The Girl Who Leapt Through Westeros
by Grace Keely
Summary: So, what happens when a girl from another realm suddenly got in the middle of a brewing war? Change it, of course! Well, at least that's what she would do. Unless out of all the places she could've landed in, it just had to be at the end of the world— the Wall. Read as she changes the fate of... well, nothing. Or maybe everything? I guess we just have to find out. OC Insert!fic
1. Into The Wardrobe Nope

**Disclaimer: Despite the protagonist's great wanton on giving George R.R. Martin a run for his money, I am, in good conscience, NOT making any sort of monetary gain by writing this story. Remember that my sole purpose is to entertain you guys just for the heck of writing. **

**So please, as much as I'd like to receive ANY message from the guy who wrote ASOIAF himself and the producers who made GoT, I'd rather not be sued. **

* * *

**A/N: Heeeyyyyyy guyyyysss. Soooo... This story was based on my other fic called "Night In The Watch Tower" and well, if you've read that, then this is would be the long-awaited whole-story version of it. So. I lied about _not_ continuing it. Heh. Sorry :P but if you're the other half who hadn't read it yet, then I suggest you do. It's a one-shot, and it basically contains a gist of what you'd expect from this story. Also, it features our broody but dashing Jon Snow, a thrown-off-into-the-world stereotype girl, yadda yadda, they're all there. But most importantly, this entirety of the story is purely for fun added with the seriousness of GoT drama, and certain AU themes that will change some aspects seen in the show. Also, for now, it is rated T for language and themes. I'm not sure if I would bump it up to M, but I'll put on a note of it when I get there.**

**Again, please, I'm really not expecting a lot on this story. I know insert!fics are basically so overdone that you may wish to avoid it. I'm not going to force you to read it, so scroll another story if you don't like the prompt. But if you want to entertain yourself while waiting for your favorite fictions to post a new chapter, then be my wonderful guest. **

**Oh, and I haven't read ASOIAF yet, and I'm just going about what I watched in the series. So if you'd like to point out something that is a mistake or something completely out of turn, please don't hesitate to leave a PM to me. **

**Anyway, again, thank you for clicking on this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review, or your follows or faves if you like it :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

Into the Wardrobe... Nope

* * *

Holy shit.

Ho-ly shit.

Sorry, I know this is not the best way to start off what happened to me, but damn, this has got to be one of the trippy-est things I've ever done in my life. NOT that I'm into smoking weed or anything like that... I promise in my nineteen years of life, even with great influence of my college friends, that I've never been into smoking or drugs or that kind of stuff. Really.

But on how I got into to this... I don't know... _freezing tundra _of a wasteland, well, I don't even have the vaguest idea on _how _I got magically transported here.

Okay, so to really start things off, I'm preetty certain that I'm not in my friend's apartment anymore, and the last thing I remembered before... "I got here" was drinking the spiked juice on the punch bowl...

Well, I'm not seeing _anyone _around here...

What? My drink happens to have the winning lottery ticket and _I _was the only one that got sent off to this world? _Ugh. _Sure beats missing out on game night with a couple of nerdy roommates.

Of course, in the very fiber of my common sense and every self-defence class I have ever taken (which was one), the last thing to always do in situations like these— if I even encountered an even bizzare-r situation— was to panic. At first, I figured it was some kind of dream, but nope, the biting cold certainly told me that I'm in the middle of snowing-freaking Narnia...

Okay, so the second thing that comes to mind is that I'm in Narnia now?

_Huh._

If I thought of that way... well, it _could _be a possibility. Note the word _could_. I mean, I've read a lot of fanfictions about girls being thrown off into some world where they were a great fan of. Heck, to be honest, Even _I'm_ not that far off the bat. If I'm in a place where it's around 28°C in a summer solstice and suddenly I got teleported into a -10, well, the next most reasonable thing I could conclude is probably magic. Or aliens. Or a portal to another dimension. Though I never thought what's happening right now could be _really _real. Like, it would _actually _happen. And from what I recall, insert!fanfictions didn't start out like dying in a snowstorm in the middle of the night. I don't know, they usually start out with something like,

_Oooh! I'm in the Shire! Damn! Look, that's Frodo!_

_Hey, this is... wait, that's the Winchesters! Oh my God! They look so daaamn hot!_

_Holy..! That's... Damon, no wait, Ian no—_

_Oh. My. God. I'm in Asgard! Wait! Is that... Is that... is that Tom H.!?_

But I'm not in some greeny foothills where halflings prance around the streets. Nor was this Virginia or America or England. And obviously, I ain't in no Asgard. If anything— and this is just a very wild hunch— the only thing I could connect right now was I'm in the land of Narnia. Yeah. Narnia sounds the most plausible enough.

Funny though. I never read a lot of Narnia fanfics before. I mean I've read the books, even watched the movies (except Dawn Treader cause, I never got the chance to, but I never read you know, stories... about them. Not that I'm complaining though. I just don't have, I don't know... reading experience? Like, if I _actually _got into Narnia, what stuff should I change and what characters should I let live and die... right?

Heh. If I wasn't freezing myself to death, I would've probably died of hysterical laughter. God, I'm so high right now (verbosely speaking). Damn, if only Gandalf or Aslan or whatever could've warned me first before shooting me off to this place. I could've worn something more... _cold-attuned_. Eh, not that my jacket would help me survive in this place, but at least I could've _bought _something for this cold.

I mean, I'm wearing _Hobbit _clothes for crying out loud. With freaking _bare _feet. _Ugh._ Why couldn't Alice have made a winter-themed party instead of a stupid nerd-fantasy costume party instead?

My teeth had started to chatter after a couple of minutes of trudging a path I made, breath harshly blowing wind, my arms covering my waist and rubbing them up and down, struggling to keep myself warm. I've been walking aimlessly beneath a snowstorm for about a mile now, but there's still nothing but darkness and snow. Weird, I would've imagined I would reach like the woods or a castle, or the White Witch, or _something_ right about now, but I'm still lost as hell in this frozen wasteland.

Well shit. I don't think my body could survive the cold anymore. I think any minute now I would collapse out of exhaustion. Fever. Or maybe I would wake up from unconsciousness now and get back to the party. You know, the _real _world.

And I actually did. No, not the waking up part, but the collapsing part.

Hmmm. The snow on the ground feels comfortable.

I never thought that being magically transported into another world and then dying of cold would be a story worth telling. I've barely (Hah! Not even!) touched _any _kind of plotline in this world and then _*poof*_, I would die just like that. So much for a once in a lifetime chance, Rory. Blew off a fanfic worth writing to my fellow anons out there. I wonder what would happen to me now? Is there even heaven in Narnia? I hope there would be.

But just before I could write off my will in the snow that would probably cover itself after 30 seconds, right before my vision started to darken (and what a wonderful cliché that was), I began to hear faint crushing of snow slowly coming towards my way. Oh goodie. Footsteps. Maybe it's a snow bear coming to eat me alive. Or maybe... Aslan?

God, I'm working myself up too much on Narnia. I'm just probably high. Still not a drug addict though.

Just before I fell out of consciousness, a dark figure appeared above me. Oh look, stars. Or maybe that's just snow falling...

* * *

To think of waking up feeling hung-over was an understatement, the whole process of actually grasping yet a feel of anything had rocked my whole world around. Literally. Like, I knew I was sort of awake, or in the process of waking, but when I stifled a painful groan electrocuting my legs, it was then that I realized that I was actually alive. Or barely.

Senses slowly came to, I suddenly felt a strange warmth coming in front of me, and then I heard crackling of fire. I forced my eyes to open, still feeling the after effects of whatever sedative I had taken, and saw hazy images trying to form in my head. After a couple of seconds of head pounding, I finally realized I was in a very dank room.

It was still cold, unbearably cold. Though from what I felt from my arms were loads of— what, are these _fur_? Yeah, that. And the well, uh... _hearth_, it kinda negated everything altogether. I actually felt _good _for the very first time in this world.

Anyways, I checked out the room. Like I said, it was dank, cool. A bit stony, and there were wooden knick-knacks everywhere. Wooden table. Wooden stools. Shelves. This bed. The door. Well, the only metal here was the boiler-thingy for the heat thing. I noticed from the windows (wooden as well) that it was snowing outside. And the place was gloomy dark. Like, I don't know, _Twilight_? Not the characters or the setting though, just the vibe.

When I finally sat up, I felt my heart drop when I heard a clanking of chain, and a weight off my left ankle. My _good _ankle. Holy crap. If the White Witch wanted the daughter of Eve so much, I'd happily point them to the two girls and _even _the boys frolicking in the woods.

I fiddled with it— well, I actually "played" with it, because there's really no use of me trying to un-cuff it like it would miraculously get off my ankle. I'm pretty sure the Gods in this realm hadn't given me magical powers or the vision of the Gods or any shit like that. Though I wish I did. So I would know how to get... this thing... off...

The door opened, and much like a kid who got caught stealing the cookie jar, I instantly tossed the evidence away and hid beneath the layers of fur blanket.

"It would seem that you are awake." A rough baritone voice said.

I peeked a little, and then I saw, beneath the Twilight-esque vibe I'm getting off of this place, a guy— well a pretty much middle-aged guy with dark scruffy beard and long hair— all dressed in black, black and black. What, is he some kind of gothic lord-dwarf thing? He doesn't look stout-ish. Heck, he was probably even taller than me if I had the chance to stand up. Most especially, he ain't looking so bad either.

Wow, was C.S. Lewis' depiction of the dwarf serving Tilda Swinton all wrong? I mean yeah, sure. Whatever man. Just point me to where the Pevensies are, and I'll be out of this dump forever.

"Uh..." Hurray, my first line in this wonderful world, and _that's _how I started it. Negative one point, Rory. "So, master dwarf, are you going to take me to the Ice Witch now?"

He stared at me blankly at first. His eyes were narrow, cold-steel, unwavering. It kinda made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Awkward even. But then his face suddenly changed with a mix of exasperation and bemusement.

"What the _fuck _are you talking about?"

O-kay. One thing's for sure was that I never saw _or_ heard cussing in a children's fantasy book. Much so less than here. I think things were significantly changed between the adaptations...

Or maybe I just got the signals wrong.

Wait. So if I'm not in Narnia, then where the hell am I?

Shaking my head and faking a pain in my head. "Forgive me, I think I've hit my head a bit too hard on the snow..."

Squinting his eyes at me, he only but nodded once before settling himself on a seat and a table sprawled with papers... what do you call them medieval ones? Parchments. That. And he acted as if nothing had ever happened.

"Um... can I just jog over my memory here?" I then said. Again, he acted with the same confusion on his face. What, he doesn't know English? "Can I ask where am I right now?"

He then paused for about a second too long, and then leaned over to his seat and started shuffling over the papers and inking them. Completely and utterly ignoring my all-enticing face. "You are in Castle Black."

Uh. Castle what now?

"You have to dig a little deeper than that." I made a very noticeable, very uncomfortable chuckle.

He eyed me once, dipping the tip of his quill on the ink and the panned his gaze towards the papers again.

"You are in the Wall."

Wait. Why the hell does that sound familiar? Wall... The Wall... Uhh...

He noticed the "got-it-almost-in-my-tongue" look, and as if his patience was already thinned enough, he suddenly stopped with his writing and actually gave me his attention.

"You, my lady, are in Castle Black of the Wall, located directly in the North, and north of Winterfell, of the greatland Westeros. Have I cleared things enough for you, my lady?"

I blinked back in surprise.

Westeros.

_Westeros..._

_._

_.._

_..._

Ho-ly shit.

I'm in Game of freaking Thrones.

* * *

**A/N: One of the few things I find funny about this chapter is because she keeps on convincing herself that she was in Narnia. But she isn't. heh.**

**References found in this chapter include Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, Narnia, Vampire Diaries, Supernatural and Thor (Loki). All of which aren't mine (Disclaimer)**

**Anyway! Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review! **


	2. Difficulty Set, Nightmare Mode

Chapter 2

Difficulty Set, Nightmare Mode

* * *

Exaggeration was just saying it. What I had was an inner tirade gasket of "ha-ha, not funny anymore, please get me out of here" to the "wait, you're not kidding, are you?" and then "holy crap, this shit is real", and before I knew it, I was already passing through the stages of loss and grief like someone else had already died.

_Died._

Oh my God.

Death was like, the _main_ theme of this insanity roller coaster of a freaking medieval-insanity show.

Everyone. _Dies_. Here.

And yes, it sure beats the hell out of what Narnia does its best tenfold. Like, if I would categorize both of them in difficulty, Narnia would be Easy mode. Game of Thrones, it's like Nightmare + Hardcore with nothing but sticks and stones as your main weapon. And I'm pretty sure every other day you'll probably end up either raped, stabbed, poisoned, your throat slashed, or the combinations of the four depending on what day it is and wherever the hell you are.

I mean, _come on._ Why out of all the worlds, in all the stories I've read and written, would I end up in Weste-freaking-ros for crying out loud? I mean, yeah sure, I've watched a couple of episodes everytime it passes on the television, but that's just it. Heck, I haven't even read the books yet! And if we're talking about knowledge and lore, I'm just as abysmally hopeless as a fish trying to climb a tree!

And don't get me started on what am I supposed to do here. Am I going to join one of the factions? Team Lannister? Team Stark, Targaryen? 'Cause heck, I can't do it on my own. It's gonna need more than dragons and a hundred thousand men to even make me put a _dent _on the freaking war. Provided that I would survive until loyalists wouldn't have tried to usurp me by the time I _make _it happen.

Has the war even started yet?

_... Sigh. _

I've been a good person. I've put sugar cubes and candies on children's Christmas socks. I've even been doing community service for a project downtown. Heck, I even sang for _choir_. Now if I have the least bit ounce of holier-than-thou in me, can someone at least give me something to go around? Like, super-powers or something? 'Cause I pretty much lucked out the moment I found out that I'm stuck in _this _place, out of any world, of any universe.

My inner turmoil was thankfully interrupted though when the guy— who looked vaguely like Kili from the Hobbit movies— finally finished with his letter-writing, and then his gaze was now directed at me. I ducked my head and played with my fingers, reluctantly readying myself for the horrors about to happen.

"You've grown awfully quiet lately." Kili-guy said.

I gave him a look for one second and then flushed out again. "Are you... going to rape me?"

His brows lifted in surprise. What? What am I supposed to say? I got a cuff wrapped around my ankle. If Fifty Shades taught me anything, it's knowing that if you're strapped on a bed of a person, something's _definitely _gonna get on. Hell, if I'm taking nightmare mode, he might as well tell it to me straight before I get... _anything _lost. If ya know what I mean.

"The cuffs aren't meant to castrate you... in _that _sort of way." He abruptly said. "We of the Brothers have sworn to ourselves in frivolities such as the pleasure of women."

That doesn't mean you could still cop a feel at me while I'm sleeping, pervert.

"Regardless, it is there because your presence in the middle of the strongest snowstorm dated is deemed highly questionable. It is a wonder how you've survived in such harsh conditions." He continued.

Now that made my head whip up, eyes glazing at the truth of his words. I... honestly hadn't realized that. Was I _really _that lucky or what?

"You know, I was the one that brought you back into the Wall— very discreetly, of course. And judging by the first time I saw you, you weren't dressed like a wildling, and yet you somehow managed to withstand the cold with very thin clothing." He continued. Suddenly, an alarm bell struck in my head and went under the blanket to check if I've changed, cursing myself for only realizing it just now. These are _not _my clothes. I repeat, these are _not _my clothes.

"Yeah, I don't even know how I did that." I mumbled, somewhat irritated.

"Suffice to say that I was very cautious on bringing you inside. I was reluctant, yes, but it is in our code to help anyone who is in dire need." He again, continued.

"Well... then I guess it's fine." I then said, which had somehow attracted more of his attention. "I mean, if I would be in your position, I would also feel a bit paranoid about myself too."

His eyes didn't tear away from mine. "I see you're handling your predicament very well. I have a good feeling we would be getting along accordingly."

I gave him my certified half-smirk of approval but I didn't exactly know how to answer back. I mean, I'm still kinda banged up about the whole mess, and I'm still grasping the entire situation all in my head, so I wasn't exactly the questioning-kind of girl right now.

Thankfully, it was papa-bear guy who asked the questions first.

"Do you have a name? Or at least, do you remember it?"

I nodded. "Rory." He ducked his head just by an inch, like he was going to coax me out of something. It was a good thing I caught the hint immediately. "I think Rory for now would do."

"If it would suffice." He then said. "I am only but the First Ranger, Benjen Stark of the Brothers of the Night's Watch. It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady." He gave me a crooked smile.

Then everything clicked.

"Ben! I mean... you're Benjen Stark!" I gasped with eyes wide and brows furrowed in shock.

Wow, so _this_ was uncle Ben. Of all the characters I would meet, I never expected it to be _this _guy. I mean, I honestly wouldn't have recognized him if he hadn't told me his name. But when he did, it's like my whole perspective changed and I finally realized that he looked like the splitting image of the actor portraying him in the T.V. Series. Except on the eyes and nose department. This guy had a bit of slanted lazy-eyes, and his nose were a bit more rounded on the tip. If I remember correctly anyway. Still, I never got the chance to know the guy's name in real life, so I'll call him uncle Ben for now. You know, for kicks.

"I take it you've heard of me." He stated gruffly on his chair.

"N-no! Well... yeah, but I know you're like, the First Ranger and all, so you're kind of a big deal 'round here, right?" I stumbled over in saying.

"Your accent is rather strange." He said, rather quickly I might add. I guess I should've acted more Shakespeare than San Francisco then? "From which land did you come from?"

"Would you believe if I say that I'm not from Westeros, or any of the known realms?" Wow, this time, I actually made a very mysterious remark. Oooohh, I like what I'm portraying. Nice one, Rory.

He paused. "So you're from up North?"

Surprisingly, I chuckled at that. "No. Or at least, I don't think so. I'm not really sure."

Well, to be honest, I'm not sure what lies beyond the North. I mean, for all its mysteries, that place _could _have my ticket back home. Or maybe, if I think Tolkien, Westeros was just place in the past. Way waaaay into the past. And basically, I'm way waaaay far from the future that I can easily say I might be trapped here forever. Unless I find some kind of magical portal to bring me back.

"You are indeed a strange one." He then said.

"Does that mean I get to live?"

His brows raised slightly, and then he chuckled. "My lady, you will be safe. You are in the most formidable castle of all others in the Wall. No one even knows you're here."

"And why is that?" I raised a brow.

He paused, as if in deep thought. "I've told you, your presence here is very intriguing."

Okay, did he actually backfired the mysterious persona at me? I mean, _of course,_ _you_ disappeared, and no one knew where the hell did you go._ You_ have _every _right to be mysterious. Sarcasm intended.

But before I got to ask him what the heck he meant, he got up from his seat and actually bowed his head slightly to me. "For now, rest. I know that you still haven't recuperated from your ordeal. Please, use my bed to accommodate you in your sleep. I will be back shortly." And then he got out of the door and then shut it gently.

... What was that about?

Sighing and leaning on the wall on my back, I started to gather the information I received awhile ago.

So, I'm in Castle Black. In the room of the infamous Benjen Stark. In the Wall.

Strange. Last I remembered there weren't much to take note in this place. I mean, it mostly focuses on Jon Snow and not much on the war between the Five Kings, so I don't know if I could do much around here.

... What? You thought I'm going to have an unexpected realization that Jon Snow would be here and I could probably be the luckiest gal to offer my legs, bend my knees, on one of the most hottest Englishman that is Kit H.? Nah. I'm probably sure I'm going to meet the broodiest human being on Westeros, and to be honest, I'm really not into those types. I mean, sure, he is portrayed by Kit H., and I'd bend over back for that guy without a second thought, but Jon Snow? Not so much.

Wow, and here I am already thinking about prospects and shit. Heh. I'm not even sure if I can _make _it to the potential romance part, provided I don't get raped, murdered or both by the time I could.

Well anyways, I'm still kinda bummed about being sent here. I mean, I could be sent in King's Landing instead. Oh God. I sure do wish I could pick on that prick Joffrey while I'm there. Though I'm pretty sure I'll have my head on a stake by the time I could get away with it. Or maybe I could come alongside Daenerys. Goodness, those badass dragons would ensure my chances of survival. Plus the Unsullied. Oh oh, and Daario. Handsome Daario. _Swoon_.

Oh yeah, but I think what I would prefer most would be with Robb Stark. I liked him. On-screen crush and all that. But too bad about the Red Wedding thing. Almost screamed my head off when I saw it for the first time. Maybe I could do something about it while I'm here. Well, unless I'm already too late. But if Uncle Ben is here right now and not somewhere out there, I'm guessing I still have plenty of time for that to happen.

But that's just my perspective on the long run. I'll make a point out of it if I get there. Right now, all I need is to gain favor of uncle Ben (which I'm pretty sure I already have a good start) so that he could let me out of this stupid ankle brace and I'll know where I stand in this timeline.

Hah. I'm already thinking Game of Thrones style. I think I'm gonna like it here...

... What the hell did I just thought?

* * *

**A/N: How is it so far? Leave a review! :D**


	3. Getting To Know You

Chapter 3

Getting To Know You

* * *

"Hey, who's sitting on the Iron Throne?"

"May I ask why you asked that question?"

"No."

"... It's King Robert Baratheon."

"Great. Thank you."

Usually the conversations were like that. Short and sweet. I didn't actually want to disturb him each time he visits me. When he was in the room, he was either a.) bringing me food or b.) writing a lot of stuff in the papers sprawled across his table. And yes, it's been quite awhile since I've been here. I think I've already slept around 5 or 6 times already, so that probably means I'm already here three days or so.

And judging by the last conversation we had, I think I'm pretty sure where my bearings are here in this world. Now I'm not really good with the timeline, but if I were to make an educated guess, if Benjen is still here and not going off to the North yet, then I'm going to assume that I'm right around at, or before, the start of season one.

Well, at least that problem is solved. Lovely that I still have my cuff problem to deal with last.

One of the biggest disadvantages of existing here, much so than not having technology, was the use of restrooms 'round these parts. It's pre-tty difficult taking a dump in this place. Excuse me for the un-ladylike term, but it's quite frustrating if you ask me. I've missed toilets, and when in occasional hiking, the classic dirt and shovel technique. Buckets are... a very different scenario.

Ah, I really don't want to expand on details so it's best to let sleeping dogs lie.

Anyway, like I said, it's been day three (or something like that) for me in Uncle Ben's room, and I still didn't get why he's caging me like some sort of lab rat. I mean, I think we were already good friends... In a sort of commensalistic, totally non-profitable sort of relationship, right?

So I asked him.

"So, when do I get out of this room?" I asked casually.

He stared at me incredulously, yet he continued writing on. "You do know that we would both be in trouble if they find out you were hiding in this place."

I pouted, hoping for a different answer this time. And yes, I've asked the question "why" for like the umpteenth time already. Sometimes, I get the vaguest of answers. Often times, cautionary tales that I'm slowly getting tired to hear. Most of the time he was just annoying. And right at this moment, he was slightly bordering on the latter part of my statement.

"Well, can't you at least loosen the cuff? It's not like I'm going anywhere." I complained pretty much like a kid who didn't have her ice cream on a summer afternoon.

"Now I doubt _that_ would happen."

...

"Okay. You got me there. But I'm serious about the cuff thing. This thing's killing me." And to express my greatly renowned feelings on the metal on my ankle, I actually made an honest-to-goodness wince.

He again looked at me like he was trying to tell if I was lying or not. Which I'm not by the way. I mean, a _ward _has better privileges than this. For instance, look at Theon Greyjoy... before he got kidnapped by the Boltons. At least he gets to go around with Robb and Jon, on the occasion his visits to the taverns and... _do _stuff... inside the... place.

Shrugging the thought off, I continued my begging and pleading, until eventually he let out a defeated sigh. "I will only let you off that cuff if you prove to me that you aren't some sort of Wildling spy waiting for your chance to escape."

"Oh heck, I can _prove _it to you. I can tell you everything. Right here. Right now." I then said smugly, crossing my arms to impose myself more. "The only thing I'm really worried about is you believing me." I then added as a challenge.

He then leaned forward to his seat and clasped his hands together, graciously accepting the challenge. "I think I've experienced far stranger things than you'd ever imagine."

Oh. Character revelation was starting now? Uh... okay. I didn't expect he would take me up on it but... whatever.

I closed my eyes, breathed evenly, and then opened them again.

"I think... I _think _I came from the future."

"The future?" His brows lifted slightly.

I scoffed and then splayed my arms. "I don't know! Maybe I'm referencing some other book... but it's true. What I _do _know is that I'm _not _from around here."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Look, I just know okay!" I then shouted exasperatingly, almost shutting myself up so that I wouldn't attract unwanted attention. Goodness, why does he always have to sound so condescending? "This right here, this whole thing; Westeros, Essos, the Wall, King's Landing. They're all stories created by some guy in our world."

He sat there looking agape, almost lost in contemplation, but oohh no, I'm not done yet mister. "These stories... I've read them. Well, technically... Someone adapted them into a play of sorts, and I've seen them. Coming to this world, I know how each and everything would slowly unfold. And I think that it's going to start. Soon."

"I know this because when you asked me where I was, and I had almost lost it because I thought everything was just a joke— but it became a _nightmare_ come to life. This place, this world... there's going to a huge bloodbath. A lot of people will die. I don't want to be here because... because I'm scared. I'm scared that I might not survive to see the end of it..."

There. I said it. And if my wet cheeks weren't enough to express the worry and fear I felt, then I would really damn him to hell. Way to go, Ben ass-wipe Stark. You had actually made me blink back in tears. My disapproval rating of you increased tenfold.

And he just sat there like I've been talking alien to him. I was done with my speech, and he didn't even know if he would try comfort me or leave me alone, but I'd rather make him take the latter. Because seriously, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm done. I don't want to get involved in this mess anymore. I'll run away if I have to. Just... just get me out of here...

"So... what you're saying is that in your world, none of this is real, and it's just a story someone created?" He first said.

I nodded, sniffing and wrapping my arms to my legs.

"Nevertheless, you are here now, and you have knowledge of what would happen _because _of that story, am I correct?" I nodded again. He paused in contemplation. Finally, he asked me. "Are you going to change it? What was originally written? "

I looked at him dumbfounded. "I... I don't know." How would I know? I was _brought _here for less than a week, and he thought I could change the world in one snap of my finger? I'm no God. And even if I was, I would've probably escaped from this place and away from him already.

There was just pin-dropping silence in the room. Nothing but the snow echoing outside made a faint noise. By then I wasn't looking at him anymore and instead, I was wallowing myself on self-pity. I'm not joking when I said I'm scared. I'm not laughing or making inside jokes to lighten up my mood. Obviously, I'm not the sarcastic and sassy Rory anymore, but the ghost of an old me that wasn't supposed to show up right now.

I heard shuffling of feet until I heard the door creaked open and then gently shut back. Good. And stay there. I certainly didn't want that condescending prick anywhere near me right now.

One of the worst things I didn't want people to see was seeing me vulnerable. Weak. Helpless. I've learned a lot of things in life when I was growing up. I know it's a dog-eat-dog world out there, especially in this world. I know from this moment on it's not gonna be rainbows and butterflies. And I'm going to be really scared for my own safety. The only thing that lets me cope up with that fact is surviving, just like what I did in the other world, no matter what comes my way.

I breathed out, taking my last sob with it and then closed my eyes.

I think I'm in my last step of grief now. Acceptance. I think it's high time for me to accept the fact that I'm stuck in this place. I'm not going back. And there's nothing I could do about it. Maybe I also have to accept the fact that I might not live long enough to tell the tale. But at least I'll do what I can to survive. I mean, that's what they all did, right? Cope up and survive? No matter what terrible fate they've faced with, they always come back up with twice the determination. Or they die trying.

And if they can do it— all of it, then maybe I can too.

There's no use just sitting here and crying my eyes out. I've honestly had about enough of it already. If I couldn't do anything about my situation, then I might as well make the most out of it. I know that I'll hardly be capable of doing anything— much less having an army at my side or whatever— but I'll make sure to give them one hell of a ride before I go out with a bang.

Get ready, Martin. Someone's gonna make a run for your money.

* * *

Before I knew it, I heard the door creak open, shutting it back, and then scruffing of boots grinding along the wooden floor. I didn't bother to care who it was. If it was Benny-boy or the Lord-Commander who entered, then they can suck on my non-existent male reproductive parts for all I care (Hey, I'm pissed, not rude). I was still sitting with my arms wrapped around my legs and my head under my knees when I felt something fiddling with the brace of my ankle.

I took a curious peek to check what was going on, and then the next thing I knew, there was an echoing sound of a click. I looked to see that my ankle was free and the cuffs were tossed haphazardly to one corner of the room.

"Here. I also brought you something." He then added.

He stood up again, approached the table, and grabbed unto the mess of cloaks and fur sprawled across it. Around it were a couple sets of gloves, boots, pants, even some kind of chest armor. All black. Just like he was wearing. I also took note of a plain, dark gray bandana-mask— you know, the ones robber guys wear when they do bank heists on T.V.'s— laid on top of everything.

"Now, if you're going to prance around the Wall, you might as well wear these. Use that to cover your face or mouth." He then pointed at said mask. "With that hair o' yours and with the mask covering yourself, a lot of people _could _pass you off as a lad." He then mentioned.

What? I didn't exactly get the "you're being sent into another world" memo. And if I did, then maybe I could've grown my hair a little longer instead of having myself a pixie cut last month.

But anyway, I have to admit though, it clearly wasn't a bad idea at all. I mean, I'm pretty sure I can pull off Crow Guy #61 in the Wall. Does the Lord-Commander even keep track of new recruits? I'm pretty sure he really doesn't care that much.

"Wait. Why are you doing this?" I suddenly had the urge to ask.

He froze from hurling all the clothes unto the bed, and then turned his direction towards mine.

"From my travels up North, I've experienced many things that I've come to faced with. Wildlings, animals, even unnatural beings that cannot be explained. The simplest of things, and the most difficult of things. But perhaps there's always this one thing that would happen to me each and every time I travel. " He paused for a moment, and then he said. "And that is experiencing fear."

With the last flush of a long cloak on the side of the bed, he sat beside me and eased himself comfortably. "I've seen too many fear in the eyes of men that I've started to develop telling what kind of fears one would usually show." He continued, his cold eyes stared calculatingly at me. Somehow, I _did_ cringe at the sight of it, and it made me feel all the more uneasy. It's like, I can feel something out of it. I can sense an unwavering feeling coming off of him. "And with you, perhaps you have one of the heaviest burden of fear ever imagined."

"The fear of abandonment. The fear of being alone."

Okay, we're _definitely _starting to cross a _very_ personal boundary here. _Clearly, _I didn't want to speak to him about the topic, only curling myself further and trying not to let him egg me on. Good thing his wise-assness got the point that I would like to be left alone, so in a couple of seconds after he told me that, he stood up from the bed and bowed gently and went for the door.

"I shall take my leave and wait for you until you've dressed. I'll be back within a few minutes." No sooner, he had left me again to my own ministrations.

When I heard the footsteps fade, I gave out a big sigh. Standing up, I snatched all the clothes and started dressing myself (I can put the rest with my shirt and trousers I already wore, so don't worry) and tried not to think about him.

I mean, what does he even know about my life? And fear? Abandonment...?

Look, he may be right about _that _thing, but that doesn't mean he had to rub it on my face. For a wise-ass, he certainly knows how to annoy the hell out of me. And I'm probably going to hate him all the more for it.

... Would I?

"I'm really not alone." I suddenly whispered to myself.

* * *

So, here I was now, donning all those cloaks and plates and boots and all the other stuff Ben made me wear, and wow, I'm pretty sure the other costume designers at comic-con are gonna have a fit when I strut myself along the runway, 'cause good cheese, I frickin' look like a _legit_ brother of the Night's Watch. Kerchief in my face and all.

Damn, even when I passed along the hallway and met some of the Crows, people weren't giving me strange or awkward looks, some even gave the First Ranger a nod before going along their way, not even sparing me a glance. And then I got myself into thinking that maybe not all Crows knew each other. Talk about Human Resource Management. But it's not like I could blame the agency. They were like what, a hundred? Two? And that's just the population at Castle Black.

"Are you ready?" He gave me a quick glance while we were walking along the hallway. "And make sure you try lowering your voice. You are a _lad_, not a woman."

I gave him a quick nod and said, "I'm ready."

I think he gave me a "look" that said he wasn't convinced, but then he just turned ahead until we had reached the double doors.

When it was opened and I stepped outside, above the quiet bustle of the people below us, I was greeted by the most amazing thing I have ever set my eyes upon.

I'm not really much of a tourist girl, so basically I get easily impressed by views as simple as lakes, rivers creeks, ponds, and waterfalls. You know, the usual. But when you go against a huge chunk of ice that reached almost to the sky, spanning from one side and then disappearing to the other, it can leave you utterly in awe. I admit, the amazing-factor could even beat my trip to Niagara Falls a few years back.

"Beautiful, aint it?" Benjen approached me on my right, hanging on the railway as if it was one of the most casual thing he ever did.

I chuckled, still in amazement at the expanse in front of me. "I have to admit, even in my world, it's impossible for something such as this to exist." I then said, this time, with my breathless girly girl voice. Good thing there weren't any Crows around to hear us.

He then leaned back from the rail, this time settling his gaze upon me once again. "You have to be cautious when bringing along a topic such as your world. I am uncertain as to how people would react if you told them of such things."

"Oh, so _now_ you finally believe I'm not from here?" I gave him a smirk.

He then smiled a little. "I believe that you yourself are out of the ordinary." He then deftly said. "One that I'm most certain I would never forget."

I whipped my head to his, obviously flushed at him for the endearment. No sooner, I was ducking my head from embarrassment, and then playfully bumping my waist to his. Obviously he didn't budge from the push though.

"Wise-ass." I smirked at him.

Before I knew it, I was looking at the Wall again, staring at it while snowflakes dropped from the sky and a chilling wind blew across my face.

* * *

**A/N: Again, thank you for all the reviews faves and follows everyone! I will try to respond to them as much as I can :D Also, make sure to keep them coming as well, so I'm really gonna be amped on continuing this fic ! :D**


	4. Swapping War Stories

**A/N: T****his chapter is Benjen's version of A Night In The Watch Tower where he sat along the campfire with the protagonist and just hanging out together and talk their stuff. Will explain alot of things regarding Rory and some other stuff, so you just have to find out and read for yourselves. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

Swapping War Stories

* * *

It's been a little over a few weeks since I get to go about the Wall. I didn't get to do much, since uncle Ben still had me over a tight leash, and surprisingly, not one person in Crow society had suspected me for lounging about. So in normal days, I would just walk around, looking at sword training, watching people down at the blacksmiths, even tried to peek at the raven station which had interested me from time to time.

Over the course of the days, I had come to have somewhat of a tender relationship between the bossy First Ranger and I. Yeah, we still had those petty arguments from to time, but by the end of the day, it's not like it even matters whether or not I'm angry at him anymore. I trusted him. _He _was the one that saved me all those days ago from dying on a snowstorm after all.

And I don't mean that the intimate way either— 'cause he's like, what, thirty? thirty-five? And I'm pretty sure he's no pedophile, and I ain't the reverse of that either.

Actually, I think of it more like he's leaning towards the father-figure standard in my life...

Heh. Bet that he would never hear that from me.

Anyway, I think he knew that feeling too. I mean, we've formed some sort of friendly, father-daughter bond towards each other. And although uncle Ben became really busy to the point that he only visits me in the mornings, he could still make it a point to ask me how was my day before, or if there were any interesting things I did when I went about the Wall, or if there was anything to make myself more comfortable 'round this place.

But there came a day though when uncle Ben asked me to accommodate him one evening. It was actually quite late that time, and heaven knows I was already sleeping in his bed. Although he had somehow managed to rouse me without hitting him on the face, I had eventually gotten up, suited my awesome black suit and went outside the railways, seeing him waiting patiently for me.

"Where are we going?" I lined up to him when we started walking.

"Keep your voice down." He said monotonously, his gaze panning left to right. Now I'm pretty sure by then that we were doing something sneaky and he was _actually _risking his job by making me come along with him. I smiled at the thought.

Eventually he continued whilst walking along a hallway. "We are going up the Wall. I wanted to show you something."

I did a double-take at him. "Whoah, really?!" And then covered my mouth. This time he looked at me and sighed in disappointment. Oops. "I mean, that's just soo cool! I've never been up there before." I said quietly, but still rather giddily. With so much excitement, I just couldn't help but make a side-joke. "Wait, you're not going to push me off the cliff, are you?"

He actually stopped walking and then stared at me again with brows furrowed in bemusement. Although, he then had a second thought and altogether had ignored me, making a beeline at the corner without even uttering a word.

Dammit! I thought he was going for the sinker this time.

We passed by a guy who was manning the wheel-contraption thingy for the elevator. Apparently, he was slumping lazily on his seat, belly protruded and... wait, was he actually filing a knife? That's pretty much the clichéd equivalent of a sign of boredom in the medieval period! Hah!

Anyway, when he finally noticed us did he stumbled over his seat, stood up and bowed fervently over the First Ranger. Geez, I didn't know why uncle Ben hadn't reprimanded him from the Lord-Commander yet.

When we were inside, I took off the mask so I could breathe properly. And that's when he started talking again."I was actually assigned a station at the Wall tonight, and then I thought I may be in need of some company." He said while cranking the hatch closed.

"Aww, and you really thought of no one else?" I playfully ducked my head at him, and then punched him on the shoulder.

He only smiled a little at that and didn't spoke.

By the time we settled unto the elevator, there was a loud grounding noise that shook the floor and I actually toppled over, but good thing uncle Ben was there to shift my weight. Slowly, it started to move, I actually noticed the lazy-Crow guy in a distance spinning the wheel on the shaft. We ascended shortly after that.

Glancing down at the slowly-starting-to-distance landscape, I saw the entirety of Castle Black dimly lit. There weren't many people though, but there were still plenty who were walking around at the snow-covered ground with torches floating all over the place. It's kinda cool looking at it this way. It'd made the place look more quiet and ominous than it seemed.

The temperature grew colder the further we went up though. I mean, the logic obviously isn't flawed, but I really thought I wouldn't have noticed that much since I was pretty much excited over the whole "scaling-up-the-Wall" thing.

Eventually, he noticed me starting to shiver while putting my hands under my pits to keep myself warm.

"I had just realized you aren't used to the cold." He frowned in worry looking at me.

I stuttered chuckling. "Yeah, no kiddin'."

"I had hoped you'd get used to it."

"Mm? And why is that?" I asked, rubbing my gloves as it gave off heat.

"Well, it seems like you'd be staying here for awhile."

I looked at him to see if he was serious about what he just said, though from his rigid posture and his eyes facing straight ahead, I had a strong feeling that what he's saying was true.

"Here at Castle Black? I mean, yeah. Sure." I said. It's not like I had anywhere else to go. I also remembered that travelling alone wasn't the most ideal thing to do in this world anyway. Considering the highway bandits, some stragglers here and there. Especially if I'm unarmed, or heck, my mental capacity of wielding a sword. Which is abysmal. Also, I'm not very good with directions. "I mean, I'm just starting to get the hang of this place, so I'll probably stick around for awhile." I continued. He merely nodded in acquiescence and thankfully, that was the end of that.

We reached the top no sooner, the ground abruptly shaking again. This time though, I managed to grab off a railing so I wouldn't shift my balance. Uncle Ben soon opened the hatch and continued trudging along. It's quite weird though. I had thought that by the time I got up here, I would've seen landscapes and horizons, but it was another set of thick walls of ice that blocked everything from view.

There was this really long but narrow pass on the way in. I didn't exactly tried to caught up to the pace of the First Ranger since I was quite somehow admiring the place. Neither did he actually slow down though, since I heard his footsteps a bit further down the path.

The sound eventually stopped though, as I finally laid my eyes unto him. Beside him was a turn, and he gestured for me to come while he faded from my sight.

I didn't know exactly what I was expecting, but I jogged down the path to see where he'd run off to, and when I veered into the direction where he turned, I saw an open area. Beyond that was the gaping maw of blackness that I realized was actually the other side of the Wall once I did a double-take.

The place where we settled down was I think a post. There was a brazier on the middle of it, some barrels, bows and arrows. And then there were these kinds of wooden columns that I'm not sure if it was meant for holding up the walls or for aesthetic purposes. It felt rather quaint, actually. Like we were both in a campfire in the middle of snow.

Ben was standing on the edge of the abyss, his back turned against mine. It seemed like he was in deep thought. So, instead of bothering him— and there's no way in hell that you would make me stand over the edge of a hundred foot cliff— I instead sat next to the brazier and kept myself warm while I waited for him in the meantime.

He did turn eventually, though that was by the time I was starting to doze off. But when I heard heavy footsteps coming my way, I blinked my eyes open and saw him resting by the fire as well.

"I apologize," He started. "My mind wandered too far that I have greatly neglected your presence. I shall be more attentive next time."

"Nah," I said, waving my hand dismissively. "It's not like I have anything to do anyway." After a short pause, I then asked, "Can I ask what you're thinking about?"

His posture stiffened, though I could tell that he _wasn't_ uncomfortable with the topic. He's just... melancholic. So to speak.

"Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Well it seems to me that you want to talk about it."

His gaze bore impassively towards mine, as if contemplating about something. I didn't turn away from him though. Hey, I was a curious cat; gossip was one of my essential necessities. Couldn't live without them.

He sighed and then held his head a bit higher this time. "Very well. But I'd like to ask something about you as well."

"Sure." I shrugged. It's as if questions could really hurt.

We somehow found ourselves into a more comfortable position. Fit for storytelling, really. Him with a leg sprawled across and a knee buckled to his chest, his arm to the side while the other stoking the fire, while I was curled up with my hands and knees wrapped together. There was meager silence that floated about. A somewhat peaceful moment that I quite enjoyed the more it lingered.

"I was actually thinking about my family back in Winterfell, and I was wondering if I could visit them soon." He first said. He shuffled a bit in his position before he continued. "I've received a letter this morning that my brother will be visited by the King for the meantime. The details were left out but I think I know what the King intends of my brother."

Oh shi—

So wait, the Game of Thrones is about to start soon? Wow, I never expected that it would come by so quickly. But then again, I was brought back a little before it started so at least I could get to know where I stand in this place.

And of course, maybe I could already do something about that situation and avoid all this nonsense by preventing the war altogether. I mean, if I could somehow persuade Ned to refuse the offer by being the Hand of The King, or have kept close watch on Bran before he gets to watch the twins... do the rodeo— then maybe there wouldn't be issues to deal with. Right?

Anyway, back to the conversation, I asked him. "What's stopping you?"

He breathed out a short sigh before saying, "I fear for the ill omens that brought about beyond the Wall... There have been reports that indicated them, and I need to be on the lookout for danger."

"Well, there are plenty of others who are guarding the Wall. And it's not like you're the only one we could rely on to keep this place safe." I half-jokingly said, trying to lighten the mood for him. "I could also come with you if you'd like." I then added, hoping that I could join him and do something about the coming mess.

"That is not necessary." He shook his head. "Although perhaps you are right about the others, but I believe it is not safe for you to travel these perilous lands. I cannot allow a lady such as yourself to be endangered on my behalf."

Argh. Curse his plight for nobility. If there's anything I would be disappointed about this ranger, it would have to be his medieval-gentleman-noble knight crap. Pretty much everyone who thinks of them as such in this realm.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you know, uh, I might cause trouble while you're gone." I stumbled over in saying.

He did made that signature "oooh, I know what you're thinking about" look, and it seems to me that I was slowly getting compromised.

"I doubt that you would attract unwanted attention over yourself."

...

Okay, he was right about that part again. Geez, why does he have to be so intuitive?

And that look he was giving me was still the same. Like he knew what I was up to, but he didn't bother to mention it at the conversation. Aaannd he was getting that mysterious vibe again. It's like, he _didn't _want me to come, but he also didn't want to explain why. Which definitely meant that something's _definitely _up with him, and I'm starting to notice it too.

"Can I ask my question?" He then said, completely veering into another topic. I was a little bit surprised at the sudden change, but I just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Okay, I guess."

There was another moment of silence, where I took my time to shuffle around and readied myself to whatever he's going to throw at me.

"Do you have a family in your world?"

I utterly froze on my seat. "I..." I actually didn't know what to say. Am I really going to tell him? Well I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"I don't have any family. I'm an orphan, actually."

His face went from mildly interested into shockingly apologetic. He actually shifted in his seat to offer me some kind of comfort, but really, I was fine with that.

"Now now, I don't have any overly dramatic storyline or anything like that. Actually, I was adopted when I was young, had somewhat of a good childhood, but I grew up a little faster and matured than everyone else and then when I... _finished _my basic education, I kinda went away from them."

Now that I mentioned it, I just found out that I haven't really spoken about my life in the previous world. I guess I never really brought it up since I was so distracted in this place. And also the fact that I never really kind of opened it up until they asked. So, yeah.

I mean, don't get me wrong. I loved my foster parents. They raised me to become who I was right now. And although we kind of drifted apart after I graduated high school and they both gave me free rein on my life when I was moving out for college, I still couldn't thank them enough for what they did.

I didn't have any brothers or sisters, just plenty of cousins who often visits the house on summer or during Christmas or Thanksgiving. We lived in an upper-middle class life, got most of what I needed, some of what I wanted, and that was that. I was the quiet kind in school, never outspoken or taken any leadership classes, but I was never bullied or had that kind of traumatic childhood either. I enjoyed reading and the occasional fanfictions (which developed my crazy personality towards my favorite actors and series), though I spend a little of track and field and other few sports for additional recreation.

Yeah, you could say that I lived an average life, I wouldn't deny that. But I guess the only _real _problem in my life was the whole identity crisis thing. You know, finding myself and who my _real _parents are. Good thing my foster parents were understanding enough to let me take care of myself by sending me on my own to San Francisco, since it was where they adopted me.

I had work, done a couple of odd jobs here and there, but I paved my way to work on a scholarship in San Francisco State, and when I finally got in for a degree on Education, well, that's pretty much everything up until this point.

I didn't get into complicated details when I told Benjen about it, and didn't use any big words that he might not understand, so I told him the gist of what I could say.

"So, you have no idea who your real parents are?" He finally said.

"I bothered to look for them a couple of times, but when I learned that I was left in a basket over at the orphanage, I didn't really want to pursue them anymore. Guess they really didn't want me as their kid..."

"Don't say that, my lady. You know you are not at fault in this." He then actually made a move closer to me and gave me a comforting hand.

"No. It's fine. I'm fine." I smiled at him. Strangely, I've kind of accepted that fact in my life already. Yeah I could be pissed off or annoyed at people, but I can never _truly _hate them. Not personally. I sort of have that capability towards others. To forgive. And although I never met my true parents, I think I could already forgive them for what they did.

No sooner, I scooched over to his side, dipping my head on his shoulder. I felt him stiff from the sudden contact, but he slowly slackened and combed the back of my extremely short hair.

We sat there in silence, never really doing anything besides holding each other in comfort. And that's when I noticed the blue contrast dimming over by the horizon, suddenly realizing that it was already sunrise and we've been talking to each other for hours now.

I sat up straight again and pointed at the sky. "Look."

I've watched sunrises and sunsets plenty of times in my life. They've always looked so vibrant and majestic, the orange and yellow streaking over the silhouetted horizon. Moments such as those always brought me into some kind of comfort over life.

But this, I have honestly never seen this kind of sunrise before, for which there was no sun, but it showed the same fluttering brightness as they all did.

This sunrise started off with a trailing dark blue, and then it got lighter and lighter by the minute, until I could surely see the abyss now turned into a swirling bed of mist across the horizon. From empty darkness, comes a very quiet dawn, nothing of which I've ever encountered before in my life. The feeling I felt was not the vibrant life or the energy of the sun's ray prickling in my skin. It was far different from that.

It felt like soothing peace. Like all my troubles went away in an instant, forgetting all my past grudges and the bitterness that I never knew I felt inside my heart slowly started to dissipate.

"This was the one I've wanted to show you."

I looked at him, and he too revelled in awe at the mountains by the mist starting to form. He had the sense of calm in him as well.

"It's beautiful." I gasped shortly.

"It is. Though it is just short of something that I might expect from your world." He said, and then continued on. "I finally believe that you are not from this realm, Rory, and I don't expect you or me to get used to it immediately. But if this is something I could give in order for us to realize it, then here it is."

I really didn't know what to say really. I mean, from everything up until this point, I always knew in the back of my mind that I'm not meant for this world, and that I don't know when I'm going to fully accept that fact. Yeah, I've already said that I have pretty much have no ways to go back, but on the part about me _being _here, on _this _place, I'm still going to think the worst on every situation I'm about to face.

But maybe now, even in this small gesture, maybe it's not gonna be that bad. I mean, I've always worried about the worst things ever since I got here, but nothing's ever gone down the bunk yet. And I should just hope for the best. That things are going to be different each and every day. Like sunrises.

I yawned. I guess I'm still sleepy. Didn't get much sleep last night.

"My post isn't over yet, but I could accompany you to my room if you want." He then offered.

I softly smiled at him. "You would do that?"

"Of course, my lady."

We eventually broke off, and then he stood up and offered a hand. When he helped me up, I had put my mask on and straightened the folds of my cloak. We then headed down to Castle Black with him on my side again.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, sweet chapter ending, don't you think? Eheh. Please review and let me know how it goes so far ! :D **


	5. It All Started With

Chapter 5

It All Started With...

* * *

It was when I woke up that I knew he left.

That... cheap... stinking... _Urgh!_

I knew he was going to do this to me! He suddenly up and left while I was sleeping so that I couldn't join him on Winterfell!

Well _shit_. What am I supposed to do now? Obviously I couldn't get there if I wanted to. I have zero experience on horses and I didn't know anything about swords except when I watched a couple of the Crows doing their sparring and training . Basically, what I'm saying is— I have probably more chance of getting myself killed before I could even get there.

_Ugh_. I can't believe he was right. He was _right _about me not being able to make it there, no matter how much I push myself into going...

But I couldn't sit around here and do nothing neither. I mean, I already knew that time was slowly running out and I have to do something before it's too late. But _he _didn't even pause to reconsider what I'm supposed to warn him last night.

So what if he had the feeling that he knew what I was about to do? I'm actually doing it for the sake of this realm. There'd be no wars, no people dying, no shitstorm about to ensue. Nothing. And there actually would be _peace_ on Westeros, right? What's so wrong about that?

But Benjen didn't want it. As far as I know, I could almost say that he _knew _what I was thinking all along, so he prevented me from doing anything about it. But the big question was, _why_? Why the hell did he wanted to let me stay here instead of coming with him?

Sighing irritably, I started the day off by folding the bed, wore my disguise on, got out of the room and then went about Castle Black like it's nobody's business, trying to get some steam off while I figure out a way to get myself to Winterfell.

Since I was alone and Benjen wasn't around, there was definitely something up when I passed by a few guys around the courtyard. It seemed as though they were sparing glances at me this time. Like I'm sticking out like a bad sore thumb in front of a crowd. A crowd of murderous thieves, carnal rapists and most likely sex-deprived men who may or may not have had one in probably years now.

Not that it suddenly became worse for wear or anything, but before, I really thought they were just busy and all, going about their lives without even noticing me. Because I practically didn't exist. But now that they actually_ started _to, it just feels out of the ordinary. Like I'm not used to it. Though I'm not saying I'm uncomfortable with the looks, but... it's different. In a kind of way, I guess

Anyway, I carried on, making my way down at the smithy, trying to shake off the feeling I have with some of the Crows. Now I certainly didn't want to be called paranoid, so I'll have to pass it off as a... Crow thing... for now.

When I arrived there, I walked around while I thought of something that I could do to get to Winterfell, and then coming up short as I checked the possibilities. Well, I didn't really expect them to build cars or airplanes out of heated steel. And the bustling of a few people was kinda distracting to let me think properly, so I considered this place a bust and left just as quickly as I entered.

I thought of other prospects, but the last thing I could think of that's probably worth a shot was the raven station. Yeah. I mean, maybe I could send a raven to Winterfell? Maybe warn the Starks about the Lannisters. Or maybe make a very convincing letter about the impending fate of their family...

Hm. That's actually not a bad idea at all.

I'll really think about it when I get there.

* * *

The raven station sure was noisy as hell. And I could still smell bird poop all over the place, despite the cold snow mitigating the pungent stench. I mean yeah, I always saw the raven station from afar, but I never came this close to it. Although I quite admired the smartness of these birds, I could probably make a circus act out of all of them. The only reason why I didn't want to visit the place before was because of the person manning it.

Aemon Targaryen.

Well, I could definitely scratch "Meet a Targaryen" off my bucket list of "Things that I have to do while in Westeros". I mean, maester Aemon wasn't really _all that_ of a character in the series, but he was a Targaryen, and all Targaryens in my book are serious badasses. Whether it was the pricky ones, or the mad ones, or. Well. Daenerys.

I could tell from the way he walked limply all over the place that he was old. Like, _really _old. Though it seemed that age did not bother him from doing whatever business he had around the station. Added the fact those chains strapped together around his neck and the simplistic dark robe and coat he wore as an overall, I wouldn't deny for certain that he would be categorized as the "wise-old person" in this part of the realm.

I noticed him scuffling something over a table sprawled with papers and— I think, _bird seeds_. And then I suddenly recalled that he was blind for some reason, although he seemed to have a great sense of presence when he noticed my coming while I climbed up the stairs.

"Hmm." He said in a very old, very tired voice. "You're not my steward."

Wow, he could actually _tell _that with his back turned and blind as a freaking bat? That's some serious weird-ass shit going on here.

"I came here as his substitute, actually." I lied, toning my voice down, sounding a bit like a man. Or a young man. Or maybe just a very _confused _man.

That's when his head whipped around to my direction. Somewhat. His eyes were faced one corner but it seemed like he was trying to look at me. His wrinkly lips formed into a tight smile.

"Ah, yes. It may have seemed that way." There was a hint of a devious smirk coming off his face, like he had a secret that he wanted to tell. "Alright. Now, would you do me a favor and help me find a letter somewhere here? I seemed to have misplaced it when the wind had scattered them about."

Shrugging, I said. "Sure." I then stepped unto the wooden floorboards and went by his side near the table. Looking at it, I saw a bunch of letters sprawled across the table. "Uh, is there something I could distinguish it from the others?"

"It has a seal marking of an upside-down kraken."

Oh. Kraken? Uhmm, I think I remembered Theon being mentioned like that maybe once or twice. Hmm... Well, here it is anyway. I found it underneath the mess of parchments and ink.

"Thank you dear boy. Now, would you open it up for me and find out what it read?"

I carefully peeled the seal off with a Game of Thrones version of a letter opener and then unrolled it. Wow. The penmanship was amazing. It kinda looked like elvish-writing from afar, but it's clearly written in English.

"It says here that the Greyjoys are providing new candidates for the Crows on the upcoming season. A bunch of pirates who were supposedly meant for execution, and that they're going to arrive in a month's notice."

I gulped inaudibly. Well, that's one more thing to add on the long list of very characteristic group of men staying in the Wall. I should probably hide my knick-knacks once they arrived here.

"Hmm. I think that's good news." He then quietly said. "Now, I want you to write back to them and thank them for their invaluable servitude towards the Crows."

Okay, there was one thing that popped in my head when he asked me that favor, and that was the basic rules on "how to write legit cursive Westeros". Well, I'm not sure if I could make a handwriting as gorgeous as that, and I'm pretty sure they'll just take it for granted like I'm some sort of lowly wannabe who happens to have a seal of the Crows and a raven to send it to. But then the idea brought to my original plan, which was writing to the Starks. Which they'll probably take it for granted too...

Maybe I could ask Benjen to write it for me...

Wait, I should be mad at him, not asking him for help... _Ugh_.

So, what now?

Hmm... Well, it's not like the Greyjoys _needed _to be thanked with, right? I mean, it's just a simple reply letter; I'm pretty sure they wouldn't wage war on the Night's Watch just because they didn't get a reply from them.

Ohhh boy, I'm really sorry old man. I really didn't want to do this to you, but I gotta do what I gotta do.

I started writing with a quill and an ink. Surprisingly, this was my first time writing using these, and it wasn't really that hard. It's like ballpoint pen but it runs out of ink quicker. Anyway, I also wanted to write as legibly as possible by copying the handwriting of the one in the Greyjoy letter, but I ultimately failed and inevitably winging it when I continued writing on.

"Can I ask for an opinion about something maester Aemon?" I opened for small talk.

"What is it dear boy?"

Calling me a _boy_...that... sounded odd. Anyway, "Well, I was wondering, in theory, if a person could somehow change an event in the past or the future, would that person change it?"

He paused for a moment, and then he said in his Gandalf-esque voice. "It's certainly a question I'm quite sure I'm unfamiliar of." And then I heard him involuntarily shaking his jaws as if he was thinking. "Tell me, is the action done being considered good or worse?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "That depends I guess, on the result of that event. But I think the intention was for the best."

I didn't exactly knew why I was asking him that. I knew it was some random spur of the moment thing. He was smart and wise, and _really _old. I had a problem. Which pretty much means if I put two and two together, he ought to give me some sort of advice, right? And I really need to talk to someone about it anyway, since... well, since Ben was gone for the moment.

"Well, I don't see anything that could do harm on that subject." He then confessed.

"But what if there's this other person, who I think wants to stop him or her from doing so? From changing a certain fate? Why was he doing that?"

Wait, am I going specific on the details? Shit. Mayyybbeee I shouldn't have mentioned that. Strangely enough, just thinking about it made it sound a tad suspicious on my book. Heck, I might even question myself for asking something so strange.

But it seems as though he was actually interested with the idea, like he didn't care if I could be vague enough or be too much descriptive on the details. He was actually thinking about it way too deeply, I can somehow tell on his face.

"Hmm. That is indeed a difficult question to answer." He mumbled over to himself but I was perceptive enough to hear it. "I have another question, is that intention for the benefit of other people, or is the reason mainly seeded by his own selfish desires?"

"To the people of course."

I didn't know why he raised a surprised brow, but he did. "You seem to have answered that question with haste. Are you really sure about that?"

I thought about it for a moment, and somehow, I noticed I kinda _did _answered way too quickly. I mean, I'm pretty sure that I was doing this whole thing for them, but I realized that the reason behind it was because I just _can_. Like, for the sole purpose of messing around a few storylines because I was here and I had the chance of _doing _it, in the most simplistic and selfish way of explaining it.

If I were to be honest to myself, I didn't really pay much attention if what I was doing would _actually _be helping them. Everything I've thought of was just _me _and _my _side of what I'd predicted.

"Having the power to change the flow of history is an enticing temptation, you know." Aemon first said. "If you'd ask me, I wouldn't mind having to change a bit of my past just so I could undo things I never wanted to happen. For my sake mostly."

"But, what would happen if that small thing that changed in my life could perhaps reroute my whole destiny? Perhaps I wouldn't have ever become a Crow in so doing." He then continued. "It may sound a little farfetched, but the thought would come along once or twice. Perhaps this person doesn't want the fate-changer to change any fate because of the many unpredictabilities that would occur once in doing so."

The revelation had caught me off guard, and then I suddenly realized the reason why he'd put into so much effort into stopping me from coming along with him.

It's because he didn't want me to change what's about to happen.

And this had caused me to stop writing altogether and made me think. What _I _was doing right now was another moment of selfish impulse, and like Ben would've wanted to be prevented, could change a lot of things.

Why did Benjen wanted me to let the course of history remain? Was he afraid so much of the future being changed that he didn't want me to meddle with it?

This gave me a choice. A choice on whether or not to continue with this. I _knew _I was being selfish, and I knew I was only doing this for the sake of being capable of _doing _it. I took into consideration the words given to me by Aemon, and even uncle Ben. For what it's worth, they have given me a lot to think about. If I did this, would I throw the world into more chaos? Will I ever balance it after so much had changed?

After all, I was given everything with almost nothing to lose.

It was then that I decided.

I crumpled the paper I was writing, and then began a new one.

"Maester Aemon, could you tell me which ravens send to which castles?"

* * *

_A few days later_

I was near the gates atop a balcony when it happened. I heard hooves pounding beneath the snow, the guards on top of the forts were signalling horns and screaming at each other to let the gates open. Of course, I somehow already knew what I was expecting, and I was pretty much ecstatic on the thought of Ben being back after so many days he had left.

The moment the gates were lifted, horses rode in across the courtyard. There was even this great big white wolf the size of one striding on the other side of the line...

Oh. That was cool.

And then that's when I saw Benjen riding slowly to the entrance, accompanied by the most recognizable face I've ever encountered yet.

Jon Snow.

...

Hmm, I didn't know why I wasn't fangirling right at this moment. I think most would've probably done so already. But looking at him so... gloomy— even though his eyes were staring in fascination of the place— it just really made me pity him instead of revelling in his presence. I mean, I knew I was happy to see the face of Kit H. sort of right in the flesh, but I think this moment feels more of a passing thing. It's like seeing a celebrity walking by your house everyday and then one day, you just sorta get used to that usual habit.

Even though I just met him for the first time.

Anyway, I knew Ben's eyes were staring at me the instant he found mine. And he looked a little bit... irritated.

Uh-oh.

I tried to wrinkle my eyes into a poker smile and then approached him while he was getting off the horse. Although I thought he was going to introduce me to his nephew or something, he instead raised a hand at me, making me halt and my smile underneath the fabric fade.

"Come with me and I'll induct you in with the new recruits." He said.

"Oh, uh, cool." I just gaped there for a second. "Wait... what?"

Ben's face looked impossibly sharper the way he stared at me, making me feel slightly more uncomfortable.

"Tomorrow, you will officially be trained as a Crow."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for the follows, faves and everything! Love ya guys! :D**


	6. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

Chapter 6

I'll Make A Man Out Of You

* * *

I didn't know what went through Ben's mind when he suddenly brought me to train with the Crows. I was dumbfounded, to say the least. I mean, sure, I'd like to know a couple of ways to carry a sword since I'm going to be stuck in this dimension for a while, but I don't think the most efficient way for me to learn was with a couple of rough-looking men who I'm sure could easily pummel me in a second.

"Uhm, do you really think this is a good idea?" I caught up to him, but he immediately stopped, his eyes not bothering to look at me.

"We will speak of this later."

"But—"

"We will speak. Of this. Later."

I huffed and crossed my arms. There he goes with his enigmatic personality again. At one point he was really fine with me, and then the next, he would always looked so damn irritated. Whatever, I eventually gave up being stubborn altogether and we continued over at a balcony near the barracks.

I noticed Jon in my peripherals that he too was following us, but he was in a respectful distance that I was sure he didn't hear our exchange earlier— even though by the looks on his face, it was evident that he was also a bit curious on what we're talking about.

By the time that we reached the third floor of the balcony, Ben had ordered to position the new recruits (strangely, not including me) into a straight line with me just at the right side of Ranger.

"Now that you've seen your fair share of the Wall, it's time to assign all of you your clothes and lodging." He first said. "Training will be handled by our Watch's Master-at-Arms, Ser Alliser Thorne, and I expect all of you to report to him and be at the courtyard by sun-up tomorrow."

There were two things that had somehow irked me in the back of my mind. First was the name that he mentioned, which had sprung a cognitive wheel on my brain. I hadn't exactly recalled him by face, but I recognized the name, and I had a feeling he wasn't a great guy at all in all in the series... Well, let's just see while everything pans out in my head again.

The second... Well, I'm not really much of a morning person. What person wasn't anyway? I mean, it's just really taxing getting up and doing your normal morning routine when the bed is just so alluring to rest upon, especially when it's really cold and there's a fire crackling beneath the hearth. If I was this lazy enough to get through the mornings, then I'd probably be doomed by dawn of tomorrow.

"Also, I'd like to introduce all of you Ro—" He then stopped, my eyes stretched owlishly at him. "—Raine."

I looked at him incredulously. Raine? Really? Can't even have a more decent guy's name? Like Steven, or John?

Okay. This is officially the third thing that had irked me today.

"He joined us a few weeks ago but he has yet to be trained, so he will be assigned to your group for the time being." He then continued without even batting an eye.

I could see some of them nodding or just didn't pay attention, some were slightly curious about my mask and some were smirking and bumping into each other's elbows. When I looked at Jon, his eyes were straightforward and listened attentively. Hm. Props to him for acting like a civilized guy.

"For now, rest. Tomorrow will be a start of a new day. A day that's another stepping stone into making you a part of the Night's Watch." He then gave the papers to a random Crow steward which began on listing the sleeping rooms they were assigned in. Ben had then made a move to exit the balcony so I followed him, but when he noticed my presence, he then raised another dismissive hand at me again.

"You are not to speak to me. I do not know you, and you do not know me. It is best that we do not talk to each other for awhile." And then he just left like that.

Okay. That was weird. He not only rejected me once, but twice in the very same day. Strange. He was somehow out of it ever since he arrived, though I hadn't exactly known why. Was it something I said?

I looked towards the others who were slowly filing out, I guess they already have their assigned places. I didn't need one as far as I know. Even though Ben was acting weird all of a sudden, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let me sleep with the other guys.

I decided to leave the balcony and look for him, but he was gone. He wasn't even in his room. I had thought he may have some other business with the Lord-Commander or something, but it was already getting late and I'm not sure if he would entertain any more Crow stuff by this time. Also, I tried to look for him at the post atop the Wall, but he wasn't there either.

Now where did he run off to?

* * *

By morning, I quickly got up, dressed myself and tried to find Ben again, but the moment I entered a balcony, I was immediately interrupted when an old-ish guy chanced me by the hallway and approached me.

"You." He pointed.

Shit.

When he was about two feet away, he began inspecting me with his eyes. Oh goodness. Another perv. And hey, I was properly covered and I think I was legit wearing these clothes on me, but it felt like his eyes were trying to rake all the fur off with his scrutinizing gaze. God, why are all the grown men here have such lewd eyes?

After what seemed like forever, he then finally made his assumption. "You're one of the newbloods, right?"

I reluctantly nodded.

Judging by the somehow familiarity of his face, I'm gonna guess that this guy's Alliser. I guess? Well, I think he fit the bill right. Albeit his eye-throwing at me, he seemed that kind of guy who would whip men into shape. A stereotypical Crow (the ones that look so serious as if they were playing Texas Hold 'Em) to boot as well.

"And what's with the cover?" He tried to reach for the mask but I instantly backed away.

"I advise against it, my Lord. It's best not to look at." I then said, with my trademark man-voice of course. Also, I have this completely great backstory involving a dark past, a tragic incident that made me lose half of my face, and a revelation that an evil Lord was actually my father, and I made it all up a few days after I was lounging about Castle Black.

"Hn." He hummed disinterested. And then he went on circling me, taking another look at my form. "You look awfully thin. Shame. I've had thieves, murderers, even bastards before, and now the Black is now sending me skinny lads."

Oh. _Ohhohoh. _So he wasn't just a perv, but he was also a douche as well.

But before I could even bite back, he continued. "It doesn't matter however. You are to report at the courtyard by an hour's time for your training. This is mandatory, and you are not to be slacking off like what you're doing _right now_." He then glared at me for a second before he left.

Damn it. Not only will I have to stay with that prick for the rest of the day, but I'm not going to be able to look for Ben while I'm stuck out there playing Crow #61. And I'm pre-tty sure I'm going to have a hard time having a go at it.

Groaning irritably, I walked up outside and found a small group of people who were already sparring and training. I looked to one corner and saw the people I was supposed to be with. They were all huddled up in a hut— in what seemed to be like a small armory— strapping on their armor and whipping their swords back and forth to test the weight.

Of course, Kit was there, seemingly focusing on something else, and some guys I knew had to be part of the series but I keep on forgetting their names. When I approached them (and pretty much carrying on my business), I could already feel their fair share of cursory glances at me.

Eventually though, one had the guts to finally approach me.

I noticed he was tall, burly but well-built. Kinda like a lumberjack with the thick beard and heard a rough... I don't know... Scottish? Posh? Anglo-Saxon? Whatever— accent, when he spoke.

"You're late, pretty boy."

I eyed him. "Well, I was supposed to snuck away from practice, but unfortunately I got caught." And then panned my gaze away after I said that and went to the leather armor-dummy-thing to strap. Side comment on these things, they were _way_ harder to do than just watching them on T.V. "Apparently, I get to be stuck with you guys for the rest of the day." I sarcastically added behind my mask, making my eyes crinkle. He guffawed at the remark.

"So you're Raine, eh?" Another person came to my other side. "Name's Pyp." And held out a hand.

Honestly unfamiliar. But I think I saw his face once or twice in the series. He looked thinner than his other friend, but was obviously built better than me. He was also taller, had mop-dark hair, edgy face and a thinly but messily shaved beard. He looked kinda cute though...

"So what's your story then?" He then said.

And he was also rather nosy. Though when I thought about what he said, I contemplated to myself if I would tell him about the "I am your Father" thing to him, but I guess it wasn't the best time for me to joke around with them. It actually felt like the two of them were ganging up on me somehow, like they're trying to get on everyone's good side. Although I think they meant well, I'm still holding my guard up just in case.

"Who wants to know?"

He frowned. "Don't tell me you were also born of noble blood."

"Oh my God." I practically laughed underneath the mask. Okay, they earned my brownie points for that one. "You really both hate Jon Snow's guts don't you?" Oh man. I'm starting to like them already. And it's not because of the fact that I hate Jon Snow, but like I said, I didn't have good interests at heart for him either. Then again, I hardly knew him _personally _at all.

"Methinks he's all high and mighty 'cause he's been well pampered all his life, I reckon!" The other guy who I still don't know his name exclaimed.

"Grenn." Pyp called out. So that's his name...

Apparently, they were already making a fuss too much already that I'm pretty sure the whole group had already heard what they were talking about. I bent an inch to my side to check on Jon, and he looked clueless and ignorant— which I horribly doubt.

After finally finishing the straps on my sword, I raised my hands over my elbows, attempting to deflect myself out of the question. "Look, guys," I started. "I assure you I'm no son of any Lords. But I ain't gonna pick on him either just because he has some kind of lordly title. I mean, look at him... he ain't done nothing to us yet, so why do you guys wanna pick on him? After all, all men in the Watch are equals, right?"

I could've sworn in the hint of my peripherals, I noticed Jon stopping in his tracks by a fracture of a second before heading out to the center. I smirked. So he really _was _listening.

Anyway, I crossed my arms and bent my hips, continuing on. "Either way, I really don't like my butt getting seriously kicked than I know it's going to be, but if you guys want to, then be my guest."

They looked at each other, somehow confused at my remark, but they didn't spoke after and continued wearing the gear for training.

* * *

At first, we lined up with each other as Ser Alliser appeared and went towards our way. He started off with a boring speech, talking about wildlings and ghosts and swords and defending yourself. He also mentioned that the training— in modern speak— was like a prerequisite of a subject in college; if you can't pass it, then you can't be a Crow. Or, That's how I pretty much got the gist of it anyway.

No sooner he had already started the training by matching us off by pairs. Fortunately (which was turned otherwise after the fight), I get to be playmate with Pyp, but before I could even swing my sword to aim for just a tiny little strike, he had already kicked me off my feet and dropped me to the ground in a matter of seconds.

Obviously, I thought it was just a lucky fluke, but when my second spar turned into third, and then the next... and the next...

Well, let's just say that I was already at the brink of exhaustion, lying on the snow with my hands holding up in the air, my stomach and legs aching from being hit. Heck, even my side-boob were sore. Talk about women's rights in this era. Couldn't even hit me without affecting any of my lady parts— if you know what I mean.

But then again, I was technically a guy too so... yeah.

I was bad. I was realllyy bad. Despite the fact that I've had days of experience watching the Crows train around the courtyard (which totally counts), I'm still nowhere near as good as the _least _difficult guy I've sparred with. And to add insult to injury, I was always the one being kicked around or being hit by the flat of the sword, and of course, being told by the occasional "you hit like a lady" speak. Which I _freaking _am by the way.

I was honestly almost down and out for the count if it weren't for a hand pulling me back up on my feet. Coincidentally, it was Jon's, which I immediately pried away once I saw it coming my way. Nope. Don't need your help right now. Try again later.

Still, I had a feeling that I'm literally going to be a laughing stock of the whole entire group after the session for today was over.

"Enough." Alliser commanded with sheer disappointment.

So that was Rory/Raine, with nil points, ladies and gentlemen.

Well, at least douchebag Alliser had grown tired of my torment and stopped himself from passing me around like a basketball to each and every person there (including Jon, which was a total nightmare). Good thing I was tagged out of the arena already. Goodness knows that I wasn't faking my limping and groaning the pain in my back .

"You," He pointed at, surprise surprise, none other than Jon Snow. "Front and center. And you," He then selected whom I think was Grenn. Aww. Poor guy. "Will spar against him."

The two of them entered the huddled circle around us, gave slight nods to each other and assumed positions.

"Begin."

I looked at him remorsefully and he noticed it, his eyebrows slightly knit in confusion. Sorry dude. I told ya, can't make an enemy whose miles beneath you.

They started the spar by circling around each other and waited for their chance to strike, but it was Grenn who lost patience and struck first, but Jon had easily dodged it and countered with a swift swing on the left side. Grenn winced in pain. Again, he recovered by making a thrust, but Jon went sideways, raised his sword on an over-swing and pounded him on the nose. I heard the crack and then he bled in rivulets. I winced. _Yeouch_. Jon finished the whole thing with a front swing to his stomach to disorient Grenn so he backed away, his hand covering his blood-drooling nose.

"Hmph, if that we're a real sword, you'd be dead by now." Alliser commented. "Pyp."

Don't break his face!

Thankfully, it didn't last long. Though Pyp lost in an instant, I think he made pretty considerable damage... A mild damage. Significant damage?

Okay, fine. I was biased. *rolls eyes*

"Next!"

This time, a guy lunged forward, but another behind him went for a pre-emptive and tried to hit him behind the back, but Jon did this amazing sense-thing and had managed to parry it and elbowed him for a counter, completely knocking him to the ground. The guy in front of him swung forward but was quickly blocked by Jon. It gave him a wide opening so Jon lunged at him, holding the back of his neck and then tossed him roughly to the ground.

"Next!" Alliser then stared at me. "You."

Well shit.

It was my turn... again.

I awkwardly held my sword and didn't move, until eventually some random guy decided to push me inside the circle as Jon made this fancy swing on his. Like he's _taunting _me. Oh I bet I can hit him. Really I do. If he was strapped with his arms and legs behind his back, and if he was also strapped in a pole. Yeah, I do.

"Just please don't hurt me." I added in a mumble before closing my eyes.

I braced myself, pointing the sword outwards as I waited for him to kick me or punch me so it would be over with, but surprisingly, it didn't came, so I casted one eye open. I checked out my front, seeing a few of the people sniggering and my sword-tip wobbling. Jon Snow was staring at me, a hint of amusement in his very complex face.

He dropped his sword-arm to his side and raised the other, facing Alliser this time.

Oh.

_Oh. _

You really think I'm a joke!?

Ohoh, I'm in menstrual shark mode now, bitch. I blindingly charged at him and he had only about a split second to react before he could block the overhead swing. Luckily, it grazed the sword flat, recoiling it, but I recovered in an instant and side-stepped, preparing to launch another swing. Before I could though, he used his legs to make a quick dash at me and _literally _pushed me with his arm to my _freaking _chest, making me stumble to the ground and out for the count... _Sigh_. Again.

God, even menstrual shark mode didn't affect him, and when I activated it, the end result was getting my boobs hurt.

"Well Lord Snow, it appears you're the least useless person around here." Alliser said, using his trademark scrutinizing gaze. Jon was clearly puffing from the continuous bout, but he showed no signs of tiring just yet. "Go clean yourselves up! There's only so much I can stomach in a day." The Master-at-arms then shouted at us.

Ohhh, I'd really like to see the day he goes sparring with Snow. I wanna know he's going to get his butt kicked harder than I did.

Thankfully, everyone filed out, and I was aching all over. God, was it really hard for a woman dressed up as a guy live here? I wish I had some _real_ testosterones so I could grow some—

Well anyway, I guess I was having bit of trouble getting up because I knew somewhere between landing myself to the ground and sliding a few inches when the oh-so-gallant Jon Snow pushed me, I had probably hit a rock to the back of my shin, making me tremble a bit every time I try to get up.

Again, I noticed an arm holding up for me in my peripherals, and then saw the arm belonged to none other than champion of the day himself.

"Look... I seriously don't need any help, okay?" I said while wincing. Miraculously though, I managed to get up to my feet, but I used my sword as a cane to hold me upright.

Frowning, he dropped his hand and backed away from me, but did not leave my presence just yet. I looked at him for a second, wondering glumly why Jon Snow was trapped in the face of Kit H., but got nothing for an explanation. I then sighed.

I'm sorry ladies. Don't start throwin' your tomatoes at me yet. Like I said, this was Jon Snow we're talking about. I bet Kit would never do kick or push a prim and proper woman like me to the ground like some sexist bully.

I faced the other direction and started limping my way back to the entrance of the hallway, but I heard a boot sloshed on the snow.

"You have good form." Oh my. I couldn't help my heart starting to flutter. It was the first time I heard his voice and God, he even _sound _like him. "I noticed it in the first few match, but then you started to falter every time you lost." He then added.

Well, tell that to my subpar observation skills on the sparring ground when I came here.

At least he knew how to compliment people. Sort of. That's one thing I've learned from him up until now.

"Why thank you, Lord Snow." I turned around and made a sarcastic bow, even stringing along a good North British accent that could probably score me an Emmy award.

"You really don't like my 'guts' too, don't you?"

I paused for a second and then chuckled uncontrollably. His husky voice just sounded funny saying that. "No, not really." I replied, making a smirk that made my eyes crinkle above the mask. "_You_ just need to work on your pride, 'is all. Now I know you have 'skilful mastery' over your swordsmanship and all that, but the least you could do is _not _be arrogant about it. Who knows, maybe some of the people here aren't as much privileged than you are."

I left him to think about that one, see if he can solve it on his own. I'm probably sure he wouldn't. Women's inner machinations of the mind and all.

I headed back towards the room, my back and neck still aching. I'm gonna try to sleep it off for a little while and see if I could continue my search for Ben. I have a good feeling that he's still here somewhere in the Black, 'cause I think it's still too early for him to leave his nephew yet.

When I entered the room though, I didn't expect _he_ would be there.

* * *

"Hey, what's up? I've been looking everywhere for you." I told him while I closed the door and removed the mask so that I could breathe properly.

"I've been busy." He simply said.

"Busy? Well, it feels like you've been avoiding me lately."

His gaze to me turned sharp, yet he didn't answer my question. Instead, he approached me, making me feel uncomfortable at how his figure towered over mine and his eyes were studying me carefully. "Tell me why."

Blinking, I asked. "Why what?"

And that's when he pulled out a familiar piece of rolled paper in his pocket, and then placing it on my hand.

"Explain to me why you sent this letter to Winterfell."

Oh.

So that's why.

Okay, I probably did _not_ explain about the whole message to Stark thing, least of all to anyone whom I know at this point. I kinda did a bit of a Game of Thrones-y move there by keeping this huge of a secret from him, but I should've also expected Lord Stark would've confirmed the letter by revealing it to his brother too. Hey, at least I tried.

So yes, I _still _sent the letter to the Starks when I was last in the raven station, and yes, I _still _warned him vaguely (that being the keyword) about his fate. What was I supposed to do anyway? Him and Aemon taught me a lot of things while I was here. I mean, what's the point of me knowing so much of what's going to happen without doing a single thing about it? This time, I'm making the decisions _because_ of everyone's safety. Not just for my sake of fun.

And I'd probably do it again just so that the Starks could be reunited again, and there would be no more unnecessary deaths to begin with.

"So, is he still going?" I then asked.

He flared some more. "'_I'm writing this to you because your life is in danger. I'm a person hidden in the ranks of the Crows but I'm telling you, I come from a time where these events have already happened, existed, and foretold... _What were you thinking Rory!" He exclaimed, not caring if anyone could hear us right now.

I tried to calm him down by holding my hands in mid-air, like trying to calm a furious dog, really. "Look, I get that you're mad and everything. I also get that you don't want me changing the future because you think it'll probably get a whole lot messier if I played with it. But do you think _that's _gonna stop me from trying?" I started.

"What happens if there's something _good _that came out of it?" I continued asking. "What if you prevented me from doing something that would actually _better _the whole situation in Westeros? There'd be no wars. No deaths. No nothing."

"That's... That is not a situation you can gamble with!" He argued hotly. "You are _not _from this world, Rory. Your very existence could alter everything as it is! What's to come when you have chanced to change the fate of someone? Of me? How about my nephew?" He then said, which made my eyes widen in surprise. Exploiting my weakness, he treaded into the topic some more.

"What if something happens to him? What if you changed so much that it causes him..." He didn't finish it, but I already knew what he was going to say.

I paused, and there was nothing in the room but silence.

"You may be right about that, Ben. I don't know what the future brings." I ducked my head, somehow feeling remorseful at the uneasy thought of Jon Snow's probable death. But eventually I raised myself again with more determination than ever. "But I will never let that happen. Clairvoyant or not, I will make sure to keep everyone safe as much as I can." I then said. "But I _know _things. I know what's going to happen to Jon, to your brother, and especially your family. Don't make me stop myself from trying to prevent the things I have to, Ben. Because this is all I _can_ do. If you won't... then..."

I couldn't help it, but I hugged him and tried not to cry. I knew what he was saying to me. I get that. I knew it ever since I had gotten to talk to Aemon about it. But I also knew that _this_ was my purpose in this world.

"Why do you do it?" He said, eventually patting my head as I sniffed at his chest, burying myself further if I can. "The Starks owe you nothin', and yet you willingly risk yourself for us. Why is that?"

By then I had opened my eyes, surprised by his question. Eventually I pulled myself off of him and wiped the tears away.

"I... I..."

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him the fate that lies in store for their family. How it's going to be ripped apart one after another, each of them so broken and beated that empathy wouldn't even cover how much I feel for them. How could I? I know I have _this _opportunity to tell him right here, right now... But was it really the best choice? How could I tell Ben— the one person that I care about in this God-forsaken world— that his whole family's will suffer so much in the coming days?

He didn't spoke, but we both knew that we had to put the conversation to rest. I think neither of us could answer the questions inside our heads right now, so we just stood there with my arms around his waist and his along my shoulders and head.

I really can't believe he stood as a father figure to me after everything I've been through. He knew when to scold me and when to calm me down when I was angry... and I just couldn't be any more thankful for it. If anything, one of the many reasons why I would like to save the Starks was because of him. He had taken care of me so much that I just _have _to bring back the favor. For him. Not for me.

"I'm afraid to tell you that Lord Stark had still proceeded to King's Landing, despite with your warning." He then told me.

There was a bitter ache in my chest that told me it was somehow inevitable. I didn't have the credibility enough for my words to bring justice. I was a nobody, and he was a Lord. That's all there is to it.

"I can see it is everything as you feared it would be, my lady Raine."

I kinda laughed at that, smiling a bit. Good grief, even the name sounded so... unisex.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at that..." I tried wiping the tears again. "I don't know what to say, really... Your brother—" Just even saying his name made me cringe and sniff again.

"You don't have to say anything, for I do not wish to know what would happen. I only hope for the best that there may be hope for what's to come yet." He told me bluntly and I just nodded at that. Sometime after the pause, he had bent his head slightly, and then surprisingly swayed the messy hair on my eyes. And then he made a grunting noise. "I really couldn't stay mad at you. I do not know why."

I laughed again. "Maybe you're really getting used to me annoying you."

He grinned at that, and all of a sudden, I just had the rush of hugging him again. This time, he didn't stiffen or froze at the gesture. He continued to soothe me of my problems that I couldn't tell, because how could I?

"You really are an awesome person, you know that?" I said to him.

He just chuckled softly and patted my hair some more.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know, I think it's good enough, don't you think? I did so much of my own elements in this chapter that I hope it didn't get too confusing :D Let me know your opinions via review guys! Would love to hear them especially the Game of Thrones-y move that Rory/Raine did by sending that raven to Winterfell. What would the future entail for this? Would everything change? Hmm... Again, let me know! :D**

**Thank you for the reviews, faves, follows! I appreciate them so much :) **


	7. Send-off

**A/N: Hullo 'guv! Lol. So I'm a completely insane person for saying that I'm completely in love with Iwan Rheon and his (beautiful face) acting that I decided to watch Misfits (one of my greatest regrets in life, watching GoT first than Misfits... the series is really good! Woohoo, I instantly rode the Simon boat!) and I completely love his awkward, dorky character in it! Lol, completely different than how he portrayed Ramsay. Ugh, and I can't stop but adore both of them! **

**I know, I know, he's a demented douchebag with a very questionable personality disorder, but he's MY demented douchebag with a very questionable personality disorder. *swoons***

** Written accented greetings and confessing to fall head-over-heels in love with probably the newest, most hated character (I'm not part of this) in the series aside, I'd like to list off a few things off that I may have failed to mention in the beginning before I continue on with the chapter:**

**1.) This story would be a long one, and would be spanning around 20-30 chapters (possibly even more if the situation calls for it. I haven't written everything in digital paper yet, so time would tell), so basically, what I'm trying to stay is, the pacing would be slow but hopefully steady, and I would not be jumping around all willy-nilly, trying to skip the plotline from one chapter to the next. Unfortunately, I just don't work that way. So if you want to find a more fast-paced story, then I regret to say that you won't find it here.**

**2.) The story will revolve around Seasons 1-2. Saddening, but I'm going to put it all out there just to remind you guys. But I _promise_ you this, if the responses of this story is good (which I'm telling you now, from what I'm seeing in my statistics, it's going surprisingly well) and if it continues with positive reviews, then I'm _most entirely_ sure that there_ will_ be a sequel for this story! Even up to Season 5 if it goes well. I already have some stuff going on in my head about the plotlines and other things if I were to continue this, and I won't be hesitating to put it on paper if you would like me to do so. So... Yeah. Lol.**

**3.) From this point on, updates will be once every week, perhaps two depending on the necessity, since the chapters are slowly catching up to what I'm currently working on, and I'm getting quite busy with life (recently graduated, hurray! But the sad part about it is getting jobs) so it's going a bit slower than usual. I apologize for that and I hope you understand. Life and all. Bummer. :\ **

**4.) Lastly (and chapter-related), we're gonna be in for some roller coaster of emotions in this chapter! I hope you're tucked in to your seats, 'cause it's going to be a bumpy ride of happiness and sadness all rolled into one! Ehe. Judging by the chapter title itself, I hope you already know what's going to happen :D**

**Anyway, I'm gonna stop now, turn off my laptop and binge-watch Misfits while I wait how you guys are going to react to this chapter, so enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter 7

Send-off

* * *

One morning, I was quickly heading down the barracks and arrived there somehow a bit late, noticing the room was completely empty save for the one and only broody fellow I know who was fixing something over at the weapons rack. I'm probably sure he was mulling over something depressing again.

"Hey you." I called out.

His head whipped to my direction, looking surprised, but then suddenly felt relieved when he saw it was just little ol' me. Anyway, I went to his side, checking out the weapons rack to pick a good sword for me. I noticed the barracks was quiet with all the people gone, but I was rather giddy at the same time knowing that I was beside none other than the splitting image of a probably teen-ified Kit, which by the way was awesome .

I also tried to hide my smile, even though I still had the mask on, but I really didn't want to hint him with the eye-crinkling thing I always do.

We just stood there on a comfortable silence until, he surprisingly spoke out of nowhere.

"I was thinking about what you and Lord Tryion said..." He ventured, which had me completely enlightened over something that I only just remembered now.

Oh hot damn. I completely forgot— Tyrion was here when Jon and uncle Ben arrived. Well shit, how did I completely pass up on that? Hmm. Well, I think I have a good chance meeting him sooner or later. I mean, he's really not going away for awhile, right?

Getting back to the topic, I nodded nonchalantly. "Oh, and?"

"I realized you were right. I guess I am considered lucky." He first said. "I was acting too brash on how I showed myself, and for that, I must apologize."

"Awww." I grinned sheepishly at him (and yet, he couldn't really tell). To be honest, I wasn't expecting him to say something like that. I always figured he would be a broodier, grumpier, don't-make-me-stand-next-to-you-and-make-this-an-awkward-situation type of guy, but all in all, I think he just wanted to have a friend.

But I don't know, I have a feeling he was having a hard time with it I guess. With all the scrutinizing and discrimination he was getting all throughout his life, I wouldn't blame him for being so guarded and aloof as he was when I first met him.

Was this how they describe him in the books? I kinda realized altogether that he wasn't at all that "Jon Snow" that I've seen in the series. This one was more soft-spoken (not necessarily his voice), a tiny bit clumsy on his gestures, and was particularly shy when apologizing himself to strangers. I mean, he wasn't even looking at me when he _tried_.

Anyway, what I meant to say was, he was just a tad of being... slightly-overly immature, so to speak. I mean, he's not _immature _immature, but more of like, he-had-yet-to-learn-his-shit type of immature.

Hmm, well I guess character development here was consistent. I mean, he _sure _already had the whole sword-thing going on with him, but he had also yet to grow to the Jon Snow I know of, so I guess it was heavily implied that he wasn't really... _out _there just yet, and I think I just have to go with the flow until he gets there eventually.

"Okay, I accept your apology." I then turned to face him. Gosh, was I... being too girly on that one? Welp, I particularly don't care. I just hope Jon isn't phobic about flamboyant women dressed up like a guy or something. "Still not gonna be your friend though." I then added jokingly.

His stone-faced expression seemed to have scrunched up in puzzlement. "I'm confused... You defended my honor in front of the others, and yet you refuse my hand when I help you up from the ground. You also accepted my apology but you wouldn't seek my kinship... I don't get it. What is it that you really want from me?"

When I looked at him, I couldn't help but laugh loudly behind the mask.

"Wow, you really _do _know nothing—" I widened my eyes. Oh crap. Oh crappy crap crap crap. "I _probably _shouldn't have said that."

Did I just made the biggest spoiler alert in his entire life? Oh f— well, I think it's best for me to hightail out of here before it gets any worse.

"Wait! Where're you going?" He called out.

"Nope!" I backed away from the barracks, holding out my training gear and sword that had yet to be strapped on. "You'll never get anything from me, Kit! Neverrrrrr!" I cried while I flailed my free hand out like a mad man.

* * *

Training was aggravating, to say the least. It was another set of reckless slashing and Jon's impressive swordhand that made me feel all the more worse for myself, but I think I was somehow getting the hang of this whole fighting thing. Keyword on the previous sentence: somehow.

Anyway, Jon thankfully became _slightly _more approachable every now and then. He didn't necessarily shun me away, and I'm sure he got this half-annoyed look on his face when I make conversation with him in-between training, but at least it was going... steady, I guess?

Needless to say, I was so beat that I could probably sleep for the rest of the day, possibly even the next if it were possible.

I remembered my track and field days when I was competing in my prep school; there were days that my limbs just mushed like jelly, so much that lying on my bed would already render me to sleep. This pretty much goes for this situation here as well. My hands were sore from gripping the sword too tight, and my legs were tired from getting up again every time I was pushed down or got beaten to a pulp. Good Lord, what I would do to sleep on a nice fluffy bed again.

"You, over there."

I silently groaned and rolled my eyes, turning to the person who called me. Didn't knew who his name was, or if he was a distinguishable fellow in the series, so I'm guessing he may be a background character or something.

"The First Ranger asked to meet you down at the common room." He said (which I soon learned was the medieval version of a refectory/cafeteria around these parts).

My annoyed frustration suddenly changed into curiosity.

Hmm. That was odd. I wondered what he was up to. Shrugging, I nodded at the person and thanked him, and then after that, I had already made a side-turn from the hallway and was already heading towards mentioned place so I could get this thing over with.

When I reached at the common room, I gave a small breath, and then cranked the door open. I peered my head slightly into the main hall, and then saw three heads tilting towards my direction.

And then I saw the faces of Tyrion, Benjen and Yoren looking straight at me.

Uhh... "Am I interrupting something, my Lords?"

"No. You're right in time actually." Ben quickly replied.

Oh. _Phew_— good thing he quickly had to cover me. I would've been seriously embarrassed if I were disturbing something important. I mean, I kinda noticed they were people who outranked me by a mile in this world, so technically I mean nothing to them despite of my having this crazy knowledge over the future. Now if it were a different scenario, I'm pretty sure Ben's gonna have my head on a platter if my timing couldn't be impeccable.

Anyway, it was then that Ben eventually stood up and properly introduced me to his two partners.

"My Lords, may I introduce to you, Raine of Riverrun, my steward." He then made eye contact to me, hinting something across his straight-faced look which I think meant, "don't talk unless you are spoken to".

"Ah, so you're the one tailin' Benjen around." Yoren eventually spoke, nodding in enlightenment. And then he faced the ranger who was now looking at his way. "Never pegged you for the stewardin' type, Ben."

"I make exceptions." He simply stated.

Tyrion sipped his drink and lazily hung his elbows unto the table, his back lying against it. "He seems to be an interesting lad. I've heard on Mormont himself that he was a special case."

Oh. Well, I didn't know if I would be extremely happy and almost dying from the inside that Tyrion was actually here, almost three meters away from me, giving me an observant look that could probably make all T's fans soak their knees, or if I should be worried that I was dubbed as a "special case" by _the_ Lord-Commander Mormont. I mean, what was that all about; haven't even met the guy and yet he already _knew _me.

And there goes uncle Ben again for the explanation.

"Yes. He was a boy stricken of Greyscale and had somehow been miraculously cured," He supplied.

... Wait what? Oh great. There goes my whole entire backstory down the drain. Good job Benny-Boy. Nice one. Thumbs up for you... jerk.

"Scars melted almost his entire body except for what's visible to you now. Ugly thing to see." Ben had then continued.

"Just like Stannis' daughter." Tyrion noted. "Does he...?" He jerked his head slightly and then waved a hand all over my direction.

Ben shook his head, smirking as if he couldn't believe what T suggested. "No. You can't contract the illness from him. Or at least, not that we know of. It's best to stay away from the lad though just in case." He then replied.

I had to admit though, he was keeping it way cool while he was explaining it. I also have to commend on the vagueness of his explanations that kept Tyrion from leading unto questions. And from what I believe, the guy's good at telling lies, and yet he fell hook, line and sinker on Ben's skilful deception right away.

"Hmm. A dwarf, a bastard, and a disease-ridden boy all living under the same roof— a delightful thought to entertain, don't you think?" Tyrion's head tilted to my direction, facing me in question.

I frowned.

"I guess so, my Lord." I said under my mask, bowing my head.

Tyrion laughed as if I had made a joke. "And a serving dog to boot." He then drank his tankard until it was empty. "I don't get where you get these people, but now I can say I'm entertained."

My eyes twitched. Does every single adult here a freaking douchebag? Well, except for Tyrion who's a badass douchebag, but still a douchebag nonetheless. I bet Ben didn't look so happy as well with all the bashing coming from his mouth. And when I looked at him, he wasn't.

But then Tyrion dismissed the conversation suddenly and later called out to Ben. "Well then, off you go. Don't make me keep you waiting on your..." He then squinted his eyes and then waved his tankard around. "What was it that you called— _going_ _below_?"

This made my brows furrow in confusion.

Until Yoren supplied with an answer, pouring another tankard full into Tyrion's cup. "Aye. He's goin' into the tunnel and travel North for about a month or two."

...

What?

* * *

The whole situation took me by surprise.

_No. It's too soon. _

_It's too soon..._

I looked at him right at that moment and his eyes were filled with regret and sadness, which then completely masked into his cold-steel gaze as he faced the two men in front of him.

"Then it's best for me to get ready." Benjen stood up from his seat and then gave Yoren a manly handshake, him bidding warm and safe journey before Tyrion said his goodbyes as well. "Raine, come." He then opened the door again and ushered me out of the scene.

Silence befell when we walked out in the open, neither of us not knowing what to say to each other, 'cause heck, I was stunned for words right now. I just... I just couldn't believe he was going already, and...he was... I just...

I was angry. I was sad. I was both, and yet a part of my brain had also told me that I should've already expected this. I'm confused, and I wasn't ready. There were so many emotions welled up in me that I couldn't help but letting it all out at once.

He _betrayed _my trust. He betrayed _me_. And yet at the same time, I couldn't help but see it in his eyes that he had somehow regretted it... like there was something there was a _good _reason for keeping it from me.

I was completely befuddled, and that made me all the angrier.

When we were finally alone on a closed hallway and away from prying eyes, it was then that I threw caution at the window, barring myself in front of Ben and pulled down my mask.

"You're going? You're _really _going?" I said hotly.

"I..." It was the first time that I saw Ben was at a loss for words. Usually he was full of wisdom— sometimes even temper— and there were times that I learned so many things on what he has to say. Now, for the first time ever, he felt so defeated of himself. "I... I must apologize—"

I snapped.

"Can you for once, cut all of that stupid crap, Ben?"

And then he fell silent, his eyes widening at the shock of my words, but it was too late. I wish I could've taken back what I said. I knew he didn't meant to be reprimanded of my hormonal teenage self. But I think it had to be done. For once, I wanted _real-talk_, instead of him going around the topic sideways.

"Just tell me why." I then vented out, trying to deflate the situation, even for just a little. But consequences be damned if he so ever do that to me for the last time... "And please don't hide anything from me anymore. I just had a really exhausting day and the last thing I need to hear from you is making up excuses just so you could run away again unnoticed."

He paused, as if considering something. Was he about to tell the truth? Or was he going to lie to my face again? Because if he does, so help me, I will let all hell break loose in this continent, powers of vision or not.

"Believe me Rory, it was my intention that you weren't suppose to know of my departure."

"Oh, I _know _you're going to leave," I scoffed at him and crossed my arms. I knew I just lost it there and went full-on sass with him, but he danced his way out of it again so I didn't care anymore. I was terribly gone when I felt the tears starting to slip away. "I have the future-thing, remember? I just don't know the _when and how_ part of it."

"Bear in mind that even if you have the knowledge of what's to come, I still have to uphold my duty as a Crow." He continued, ignoring my tirade at him. "Whatever it is that you're capable of, you can't ruin that fact. I'm a Brother of the Night's Watch first and foremost."

"But we both know what's waiting for you out there! It's not going to be safe... And... and..."

When he saw that gleam in my eye, I think it had gave everything away, and he finally realized what was going on. And before I could even say it, he had already bent forward to my level and softly palmed a hand to my cheek. It felt cold at the touch of his gloved hand, but at the same time it radiates the tiniest bit of warmth inside all those muffs. I felt myself leaning closer to him... even though I hated him so much right now... but why does it felt like I'm not?

"Tell me Rory. I want to know."

It was then that I had tilted my head upwards, staring at his gaze, dumbfounded at what he said.

"Just this one time. I want you to tell what my intentions are for going away."

I stared at him blankly.

I tried to rack my brain on recalling, but I couldn't remember anything. It was so difficult for me anyways. His eyes were looming over mine. Searching. Treading. It's like he was expecting me to say something; something that would utterly devastate him if I only knew the answer. But I didn't. Like I said, I'm no God. I was only a flawed, distressed, panicking human.

So I lied.

"You're going to look for something up North. That's all I know."

I prayed to whatever Gods that existed here to let him stay. Whatever the answer was, let it be this one. Just this once. I would never ask for anything ever again. I just want him to stay...

"Up North..." He wondered silently. And then a small grin passed from his lips, a small gesture that could mean almost anything up until this point. "I see. Then you have nothing to worry about."

I paused. "... What?"

"What if I promise that someday, I will come back?" He then said.

"I... but... I don't want you to go..."

"It's alright, my child." He then leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around me. It was the first time that _he _was the one that initiated the hug, and also the first time I ever heard him say that. _My child_. I was shocked, but the comfort of it all just kinda topped everything else. "I have only come to realize now that there's no woman that I've ever known could care so much for me just as much as you do. And I'm thankful for that."

I sniffed, felt my heart fluttering when I heard him say that. "Y-you do?"

"Of course. If anything, I'm glad that I've come to have met you, even just for a moment's time."

"You... you really do?"

"Aye." He nodded. "I may be part of the Crow, but I will never regret to regard you as if you were my own daughter."

Did he... did he really say that?

He... considered me... as his daughter... as family...

I hugged him tighter than I could've imagined. And this time, I finally felt the tears flow out and bawled myself right in front of him. He shushed me soothingly like any other parent— _dad_, caressing my backside and rubbing his fingers on my hair. I could feel the trickle of his beard up my forehead as he placed his chin there.

As far as I hated it from then on, I knew I had to let him go. I didn't know why. All my instincts wanted to force him to stay, but a part of me said it was for the right reasons. Even if I didn't know anything from it, I had already anticipated it, I guess. Maybe I was eagerly finding every loophole through everything I wanted to change, but I can't _completely _alter everything. After all, not everything really goes into plan, right?

And maybe... maybe I just have to accept that fact.

It's possible I couldn't change anything in this world. No matter how hard I tried.

Finally relieving myself with a sigh, I leaned slightly away from him, rubbing the tears in my cheeks and the mess under my nose.

"I'm going to miss you." I said.

"And I you as well."

And then there was another glint in his eye. This time, it was hesitance. "You should get some rest."

"Don't you want me to see you off? I think I can stay awake for a couple more hours..."

He shook his head. "No. I will be gone by eve of dawn. And you still have training tomorrow. I think it's only wise for you to catch on your sleep."

"...Okay." I didn't want to argue, so I just nodded and hugged him one last time. Perhaps really the last time. If I didn't see him again.

But I want to hope. That maybe someday, we _would _eventually meet. Not tomorrow, not the week or even the month after that. But someday.

It's so weird. Weird in a way that I somehow should've never felt something about this place. To be honest, I've never pegged myself for being such a crappy melodrama and also finding some unrequited feelings in this world of all places, but I was sort of glad to have went through it. The happiness of making friends or families, the sadness of letting people go... It made everything... as real as it could get, I guess. Like I'm living in a world almost the same as my own, and everything I try to say or do could affect everything their attitude and respect for me.

It's much more complicated than it seems. I think Ben could feel it too, even though he was just a character inside the pages of a book. Coming to that realization just made me miss him more when he's gone.

"You promised, Ben. You'll come back." I then said, breaking away and giving space for each other. I need to get used to this.

He smiled. "I will. We'll speak again when I return."

I backed away, closed my eyes and clenched my fists. I tried to imagine that day. Maybe he would visit me somewhere warm and tropical. But then again, the Starks always have this wondrous affinity over the cold. So, Winterfell then?

Grinning, I finally opened my eyes and saw his face doing just the same.

Okay... I'm not gonna fall for the drama again. I want to prove to myself that I could handle this. Even if he's gone, I'll wait. And even if I knew the initial of what would happen to him after a few weeks, I'll find a way.

I pivoted my food and walked straight, not looking back or saying my goodbyes out to Ben. All my focus was heading out to Ben's room, and not thinking about the things that's going to come. It was difficult, but I knew I had to be strong. And I'm pretty sure Ben's already thinking about it now. I think he was more like that person anyway.

When I finally reached for the door in the middle of the hallway, I unbuckled it, only finally realizing it until now,

This room would mostly likely be mine while Ben's away.

* * *

_Somewhere on a balcony _— Castle Black

I was leaning on the wooden railway, looking at the gates and the ice encompassing everything. I wasn't thinking of anything much besides Ben and the fact that he had gone off to the North. A part of me wondered if I did the right thing; If I had stood my ground on letting him stay, what would happen after that? What would I miss if I _didn't _do it?

To be honest, I never really got to know the intentions of Ben, but somehow, I never seemed to care about it. His business was his business, and I couldn't take part of it. There were times that I actually think about it though, but the past's past. I've already made my decision, and I guess it's better for me to focus on other things rather than sulk about Ben's reasons all day long.

Thankfully, the moment had gotten slightly to what I needed when I saw Jon came to my side and stood proudly with his coat and sword on. His gaze was fixed somewhere else, but I had a feeling he was trying to attempt at conversation.

"Are you well?" He first asked.

I stirred slightly, but I still reassured him. "I'm fine."

"... Let's go train then." I turned my head, and there I saw Jon's stern-as-usual eyes looking directly at me. "It's to work on what's bubbling up inside you." He then said.

Well, I was impressed that Jon Snow _could _actually sense pure and raw emotions. Especially for a girl who's trying to disguise himself as a man. Or maybe I was just giving it away more noticeably than I should've expected... Whatever.

I know one thing though.

I really need to relieve this stress.

Finally leading back to my normal position, I then gave him my signature eye-crinkling smirk.

"Sure."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, goodbye Ben :'(! *sniff* I didn't know why in the series that Jon and Ben's conversation wasn't all that emotional when he left. Though I was thinking the reason for that was because they're manly guys and they don't do that kind of thing, or maybe Jon didn't really know Ben that much, since he hardly ever goes to Winterfell. Whatever. I hope I made it up in that scene though. Gah!**

**Like it? Hate it? Please, tell me in a review! I would really like to know your opinions on this chapter!**

**And thanks again for the follows, reviews, and faves from the last chapter! Really, really love you guys for showing all the support into this fic! *hugs***

**Now, let me watch my Misfits, dammit!**


	8. Rorys Master Record

Reply to Guest: The actual reply from this review was actually longer than when I'd initially wrote it, so, simply put, I'm just going to point out a few things that you mentioned.

\- From those three things you've noted, how he's immature, broody and being showy, well first, there was a hint on the paragraph (in the previous chapter) where she was questioning herself if that was how Jon was described in the book, I think it's implied there that she was actually starting to doubt herself if that was really the Jon Snow that we know of.

Basically, what I'm really trying to say is, I think I'm actually giving him justice by throwing those traits off the window and making Rory see what he really is, instead of judging him already without knowing him fully... right? Well, that's how I see it. Lol.

\- Yeah, he IS just a normal guy... with a couple of social anxiety problems maybe, but like I've said, she's only starting to realize the good side of him, so time will only tell if he's really worth the protagonist/hero role that she see in him... So, yeah.

\- And lastly, I think you're right about me antagonizing Jon alot. But I assure you, it's just all fun and games. She's only meant to be sarcastic and witty— a complete and opposite personality to Jon's seriousness. She also gets serious when she needs to; I think I've lend out quite a few examples of her doing so in the previous chapters.

Also, I find the crush thing kind of like a double-personality issue. Think of Jon and Kit as two separate persons instead of one. Now, she has a schoolgirl crush on one, while the other, well... not so much, I guess. But I empathize with you because Rory couldn't even distinguish the both of them from time to time, either! So I don't blame you if you get confused by that notion, lol.

But anyway, just to make sure I'm not making any mixed signals for the other readers to confuse about, I'll try to tone down the "hate" thing a little bit. In fact, there'll be some kind of friendship going on between the two of them this chapter so, maybe that would compensate things for you guys :D I hope.

* * *

**A/N: Answering guests aside, I'd like to thank all those who've reviewed, followed, faved, and PM'ed me last week! Love you guys! Keep '****em coming :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

Rory's Master Record

* * *

"I noticed you're getting better." Jon Snow first said.

Which I snorted in reply. "Yeah, well tell _that_ to my instructor. I've been spending loads of time sparring and I still couldn't even beat Pyp." I then figured maybe I could rile him up a bit. "Besides, all you ever do is wave hands and point fingers; pretty much just standing on one corner doing _nothing_."

"... I do not do that. And I also give time to train my sword-hand."

"Sure you do."

There was a pause. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, I know."

"... I really do not understand you."

I chuckled at that and went to pat his shoulder. "Buddy, you don't even know half of it."

The two of us were walking next to each other, heading towards the barracks for another seemingly endless session of training. It was always exhausting, that part was unavoidable, but it helps keeping me distracted and eventually gets me through the day. It's also not like I had better things to do anyway. As I've always said, I'm practically stranded out here. I'm sure it's still going to take some time until I could be ready to go out there.

Over a couple of days, Jon was trying to help me cope up with the departure of Ben, which I'm both thankful for because there's someone I could at least talk to in replacement of his absence, and yet at the same time I felt slightly apprehensive on why Jon was sticking to me like glue. I mean, yeah, I appreciate the thought, but ever since that day in the balcony, it seemed that he's been keeping a look out for me every now and then.

"How about you?" I then said, shifting my attention to another topic. "Making new friends? Bet Grenn and Pyp's pissed at you for constantly making them lose over at sword-fights."

"... They've started to tolerate me. I think." He murmured thoughtfully. "We happen to be friends, you know."

Oh? Did I miss the part when Jon got his ass almost kicked by the guys? Dang, I must've been terribly busy lately. Heh. Would've loved to see what would happen if by chance I have stood behind the armory and locked the door so that a certain Lannister wouldn't have intervened. Yes, I'm that genuinely cruel, folks.

"Who, me?" I humored, which he took— as much as everything else— seriously. "Oh, _them_. Hm. Well, good for you."

He shook his head in disbelief. I just chuckled and pretty much that was the end of that. Still, it's nice to humor yourself once in a while that he fit the "you know nothing" bill perfectly.

When we reached the barracks, I had already noticed the rest of the band were there, already accommodating their leather straps and swords. I noticed Brenn was fixing up a glove on one side, and Pyp on the other side of the room mindlessly wondering about a sword.

"Catch up with you, yeah?" I then said to Jon, which he replied with a simple nod and then we broke apart after that.

With an upbeat step on my footing, I crossed the room and stood right next to Pyp by the weapon racks, eye-crinkling and smiling behind the mask as I checked what sword I'll use for today.

"Hey Pyp." I said rather giddily.

Of course, he was oblivious to my whole agenda. He just looked at me and nodded, turning his attention again to the swords.

"Sooo... Another day, huh?" I continued.

"Mhmm."

I smirked. "Bet'cha I'm gonna beat your ass this time around."

"You say that _all_ the time." He then went to wear his leather armor and began fiddling with the knots. "And yet somehow you always lose."

"Ohhh, it's not like you win all the time either."

"Wait." That was when he stopped altogether, waved a hand, and then he looked at me. "Have you been keeping count on the wins?"

"Hells yeah I did!" I gave him my proudest, eye-crinkle-est grin ever. I then proceeded to tell him about my record. "Jon has two and six— which is _every_ guy he had ever beaten by the way. Rast had one and nine, Grenn one and eight. You happen to have one and four. Half of it you won with _our _matches..."

He noticed the sullen pause I made by the end of it, so he dipped his chin slightly lower. "And? What about yours?" He then asked curiously.

"... You don't need to know about mine."

"What? Afraid to say it aren't ya?"

I sucked in a breath from my mouth. "... None, but that's not the point."

He snorted. "I find that funny." Which I reacted with an unnoticeable pout. He then turned around, looking a bit ready at his state. By this point, I was about to retort when Jon called to gather us by the entrance, to which Pyp had already run off to.

"Ser Alliser will be keeping watch today. Be on your best behavior." He announced.

_Pfeh_. That perv would never know the meaning of behavior if it hit him on the back of his head.

Some of the guys started marching outside, filing out one by one. Jon of course, stood gallantly on the entrance, who I think was either counting the guys or was waiting for somebody. But when I noticed that I haven't even worn my gear yet (and somehow, during that short interval, Jon had already worn his), I knew by then that he was doing the latter part of my guess. And he was actually waiting for me. Hm. How noble of him.

I went back and scuffled all the stupid pads together, whilst hearing footsteps slowly coming towards my way.

"Please tell me you're not telling Pyp about that 'track record' you've been fussing people about." Jon said. I turned for a second and saw his slight frown against his steel-pressed face.

I then turned my head back. "What? It's not like you deserved it, but you technically do."

"It's not about that." He replied stiffly. "I just don't want others to take it the wrong way."

I froze and looked at him again.

...

Awww! Dammit, why do I keep forgetting that he sometimes act way too vulnerable when he's in front of me? I mean sure, we're both pretty much on the verge of adulthood, and I get that he was being guarded and all from the pressures of society, but he was only normal, run-out-of-the-mill guy. He had strengths and weaknesses, same shit we all have. Even me.

Suddenly realizing it, I caught glimpses of my memories regarding Jon. About how he was treated by his mother— how _everybody _treats him (and pretty much everyone) being born out of wedlock. I mean I get the treatment of bastardy were at an all time low in the medieval era, and It's a terrible thing, really, to be born that way, but it's not like I haven't been thought about it in my world, and I understand (albeit a little) on his point of view. Since, after all, I too technically don't have any parents.

I just hoped that Jon could have _more _of the comfort and assurance like I had when he needed to cope up with his life, is all.

After gathering my things (but not wearing them yet), I stood up and held a manly (as much as I can muster) grip on his shoulder. "Dude, cheer up. Everything's gonna be fine, alright?"

"... How would you know?" He asked.

"I... I just do. I have a good feeling about you." I sighed while taking my hands off of him, and then I shrugged. "Besides, you're a natural leader; everybody in our squadron looks up to you _and _respects you. If anything, it should be _them _who's supposed to be afraid of what you can do. And if they don't see it that way, well, I'll put my fist up their asses and _make _them."

He stared at me for a moment, like he'd seen the ghost of Christmas past or something, brows raised in mirth, but then he eventually shook his head in a deadpanned motion.

"Forgive me, but I'm not used for such high praises." He stated, but he continued on. "I appreciate your sentiment though."

I playfully punched him on the arm, lest this turned out to be some type "No-homo" guy thing, which, I totally didn't get. Either way, I smirked back at him when he reacted slightly on the arm that I hit.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon. Help me up with this thing so we could already train, Kit."

He sighed, but had moved behind me while I raised my arm so he could tie the straps. "Why do you always insist on calling me 'Kit'? I've never heard of such a name before all my life."

I looked at him and I couldn't help but laugh at his remark. God, this is so much win for me. It's like Kit himself was stuck on a permanent LARP and even just by thinking about it, I'm laughing.

Again, he shook his head in disbelief. "I still do not understand you."

And I chuckled. "You never will."

* * *

Jon Snow was doing his leadership thingamabob again and this time around, he was instructing the guys about footing. Of course, I was also being taught (albeit begrudgingly) and by the time it was Grenn and Pyp's turn for Jon's "sessions", I was halfway on the verge of burning out yet again.

_Gah_. I didn't know why Jon kept on pointing/mentioning body parts.

_Shoulders, leg._

_ Arm, left foot, shoulder, leg._

_Right arm, left foot, right arm. _

_Now pivot. _

God, was this Anatomy 101 or something? If it was, I am _so _done with that class. I ain't gonna take it for the second time. Good grief, I barely made out of that class alive, and I'm going back to basics again?

All attention was redirected though, when Grenn had cursed "the seven hells" and pointed at the direction near the stables. And that's when I saw a rather plump-looking guy walking tiresomely with none other than Ser Alliser Thorne-in-my-ass a few paces in front of him. And that was when the bells in my head started ringing again.

I gasped, "No way." I said to myself, to which Jon had noticed my reaction and stared at my direction. I looked at him and smiled excitingly.

"My name is Samwell Tarly, of Horn Hill— I mean, _was _of Horn Hill, but.."

Yep. Another character introduction, everyone.

Gosh, I've been waiting for this guy to show up! He just looked positively more adorable-looking, like the teenified version of the series' resident Tarly. I mean, come on, he looked like a freaking huggable bear— I could be his best friend for all I care!

"I've come to take the black." He then said.

"Come to take the black pudding!" Douchebag Rast joked, and some of the others chuckled silently in their corners.

I rolled my eyes. And of course, the bullying part could never be avoided. _Pfeh._ I hate this.

Still, I have to act passive in all of this. This was to help with Samwell's development as a character anyways, so I just have to let it be for now.

"Couldn't be worse than you look." Alliser then stated. "Rast, see what he could do." He then called said person to ready their stance.

I admired Sammy digging the intimidating look. I mean, he looked _pretty _big for an opponent, and strategically, it's always the right move to play the minds of your opponents, but unfortunately, he was faced off with Rast, which I could say was stubborn as a mule. If I were pitted against him though, I would've probably yielded right there and then.

Sadly, the fight didn't last long. With three glorious strokes of Rast's sword, Sammy was beaten to a pulp and lain to the ground, screaming his defeat and hissing in pain. Yikes. Even _I_ heard the dent of the training sword clashing against the leather suit. _That_ must've hurt. Alot.

"On your feet. And pick up your sword." Alliser commanded, obviously looking bored and disappointed.

"Dude, get up." I called out to him.

But Sammy was still lying on the ground. Ah dammit. I wanted to help him, but the dickwad (Thorne) was here, and he was going to be helped out anyway... just after a few more hits by Rast, which I didn't know if I could take much more.

"Hit him until he gets up."

Ah, shit.

I got behind Jon and avoided the sight altogether, but I still heard Sammy's cries of pain while sword banged against leather repetitively. _Stop this, stop this, stop this_.

By then, I felt Jon slightly trembling in front of me. Naturally, I gave him a little nudge towards his direction. Maybe he could stop this thing a little bit earlier than usual. But as expected, Pyp halted him from advancing, implying that Alliser would disapprove with interfering, and Rast kept on hitting poor Sam while the douchebag hurled insults at him.

"Enough!" Oh thank goodness. Jon Snow to the rescue!

Rast stopped, and Jon was now walking rampantly towards Sam, helping him up and carrying him by the arm and pushed him back in line.

"Look like the bastard's in love." Alliser then called out.

Ooohhh boy, I remember this one very clearly. The three-on-one thing's gonna happen again, and they're going to lose. Again. Big time. Better write this on my scoreboard.

_Jon Snow 29-0_

"All right then Lord Snow. If you wish to defend your lady love, then let's make it an exercise. You four." He then pointed at Pyp, Grenn, Rast and... me.

Oh. Nope. Sorry. Gonna sit this one out. Not gonna draw my sword.

"All of you should be sufficient enough to make miss piggy here squeal. All you have to do is get past the bastard." He then said.

Nope. Still not convinced.

The three of them formed out a straight line and drew out their swords, I was on the outside lane, and unofficially claimed myself as the referee of this match.

Of course, Jon had it all figured out, sighed in what felt like boredom and called out to his friends. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No."

"Of course not."

"Nope."

There was a slight pause, and then everything started when Rast was the first one that drove his sword to thrust at Jon, but was quickly evaded, to which he grabbed him by the collar and hurled him right back to where his opponent first stood. Pyp and Grenn joined the fray, but they quickly got their asses kicked. Rast however, did manage to hit him at the back while Kit was distracted, but it only made him aware of him and countered right back with a powerful swing and a quick knee to the groin.

He then stopped to look at me, my stance cross-armed and hip jutted on one side, my sword still on my belt. I glared daggers at him.

"Hit me and I'll cut your pretty little hair off when you sleep."

The taunt obviously didn't do the trick, but in a way, it was a clear signal to him that I preferred to be left alone in this fight. And he actually did. Alliser was surprised at that. Not by my being idle the whole fight, but apparently, for having total control over the guy who happens to kick everybody else's butts. Hm, maybe next time I'll make him fetch me some lemonade.

And, that was that.

Everybody eventually yielded, including myself when all the three guys were crawling against the ground. Alliser, disappointed that he couldn't get to Jon's prowess, ended our training for today and ordered the rest of us to clean the armory. Pyp got up and made a few quips here and there, Grenn just told him to "piss off". But I quite enjoyed the moment when Sam tried to worry about Jon, but he was too broody to even care.

Aww. Bromance detected.

Sam thanked him for saving his butt either way, and Jon was left there gaping. Of course, I was just observing the whole thing. He left after, and then Grenn and Pyp complained about the others talking to him, which would think us now as cowards, to which, I really didn't care. Eventually, it was just the two of us again standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"You know, you shouldn't be too hard on Sam." I approached him, trying to convince him that Sam's not too bad of a guy. He's just not placed on the field he was good on. "I mean, look at me. I'm probably more pathetic my first time than with his."

"But you were different." He argued. "At least _you_ got up on your feet. He didn't even try."

"That doesn't mean I'm better carrying a sword all the more than he does."

He paused at that, and it looked like I had won the argument again. Actually, pretty much _every _argument we ever did. So... should I take up Political Science now or something?

"Just try to understand him a little bit better, okay?" I then continued, leaving him on his own again to mingle at the thought.

_Gah. _I'm tired.

And there's still the armory cleaning left to do. And it's going to take an hour or so to finish it.

Man, I'm starting to miss the wonderful comforts of bed already.

* * *

By morning, I had gathered all my will and strength to arrive at the mess hall and back to my room again for an early breakfast before any of the squad had woken up. I had primarily taken whatever sloppy Joe's there was on the rise-and-shine menu, which only consisted of meat, a half-slice of rock-hard bread, and a tankard of water.

After eating, I decided to go back to the mess hall again and wait for the others, but apparently I was already too late (again) when I saw Jon had left and was heading towards the stables.

He looked pissed.

"Hey. What's with the grumpy face?" I called out.

He turned around and saw me, thankful enough that he wasn't too broody enough to ask to be left alone, as he _actually _had waited for me to catch up to him before we continued walking.

"I want to teach Rast a lesson." He then said.

I stopped for a moment, blinking, and then hurried along to his pace again. "Tell me I missed something important again." I sighed.

Jon looked at me again with the same confused face. Goodness, he really should get used to this whole me-thing sooner or later.

"I don't want people hurting Sam anymore. Especially not in the training yard. Rast seemed to want otherwise." He eventually spoke.

"Sure. I'd vote for that." I said, shrugging. I somehow didn't remember this part of this series, or was I just hazy on the memory? Either way, I wanted to ask. "How're you gonna do it?"

That's when he actually smirked at me. Kit H. actually _smirked _at me. "Come with me and you'll find out."

Okay, seriously, this guy needs to go back to his broodiness. I'd much prefer him sulking over everything rather than freaking smirking at me out of nowhere. Totally uncool man. Gosh darn it, nobody wants their panties to get in a twist. No, not me. Never.

Thankfully, we had arrived at the stables before he could do anymore panty-twisting stunt, though I still didn't know what the hell were we doing here.

The door creaked slowly as it opened, light peering inside the kennels. But that's when everything clicked.

And I was about to meet the last character (sort of) found in the Wall.

"Oh shit, this is gonna be cool!" Come on now, where is he? Where is he?

Oop. There. He was on the last kennel.

I gaped when I saw him.

... Damn, he's huge!

Okay, I think I somehow mentioned before that he looked like the size of a horse, and this time around, I can confirm to myself that I definitely wasn't kidding. He was incredibly massive, unlike wolves I've seen in Nat Geo or Animal Planet. Of course, I disregard any and all pretences on werewolves involved in Twilight, so basically, this one was the biggest white-furred dog/wolf/fox I've ever seen in my entire two lives. I mean come on! This guy even beats our junkyard dog of a neigbor's pet Rottweiler!

And if the red eyes couldn't make him anymore badass, I didn't know _what_ could.

"Heeyyyyy theeereeee." I called out as solemnly as I could without trying to attract unwanted attention. Gosh darn it, the wolf cocked his head in my direction as if he was curious, and it was so damn cute.

He appeared to be hesitant at first, but he obviously hasn't shown any territorial instincts yet, so I approached the dog warily. When I got closer, I turned around to look at Jon, who was slightly nodding in acquiescence. I turned back and finally noticed he was standing on four legs and began inspecting me.

"This here's Ghost. My direwolf." He introduced. The dog was ignorant, and stepped closer as he sniffed my closed hand. "Careful, he—"

"D'aww!" I was giddily surprised when the wolf started to lick my knuckles, which tickled. Realizing that he was a friendly, I crouched to his level and started to rub his chin, his tail flapping while his eyes sleepily closing in amusement.

I was honestly impressed though. Normally, it would take longer than this before a K-9 starts to open up to me, let alone a freaking direwolf to boot. But this awesome creature didn't even faze when I got close to him... I wonder why that is...

"I don't believe it." He said, staring in awe.

I snorted. Yeah me neither. "I'm a dog slash wolf person myself. Also never liked cats. Think they rule the world with their lazy ass and all that shit." I then started cooing him, scratching his fur while he silently panted in approval. "But _not you_. _Oh no not you. Who's a good booy? You are! Oh yes youuu areee!_"

"You like Ghost?" He then asked.

I looked at him exasperatingly "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"It is the first time anyone had said that." He noted. "Other people thinks of him as a runt. A curse of his own family."

"A runt?" I replied, looking offended. "Have you seen this guy's eyes and fur? Look at it!" I said, still absent-mindedly rubbing the fur of the wolf. "I would pay to own a guy as badass as this, let alone see one."

"And personally, I think the curse thing is all just crap." I then added.

I mean, seriously. Red eyes and white fur, people! Nothing could beat them albino things. Seen them on YouTube, and good God, I wish there's an albino peacock living here somewhere. Damn those chickens are majestic as fuuuck.

I didn't notice the brief silence until it hit me, as I was too distracted for my own good, but it eventually faded when Jon started moving behind me.

"I'm going to use him as my accomplice."

I hummed. "What on earth for?"

"Perhaps it would be better if you would see the results yourself tomorrow. During training." He then said, having another spiteful smirk on his face again.

* * *

I was eagerly waiting for said "results" the next day. I didn't know what Jon was up to last night, and honestly, I didn't seem too interested to care. I was too tired from yesterday's practice, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't need me to go with him just to teach Rast a lesson.

Still, I was here right now, and I wanted to see what's going to happen next.

As expected, Rast and Sam were called out next and they started off a few feet from each other. To my surprise, Rast was looking hesitant for the first time. He kept looking at the wary Sam and then the steel-cold eyes of Jon's to my side, which was weird. I still didn't get what Ghost had anything to do with it as well.

After a few seconds of Alliser calling out to Rast to attack, he eventually laid down his sword in mute silence. Apparently, whatever Jon did obviously did the trick on the douchebag. So I hope there'd be no more name calling and abuse in the training area? Good.

The Master-at-Arms pushed Rast off the field, looking disappointed, and then he waved Grenn to be Sammy's next opponent. This time, Grenn had more of an annoyed look on his face as he was squared off with Sam, to which the guy was completely oblivious at what was going on.

Grenn wasn't attacking. If anything, I think he was whispering to Sam about something, to which he eventually did a very weak swing on Grenn's arm. If anyone has an eye, I'm pretty sure it didn't even faze him a bit, but Grenn's reaction was too absurd that he carried himself to the ground in mock-pain and cried while he yielded. Everyone chuckled at that, including me.

And to my next surprise, I was called next.

"Let's see what you can do with our weakest member." Alliser quipped. I scoffed and looked at him. "He could be real as it gets, unlike the other two."

Grumbling while entering the field, I unsheathed my sword on my belt and readied for a stance. Sam was looking all finicky. Judging by our size differences, I think I barely reached his chest, and he probably had twice the width on me. I think if he would ram me down, I'd probably pushed five or ten feet away. Sca-ry.

"You're going to win this for me, are you?" Sam suddenly whispered in front of me.

I squinted my eyes in reprisal. "Of course not." To which, he reacted with a frightened look on his face. "Don't worry. Perv guy's right about one thing though, I suck."

Hearing that, he felt slightly relieved.

I started things off with a wild swing to his right, just to test out the waters. See if he's any good with the sword. Impressively, he noticed it right off the bat and deflected it with his, but I reigned the force on my sword so that it wouldn't bounce back. Both of us stayed there for a little while, until Sam gave a grunting noise and pushed me away, tumbling me into the ground.

I heard a couple of "ooohs" and "aaahs" from the audience, and it seemed that they were more engaged at the match. Not sure if they were just entertained looking at two blunders or something related to that.

I got up to my feet, rubbing the dirt off my butt and whisking my arm to my mask, assuming another stance.

He wasn't that bad. If he would actually put that strength into good use, he might actually be good at sword-handling. Though I doubt he would be interested. Still, it could do wonders for him though.

This time, I became more serious and intertwined my attempts with my sword to his sides, to which he just parried left and right. I noticed he was playing defensive and not much on the offense part, so I took the advantage of it and tried to overwhelm him. He backed away each strike, getting panicky each time his sword faltered on him, even though his grip was firmer than usual.

That was until I eventually led him to my sworn enemy in the field— "Mr. Rocky" as I called it, and he eventually toppled over it and fell to his back.

I raised my sword to his neck and he raised his hand. "I yield."

I won? Oh cool. I won!

A couple of people who were watching us were making boisterous laughs, some were even clapping and felt amused, and some were looking mildly impressed. I didn't know if I should feel offended or something like that, but I felt the win either way.

Ha! Take that Pyp! I won my first ever fight!

I raised my sword-arm in victory and looked at Jon, who was part of the "looking mildly impressed" people. He nodded in my direction and started clapping in unison with the others as well. I think this calls for an eye-crinkling grin and a thumbs up for him.

After sobering from the high of victory, I eventually took notice of Sam and offered an arm to raise him up.

"Thank you." He made a burly grip on my forearm and pulled himself up. I made a slight "oomph" when he dragged me down but fortunately my balance was steady enough that I wouldn't join him on the ground.

"I appreciate you for taking it seriously with me..." He then continued, but abruptly stopped because I think we didn't have the courtesy of being properly introduced yet. "I'm sorry, but may I ask for your name?"

"Raine." I held my hand for a handshake, to which he graciously accepted. "Just Raine of Riverrun."

"Wonderful. My name's Samwell Tarly, though I think you already knew that." He blushed awkwardly. "Anyway, I thank you again for the bout, Raine."

I chuckled at that. "No problem." I then put an overextended arm around his shoulders and raised his arm. He flustered all over, but some of the guys cheered him on.

"Enough."

And that was Alliser took the fun off of things.

He stepped into the middle of the arena, looking as usual, disappointed. "I don't expect you to be cheerin' when all of you are off the Wall when the sun comes down. Back to your posts!"

Again, with a flush of his cloak, he left the arena and went inside the castle.

"He could be such a dick at times." I mumbled over at Sam.

His eyes gazed owlishly at mine. "That's the Master-of-Arms you're talking about. At least pay him some respect." He reprimanded in reply.

"Well, he's not here now is he?" I retorted and chuckled. "Anyway, be seeing you, Sammy. " I think after this, I'm going to the armory again for another round of cleaning the armor and polishing the swords, but what the heck, I got something to think about while I'm doing it.

I think everything's gonna get better from now on.

* * *

**A/N: Hurray for Sammy! **


	9. Awkward

Chapter 9

One Word: Awkward

* * *

If you'd ask me which I preferred— training or cleaning up the mess hall with some type of powdered bleach that I didn't know it actually worked— I'd rather take my chances on getting beat up.

I mean, the whole process was boring, even if Jon, Sammy and I were the ones cleaning the whole place "spick and span"— as Alliser Thorne-in-my-ass required us for today. It was tiring, repetitive, and I actually swore to myself that I'm going to run away south if I see another vomit-induced bench table from whoever had been too stupid enough to overdrink himself last night.

And if it wasn't getting any worse, it seemed that Sammy and Jon were really bad company today. They never complained, barely even spoke and they just went scrubbing mindlessly table after table as time slowly ticked away. Gah, it was a nuisance, and my mind is about to burst if this continues like this.

Ah, _there's_ another one. Welp, time to pack my bags.

"Okay, that's it!" I held my hands in defeat and then slouched myself in front of a bench (not the vomited one) and slammed my head on the board as I groaned in agony. The two reacted, but barely just for a moment, until they resumed their work again, not even bothering to ask what's wrong... or anything. _Anything_.

"I'm booorrrred." I whined. The two eyed me again while working on another bench, but only ducked their heads again and didn't reply. I swore I've popped a vein or two in my head in the process. "C'mon. Converse. Talk. Mingle. _Something_. Don't you guys ever do that when you're getting tired of doing these 'Crow' chores were doing?"

Again, they looked at each other, and then shrugged.

"Well... I know a fact that the officers are visiting the brothels down in Mole Town." Sam nonchalantly stated, opening up a conversation.

I slammed my head again. "No... not that. Anything but that."

I heard one sound of scrubbing stopped, before it continued again.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Jon replied.

"Ugh. No. Please."

"But don't you think it's a little unfair? Making us take our vows while they sneak off for a little Sally on the side?" Sam ignored my plea and just went on with his argument.

And that, folks, is probably the worst conundrum I've ever heard to cover the word "sex" in my whole entire life. Even Jon agrees with me when he raised a contemplative brow at his friend.

"It's silly isn't it? What, we can't defend the castle unless we're celibate? It's absurd." Sam had then argued.

Again. Hellooo, girl-dressed-in-a-guy's suit here. Someone please save me from this topic.

"I didn't think you'd be so upset about it."

"Why not? Is it because I'm fat?" Sam stopped scrubbing.

"No."

"But I like girls just as much as you do... They may not like me as much..." He then stumbled over in saying. "I've never... been with one." He then froze altogether, as if he had just realized the truth of it just now, until he mindlessly continued scrubbing again. "At least both of you have probably slept with hundreds."

Okay, so basically I know how this part would play out... or at least, how I remembered it would be. Though, I have this weird feeling that if my sudden existence here could somehow affect Jon's virginity or something... Oh God, I hope not.

... And are we talking about virginities now?

"No." He replied again. Oh, _whew_. "As a matter of fact, I'm the same as you."

Sam of course, chuckled at that, shaking his head in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe."

There was a slight pause after that. I wasn't literally doing anything at that moment except look at them horridly to the topic they were treading to. And as much as I'd like to know these kinds of things about guys or some other people, I'd rather talk about it with... girls. You know, lady-gossip time and shit like that. Now I never thought in my whole life that I get to talk about it with two teen-ified, hormonal men whom I'm pretty sure don't know they are in a presence of a lady... so to speak.

"I came very close once."

I groaned. That... did he just... no.

Jon spared me a glance before clearing his throat and continued. "I was... alone. In a room with a naked girl, but..." He then stopped.

"You didn't know where to put it?"

"Okay." I said a bit awkwardly as I held my hands up in defeat (again), standing up and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna leave you guys for a moment and talk this out."

"But we've never gotten to the good part yet!" Sam complained. "Besides, we're not even done with the mess hall yet. You can't leave."

"Oh I _can,_ if we're going to talk about... _this_." I waved my hands randomly in front of me.

Sam paused. "Well then, how about _you _tell us yours?"

... Did he just wanted to know about sex life? Did a guy _actually _asked me to talk about _my _sex life? Okay, this has seriously gotten waaay out of hand. I seriously need to get out of this place.

"Wait, where are you goi—"

Jon's hand gripped one of my wrist and sent me in a jolt of instinctual self-defense, making me flick my wrist to my side as I backed away from him.

"Don't— just, don't." My other hand rubbed my wrist, and he was clearly looking at me like he had just seen a hurt lamb. "And for your information, I have never been with _anyone _either." I then suddenly slipped out. Oops.

Okay, for everyone's information, yes, I'm still a virgin. And yes, I do believe in the sacredness of preserving "the lady" for that special someone. Not that I'm expecting to find him anymore. Geez, we're talking about the world of freaking Westeros here. I'm sure as hell gonna lose it sooner or later. Either way, I'm just going to hold on to it as long as I can before Precious gets lost. If you know what I mean.

"_Not _that it's any of your business," I quickly added, and then thought of a fine good reason that doesn't involve me revealing anymore than I let on, which I suddenly remembered the backstory that was given to me by Ben. Well, the cat's out of the bag now. Might as well just roll with it. "I _do _have... _this_, after all." I again, gestured to myself, imposing my Greyscale disease.

Feeling convinced, Jon only nodded and pivoted the other way, making himself busy with the scrubbing again. Sam looked slightly ashamed for bringing a sensitive topic; I'm pretty sure he was thinking not only did I have an abysmal chance of probably getting laid, but I'm going to be stuck that way for the rest of my life. Since, after all, who would want a girl dressed up as a guy who has imaginary STD anyway?

"It's fine, it's fine." I then started, my eyes clearly pointed at the table so I didn't really get to see the look on their faces. But I'm guessing Jon would have a contemptuous look, and Sam would have a horrid, blanching one. "Geez, I don't know why you guys are making a fuss about it anyways." I muttered.

Albeit making a beeline on Jon's controversial sex life, the two of them suddenly became curious about mine, which was immensely uncomfortable on my part. But it was a conversation nonetheless. With nothing else better to do, I decided to go back to the table with my sponge on it, and like the both of them, I began to mindlessly scrub the table again and went on to work.

"Going back," Sam ventured again, "Why didn't you... was she old and ugly?"

Jon answered and began telling him the description of a whore, named Ros. I didn't pay attention much, but I knew that he described her pretty much like a typical person you wouldn't resist to bang with, and I could tell that Sam was practically salivating by the telling of the tale. I rolled my eyes at that. _Men._

Though Sam's curiosity was piqued when he asked why Jon wouldn't _do _it with her. After all, who wouldn't go for someone who was young, gorgeous, flowing red hair, and judging by the way Sam gestured the size, had a perfect D-cup breast?

He then told a rather depressing story about how he was named Snow, a bastard from the North, and telling us both about never knowing about her mother, if she was born out of high class or not. If she were kind and simple, or heck if she was even alive. He then decided upon himself that he wouldn't want anyone to go through such a thing. He also had asked rhetorically if he'd somehow impregnated the girl, and then that child would become a Snow as well.

Sam fell silent after that. Even though I wasn't speaking at that time, I couldn't help myself from stopping altogether as well and took pity at him. I knew I couldn't though. He deserved so much better than that. And seeing it now, I suddenly felt that his term of broodiness wasn't because he was downright annoying, but on how much he had this un-proclaimed bitterness seeping inside of him whenever he spoke of his status in life. Which I was so furious about when it comes to logic in these lands.

"So... you didn't know where to put it?" Sam then made an uplifting joke, to which had actually calmed the tension in the air. Jon smirked and threw a scrubber at him. I only rolled my eyes and snorted at the remark, and I had this inkling to throw one at the guy as well, but the silent giggling I was making only made me want to look at their roughhousing and just enjoy at the moment.

Until it was all interrupted when Alliser burst through the door and stopped as he glared at the rambunctious boys.

"Enjoyin' yourselves? You look cold, boys." He then gently pushed the door closed as he entered the room.

For the nth time, I snorted, crossed my arms and gave an annoyed look on the Master-at-arms. Jon didn't pay him any attention at all, and just continued working. Sam however, was twiddling his thumbs in nervousness.

"W-well, it is a bit nippy..."

"A bit nippy by the fire, indoors... It's still summer." He regarded, as if what he had just said was _nothing_. Continuing, he asked, "Do you boys even remember the last winter? It's been what, ten years?"

Well, I've been here around a month or two, so don't look at me.

"I remember." Jon eventually spoke up, sizing up the commander with a challenge.

"Was it uncomfortable in Winterfell?" Alliser replied without missing a beat. "Were the days when you just couldn't get warm, never mind how many fires your servants built?" He then questioned, rising up to Jon's cold demeanor.

"I build my own fires."

"That's admirable."

But before he continued, the lump that was stuck in my throat suddenly burst out, saying what I have to say. "We understand your plight." What? Where did that come from?

"Look, whatever happened to you isn't part of our concern. We've already been training hard for weeks— you and I both know that as well, but _nothing _is going to compare on what we're doing here to what you've gone through. The winter, the wildlings... it must've been hell for you. But we're in it for the long run too, okay? Yes, we may be inexperienced, but if you could just—"

I could've sworn my senses heightened when an incoming palm headed towards my way, but I couldn't react fast enough. As soon as it hit, I was carried by the force that I actually swung to my right and felt my hands quiver on the edge of the table, trying to balance myself as much as I could muster.

I felt a sharp sting connecting through my head when I toppled over to the table. Someone actually _hit _me when I debated against the commander. No. I'm sure _he _was the one thathit me. I could hear two pairs of feet instantly scrambling towards my way, and the voice of Alliser immensely seething while he loomed over me.

"Learn where your manners lie, boy. I will not be generous with you next time." And before we knew it, he had already exited the mess hall.

That was until Jon and Sam immediately went to both of my sides respectively. Sam, ever the dear boy he was, was concerned about my well-being, didn't hesitate to coddle me like a mother hen.

"Are you alright?" Sam said in worry.

I shook my head. "It's fine. I probably deserved that." What the hell was I thinking anyway? As much as I didn't want to do it, I couldn't help myself from voicing out. Why did I became so defensive about the whole thing?

"He hurt you." Jon insisted. I could tell that he was clearly pissed at what Alliser did, but I was having none of it.

"I'm. Fine." I stated a matter-of-factly.

It was quiet when the two guys tended to me and made me sit down. The pain was definitely subsiding, but the shock of it all was still there. It was... surprising, to say the least. I've complete and utterly forgot my table manners anyway and this was the fruit of what had happened: a backhand to my face.

"I didn't understand," Sam ventured when he scrambled up to my side. I muttered him a quick "thanks" before he continued. "How did you know those stuff about him? About the walkers and the wildlings? I've never seen him this furious before."

"I... isn't it obvious? " I quickly darted my words. "I believe the stuff about the legends of old. About the dangers beyond the Wall. The Wildlings, the dead..." I trailed off. I'm telling you now, I'm not talking about those post-apocalyptic zombies I've seen around many times in television. This was... I don't know, it's probably _way _worse than I could have ever let on.

Either way, I had already knew what Alliser's going to say anyway, and I didn't think there was a _good _reason for the two not to know how much he'd went through. I was sure that what we've been doing for the past couple of weeks have been to train and that we were to take everything seriously... but I'm guessing it wasn't enough to convince the higher-ups otherwise. Either way, I know that everything would turn out fine. As long as everything pans out smoothly, I doubt anything would come in harm of Jon and Sam.

"So do you believe they're real?" Sam asked again.

"I don't know! I mean, I haven't seen one but, we didn't take the Black just so we could sit around and do nothing either, right?"

"Well... I guess you're right about that..." Sam ducked his head again.

"I need to go." I eventually said, stumbling on my words. "I have to go check if there's a bruise or anything."

I then had left. I wasn't sure why I was too quick on my feet to get back to my room, but right in that moment, I've never been so confused about something my whole life.

* * *

I began by tucking down my mask, checking my face with a small sharded mirror I had managed to find. Thankfully, there wasn't going to be any lasting bruise, but the swollen part on my lid is going to be evident for a fine couple of days.

I sighed.

I wasn't sure at all what had happened in that instant. It first started when we're all having quite a bit of fun until Alliser came along to ruin it. I guess he was about to explain that life with the Crows isn't at all gonna be fun and games, but instead, I geared my mouth full throttle to defend Jon from the prick, only to be bitch-slapped that sent me rearing towards a table, half of my face flat out stung like hell.

That part was that boggled me the most.

I mean, I'm pretty sure most part of it was just making sure Jon wouldn't be scrutinized by Alliser. I didn't remember the full conversation that was skipped altogether, but knowing the fact about changing a slightest amount of detail had led into this chaos almost frightened me on the "what more if" part of the whole thing. As an example, if speaking out of turn would gain me a backhand, what more if I had changed something bigger?

Oh God, now that I thought about it, the whole thing about sending the raven to Winterfell and warning Ned to be cautious on King's Landing just made me all the worse. I mean, what would happen if Ned took it as a threat and sent his people down my way and tried to hunt me down for such a ludicrous thing? He was after all, _the _Lord of Winterfell. It wasn't just some title to carry around. Good grief, whatever Ben had reasoned with him must've helped alot. I'd probably be dead now if it weren't for him.

But the next thing that happened was surely worse than what I've been thinking about right now.

The door of the room creaked open.

All of my adrenaline pumped in my veins when I frantically searched for the mask, but I saw that it was sitting atop a table a few meters away from me. I knew I couldn't reach it in time.

My cover was blown.

I whipped my head, turning to the person who had just entered. Despite being the crucial character in the series than I'd ever imagined, I was hoping he would be one of the last persons to have ever found out about me. But I never expected him, out of all the people, to be the second one to know about my tiny little secret.

It was Jon who entered at the door.


	10. And The Awkwardness Intensifies

**A/N: This would be my last attempt on sparring matches... but with a little twist. So. Yeah. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 10

And The Awkwardness Intensifies

* * *

You know those moments when a guy suddenly barges into your room, unaware that you've been flat out naked behind the bed sheets and then he began to blush like mad as he excused himself and exited the door?

Well, that's not exactly what happened.

First, I wasn't at all naked. I've removed my chest-piece and that only left me with two layers of clothing, which was a thick tunic and a leather vest strapped up front. Now, I've only just spent around five minutes inside my room mulling when Jon had entered, at first oblivious to the whole thing. But then when he closed the door and his eyes lingered towards mine, he felt immediately surprised by my presence. He stopped altogether, and I bet my only silver coin that questions started to spring in his head when he saw my slightly bulged chest region and what I could only describe at the moment as the most simplistic and yet feminine features etched across my face.

Second, he was nowhere near fainting at the sight of beautiful ol' me, nor was he going to exit the room anytime soon. Well, I kinda expected this from him. I'm sure that even _I _would be a tad suspicious if I've found a stray girl wandering inside Castle Black— in the room of the infamous Benjen Stark of all places— and was donning their clothes for some reason. Save for the cloak that was apparently in his hand, to which I'd completely forgotten about when I quickly got up and left the mess hall earlier.

No, it wasn't at all that.

"Who are you?" Jon had first said.

Okay. I could already say that I have an experience in out-of-this-world explanations so...

I raised my hands up defensively. "Don't worry. It's me."

Apparently, I used my light-toned, all-the-feminine voice this time. But somehow, I realized there was a hint of Raine's undertone somewhere there as well, and boy, the look on his face when he finally registered who I truly am was utterly priceless, but at the same time, _not good_.

"You... Raine?" His face was scrunched up heavily in unfathomed bewilderment.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p', and then shrugged. "The one and only." I formed a weirded-shy smile on my lips.

"But how..?"

"Look, don't freak out okay? I'm going to explain—"

"So this is what uncle has spoken to me." He immediately interrupted.

My brows slightly furrowed at that. "... What? What did Ben say about me?"

Of course, Jon didn't answer that. Instead, he took his sweet time to stare at me and pieced all the puzzles in his head together. When recognition started to form on his face, he instantly blanked out all other emotions except for his impassive one.

"You're not supposed to be here. You're... You're a..."

I scoffed, feeling slightly bit offended. "A woman? A girl?" And my guess was obviously answered with a shy bow on his behalf. "Well, at least it wouldn't take a genius for someone to know that." I bit back.

"But there has never been a female Crow before." He retorted.

"Well, I ain't technically one yet, and neither are you. So whoop-de-freaking-doo, Jon. You have no power here."

He frowned, thought that I made a good point. Inevitably, he just spoke. "I do not understand. Why did uncle try to keep you from the others?"

Brought back to the topic, I decided _not _to ask that question again and shelved it for another time. Instead, I answered him as genuinely I could.

"I assure you that Ben's got nothing to do with this." I reasoned. "In fact,_ he _was the one that saved me from a snowstorm. _He_ actually risked his freaking ass just so he could bring me here."

He paused, as if to think for a moment. "Are you a Wildling then?" He slightly bent his free hand to the hilt of his sword.

My hands whipped up frenetically. "No! It's just... _Ugh_." God, it's the second time I was already asked by this question, and it still had left me gaping for an answer. "It's a little hard for me to explain, okay? But I'm tired, and I'm guessing so are you. Can't we just talk about this later?"

His eyes darted away, and the soft creases on his forehead started to scrunch up. Simply put, he was pissed off about something. About me I guess. That's when he pulled his hand away from his sword, much to my relief, and instead fumbled the cloak in his hands.

"Then I shall take my leave." He said, still not looking at me. And I was sure that his voice sounded harsher than it seemed. "Your cloak." He placed it neatly on top of the drawer next to the door and turned himself towards the knob.

"Wait!" I hurriedly said. "You're not... you're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

He froze. His hands were a few inches across the knob, but he couldn't make himself to touch it somehow. It's like he was going to try and say something, but I guess male arrogance came first and he ignored the feeling by opening the door. Again, caution was obviously thrown off the window, but this time I had held the scarf on just in case.

A moment of hesitation crept up on me, but I willed myself to ask, "Are you mad at me?"

"No!"

I jumped slightly with a slight squeak on my throat, clutching the scarf tightly as my eyes widened at the force of his word.

He was. I think. He just didn't want to show it. If anything, I somehow wanted empathize him. I mean, I didn't exactly get the feeling of the whole revelation thing that I just did, but on the confusion part of it, I guess I could say that we both weren't different in respect to that. Heck, my mind was figuratively blown by the thought of living in Westeros the rest of my life, but in time, I grew to accept it, even though I still didn't like the idea of it all. Now I'm not so sure about _his _decision, but what I'm sure was that it's gonna take alot of "blowing off steam" for him to be finally ready for what I would say.

Without continuing, he just pulled the door and walked briskly away into the hallway.

I was left there alone with even more trouble than I could've ever carried today.

* * *

Sleeping it off didn't help either, as I noticed that he still continued to ignore me the next day. On most occasions, he was usually waiting for me outside the courtyard or at the mess hall for his breakfast, but apparently, upon walking towards said areas to look for him, he wasn't even there.

I guess he really _was _pissed at me.

I couldn't blame him though. He had every right to be angry at me, just as much as Ben did, but it's not like I could mention that, "Hey, I'm Rory. By the way, I'm from the future and I'm hiding myself in the Night's Watch dressed as a guy." as a conversation starter either. This was one of those moments that I could say that I really didn't have a choice on the matter, and it's just up to me to make it up as I go.

In any case whatsoever, I've finally found him in the barracks, crouching on one corner, fixing up his boots, and also a couple of bystanders (including Grenn, Pyp and Sam) who were all preparing themselves for another day of training. This time, I could really tell that he was _actually _brooding over something. No jokes. No sarcasm. No out-of-the-tip-of-my-head remarks. This time, he was legit brooding.

And good God, it was all my fault.

I frowned. This was why I hate guys who have attitude problems.

Luckily, his back was turned against me and I'm sure he was unaware of my presence yet.

And so I did what's probably the dumbest idea I've ever made in my entire life.

"I challenge Jon Snow to a sparring match today." I bellowed.

Of course, everyone's heads whipped up to my direction, some were looking surprised, some grinning like I've just written myself a death warrant, though my mind was probably leaning towards that direction anyway. Still, Pyp and Grenn were all like WTF and approached me, and asking me what the hell's going on why I challenged him out of the blue.

Though I replied with a simple, "It's just something I have to do." I then walked a couple of steps towards his direction, and that's when he finally swung to his side and gave a look on my covered face.

The look he was giving was indiscernible. I didn't know if he was angry, mad, happy, whatever. All I know was when he looked at me, it's as if his time had stopped and everything became grinding gears on his head again, like he still didn't know what to do with me after he knew my secret.

I crossed my arms and bent one side of my hips. "Come on, afraid to take on a little challenge from little ol' me?"

A couple of guys behind us sniggered like I've pulled the biggest neener-neener out of my hat, and it was lock-on target with Jon's head. Though I still went on and ignored them altogether.

He didn't answer for awhile, just kept staring at me like he's trying to read my mind. But when he did, I did not expect to be figuratively bitch-slapped right back.

"You know you're going to lose, right?" He then said.

And the backup gangsters behind me "oooohed", pressing me out of the challenge. But I didn't care at that time.

"Trust me, I could kick your ass anytime as I please."

Another chorus of "oooohs", but it didn't take a while until he bit one back. "Trust you? I wonder how you are able to breathe with the word so easily when you couldn't even honor it _like a man_."

... Okay, that hurt. Like a lot. I was also floored. Like a lot. And the backup guys could only add insult to salted injury by laughing at the retort. And what's this? We're talking about the issue of trust now? God, how serious can this guy be? He's way worse than your post-modern emo kid with some sort of morbid fantasy about self-conflicted emotions.

Standing up, he had then finished everything by clasping the strands of his leather suit as he came into the racks to pick up his sword.

"So you're backing out then, eh?" I said, which triggered another set of murmurs.

He picked one up, oh but no, he ain't done yet. 'Cause of my motor-mouth, he went again to pick another. Scabbard and all. He also knew where I usually placed my training garbs (because, it was the smallest fit available and, for obvious hygienic reasons) and picked it up as well. All things in hand, he approached me with a seriously intimidating look. Crap. I think I just peed myself.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He then pushed all of the belongings roughly to my arms, backing up slightly.

His eyes lingered a second too long before he walked away from the barracks.

A couple of guys hollered and crowed as they approached me one by one, patting me roughly on the back and praising me for being "the most entertaining dolt" they've ever seen. I, of course, was uncomfortable all in the same.

"Do you always do this, making people angry at you?" Sam said as the crowd slowly sobered and dissipated, leaving us, Pyp and Grenn the only ones inside.

I huffed. "Coincidentally Sam, it just so happened right after you joined us."

Flabbergasted, he shook his head dismissively. "Don't blame it on me."

"That's right." Grenn joined in. "Are you outta your mind? You ought to be lucky; he _never _challenged you to anythin'!"

Well, he's right about that part. Ever since the beginning of time, Jon had never really offered me to fight him. He usually does that to everyone else, except for me. Sam too when he came, unless of course, when Alliser forced us to. But it's not like he's giving his all when it comes to me or him.

"I think he's just going through something now, and somehow it's my fault." I meekly replied. "I did this just so he could blow off some steam— you know, take it out on me or something."

But just by thinking about it, there's also I remembered the idea that popped in my head when I thought about the whole changing thing. Oh God, what if he was furious at me that he decided to beat me to a freaking pulp? I mean, that _was _the idea all along, but what if I leave the courtyard with a black eye? A broken leg? One of my hands sliced off? Oh goodness, now I _really _need to pee.

"I think it's gonna take something harder than that." Sam said. "He was certainly... engrossed in his mind earlier during breakfast. I mean, he wouldn't even talk to us."

I didn't know if I did a scoff or a hiccup. "Yeah. Well, thanks for the uplift."

"Sorry."

A couple of minutes later, after strapping my gear on, we went outside. Surprisingly, the courtyard had somehow turned into a mini-coliseum. I walked on a small aisle with men who were cheering and chanting on either sides. Noticing the place, I could see almost every rookie soldier were here and some of the commanding officers (No Alliser or Mormont though). Apparently, I have attracted quite a crowd with my challenge. Although I didn't see the point of it.

I'm just going to lose badly anyway.

Jon was already at the center, testing the weight of his sword with a couple of swings. I felt up mine in my waist and it was agreeably light. I guess Jon didn't just pick the sword up from out of nowhere. It fitted me almost perfectly.

I ignored the hollers echoing behind me, and I only directed my attention to Jon, and he too was transfixed with mine. If he showed any anger towards me right now, he didn't. Though I knew by then that his face was full-on game mode. And I think he was ready to beat the shit out of me.

I approached the circle and huffed a breath, loosening my grip and just prepared for a beat-down. And yes, I'm totally stripping away all pretences of feminism here, so don't go judging on me if I let myself get pulped by a guy. And last time I checked, Game of Thrones doesn't play that way either, so it's a lose-lose situation for me nonetheless.

But of course, there weren't exactly any bell rings, or any call of referees to start the match, so I just stood there, braced myself, sword up and the best intimidating pose I could muster, and just let the gravity of pissing someone off do the work for me.

But it didn't happen. I noticed his pose was just as serious as mine, but the once impassive eyes now have a sense of confusion drawn towards them. Only if you look closely enough. And by the short amount of distance we both shared with each other, I could certainly tell that he was somehow conflicted with the whole thing.

"Hit me." I ushered.

No. I wasn't offering it like what they did to Sam before. There were no pity-glazed eyes or anything like that. This was different. I was _challenging _him.

I noticed in the slightest that he balled his sword-hand tighter, like he was controlling the urge to do something. And I knew he was faltering.

"Hit me." I said again, and by this time, I was already gritting my teeth.

The crowd became uncomfortable as I repeated it over and over. The sound of my voice became snarlier (if that's even a word) and louder and more aggressive as time went on. Neither of us were attacking. The cheers had slowly started to turn into murmurs, confused by everything, and then it faded away in silence.

My patience grew thin, and I know he was going to do it sooner or later as well. I felt the energy rising up to him, and with all the voice I could muster, I shouted at him.

"_HIT ME!_"

The only sound that was made beside the wind beneath the snow was my pretend-rage-howl and the scuffling off my boots above the snow. It was quick, but there was a growl that came from his side as well, and then there was a clashing of dull metal across dull metal. With his sword deftly sliding while it grinded against mine, the grip on my sword faltered like air. And I was completely disarmed. Eventually, I was elbowed to the head and then there was a hard kick on my gut, hurling out nothings (thank God I didn't ate breakfast) as I wrapped my hands over my stomach. To finish everything off, he landed another hit with his pommel to the back of my head, and I was thrown into the ground.

Pain came the instant I felt the cold tips of snow in my fingers. I retched and coughed out as I counted myself instantly down and out for the count. God, if he hit, he actually hit _hard_. And damn, I've never seen him do something _this _wincingly painful before. Not even when he juiced out Rast by the nose.

The moment I struggled to turn my head around, I could see the instant glimmer in his eyes that switched from anger to crestfallen, and that he had done what was probably the most uncharacteristic thing with a guy that's been living in what must've been the most honorific family in all of Westeros.

Yes Jon, you beat up a girl. Badly. I also practically made myself the living phenom of anti-feminists everywhere as well. But still, do you trust me now?

And then came the massive discomfort lingering in the air. The match wasn't a match at all. It was more like a one-sided bloody massacre if you'd ask me. Like, literally. I had blood gushing out of my nose, and the mask didn't help it any better than it did right now. The crowd wasn't "woohoo-ing" either. They just stood there like they've seen a disgusting gore movie rather than one starring Adam Sandler.

He went on to approach me, but then hesitated halfway. My sword that was discarded awhile ago was in his hand, tightening and loosening his grip on it as he contemplated over something. When he finally made up his mind, he but only tossed it towards my direction and left without uttering any word.

Sam went quickly to my aid, while Pyp and Green followed behind observing. They pulled me back up and I couldn't help but wince at the sudden ache in my back. Dammit, I've been hit by Mr. Rock again.

"Are you alright? You're bleeding." Sam inquired.

If it wasn't the most contradicting inquiry I've ever heard, I didn't know what is. I winced again. _Gah_, even in my deepest depths of pain I could still manage to be sarcastic.

"It's okay. I think I just need to fix this in my room." I said, while loosening the cuff on my mask, but I completely held a palm over my face just in case it suddenly falls or whatever. I walked it off like a proud but beaten man, and this time, I made sure I got my coat back on and I even urged them not to follow me back to my room if they feel worried about me.

* * *

Back in my room, I used the sharded mirror again to check out my ever wonderful face. With purple marks bruising my right eye when Alliser bitch-slapped me, I now have an additional battle scar over by the bridge of my nose. It was a nasty split, mind you. Utterly disgusting. Whatever the world says, us ladies will always have some sort of self-esteem when it comes to our faces. God, I hope they've invented a concealer right about now. Heaven knows how much I need it.

... But it's not like everybody'll see my face. I have a mask on anyways. Still, it's working on my self-conscious nerves every time I look at it. _Ugh._

A knock came by my door, and I immediately tied the mask just under the split (a little higher than usual) this time. It hurts when I tried to breathe. I didn't know if I was inhaling carbon dioxide, oxygen, or the blood on my nose.

The door slowly creaked open, and Jon's head popped in.

We completely stared each other off, obviously I wasn't going to give in this time. Even though I have no means being angry with him, I still didn't know how he would take all of this so I have to be cautious. Jon Snow or not.

Inevitably, he let himself in and carefully shut the door behind him. He seemed a little hesitant at first— even a bit awkward if you squint— and I'm pretty sure he was waiting for me to speak before he does. _Ugh_. Men.

"Lock it." I said in my normal undertone. I picked up the keys and tossed it into the air. Jon caught it effortlessly while he fiddled with it, one brow raised. I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm not going to rape you or anything. You can even stand by the door if you're that cautious. And I trust that you wouldn't do any funny business either. Deal?"

There goes that word again. Trust. Ah, why is it so easy for me to use that stupid word?

Albeit him having somewhat of a confused expression, he nodded simply though and went on locking the door. He had actually embraced the topic and walked until the center of the room, posture slightly tense and pensive. I knew that it would be utterly useless to play disguise around him anymore, so I had removed the mask yet again, eyeing him in front of me.

His startled eyes were evident; he obviously saw all of the bruise marks on my face so he took a step, only stopping again when he knew he shouldn't. Or so I thought.

"I'm sorry. I never should've taken it out on you." Jon had finally said, guilt ridden all over his face.

I raised a brow. "You mean these? Nah." I then chuckled and then dismissed a hand. "I only got the split lip and nose during our match. The rest was... well, the rest."

He shook his head, clearly defiant of what I'm trying to say to him. "Still, I never should've done that to you. What I did... it puts my code of honor into shame. What I did was unforgivable."

"Well, forget the whole code of honor-system doohickey _and_ its rules; I forgive you." I sighed while rolling my eyes. His was more of a placid shock if anything. "And you should stop gaping like that. I don't want you drooling all over the place."

Jon took a moment to consider something. It's like he was figuring something out, but he wasn't even coming close to it. Eventually though, he blinked out of his stupor and then spoke. "I... I admit that I'm still confused of all this." He then regarded. "Your acceptance should be placed carefully, my lady. I have no intention—"

"Ok stop." I closed my eyes and paused for a bit, trying to control my annoyance. "First things first, please don't call me 'my lady' or any of that title crap. I mean I get why I let your uncle call me that 'cause of the whole maturity gap thing, but we're on the same level here. So please, just Rory, okay?"

"Second, it's no sweat, really." I assured him. "Unless, you don't want me to forgive you?"

His sullen pause was his answer, and I'm pretty sure he went on and acted like nothing had happened. Even though the hint on his face said otherwise. Whatever. His complexities in mind was just as hard to puzzle out like us women, so I better shelf the thought away for now.

"It's just that I was mad, and you kept on provoking me..." But then he stopped as if to assure me that he wasn't going to offend me, so he shook his head, dismissing the conversation and this time moved to a corner with his back against the wall. "You mentioned of my uncle." He then said, but I quickly drew up a question before he did.

"What did Ben say to you?" I had said, but then somehow regretting it. "I mean, I don't mean to pry. I was just curious."

Oh God, now we're getting shy with each other. What better way to ruin the moment, eh?

"No. It's fine." He implored, this time he was gaining a bit more confidence in himself. "He said to keep an eye on you, though purely it was for good reasons. I didn't know what that meant up until I found out who you are. I didn't ask him, but I was hoping you could provide me with some answers."

So Ben _did _leave some of his breadcrumbs before he left. And the whole "I'm keeping you to my side" business Jon did whenever we meet up. Unfortunately, Ben was still shy on giving out the full-frontal of explanations. Just his vagueness and mysteries again. I guess Jon would've been less curious if Ben would've somehow given him _something _to hold on to.

"Ok, shoot. Ask away."

I then gave him some time to think, although I already knew some of what he's going to ask. Again, I bet my silver coin that there would be a certain likeness to both Ben and his questions.

"I'd like for you to explain where you came from, and what are you doing here in this place?"

I sighed, but in a more of a readying way than an annoyed one. "First one's hard to explain. And to answer your second question, I'm stuck in this place."

He frowned.

"What?"

"Your answers were way too simple."

"So you want a story then?" I then buckled my legs and knees together as I patted the other side of the bed, urging him to sit down.

Okay, so this is it, I guess. From this point on, there's going to be a major character in the series who knows what I can do. I just hope I had revealed it in the right time, 'cause I was afraid that he might treat me like I'm some kind of witch and burn me to a stake. I kind of needed him to survive a little longer, so I just have to get on his good side just until I could start off. And if this doesn't bode well for me... Well, at least I tried, right?

"Well, Jon. You see, I'm not from this world."

* * *

**A/N: thank you guys so much for all those reviews/follows/faves/PMs guys! You are so lovely and Gahhhh~ I just want to hug all of you guys so badly :3**


	11. Snow

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is a modified version of my original story, NITWT, so the conversations are still pretty much more or less the same, with a few additional lines here and there. The only notable difference here is that it's in Rory's first person POV.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Snow

* * *

I told him about everything— well, not _everything, _just some of my past, of how I got here, and how Ben had taken me in and let me played the Crow rookie the past few months. I also told him of my... "gift", so to speak. Not that I'm sure it _was _a gift, but some of the stuff I knew about him. Excluding the whole spoiler part, of course. He intently listened, but on how much, I'm not entirely sure. I just sat there unto my bed, my arms and legs crossed with each other, wrapping myself beneath my cloak all the while telling him of the story on how Dorothy wasn't in Kansas anymore, and obviously, in no merry way of following the yellow brick road of happiness.

I'm telling you now— I didn't know his reaction when I had finished my _wonderful _tale. It was way worse than that critic guy in Ratatouille when he found out that the chef all along was a rat and not the waiter. In fact, he _exactly _did what the critic guy had done after everything was over with; he just stood up, thanked me for telling everything honestly, and just like that, he left. Without even an additional hint of what's going on in his mind.

Of course, I had half-expected that I would be receiving a 5-star review on my restaura— I mean, my story (which by the way, was basically the truth spoken) by the next day and have a happily ever after and let this case to rest. But then again, this wasn't exactly Disney movie in the making.

And I was right.

I was told that there was no training for the rest of the week, only duties and a little bit of chores, so I had slept the whole morning. By afternoon, I stopped by the mess hall to check on Jon, but _voila_, he wasn't there. Sam, Pyp and Grenn were though, so I approached them by the table while they were eating their lunch.

"Raine!" Sam immediately noticed me and ushered me to the table. The two guys tilted their heads and gave a quick nod at my direction as well. When I sat down, Sammy didn't hesitate to join me in conversation. "Didn't see you this morning. Had to arrange all the potatoes all by m'self."

"Woke up late." I simply stated. "Have you seen Jon?"

Sam's happy demeanor sombered. "He's been resting. He had watch-duty last night." He then shyly bowed his head and played with his food nervously. "I'm to join him tonight as well."

"Oh. You don't sound very excited."

"I'm not, to be honest. Still a bit leery about heights." He blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

I chuckled heartedly. "You're supposed to get used to that. I thought you've already gone up the Wall?"

"I did, maybe once or twice. But I always stay by the fire, and I don't see very well. And I also—" He stopped, eventually realizing he was stammering his thoughts again. But he chuckled though, albeit barely nervously.

And I guess I had to seize this opportunity now before it goes away.

"Tell you what," I started. "How about I take your place just _this _night? You know, as a favor from one friend to another... assuming that we're friends, right?"

He, of course, tried to deny the offer. At first. "N-no! I mean, you can't possibly— I'm troubling you enough as it is!" He said while shaking his head.

"I assure you, there's no trouble. And I don't have anything assigned for me today," As weird as it sounded, I might add. "Besides, it's been awhile since I've stepped up the Wall."

Primarily, ever since Benjen had taken me there all those months ago. I haven't had the chance to got up there save for a few moments of opportunity, though I haven't actually stayed there for very long. I also didn't know why I was never assigned to that job either. I mean, I would've taken up being a scullery maid and there wouldn't be much of any difference between what I did. Which was cleaning and washing the dishes and cooking. I wasn't sure if I was tolerated as an incompetent or if they were treating me like an actual woman from the renaissance, but if I found out... Well, I found it out. What? It's not like I could do anything about it. _Ugh_.

While I pondered to myself over the thought, it seemed that Sam was considering about something as well.

He laid out a small sigh before finally looking at me. "Are you sure? I mean, if you _really _don't have anything to do then..."

"Yeah, don't worry." I answered when he trailed off. "Just make sure you don't tell Alliser or the others that we switched places. Also, I'm doing this just this once, okay? By next time, I'm expecting you to man up and brave the unknown depths of the abyss on your own." I grinned beneath the mask, to which he replied with another nervous chuckle.

I actually thought of staying for a little while longer, expected him to say something again while he was chewing on his food. It didn't took a while though, but he did.

"So, I'm wondering about you and going up the Wall tonight. With Jon." He started.

Ah. Well, of course they just _have_ to give a damn about it. Not that I minded though. I mean, they certainly weren't NPCs to just talk and be talked to. But sometimes, I still can't differentiate between fiction and real life.

"We fixed our issues." I said flatly, but not so much that it would raise his eyebrows. "That and I hoped tonight would bring... closure, I guess?"

A whole truck-load of emotional, sappy, probably romantic Oliver Twist kind of closure. Which I'm _definitely not_ gonna do once I get there.

"Oh, I hope you do." He said rather cheerfully. I stopped and looked at him at that moment. "'Cause I'm not gonna deny, I don't know who I'd side with if the two of you kept on fighting."

...

"And that is why, Sam, you are totally fine in my book."

* * *

Going up the elevator was one of the few things I could not grow accustomed to. The gentle breeze of the snow seemed amicably colder, I think, and it did a number on my skin even though I was covered with four layers of clothing.

It was night time, and as expected, very very cold and very very dark. Unless you have a glow-stick, or the medieval version of it, a torch that could help you light the way. Obviously. Whatever.

However, I was alone this time.

I remembered on my side was Benjen, who was looking far into the distance the first time I got inside as the dingy went up; far beyond the ant-like torches that burned through the night below the castles and keeps. It was then, in the present moment, that I finally realized what he was looking for. Winterfell.

The shadows were too dark to see anything beyond the winding roadways that stopped over by the horizon. And I knew it would take days before I could even reach Winterfell, so it's nigh impossible to see it from here. But somehow, the more I got up, there's this feeling that I could actually see it. So to speak. Or at least, that's what it felt like. I know it's kind of moronic, but it's somehow mystifying to think of it that way. I think that's what Benjen thinks every time he climbs up the flight.

There was a loud grinding noise, which meant that the elevator reached its highest point. I had opened the doors and entered the long pathway, looking to the west as Sam had instructed where Jon was stationed at. I checked the site one by one, each of them were occupied by exactly two watchmen; be it Crow or two of the recruits. It didn't matter, I guess.

I reached to the place where Ben and I spent one evening talking to each other, but it was empty; the coal was left mildly burning and slowly becoming dim. I'm pretty sure this station was not used for a couple of hours, and by no means I was expecting him to be here out of all places, but it was a shy reminiscent feeling nonetheless.

I checked a couple more sites and finally found him along the further end of the Wall near Castle Black. He was there, standing idly by the warm pyre, leaning his back on a wooden post with his head half-turned towards the darkness.

Of course, he had eventually noticed my presence when I walked towards his way.

"I thought Sam would take watch with me?" He asked, to which I replied with a simple shrug and my normal voice.

"I let him off today. I think he's still anxious about heights..." I said while I pulled down the mask so that I could breathe properly. The scent of burning coal-smoke and snow immediately permeated my nose. Also, the place was quiet, in a sort of a good way, so I guess I'll be safe from wearing them off for now. Looking at Jon, he didn't mind with it as well. "Well, as far as I've remembered." I added, grinning lamely at him.

I think this was the first time I actually made a smile to him that wasn't hidden beneath a mask. That someone could actually see what my lips were forming and not just figure it out what I meant in my eyes. Expression is a best way to convey emotion, so they say, but it's best to show them fully instead of partially.

He just stood there for awhile though, didn't know what he was thinking about, and it was making me damn blush the way his eyes were so focused and intense on me. I had inadvertently gazed elsewhere, prying my attention on something else besides the person in front of me.

"Oh look, a crossbow." I quickly pointed out.

Of course, that's how his trance was snapped off instantly and directed his attention on the wooden contraption. I went my way to the barrel-station, prop thing— whatever it's called, and carried the middle-sized crossbow against my hands.

I didn't know how these things worked in the first place. Though I had once read it in a history book (yes, I read, people) that these killing-machines were much more easier to learn and handle than that of its popular counterpart, albeit of its insanely slow reloading speed and weight to carry. Though, even peasants during times of war can easily get practice on these bad boys with little to no trouble at all.

But the mechanism and history was one thing. The whole material part was another subject.

I had absolutely _no _idea what this crossbow was made of, nor the wood or metal or the other things medieval people used to cherish when they describe these things. I didn't see the point in it anyway, though even in other books, they seem to have some kind of psychological epidemic when it comes to admiring said objects.

All I know is that it was brown and newly varnished despite having a curious amount of age in it, according to the splinter marks and the scratches. It's also about the size of my hip to my head. The metal part of it that recurves the bow was slightly rusty, and I doubt it would be seeing any more action for a couple more years.

"Won't you prefer using bows instead?" Jon had noted. "It's faster to reload and there's an advantage too over the angle."

"Eh. Too overrated." I said, while trying to look like a crossbow connoisseur as convincing as I can. Seriously though, I could list a bunch of characters who could use a freaking bow and frankly, it's getting way out of hand. "Besides, it would probably take me less than a day to master shooting a crossbow."

He eyed me bemusedly before he began to speak again. "I shall teach you how to use it then."

Great. I'm pretty sure that crossbows would be of some use in this world now, instead of shooting bolts randomly and maiming whores like Joffrey did.

There was another lingering pause, which had somehow turned the air awkward again. Eventually, I had to put the crossbow down and purse my lips, not entirely sure on how to start this whole closure thing with him.

"So, can I join you?" I finally blurted out asking.

He nodded again, gesturing me over by the opposite wall for me to lean on. I situated myself in front of the fire, palming my hands behind my back and leaning loosely (and awkwardly) on the cold wall behind me.

"Listen, about the other day, I—"

"It's fine. Really." I interrupted him before he could go apologizing on me again. Okay, we were off to a bad start, but I hope it gets better in time. I then sighed and sat down near the brazier, sitting cross-legged and started to pull off my gloves and held my hands close to the heat. "So, I'm guessing you have more questions?" I then said. "You kinda left me hanging there last night and I didn't know what to expect..."

"I meant no offense in it as well." He replied. "I needed some time to think about it. To grasp if what you're saying is true."

I didn't want to ask him, so I only just nodded and took my gaze to the fire.

He straightened himself comfortably before pausing to think. And then he started. "Tell me, of all the places you could've been in, why Castle Black?"

"I don't know exactly." I pulled a thoughtful grin. "At first I was in a party with some friends in an apartment, and then suddenly I got whipped here in the middle of a bloody snowstorm." I chuckled at the thought.

"I mean, I _could _be in King's Landing right now. Could do a lot of changing there. Maybe even pick on some douche boy while I'm at it. Or maybe in Pentos. Lord knows that girl out there needed the help. Or maybe in Winterfell, where you came from."

That didn't faze him. If anything, helping me prove myself that I have deep important knowledge over things wouldn't do any good for him anyways. Especially on how much I know what things would happen to him, especially to his family.

"But hey, I got stuck with you." Ducking down, I made a nervous chuckle, trying to forget some of the unwanted memories that was going to happen. "I admit, 'Jon Snow in the Night's Watch' isn't one of my favorite parts to watch."

He formed a scowl on his face, looking slightly offended. "You think what I'm doing here is boring? What _we're _doing here is boring?"

"No, I didn't say that..." I sighed and closed my eyes. God, why is this so much harder to explain it to him? "I know the job here is important too. I guess I'm still kinda figuring out why I'm out here of all places." I then explained.

"You could've asked Benjen to send you south before he left. He could've made for your carriage if you've asked for it."

I shook my head and smiled, this time facing him. "Nah. I'm starting to like this place. Sam's here. You're here..." I trailed off.

I turned my gaze back to the crackling of the pyre. Did I really enjoy being here? Somehow, what I had just told him explained it all. So I guess I _did _kinda liked it here. Jon and Sam were really not so bad once you get used to them. It's hard all-in-all; the chores, the fighting and surviving, the life without technology, but it's not like they couldn't live life as simple as this. And everything that we've been doing right up this point— as much as how primitive it may sound— is pretty much second nature here.

The silence grew on after that. It was slightly getting warmer, thankfully, and I had to keep up with the warmth if I could survive through the rest of the night.

"I've always wondered what this world would look like." I started, thinking about what Winterfell or King's Landing would look like when I _actually _get there. I mean, the Wall is one thing, but since I'm here, I better tour the rest of the world, right? "Everything here is... bigger than what they depicted." I then said.

"Don't your worlds have castles and walls?" He asked, obviously unsure of what he was going at, so I just went along with him.

I grinned at his question. "Oh yes, we do have some. Only, we have buildings far taller than the castles you have in Winterfell." Or at least, I think we did. Well, if they can top the Empire State Building, _then _I would be impressed.

"Lie." He frowned in disbelief. "What of the Wall?"

I laughed, as if there was a joke in it. But there isn't. "Now this place. This place is just too darn impossible. But here it is. It existed."

He was looking in somewhat morbid fascination in his eyes. Like he was actually interested about my world. Hmm, I wonder what other things he was thinking about?

"How do you live then? How do your buildings fare if they are tall as what you speak?" He then asked, to which had my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I didn't get it at first, but then when I recounted the "fare" thing he said, I think he was talking about control of the lands. So to speak. "Oh, you mean wars? We don't do that anymore. Or at least, a vast majority of our countries don't." I paused in thinking. And then I spoke again. "And men weren't raised to become warriors unless they wanted to. You could be whatever you're good at. If you're good with numbers, well there's a job for that. If it's learning, trade, or even some of the crazier things you never thought imaginable, like maybe go to the moon, we have those as well."

The stink-eye he was giving me told me that he would never believe what I just said. But whether he likes it or not, it was true.

"Women too." I added, just to put back the thought of the status of women out there, in case I get strangled by feminists out of nowhere. "As for me, well, I'm currently studying to become... a teacher. Of sorts. So the worst thing that comes close to me bleeding would be a nasty papercut for checking grades if you ask me."

Again, insert signature eyes widened in fascination here. "What you do is..."

"I know, I know. Dull. Boring. Mundane."

"Not typical to what would women do."

I stared blankly. "Oh, right." I nodded. "Apparently, we developed some sort of gender equality after a few centuries of debating over it, as well as other equal disciplines. And guess what? We don't exactly serve you cups or bear you princes anymore." I then gave him a teasing grin.

I then noticed that his posture wasn't as stiff as before; that he actually loosened quite a bit. His face was relaxed, and I'm guessing by then that he was thoroughly engrossed by what I was telling him.

"Tell me then. If your vision's as accurate as you say they are, what lies beyond the North?" He had then asked.

Well, I could tell him the specifics. But I only know of one place, which was Craster's Keep, but the show was a bit vague on geography and they usually focused more on the journeys and Jon and some other stuff. I'm foggy with the rest of the place as well, so there weren't any good answers for me to begin with.

"To be honest, I don't know." I could see one of his brow raised in question, so I further explained. "I haven't gotten into that part yet."

Feeling unconvinced, he said. "Part of what?"

"Ah, well. Let's just say I only know things up to a certain point of time." I shifted slightly further away from the fire and leaned myself against a wall. "It's hard to explain. I have a feeling you wouldn't get it anyway."

And it _is _gonna be hard for me to explain. _Oh and by the way, I'm totally watching a show starring you guys. Also, I only know things up until Season 4, where the love of your life gets you-know-what. Unfortunately, I missed the chance of watching Season 5, which was supposed to be aired a couple of weeks prior to me being transported out here, so I don't know shit to what happens to all you guys after that point. But who cares? I'm here right now. I'll go change it as I damn please._

And yes, those were the extent of my knowledge. If anything, I didn't have the vastness and completeness of information unlike what I have in Lord of the Rings. And to make it a point, Game of Thrones wasn't even finished yet, and I was already stranded out here for some absolutely random reason.

Thank goodness he didn't want to prod me more about it, much less the next guy who was going to be introduced with something... otherworldly.

"What about you then?" Sorry, I just had to change the topic, since the conversation was getting nowhere.

Though the words obviously caught him in a daze, he had still answered. "What about me?"

I shrugged. "Tell me about yourself."

"I thought you already knew things about m'self."

Oh, I know that look. That avoiding-me-and-he-was-annoyed-about-it look. I grinned. I leaned forward and placed the two of my palms under my chin. "Well, I probably would never have a privilege like this again so, I want _you _to tell me."

And to be honest, despite my knowledge of the future and stuff like that, I ain't had much on the lore-part of Westeros. Or whatever this place was called. I mean, I _knew _that Jon lived in Winterfell under the care of the Starks, but the other small details for me were left hanging.

He breathed out a sigh. Of what, I didn't know. But he did eventually spoke when he mulled over his thoughts after a few passing seconds.

"I was born and raised in Winterfell, bastard child of Lord Eddard Stark. What is there to know about?"

I frowned at that word. It's still a little bit unnerving for me that he could easily say that title of his without missing a beat or even hesitating for that matter. It just— it felt so casual for him to say that.

"You're a bad storyteller." I ducked my head down and stoked the fire with a metal clamp-stick thingy, the coals crackling and burning hotter as I moved them mindlessly. "What was your childhood like, with the Starks?" I then prodded on, being more specific this time.

He took a moment to regard his words. Hopefully this time he wouldn't have to cross another line. "Not much. I was raised and fed well. I also learned how to read and write, and especially with the way of the sword. Robb and I used to do sword-fights together when we were little. He was like a brother to me." Somehow, I felt the melancholy in his voice as he told along his tale of his brothers and sisters.

"Sansa had her beauty. And Arya, despite being a girl, is stubborn as a bull. And yet she has a fierce determination of a wolf. Bran and Rickon have yet to come of age, but they could someday be heir to Winterfell." He continued.

"_You _could be an heir too."

Saying that was technically not home-stretch. I mean the chances of that is like finding Waldo in Westeros. But it _is _possible. Somewhat. Just a simple tweak of his name and _poof_, Lord of Winterfell.

I mean, that's how it works, right?

Jon however, was having a different idea on that matter, shaking his head vigorously. "Impossible. Lady Stark wouldn't have of it. The way she treated me over the years with spite made sure I wouldn't involve myself in their affairs. Also, it would be a disgrace if a bastard would rule—"

"Would you quit saying that?" I huffed in annoyance. Although snapping at him proved to be a bad idea right now, I suddenly shut myself up to avoid further casualties in the judge's court. "Geez, why does everyone in this place use that _word _like it's some sort of compliment?" I mumbled.

And obviously he had heard it and took offense. "What? About being a bastard? I'm assuming you don't have ones in your world too?"

"Just..." _Ugh_, every time we get into the complicated topic of "my world", it gets a little harder to explain things to him. Luckily, I managed to give it a rest and let out a shaky sigh. "Look. We _do _have them. It's just... we don't hang that title over our heads like it was some sort of 'kick-me' sign for everyone else to see. We don't normally condone them for being what they are; it's degrading and just plain rude."

He looked at me like I had sprout out an alien head, surprised at the notion I carried and without a doubt, somewhat felt ashamed of himself for snapping out like that. I even raised a brow, this time really curious over what he was thinking about. There's just something in his gaze that I couldn't quite place that he just wanted to scream out, though I have absolutely no idea what it was.

"I... I apologize." He blinked out of his stupor and bowed slightly. "I meant no ill in offending you."

There again was another period of silence. Just a short one. All we could hear were the murmuring voices by the distance, the gushing of the snow wind, and the crackling of the fire in the pit.

"I feel like Lady Stark has been good to me, even though for what I am." He first said, breaking the tension as he continued. "I'm glad that I still had the opportunity to be raised as nobility. The other Lords would've frowned upon that. It was harrowing either way, what I did to earn their respect. It wasn't always enough for their expectations."

I heard him sigh when he spoke again. "It felt like all eyes were on me, waiting, preying for me to make a mistake. And when I did, they would make sure I get to be punished." He continued. I winced on the last remark he had said. It was really tough for him, that I was sure of.

And I wondered if he was actually afraid of it?

"So you didn't want to burden your family?" I asked, but not the question that I had in mind. He nodded. "Is it part of the reason why you're here?"

His momentary lapse over the question already told me the answer, even though he replied with another nod shortly after. I couldn't help but try to ease his struggles in some way. But who was I kidding? I'm already far beyond his moment of comfort, and him letting everything out wasn't something I would see every day, and I'm sure he wasn't ready for something beyond that. Giving him a bear-hug was just asking for it.

"Sometimes, when I feel like I wanted to be alone, I go to this place into the forests of Wolfswood." He continued, melancholy stretching in his voice. "There is a small pond located deep into the woods. Quaint and peaceful. The water is clear as a maiden's mirror, but it is frozen cold. It's not advisable to swim on the waters, but the winds surrounding it is calm and soothing. You could lay beside the pond for hours on end and somehow, I seem to forget the troubles I have in my mind. Even just for a little while."

"Sounds beautiful." I dared to say.

I remembered quite a bit of the other world, back when I was around six or seven years old. My foster parents and I often visit some of their relatives down a countryside in Iowa. There were quite a few of my cousins who I shared the same age span, and there were times that we run off into the woods and play in a small creek not far off the clearing. I remembered splashing and screaming, and then there was this rubber tire swing dangling off an oak tree which we used as our diving board. The water looked warm and murky, but it's not like we weren't innocent little kids who didn't care about dirt and grime that time.

Don't get me wrong, it was loud and it was a lot of fun, the total opposite of what Jon had described his pond to me. But I imagined my creek to his pond like that. It was a place for forgetting your troubles and play innocent even just for a little while. Like nothing could ever harm you while you're there. A place of recluse and your own personal sanctuary to all the bad things in the world.

I stood up and looked towards the foggy unknown, taking a small step each time as I reached the edge of the cliff. I wondered then the place where I was found by Benjen. If somehow, there was a connection between the far reaches of the North on how I got here and if there is a way to go back.

I missed the far more simpler life. I missed my friends, my family. I wondered if they missed me as well? If time was continuous on the other realm or if it was semi-frozen like what C.S. Lewis did to the Pevensies when they got back after decades of staying in Narnia. I feared for the former. It's been months probably that I've stayed in this place, and probably more years to come if I can manage to find a way out.

"Are you not afraid of heights?" Jon had spoken behind me, pulling me out of my ministrations.

I turned to look at him, my lips pointing smugly. "You push me off this cliff and I'll swear I'll haunt you for the rest of your days."

That's when I saw the involuntary curve of one side of his lips, forming into a small smirk before he ducked down.

"Wait... Is that a smile?"

Eyebrows furrowed in surprise, he instantly masked himself with a hint of annoyance. Oh God, the look on his face was utterly priceless.

"I didn't. Must be a trick of the fire." He retorted.

What am I, a magician? Oh no, sir. I am not.

I chuckled uncontrollably at the remark, and I still went on pulling his leg. "Wow, I never thought there'd be a day that I'd make you laugh."

The annoyance, even though it was clear as day, had somewhat softened. He still wore that grin, even if I caught it like a guy caught stealing from the larder. His expression and his posture again had visibly relaxed. But his eyes though, his steel-gray eyes were looking straight at me. And there's this... wistfulness that swirled around it. And... perhaps something else that I dared not say.

"What's with the look?" I asked.

Again, it seemed that his attention was brought elsewhere, and then it was sent back the moment I spoke. His face took on a surprise for a split second before he panned his gaze over by the fire.

"You are lucky, I presume. Always so happy and good-natured even though when others find it to doubt you. Even if you have told me that you are an orphan and that you were fostered by another family. You always look past every fault of others and easily forgive them for what they are."

He then gave me a forlorn look. "I envy that."

I didn't know how to answer that. What was I supposed to say anyway? Thank you? No. And I'm pretty sure he was far too serious for me to crack up a joke out of nowhere. So I just stood there in silence, my head turning towards the empty horizon again.

He also didn't try to speak, but I heard footsteps coming towards my way and then to my side. I felt his presence, a few inches too close for comfort, but I hadn't mind it, and simply spoke.

"Hey Jon," I started, not looking at him. "Did you remember when Tyrion talked to you when you were in Winterfell? I mean, I know I haven't exactly been there but... yeah."

He shifted to where he stood, felt his eyes were upon me again. I knew it was somewhere during the early episodes... I'm not sure when exactly, but it was during the time that Benjen arrived in Winterfell as well.

"You were kind of pissed off about him calling you a... you know, and then you ran off but then he stopped and apologized and... gah, I'm rambling again."

I shook my head, trying to make my point. "He said something about carrying your title like an armor, so it could never be used against you." Out of nowhere, I slightly chuckled, but then it sobered just as quickly as it came. "For me, that was probably the dumbest thing he had ever said. Well, as far as I know. I mean, I admit that he's one clever-son-of-a-gun, but he can be rather reckless on his wordings sometimes."

Still, not looking at him, I continued. "In _my _world, being called a 'bastard', an 'orphan', or even a 'dwarf' can still be referred to as an insult, or something derogatory, but it doesn't mean that you get to be treated like you had the pox. Like society should shun you away because of what you are. But quite frankly, there's always gonna be someone out there who's gonna treat you with respect. Or at least, tolerance."

"It also doesn't mean that everything should be hindered from you just because of what you looked like or of what you are. Basically, what I'm trying to say is: it's not about _who _you are, but what can you _become_."

"I mean, that's why you joined the Night's Watch, right? To prove yourself."

This time, I faced him and studied his features. Still, I wasn't sure if I was hitting him with the right batter since he was gazing blankly across the depths below, his mouth slightly agape and breaths coming off as shallow.

"You know, in my world, we've only taught one thing about snows." I then said. "It is usually a time where children gets to go outside and play with it. They often throw snowballs at each other, build really cool and awesome snowmen... people also skate along the ice when the lakes and rivers are frozen. We also celebrate a couple of holidays as well, and well... also my nameday."

And finally, I asked him the question. "So, Jon Snow, what of your name? Does it mean what was taught by our world, or by yours?"

He just stood there, floored at what I had just said. Heck, even I was kind of impressed. Score one for Rory, I guess. I did one of those dramatic lessons in life shit I mostly see on soap operas. Damn, I better get an Academy Award for this.

It took a while, like a _long _while, before he could speak again. A hint of his voice sounded enlightened as he gave a small grin.

"It's a wonder to have that kind of knowledge such as yours."

At first I took it seriously, but then his grin turned into a smirk, and I raised a brow. Was that actually a joke? Great, Jon Snow making jokes. I'm betting it's the end of the world.

I gave him back a smug grin. "Oh no, I did all of that by myself."

"Really?"

I scoffed and then backed a foot away, looking a bit offended. In an instant, he then walked a little bit closer, with a hint of suspicion why he was curving towards the edge, so I backed away towards the opposite direction.

"I'll have you know Jon, I'm not just a girl who has some weird clairvoyant-vision or whatever. I happen to have something called human empathy."

"And why would a girl would not use her _visions_ instead of taking pity over me?"

I was stumped. "Because... because..!"

Oh shit. The moment he said that, all the memories came flooding back again. And it reminded me of the coming event that was soon to happen. Oh... shit... dammit. Ned.

Tears started to prickle my eyes but I shed and wiped them in an instant, but obviously, Jon had saw that and immediately regretted the question, even though he didn't know what was going on.

Oh damn.

"You're not inclined to tell if you don't want to. I won't force you."

I sniffed. "... Really?"

His eyes softened again, this time his expression different. It was like he was assuring me. "For some reason, I have a feeling that you won't easily be swayed to tell either way."

That was how Benjen felt about the issue too. And for some peculiar series of events, I was hoping that one of them would've accused me of sorcery or witchcraft by now, and should've shunned me away the minute that they realized what I have. I mean, I didn't get how they did it but for some reason, they were accepting of my uber-power as it is.

"So, are we cool?"

He then stepped forward. "No, I'm not. Are you feeling cold?"

I stared at him blankly and then snickered at his reaction. Oh, the typical naive stereotype. "No, I mean, are we okay about the whole foresight thing. You're not going to burn me on a stake or something, are you?"

He paused for a bit, and then shook his head. "I have every reason to believe that you are indeed not of this world, after all of the things you've told me about. But by no means I have the right to do so. So no, I have no intention of hurting you."

His all-too-innocent face when he said something immensely _Déjà vu_-ish to me that I didn't know if I would blush madly at the thought of Kit _actually _complementing that to me, or burst into a fit of laughter from the familiarity of it all. Either way, I tried to hold it off as hard as I can just to savor the calm air that was going on in the moment.

For a badass like him later in the series, he acts like a dork sometimes.

"You know, Benjen almost said the exact same thing to me when I asked him about my situation." I then shook my head and chuckled. "You Starks certainly have a weird way of dealing with people."

In that exact moment, I saw his eyes turn from shock, slowly forming into what must've looked like solemn contentment. It was like, what I said to him somehow brightened his day. But before I could get a couple of seconds more from glimpsing, he had eventually fallen into silence, ducked his head and then shied away.

At first I didn't know what the hell did I just said to lighten up his mood. I tried recounting what the exact thing I just had said, and my eyes widened when I remembered that word I just had said.

Stark.

I looked at him and saw that his face wasn't looking hampered or distressed. In fact, he was looking a bit like glad. And then I eventually realized that he wasn't even trying to correct me on my statement. Huh.

Internally shaking my head at it, I went to his side, arms folding in front of me and casted my eyes towards the mist over the horizon, sighing a relaxed breath as the visible wind from my mouth swept through the darkness. I noticed that the night was still young and we still have a couple more hours ahead before the sight of dawn.

I felt my lips flutter in a ghost of a smile.

"I have to be honest with you though. I kinda wished that we could do something like this at least once in a while." I then said. "Just standing by the fire, swapping stories and just hanging out. No troubles. No stress. Just a getaway to forget everything and just enjoy living in the moment." I had then turned towards the cliff again, stretching my hands out and closing my eyes, feeling the cold winds as it whispered nothings in my ear.

"... I agree." I heard him reply.

I hummed but didn't say anything else. I just stood there with my eyes closed, trying to forget.

Of the past.

Of the future.

Of everything else.

Because by eve of morning, the memories will come back again, whether I like it or not.

* * *

**A/N: So basically, if you squint hard enough, you'd see a bit of... feelings being shown here. Just in case you guys are wondering about the romance part of this story. Speaking of which, I'm not totally sure if Jon would be Rory's end-game, because I recently had this plotline stuff just in case Jon (spoiler) totally kicked the bucket in the last episode or if some plot twist that George will create that we would not expect. But, Jon _is _a possible romance option for her. So to speak. Eheh.  
**

**Anyway, upon your PMs reviews and opinions, I've come to a conclusion that I will instate Rory/Raine as a Crow. Yep folks, she will officially become one, pledge her vows and stuff and all that. Don't worry though, she'll still be going around Westeros after I complete the Season 1 plotline and like I've said, the relevance of her title is unimportant... for now. **

**If you guys want to know though, a lot of you guys wanted her NOT to become one, but I've been thinking about it very carefully and since I know where this story is heading, her having a title adds more plot devices than her not having one, so I could write about her thoughts on the subject a bit more when it's needed. Again, to those who wished her NOT to become a Crow, your opinions would play an informative role, and she would mention it every once in a while in her journeys. That's all I have to say about that note.**

**Okay, so! How was the chapter? Leave your thoughts on a review! **

**Also, thanks again so much for the follows/faves and PMs guys! Will see you again next week for another chapter !**


	12. Fates Starting To Line Up Folks

Chapter 12

Fates Starting To Line Up, Folks

* * *

_Thunk_.

I bent down the crossbow and checked the mark. The aim was off by a little over a few inches but it was a good shot nonetheless. Trying for the second time, I latched the bowstring over by the hook and pulled it back to the barrel, placing a bolt on the tip and lifting it again in line with my shoulders. Arms and legs positioned, I closed one eye for a better aim, lining my target just slightly over the tip of the stirrup as I maintained my posture so I wouldn't shake.

Breathing out, I pressed the trigger and the bolt whizzed into the air.

_Thunk_.

Lifting the crossbow over my shoulders, I looked past and saw the bolt hit right on the bulls-eye.

I frowned.

I didn't know why, but I suddenly had this creeping feeling that someone would probably compliment me about my shot right about now. I could practically smell the signals popping out from a mile away. I cranked up the crossbow again but didn't line up another shot.

And I was right.

I heard the rustle of snow coming from behind me.

"You're getting better." Yep, the all-too-apparent of Kit's premature husky voice rang in my ear, and I kept on trying to stay on focus— albeit terribly, I might add. "Although bear in mind that you have to assume that your target is moving, or else it could go wrong very badly for you."

Taking a once-over at him, I then craned my neck back to the shooting board as I lifted the crossbow to eye level.

"I have a weird feeling that you would approach me right around now." I huffed.

To my peripherals, he appeared to my side and carefully whispered lowly. "Was it the work of your visions?"

"Try ridiculously overused plot cliché." Again, another pause. Losing focus when I noticed his worried face, I breathed out a sigh and dropped the crossbow. "Nevermind. What's up?"

Somehow, Jon had gotten used to the whole otherworld thing. Even with the uncontrolled lingo I used to mention once in awhile, the "casual greetings" that had slowly sank into his thought process and the blunt metaphors, weren't all too foreign for him anymore. Albeit my annoyance about it. Wasn't fun for me when he replies so casually instead of looking so much bewildered about it. Still, there were rare instances that he still wouldn't get what I said, which I hang unto like a kite stuck on a branch on a windy day.

It had also been an odd couple of weeks. The graduation had been a long time coming, and I was surprised that I was part of the list. This of course, had sprung warning signs all over my head, about the whole "women are forbidden" thing and how much shitstorm would ensue if I was somehow found out, but I would worry about the situation later. Oddly enough, it's been probably forever already since Raine's "appearance" over at the Wall, and no one knew about Rory except for the person beside me, and even _that_ was a sight for sore eyes. I would've probably bet by now that Jon may have told Sam, Pyp or Grenn about it, but he hadn't. Though I knew those guys could keep a secret, but it looked like Jon was taking the whole business seriously like it would be the death of me if _anyone _finds out. Which, is kinda true and I'm really thankful for, for looking out for me.

"I'm merely observing on how you are faring with your crossbow." He said. "It's been a while since I last had supervision on your training."

"So that means I'm getting better, right?" I lifted said weapon over my shoulder with a trademark pose; my free hand placed on the hip as it jutted on one side. All I need now was a cigarette and shades to complete my "Deal with it" look.

"Like you said, it would only take you a few days to fully learn and master it. But, I would be more impressed if you could've used the bow."

I scoffed, shaking my head playfully. "Nope. Not gonna happen."

I then saw him looking around the archery station, and when his gaze planted on something, he approached the area with earnest. He snatched up a bow over by the racks and carried with him a couple of arrows. He took a smug look at me before he positioned himself a couple of meters away from another target.

"It's easy," He said, poking the arrows to the ground next to him and drew up one as he lined up for a shot. "My sister Arya used to practice with her bows all the time, despite Lady Stark's protests."

_Thunk_.

Right in the red dot.

_Tch_.

Smug bastard.

... Pun intended.

"Are you actually trying to persuade me to use a bow?" I dropped the crossbow, leaning on it while I crossed my arms and balanced one elbow on the long end of the wood.

"No."

_Thunk. _

"Well, if you keep going on like that, I'm gonna start to become more _dis_interested in learning."

"I've been honing my archery ever since I was a little boy. I have a lot of time to be good at it. So can you." He pointedly said, taking his position and lining up another shot.

I scoffed again. "Well, you could tell that to your wonderful friend, Ros."

He released the arrow way too early and with too much surprised force that it whizzed right through the target, thumping on the solid wall of rock that was behind the station. His cheeks brightly flustered with red and he looked away. I made a shit-faced grin so hard that I was practically grinning from ear to ear beneath the mask.

Ohohohoho, shots fired, buildings burned.

"That was unfair you know." He said, finally looking up to me with still the embarrassed shade of red and the obvious frown on his face.

I only just shrugged, smirking underneath my mask. "All's fair in love and war."

He shook his head, still feeling a little perplexed. "And I still can't believe you were listening so intently when I told you of..." He trailed off, this time he looked away again.

"Trust me buddy. I wouldn't have listened if you haven't forced me to." I patted his shoulder.

"But is it true then," He said, though my eyes narrowed at his expression. "About you having not been lain with another man at all?"

...

Shit. _That _totally backfired on me.

"O-kay, let's not talk about that anymore." I backed away a few steps, totally did _not_ want to linger on the subject anymore than I should've. Looking away, I spotted a guy who was apparently coming towards our direction.

"There you are." This time, it was Sam who joined us by the archery station. His all-too jovial face that seem to burst in excitement had him beaming as he scampered his way towards us. He had then faced Jon. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Is it already time for our duties?" Jon, completely changed his sombre tone into a more serious one, had asked, to which Sam reply with a fervent nod.

Sam, I had noticed, had grew fond over climbing up the Wall as he did over the days. He wasn't all too nervous anymore on going up; in fact, he seemed to be excited at the thought of it. I think he mentioned once about the importance of watching over the Wall he read in one of the books in the library at Castle Black, and it somehow had pulled him to gladly teeter off the edge of a thousand foot cliff this time.

"Then I shall leave you to your training again." Jon had returned the weapons he borrowed and briskly returned to us again. "You have no duties assigned for you today?"

"Apparently, none." I said. Although, I _was_ intending to brush up on the lore part of Westeros in the library. Sam had told me some of the few books I might be interested in, but what he didn't know was I was going to learn the maps of Westeros as well. Primarily starting on the northern part, including Winterfell.

They both only just nodded at what I told them and said their goodbyes after.

"Have fun, you two." I played a mock-salute on them as they went straight to the direction of the elevator and walked out of sight.

Looking at the climbing platform off by the distance and into the misty sky, I had only realized how much had time flew by. Not by the counting hours, but by months and weeks... how long has it since then that I have arrived here? I have no idea now. I never bothered to learn the months and dates of this world, and Benjen didn't have the time to take care of that issue even _when_ he was here.

I sighed.

Even if I noticed time passing by once every so often, I willed myself to forget the things that were muddling my thoughts. To shrug it all off and not think about it. It seemed like I've been staying here for months on end, or a year, possibly even more, but the things that were coming to pass were near. And yet, I still didn't have the courage to face it like I had to. _Cross the bridge when we get there_, so they say.

Time just slowly began to catch up in everything, and in turn, I knew one thing and one thing only,

I knew that time was running out.

* * *

Studying Geography about America on my classes and Geography of Westeros in the library are two _very _different things, I concluded. One, was because there were no professors who would _force _you to learn all of these concepts, even if there are little to no reason to, because one day, you'll get there when you need it the most. But in this world, you have to learn everything on paper, books, and everything else that was laid out in front of the table _because _it's the only freaking way you get to be street-smart in these lands.

Two, even if perchance, you get the landmarks and the important stuff miraculously memorized into your head, there are no calculators or compasses or saxtons or whatever it is to measure your ways on the map. Just pure pen and paper mathematics. Dabbling on those simple math is another thing entirely, and by less than half of it, I gave up only knowing a few distances of certain landmarks itself.

But it was a great start nonetheless. _Heh._ I never really actually known the genius in me. I mean, I score mediocre grades on my tests, but that's just because I wasn't really studying. But when I do something like this, I never knew I had it in me to do so much complicated stuff in the first place.

Even if it's only like point one percent of what I needed to know about everything.

And please don't get me started on whose lands owns this house and whose house lives in what region. 'Cause I swear, I already had enough information overload to have on one day.

I had only realized what time it already was when I saw the wick on the candle table almost reaching its end, and the wax was already melting all over the small container. So I guess it must've been the afternoon. Or maybe it was already night? I couldn't really tell. The dark-ish tone in the castle never really told me much about what part of the day it was when the sun is up.

Suddenly, a bit of commotion was bustling outside over the hallway, and there were frantic steps and worried murmurs that came along it. Feeling a bit distracted, I decided to check out what was going on.

When I opened the door, there were quite a few people running outside to the courtyard. And that's when I heard the sound of the Wall's doors raising up and opening. And then there was a sound of hooves clopping and an even more frantic neighs of a horse.

I arrived at the courtyard, only to find myself looking at a stable-boy, the horse with no rider, the quick arrival of Jon, Sam, Ser Alliser, and the Lord-Commander himself, seeing him for the first time ever.

Jon, out of the rest, was the only one looking out of breath from running I presumed, confused, and even a hint of scared.

In between his breaths, Jon said, "That's my Uncle Benjen's horse."

My eyes widened in shock and I gasped. Oh no. Oh no no no no no no.

Shit.

I knew this would happen. I knew it... I just... I just knew it...

Dammit all! Why didn't he listen to me!?

I realized I was walking backwards into the hallway again, trying to hide myself from the sight of Jon, who I knew would have questions bombarded at me the moment we were alone. Shit... I don't know what to do! I don't... I don't know this part of the story!

But the moment I was screaming in my head, it seemed as though Jon had heard it all, and his worried gaze fell on me.

No...

Just... No...

I'm sorry Jon... This shouldn't have happened. If I... if I could've just convinced him more...

And then everything came crumbling down again. What I thought was only just a story, digested and regurgitated into one big bloody massacre where thousands of men died, was now happening all in front of me in bits and pieces of memories, all coming to life. Everything became real, and it was going to happen. Everything...

My stomach churned and I wanted to throw up. But I couldn't. God help me. One event had already put forth into motion, and I couldn't do a single thing about it... And then... And then...

And then...

I just had to run away. To the only place I know I feel safe.

But it's the only place that was also surrounded of _his _memories.

But I just had to run away.

* * *

I was wallowing myself in pity, my head bent to my knees, arms wrapped around myself in comfort, when I heard the door slowly creaked open.

A thought came over me that I had pulled away my mask upon entering the room and the only thing that was hiding my face were my arms and legs, so I crawled slightly towards the side of the wall, hiding myself further than necessary.

"It's only me." I heard him say, and then I heard the key firmly clicked by the door, indicating it was shut.

This time, I couldn't help myself but escape a moan, and then I finally lifted my head up, of what I knew must've been probably smothered with wet tears and snot all over my nose, and then looked at Jon's completely worried face.

All I knew next was that I had gone off from the bed and instantly grasping the leather of his vest and I was crying all over. And then I just lost myself.

"I'm sorry, Jon... I tried to..." It trailed off again.

I felt one arm wrapped behind my waist, and the other on my head. I knew the way his arms move up and down on my back felt like a stiff rock and that he was never the type of guy to comfort others, but I accepted the gesture all the same.

"I'm sorry. I hate looking so pathetic like this... I hate it..." I sniffed and let the pause rein in before I could speak again. "It's just... It's just that I remembered everything... And I don't... I don't know..."

"What? What happened to my uncle?"

I shook my head first in his chest before I pried away from him, wiping the remainder of slob from my face.

"... I don't know..." I paused again, giving myself a small moment to recollect myself. "I convinced him to stay, but he didn't listen, and I don't know where he is... He's just... gone."

"What do you mean he's just gone? Where did he go?"

"I told you Jon, this whole future thing is much more complicated than it seems." I argued, shaking my head as I paced around the room. "There are things that I know, and there are things that I don't. Ben's disappearance is much of a mystery case as it was in my realm."

"But the Crows are going to look for him, right? Are they going to fail? Tell me, am I going to join them?" He then said frantically.

And just like that, I got the hint of what was going on.

"Jon, I..." I hesitated, stopped and then continued. "You know I can't tell you this, right?"

Benjen had taught me that. There are some things I can't just toy with, future-knowledge or not. Even though he _was _going to range up North. The path set out for him was already heading towards the right direction, and stopping it would cause so many complications that I might stray him from the path, and as much as I wanted to say everything that bothered me by telling him, I just couldn't.

The things that I knew... for the first time ever, I felt it was more like a burden than a miracle blessing. To know so much of what was coming and to have so much of this... ungodly power to choose and control fate... It wasn't much as enjoyable as I once knew. To think that every person I will meet will have a death timer on top of their heads, time slowly ticking away as I know if their lives were soon coming to an end.

I knew I couldn't let Jon know of all these things. There were other plans in store for him in the future, even if I didn't know some of it yet. But he was destined for great things. He would find love, grow, endure pain, mature. He would grow out of a person that he once was and he could possibly be the game-changer that we needed in this world.

But he has to do it in his own way. In his own terms.

"We've talked about this. No spoilers, remember?" I continued in saying.

He nodded. "I am aware that you cannot interfere with the affairs of our time, but I did not expect that you don't know what comes of my uncle." He glanced away for awhile, looking at the window and stared at the falling snow. "He has to be alive. I have to believe it."

"He's one tough guy, I assure you that. I'm sure that he's not going down without a fight."

I sniffed again, only to remember that I was still under the mood, and then wiped myself and steered clear of those emotions. God, if this was hard just to endure, I began to worry about some other events in the future... Of Robb, of his father— ah, I just hope the letter I sent him at least gave Lord Eddard a warning sign.

Jon had then sat on the bed, where I leaned my back against a wall. I guess he was still trying to absorb everything, even though he made an ultimatum to himself that uncle Ben was out there somewhere. Even I believed it too. Even if I had just realized by now that he still hadn't appeared even after a later time.

"There's always something worse that comes out of a good thing." Jon spoke. His eyes lingering blankly into one corner. "I got into the Crows, but uncle had to leave as quickly as I came. And then when I finally become instated as one of them, uncle had also disappeared out into the North. Why must it be like this?"

"Don't make it sound like it's your fault, Jon." In fact, I blame Martin for creating such a psychologically disturbing plot to his own characters. I mean, you're supposed to love them right? Not kill them off when it's just _necessary _to do so.

Sighing, I decided to give him a hint; at least something he could hold on to, just in case. "It's not gonna go easy either. The things I know... there _will _be some stuff that's going to pull you down, and you're going to blame yourself for it. But it's never your fault. No matter how much you think yourself that, eventually you'll have to pull yourself together and own it, okay?"

I didn't know if he understood it or not, but he nodded either way.

"It will keep me awake this night, I admit, but I am relieved that you do not know of his fate. It would make things... less troubling for me, to say the least." Jon assured me.

He stood up, finally compelled that I answered his questions as best as I could, and then he headed towards the door.

"Thank you. For telling me." He then said. I smiled at him before I put on the mask, disguising myself as Raine again. He then held the knob as he opened the door, giving me one last glance before leaving me on my own.

The smile slowly disappeared, along with all the others that seemed to have left with him.

God, this hyper-depressive state isn't really my thing, but I grew weary every time I get to be remembered of the bad stuff in this world. And there aren't enough of the good that could compensate the other.

He's not the only one who's not gonna sleep tonight.

No.

* * *

Graduation Day.

Hmmm. I expected my life to have at least three diplomas; one for high school, one for college, and probably a teaching certificate once I've accumulated a decade of more studying. I never expected to write any other stuff anymore on my résumé. Or maybe I could add something more like:

_\- Skilful in map-writing and Westerosi geography_

_\- Spent probable five (5) months in sword training and ranged training, preferably crossbows_

_\- Official Member of the Crows of the Night Watch_

_\- Can build excellent rapport among groups of men while hiding as one regardless of their ethnicity, history or possibly orientation_

_\- Can work in cold environments_

_\- Day/Night shifts are not a problem_

_\- Also, went off-world and into a fantasy-realm in which I have spent all time learning the ways of survival and living without the help of technology. P.S. There are no toilets here._

Hm.

Nah.

Though I have to be honest, I could equate this to probably one of my greatest achievements in life so far. I mean sure, there were times that I have a feeling that I wouldn't become a Crow, a big chunk of the reason was because I failed miserably at most of the sparring matches. Although I could do a lot of chores done properly, I don't think it was enough for me to pass whatever requirements they needed for someone to become a member.

But apparently, here I am now, sitting on the bench with Jon on my right and Grenn on the left. Sam was on the other side of Jon and Pyp was on the other end. Well, I believed that they would graduate, or become members or whatever, and just looking at them now brought a little smile on my face. They've definitely looked a bit different than what they were a couple of months ago. Well, they still looked like their teenage selves, but the delicate features of boyhood were obviously starting to fade.

They were growing their beards longer now, not caring if they've shaved a week or two ago or often times complaining about facial hair like a couple of girls. Also, they've managed to look a little more chiseled; jaws were becoming more prominent, muscles starting to bulge on their arms... One thing's for sure was that they're starting to exude... masculinity. And gosh darn it, I wouldn't mind having them on my Abercrombie commercials at all if they were signed up for it.

And all the while, I couldn't help my mother hen-y instincts to jerk up a tear and feel proud for all of my boys. Oh, and me as well.

"You're allowed to look happy." I heard Sam say.

I tilted my head towards the two of them, Sam looking at Jon while he remained impassive as he intently listened on the Commander's speech.

"You're going to be a ranger." Sam continued, trying to cheer him up in his almost depressive state. "Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Jon breathed out a sigh, wind blew softly through his mouth. "I want to find my uncle."

That was when my shoulders slumped and I frowned beneath the mask.

A few days after Benjen's disappearance and telling the nephew that he was just _gone_, Jon became a bit distant over our group circle. The reason was obvious, of course, and there were times that I also blamed myself for the reason.

Especially in times like these, I couldn't help but look away and just listened to their conversation.

"I wish I could help you, but I'm no ranger." Sam replied worriedly.

Yeah, I wish I could help him too, but what good am I to trek up North? I doubt I could survive no better than any other ranger in here. Especially with my first experience when I first got here.

"There's honor in being a steward." Jon reminded, to which I remembered that Sam had been fishing his thoughts about stewarding for quite some time now. But I know he would be a great steward for Aemon someday.

But right now, the ever-oblivious-at-the-future Sam was scoffing at the remark. "Not much, really. But there's food." He said, hoping to lighten up the tension he would always do when Jon was trying to leave himself out of the moment.

And somehow, Sam did it. Jon formed a little smirk on his face as Sam chuckled silently. I know it may not mean much, but Sam always knew how to cheer Jon up from time to time. I guess I knew now why they were so close to each other; why their bond was stronger than perhaps some other people I remembered in the shows.

The talk ended abruptly as they paid attention to the Commander once again. This time, Ser Mormont had walked down the small set of stairs as he continued his speech. I think he was now talking about serving the realm or something. That our purpose here weren't for glory or serving Kings, he even said something about a "woman's love" to which I snickered at the remark.

But what he said after that made me stir at my seat, beads of sweat starting to form on the back of my neck. He made this warning, this warning that would ink on my brain for the rest of my existence here in this world. As this warning could very much be one of the causes of how I die.

_The penalty for desertion is death_.

Silence crept on, but I held firm. Even if my hands and knees were shaking. Always the thought of people dying had sent into some kind of traumatic stress. I wouldn't call it PTSD because the events were ways ahead in time, and the horrors of looking at each and every one of them so alive, in this very moment, wherever they maybe in this time right now, but in time would also succumb to the numbers slowly ticking backwards, floating just above their heads.

And I wondered if there were numbers floating above mine as well.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Opinions? Please leave a review !**


	13. The First Spark Of

Reply to my Anonymous Reviews (since I have to, in some way, reply to you guys since you are all lovely people)

To Kris : Huh. Tormund. Hhmmm... well he seems like a pretty cool guy. A bit burly and manly and no doubt tough-lookin', which I am a big fan of by the way. I'm not saying it's not a possibility, nor the fact that it _is_, but his character as a whole is not fully explored yet. And if I'm not mistaken, he has children, I think? And I have a weird feeling that his children would be roughly (or not) the same age as Rory is... which is a bit... scary, just thinking about it.

But this is Game of Thrones... so who knows? Lol.

And thank you for your kind and at the same time descriptive words! I promise you, I'm trying to capture everything that you're trying to say in my story, and I feel like I've done a good job when you wrote that for me!

To Guest noted 7/15: Thank you! and don't you worry about me getting tired of those wonderful comments, because I assure you, a write would NEVER EVER get tired to receive positive criticisms no matter how much repetitive they are! I mean really, who in the right mind would?

And yes! Benjen and Rory definitely has a father-daughter relationship coming off from them, and it's really hard to express the feelings one would feel when you have lost someone you cared about, but I hope I've done a good job of it last chapter! And yep! I ship them too ! (Even though I still don't freaking know who she'll end up with after the series is over, Gahh!). Team Jonry (whatever the ship name is called) forevs!

To my wonderful guest, Sah: [SPOILER ALERT!] [SPOILER ALERT!] [SPOILER ALERT!] [SPOILER ALERT!] [SPOILER ALERT!]

I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out what had that meant.

* * *

**A/N: There is a similar pattern coming from the previous chapter to this chapter, and most likely the next chapter. And I'll tell you now that all of them would start with something calm, relaxing, easy, and then on the next line, it becomes a little more dramatic and pressurized. So you have most likely some fluff/drama coming your way, since basically, we're coming to the finale of the Season 1 show.**

**Also, for those who ship Rory and Jon, or Jonry (I thought of the ship name myself. Heh.), I think you'll find the chapter enjoying... Before it starts to crumble into a drama/emotional induced plotline.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

The First Spark Of...

* * *

Pyp got sent to the stewards. Sam as well. More delightfully, he gets to be assigned with Aemon Targaryen himself, to which he couldn't stop moaning about every now and then. Grenn, bless his soul, was sent to the rangers. Though I wouldn't argue much because he was indeed good at his sword-arms, and some of the tracking skills he learned ever since he was a boy. The douchebag Rast was sent to them as well. Good for him. He could die freezing in the snow for all I care. Not that I would mind though, because I'll be far away from him as possible, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Interestingly, I was sent to the stables.

I know, I know. I was half-expecting to be sent somewhere with one or two of 'em as well. You know, better to have someone you know whom you'll be working with than start alone. However, it was not the case. At first, I didn't liked the idea, but then in the long run I could be learning a thing or two about riding horses. Plus, I get to see Ghost every once in a while in the kennels and I can offer him some of my treats if I have some to spare.

I had actually met another friend there as well. Well, not actually a _human _friend, but it was a horse who's just gotten out of the age of ponyville. Her name was Dauntless apparently. Mid-sized, quiet, tamed, but friendly. She had ashen-like skin and a grayish mane. And she kind of like makes this sniffle-noise instead of neighing loud, which was kinda cute.

Also, she was a perfect fit for a training horse, especially with one who has capabilities such as mine. In time though, I had grown accustomed into riding her, and she also had felt comfortable to me as well. Eventually, we both have this mutual respect we both deserved from each other.

Overall, I actually did good after I received some on-the-spot training.

And Jon...

Well, Jon got sent to the stewards, which he did not like one bit.

Of course, after the whole graduating thing was over, he had run off and got into a bit of a tantrum. Sam was ever the friend to calm him down and assure him that everything was fine. He got sent into the Lord Commander's post anyway so he was obviously being groomed to take the position as well. After a lot of convincing later (and even taking part of it with some hints of the future as well), he had no choice but to assent and just deal with it.

After the oaths and a few weeks later, he had grown accustomed to it, apparently disliking the job first as well as I did. Either way though, the group sought each other from time to time, but not like before. There were times when I would spend the whole day in the stables, which meant that I'll not being seeing either Jon or Sam, and sometimes Grenn would be forced to join the tables with the rangers so he couldn't be bothered as well. Jon would also sometimes be personally attending to Lord Mormont and Sam with Aemon as well, so we came by little of what we can.

Not particularly this day though.

As again, it happened pretty much when I was taking a break and visiting the kennels to feed Ghost some treats. Poor guy was practically bouncing when I had arrived there. Guess I've spoilt him alot, haven't I?

So there was I, inside Ghost's kennel, scratching his fur while he absent-mindedly chewed his bone, when I suddenly saw the familiar face of Jon appearing by the kennel doors.

"I guess I know now why my wolf's gaining weight." Jon had impassively said, although I could see a hint of smirk coming from the right side of his lips. He was holding probably a bag of food for him as well, as Ghost had sniffed the air and quietly thumped his tail around as the direwolf stared at the bag.

"Heh. Guilty as charged." I then gathered myself to stand up and patted the hays/fur that was stuck on my butt and legs off and then gave him my eye-crinkling smile. And then Ghost had ran off to him as well. "So, what's up?"

Jon proceeded to dispense the bag of its contents inside a small container and Ghost had approached it and began to chew another set of bone. "I was actually going to look for you after I feed Ghost his lunch."

Brows furrowed in interest, I looked at him questioningly. "Hmm? What for?"

And as if to make it more ominous, he even tilted his neck sideways (as if there were people to look out for in the kennels anyway) and then he closed in the distance, feeling a sudden lump in my throat.

"May I have a word? Privately."

There was this hint of huskiness in his voice that made me... cringe.

"Oh... uh, yeah. Sure." I nodded with a gulp, getting out of the stables first before I tilted to face him again.

He then ushered me with a hand, gesturing me to go out first. It came out a little bit... unsettling on the way he was looking at me. His gaze was always so intense, like I don't know if he was serious, angry, or mad... uhm... or something that's edging on some R-rated stuff...

His face was ever as blank and unknowing and it made it all the more confusing as my prided sex life— to which I think might be rectified soon— so I didn't know what the hell he was thinking that time. Also, I'm probably sure that my self-proclaimed clairvoyance wouldn't help me here either; it's pretty much elaborated already that this wasn't in _any_ scene in the shows at all, so I have no idea what he's going to do next.

Oh God. Is this it?

Is this how Kit and I would slowly ponder things about life and relationships, taking it to the next level and from then on build ourselves a tumultuous amount of complications from this forbidden bond that we would share tonight? Oh good golly gee, I never... I never expected it to be _this _quick... I mean, shouldn't there be like these loads amount of courting before we get this started with?

Then again, this _was _Game of Thrones...

But he didn't lead me to the castle walls. No, it was way more than that. Instead, he had walked across the courtyard, passed by the rookery and entered towards the south as I aimlessly followed. No sooner I had realized we had reached the blacksmith area, and then curving through a gap between two smithies, seeing a shack of some sort and he went there and opened the door...

Oh my.

I froze completely as he went inside, my eyes blinking owlishly as I stared off into the blank space that was opened by the door. A few seconds of being rooted in my place, Jon appeared again from the shack and invited me to come in.

Oh my oh my.

Shakily, I crept slowly towards the entrance and peered inside. It was a weapon shack, I think, since there were tons of swords and shields and some other stuff that hovered all around the place. There were also nicks of dirt and coal here and there, a stacking hay on the...

Oh my oh dear.

"Uh... Jon, why did you..?"

I let out a quiet yelp when I heard the door shut gently and the outside noise had faded from the background. The light had dimmed but it wasn't necessarily dark, since it was still around the afternoon. But there was a sombre bluish tone on the lighting, which I find quite... in tact with the mood.

Now I know that it didn't change much unless you squint, but in months of knowing this guy, it had led me to discern a bit about his gestures in his face, and with it, I hazarded that he was now a little more... _placid_ for lack of a better term, than we had first arrived.

And _then_.

And then he walked towards me, his eyes training solely on mine. I noticed that his shoulders were more at ease, his footsteps cautious and carrying more ground than air. I saw it in his hands a flick of his fidgeting; nervousness, perhaps.

He was about two feet away when he stopped, the features on his face more evident this time. And I was right; he was quite a bit nervous and... was he blushing? No. That must've been a trick in the light. Or maybe the rest was a trick as well. I don't know. What do I do? Holy-moly.

"You should take off that mask of yours. The space in here isn't much; you wouldn't be able to breathe." He said. Or I think that was what he said, but I just stared at him blankly like he grew bananas out of his head. When he suddenly realized that I was just gaping at him instead of moving, Jon had only rolled his eyes and sighed. "Here."

I did manage another yelp this time, not sure if it was all in my head or if I had actually said that out loud. Either way, I had completely frozen again and the tiny hairs on my back began to prickle as he lifted his gloved hand, hooked his index finger and clamped it on the top portion of my mask. He had then proceeded to loosen the cuff by pulling it gently and then dropping it down to my neck... _slowly._

Gaping was just a statement. I was probably sure that this whole thing could equate to being struck by lightning. One in a million, almost never gonna happen, but it'll shock you to the core once you got hit by it. With all my senses maximized and my head going haywire. And then you just got it bad. But instead of a bolt that could probably melt you... well, you got the loveable, handsome, and mortifyingly dashing Kit staring at you with laser-like focused eyes.

"There's something I would like to show you..." He said breathily.

_Gulp_.

I saw Kit leaning my way, and I leaned back, but he had still followed through. I maintained whatever kind of composure I had left and had really no choice but to suck it in and own it.

This was just Kit after all. Just keep repeating that mantra, Rory. No pressure. This is kind of like those Japanese dating simulation games, right? It's alright. I'm gonna be fine. Yeah. This is just Kit after all.

_This is just Kit._

_This is just Kit._

_This is just Kit._

_This is just Kit._

_This is just Kit._

I felt a slight push from my shoulder.

Nope.

This is definitely not going on the way I wanted it to be. Abort the mission people! Abort! Abort! Abort!

"Why are you closing your eyes?"

...

And that's when all the grinded gears started revving back to its original place.

I opened my eyes and saw Jon's bemused face as he completely stared me off, always trying to discern the meaning behind my actions. Now he wasn't looking at all like he had been anxious, and the ever continuous rigid face had always been... well, rigid.

And that's when I saw what he was holding.

It was a crossbow.

It was a goddamned. Freaking. Crossbow.

All of that. _That_. For _this_.

...

"I. Hate. You." I fumed.

His curious expression turned surprised.

And that's when I continued to tell him off with my colorful expletives, all the while smacking him in his arm and pushing his goddamned rock-hard chest. And goddamn it all, it even became worse for wear when his face had turned like he had kicked a sad puppy, utter shame and regret clearly etched on his face. Feeling utterly embarrassed, I decided to give him one last smack on the arm before sighing and backing away, arms crossed in my chest and giving him an angry scowl.

"I... I apologize. I did not mean to offend you with my gift." He bowed his head solemnly. Seeing him like that, now it felt like that _I _was the one who kicked a sad puppy. _Ugh_.

"It's just that I... I didn't... I wasn't expecting..." I groaned.

"What would you have expected?"

I sighed, shaking my head as I boiled down the anger meter. "Nevermind." I said with still a hint of annoyance. "Give it here." I then offered my hand to take the weapon, to which he complied.

Frustration set aside, I slowly began to inspect the crossbow, tracing my fingers as I went through every wood and splinter. Looking at it, it definitely wasn't from one of the training crossbows that I used while I was practicing myself over at the archery. The weight of it was lighter, shorter. I guess it seemed like it was perfected for my size. Studying the bow, I noticed it was made of steel, the string was made of a fibre I wasn't familiar of, but when I plucked it, it looked like it was sturdy enough to hold a bolt. The texture of the stock was soft, its light brown hue reflective over the medieval varnish used to rush-coat it.

But there was a specific, _natural _design that had somehow captivated me into thumbing over the figure.

There were spots of wooden eyes littering on some of the surface. It's seemed that if I levelled myself on a few different perspectives, I may see some of those eyes looking back at me, intimidating, threatening.

And it was quite cool.

"It's made out of sandalwood." He eventually spoke, putting me out of my reverie. "It's not of the strongest materials, but it's light and easy to use. It's suited for your size as well." He then placed an arm to his bruised one, contemplating to say something or not, but he eventually yielded. "I'm may not be a blacksmith, but I gained favor from one of them and asked him if he could make me a crossbow."

"Wait, so you're telling me that you went all of that trouble, just so you could give me a gift?"

"I thought it would be a well-placed thought to offer you something as a token of appreciation. After helping me through a lot."

I stood there and checked if everything was real. I had almost wanted to burst out the typical "Okay, where's the camera?" tirade, but his all too serious face told me that he wasn't kidding. But of course, who _was _he kidding anyways?

"I hate you." I then smacked his arms again, but this time I smirked blushingly.

I think he understood that this was totally a different kind of thing that I was doing. And I could see it in his grin that I meant well. Although it's not in my given personality design to give back his appreciation, I could say that Jon was really... thoughtful for this.

And what's a better gift to give me than an actual freaking crossbow? I think this could top any Christmas gift I had in my book.

"You should name it." He then said.

Well of course it _has_ to be named. What gifted weapon doesn't?

Hmm... Well, I'm not very good with naming things. I mean, my teddy bear was called Ser Stuffy Dorkins for crying out loud (had him since childhood, but still had brought him with me in my apartment back at San Francisco). But if I should name it as it is... well, the eyes-thing was a bit of a trademark with this crossbow, and it's brown. It looked strangely like an insect I was very familiar of...

"Moth." I finally said.

Jon contemplated it for a bit before agreeing with a nod. "A fine name for a finer weapon. Let its bolts be swift and silent as its name."

I smiled at the thought. And the name wasn't bad either. It fitted it perfectly. Hm. _Moth_. I liked the sound of that.

The spur of the moment had been changed though, when the door swung open and I had instinctually tilted my head towards the other direction.

"Here you are." Some random voice said. I had then wrapped up the mask tightly back into place as I Iooked back, looking at a Crow who was giving us a suspicious eye, but had then trained back to my partner. "Some of the people by the smithy told me you were 'ere." He said, referring to Jon. "The Lord Commander wishes to speak with you."

Again, another feeling crept up to me as I remembered something vaguely of what was to come. A chill had run across me, and I felt an uncomfortable strangeness when he mentioned of the Commander's request.

All I could do right then was look at Jon's ever steel-pressed face, worried if he would ever be ready to face such news.

Jon nodded and gave me a quick once-over. He had formed an almost unnoticeable frown before he tilted his head back again and began walking.

But I had managed to stop him when I pinched my thumb and forefinger into his arm, ducking low but meeting his eyes.

"When you're done, I want you to come back straight to me, okay?"

With a confused but affronted nod, he turned his back again and left the shack.

I hugged my arms and pressed them a little too close for comfort, thinking about that one question I had in mind,

How the hell am I supposed to say it to him?

* * *

News spread like wildfire after a few hours. It was a dark day for the people of Westeros, or so it would seem, as King Robert Baratheon was proclaimed dead by succumbing to a wound from a hunt that went awry.

But I was more worried about other news, in which would start one of the fires that could very be the fire to ignite the rest of the balance astray. News in which I had hoped that my plan would've come into fruition, but the claims were evident and true.

Lord Eddard Stark was charged with treason together with the lockdown of Sansa inside the Red Keep, and the search of Arya who had disappeared for some reason. Apparently, he was involved with a conspiracy on one of the late King Robert's brothers to deny the next heir, which was Joffrey, as the rightful ruler to the throne.

But it wasn't the end yet.

Maybe Lord Stark had made a failsafe? What if somehow, he heeded my warnings and devised a plan to secure him and his daughters out of King's Landing?

_Sigh_.

Even after everything, even after telling Jon to come to me after meeting with Ser Mormont, he still hadn't spoken to me yet. I knew that it would take time for him to recuperate from the news, but if it's within me to assure him that things... would go right, for once, then I shall do it.

Even if what I had hoped for would be utterly wrong.

* * *

"...ry."

I heard a quiet whine when I felt consciousness again, but my eyes still had peered closed as I pulled the blankets closer to me for warmth.

"Rory."

The voice was a whisper, it felt like a dream. The prodding didn't stop though. _Ugh_. Five more minutes, mom.

"Rory, wake up."

"Whu...?"

Rubbing my eyes as I flitted them open, I took sight of a blurry man in front of me. When my eyes started to adapt into the environment and then senses came to, I saw the face of Jon who had a slightly worried look on his face.

And who had somehow entered the room unnoticed.

With my cold-attuned PJ's on.

"Wha...? What are you doing here? It's in the middle of the night..." I groaned, covering myself deeper into the blanket so that he wouldn't see something... unimportant to the question right now.

"Ghost was scratching at your door, but nevermind that. Are you alright?" He explained.

"You brought Ghost here?" I said, looking down at the floor and saw that the direwolf was there, panting and whining.

He sighed. "Like I've said, I went into your room and thought there was a sign of danger, but when I entered, I had seen no one else but you."

Eyes squinting on the room, I hadn't seen anything out of particular. Though maybe it was just completely dark save for a lampshade illuminating a small portion of the room. I had also bent my head to see that Ghost was acting a little panicky— circling around and then stopping while pointing at the door, and then began repeating the process again.

"I think Ghost maybe unto something else. Look." I pointed at the wolf.

When Jon's eyes trained to his pet, Ghost barked at his master and then sprinted off into the hallway.

"I will follow him. You must stay here and—"

"No, take me with you." I didn't know why I just said that, but the urge had started to trill up my spine. I couldn't help but _want _to accompany him, just to be on the safe side of things. "Ghost brought you here. There must be something I could help with." I then reasoned.

With a careful thought, Jon had relented with a slumping sigh. "Grab your sword and the lamp with you and dress quickly. You will take nothing else and you will listen to my _every_ command, do you understand?"

I gulped but nodded fervently. Jon proceeded to leave the room and closed the door behind him.

After a minute of preparation, I had stumbled into a decent clothing with the mask on and managed to buckle the straps of my sword into the belt haphazardly. Carrying my lamp, I knocked on the door and waited until it opened, Jon had revealed himself and ready for action.

"Through here." He ushered immediately, to which I followed.

We saw Ghost up a few meters ahead of us, and then scampering off to another direction, leading us through a series of hallways until we had reached the uppermost floors. If I recalled correctly, these were the rooms that some of the Commanders have been using, including their stewards. Jon and Lord-Commander Mormont have been sleeping around these parts as well.

Ghost had stopped by on the easternmost part of the Castle. Jon and I looked at each other, knowing whose room the direwolf was desperate to claw his way in. The wolf panted and whined as he intelligently pointed his nose alternatingly towards his master and the door.

"What's going on..." I heard Jon murmuring. He had then approached his wolf and calmed him down. I followed suit. Once he had hesitatingly opened the door, he had called out for Mormont, to which had lead to no avail.

The hallway led through another set of doors, leading up to Mormont's room. The door at the end was opened halfway, and in my point of view, I could see no one accommodating it.

"Stay behind the door." He commanded. I nodded absently as he entered, peering through as much as I was able while petting the direwolf beside me.

Once that he had entered and called out for the Lord-Commander, I had suddenly remembered the creeping feeling I was getting.

"Look out!"

But I was too late. The door had instantly shut closed and the wolf had scampered towards it, scratching and barking. I heard a struggle coming from the other side of the door and I began to panic. I tried shaking the knob but it obviously didn't budge; it's like someone had barred it from the other side.

"I couldn't get in, Jon!"

A loud crash echoed and I began to use my adrenaline as my power reserve, tackling the door as I tried to force it open. But it wasn't budging. God, how did this door became so broken after all these years?

And then there was a thump to the ground. Silence.

"Jon? Jon!?" I palmed the door as hard as I could, calling out his name.

"I'm alright!" Oh thank goodness. "Commander?"

There was a gurgling noise, and I remembered that it wasn't over. Realizing I had no choice left, I began to make the decision myself before things could get any worse.

"Fire! Use the fire, Jon!"

The gurgling became louder, but there was staggering voice of Jon that came from the other side as well. And then came a glass shattering, and the next was the dead wailing. The smell of oil and smoke fumed my nostrils as I backed away from the door, holding back Ghost from the toxic fumes before he could inhale the substance.

To my surprise, the door opened and Jon and the Lord Commander came barging to the hallway, my peripherals saw a person was burning right before my eyes. I instantly looked away and focused on the two of them.

"Are you alright?" I then spoke.

"Nevermind us. Put your weight on the door and don't let _it _come out." Jon ordered again and I complied.

The two of us leaned by the doors at first, Lord Mormont was behind Ghost just in case, and we held on as the walker-dude tried to force his way out, but inevitably, after a couple of seconds, the gurgling stopped and the weight of the door had lessened, eventually settling ourselves from behind the hallway as Jon and I gathered our breaths.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mormont finally asked.

Jon gave me a once-over before he stepped forward and spoke. "My direwolf had sensed the dead man's presence, it would seem. Raine and I decided to investigate on it and this was where it led us."

Mormont contemplated it for a second before facing me. "Does he speak the truth?"

"Yes, Ser." I nodded. "'Twas in the middle of the night, you see, when the wolf had led him to my room and then into yours."

"And you saw nothing when the beast had strayed to your room?" The Lord-Commander then asked.

I shook my head. Now that he mentioned it, I didn't get why Ghost went out of his way to visit my room instead of going straight to the Lord-Commander's. I mean, all would be well either way if I was there or not. That part had boggled me most. Obviously asking it to Ghost was just pushing it.

Plus, suddenly remembering that small scene meant that it would be another jump on the hurdle. Because that would mean that Jon would get Longclaw now... if I'm not mistaken. Another stone was put into place, but there would be more coming in the way.

Mormont had all but nodded. "Right. See to it that the guards and patrols are alerted if any of the bloody others would crawl up from nowhere. But for now, both of you should take a minute and gather your strength. I will call on someone to help me dispose of this mess and confront the other Commanders for the mishap. Get going now."

Following orders, we had left the premises with Ghost intact as we walked along the hallways together. Quietly. The silence was beckoning at first, because I think we both have noticed that we were finally alone but neither of us have opened up to each other about... well...

A wince seethed on Jon's lips, making me jerk to look at him, seeing him lifting up his gloved hand as he untied the knot of it.

"Are you hurt?" I asked. The answer was clear when he got the glove off and there were red marks splotching visibly on his palm.

I looked around and saw an empty hallway with a lot of empty rooms in it if I remembered correctly, and I tugged Jon's arm towards my way. "There's a couple of unoccupied rooms down this way." I then said. He obviously followed.

Entering a room with nothing but two stools and an unclean hearth, I prompted him inside and then sat on one of the chairs as I offered him the other.

"Here, let me have a look at that." I promptly said.

Of course, Jon obliviously lent out the burnt hand carefully and went to inspect it.

Little did he know what I did next.

I pressed my thumb on the red palm and he let out another gasp of pain, wincing and snaking his hand away as he caressed it with his other arm.

"What in the seven hells did you do that for?" He scolded exasperatingly.

I had burst into a fit of giggles, laughing at his pitiful state before I spoke. "I honestly do _not _know how to fix up a burn or a wound." He scowled at me and I only shrugged. "Perhaps in my world, I could give you some ointment for that, but that's pretty much the extent of it. Hey, it's not like our casualty rates in our world are at an all time high. I'm also lazy and I didn't bother to listen to anything in Health class."

He stared at me again, scowling for the second time and then made a grunting noise before he turned his faced the other way, his jaws grinding back and forth like he was utterly annoyed at me. Which he had clearly shown.

I sighed. "You could've freaking used the handle of the lamp you know; could've avoided hurting yourself altogether."

He didn't flinch when he realized I had known about the lamp thing, but he was still frustrated nonetheless. "It was in the spur of the moment. Forgive me if my lack of competence seemed to have eluded your thoughts." He said with a hint of undertone.

Frowning, I had then slumped at the seat and sighed again. And I gave in.

"Fine, I was worried, okay?" I splayed my arms in the air. "There, you happy?"

Jon had looked at me without missing a beat. The annoyance turned into bemusement, but he was steel-pressed on the hand and his posture remained the same.

He didn't spoke, so I continued. "I wasn't supposed to be there, you know? I just remembered about it when we were already there and... well, _that_ happened. Like it had mattered anyways; I knew you could've handled it well. But when I got into the picture..." I drifted off.

"You might not know what could've happened." Jon immediately supplied, clearly getting the point. I nodded and dipped my chin, pursing my lips and clamped my palms together. "You were clearly sensitive of your involvement." He then continued stating, as if it was a mere fact than a theory or opinion.

Which was true.

I sighed, facing the ceiling for a moment and then levelled to his gaze for a second. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before I gazed out of view again.

"You remembered that time when Alliser barged into the mess hall when we were cleaning, right? You know, the... incident." I asked. Albeit his clear reluctance to remember, he but only nodded. "Well, I hadn't meant to say anything at all. I only tried to defend you and Sam, and it was all for pure intentions, but it had gotten out of hand when Alliser had unexpectedly hit me."

"I had only meant to turn the dial a bit, but I didn't expect it to go three-sixty. I became afraid of the fact that I shouldn't meddle with things too much, or it could take turn for the worse."

I huffed when I began to look at him. "Heck, I was even worried when I got myself involved with you."

Silence filled the air again for a brief moment.

"I have been taught that one shouldn't blame one's self for his or her actions. Especially if the intentions were good." He then said. Surprisingly, I gave out a scoffed-chuckled at the remark, remembering that it was _I _who had told him that.

It was different though. What I had gotten myself into was in a different level that what I had meant during that specific conversation. His was a misplaced trust on himself. Mine was, well, it concerns the fate of the world.

But he was right.

No matter how hard I try to admit it, I guess I became a hypocrite myself when I tried to deny the thought, that things weren't exactly my fault. But I did believe it. It was hard to tell which was which anyways. It's not so simple to understand who's really at fault and who's not.

"You got me there, sunshine." I smirked at him.

It's odd that the tables have turned; I was the one that got all mopey and broody while he was the one that tried to cheer me up.

The feeling had passed though, just as quickly as it came. The memories came fleeting back, especially to what had happened this day.

"How are you holding up?" I then said, placing my hand gently on his shoulder. Though he did not react at the touch, his eyes had softened and then his sombre mood had been swept away.

Chin dipping an inch, his lips had grieved before he spoke. "I have been fearing for my father ever since this morning, and I knew you won't sate my curiosity no matter how hard I would push it. And then, after all of this have happened, it would already be unfair to you if I ask of it now."

But I knew in his heart that he _wanted _to know. His flustered face and those eyes filled with controlled temper already told me that he wanted to know the would-be condition of his father.

Unfortunately, it had sent me to an impasse as well.

"If I say yes, would you abandon your duty and go look for your father and your sisters?"

His eyes glinted in surprise. Perhaps, even his answer was a little delayed. "No. In fact, it would be a relief if that could've happened."

Taking it in, I had managed to say, "Then yes, he would live."

And my breath had suddenly worn out, like I couldn't breathe anymore. But I didn't show it. The words were hard to say, but it had to be done. For his sake.

And I knew to myself that I had to lie one more time just so the blame couldn't be pointed at me.

I had to. Jon had to know about the walkers for himself. He needed to work things out with the wildlings, meet with clans and their people. As much as it was a blur trying to comprehend it, I know that that information would become handy one day. I may not know about anything right now, but I was sure that Jon needed to stay here, in Castle Black. I couldn't change his destiny. No matter how much suffering he had to endure.

I heaved up another internal sigh.

I don't know. Maybe things would've been different. The letter I sent was the only thing that kept my hope that Lord Eddard would somehow be alive. If that reaches him and he heeded my warning... maybe... just _maybe_, everything would've gone different. Even if I knew the chances were slim, that beacon of hope was all I have left.

Jon had looked curiously into my eyes, but I didn't give away anything. Upon his nod, his posture somehow relaxed, like a big weight was lifted off his shoulders as he slouched to his seat and sighed.

"I... Thank you. I can't say that to you a hundred times, but I meant it." He had then got up from the seat as he offered a hand for me to climb up as well. "We must go. Lord Mormont doesn't want to wait too long."

Nodding and taking his hand as he guided me while I lifted myself up from the stool, we both fixed ourselves up shortly before Jon headed towards the door and opened it. Ever the gentleman he was, he ushered me to go out first, smiling back at him before I covered myself in the mask again.

I became torn.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Rory, why must you always lie? But then again, you're in Game of Thrones... at least you're fitting in the description perfectly :3**

** Finally! We're only about a chapter away before we could finally get off of this frozen hellho— I mean, before she starts on a new adventure! **

**Also, I apologize if I deviated a bit on the humor side of the story. The drama needs to be added, and there would be more especially on the next chapter, since the crucial point of the whole GoT story would be wholesomely summarized by then. **

**Also, thanks again for the wonderful follows, reviews, faves and the PMs! So so so so glad that you're still interested in the story even after a long time of writing it! I'm sure you're enjoying it quite as well as I have! :3**

**But please don't stop! I'd like to hear more of your opinions and theories on the story by leaving a review/PM :) Ciao!~**


	14. Parting Ways

Chapter 14

Parting Ways

* * *

I was sitting over by the stove, filing my nails with a small blunt knife as I waited for the baked bread to settle in. Interestingly enough, I've been here for more than a quite awhile in the kitchen storerooms, trying and experimenting this particular type of bread I was baking, and this last batch, I hoped that it would be the best I've made yet.

Of course, the kitcheners were at first annoyed at my doings, but in time I found out that they were quite enamored by the fragrant scent that was slowly wafting across the room, and it had piqued the interest of quite a few members because of it, asking why in seven hells I have been wasting too much flour, yeast and, perhaps the equivalent of medieval cooking ingredients, sesame oil, and dried wrapping leaves from the storage.

I always replied with the same answer.

Sam, in this very same day, had chanced to go by the kitchens when I was doing said experiments and he had been immediately attracted to the aroma that was my bread, immediately finding out that I was standing by the stove/oven/toaster/boiler/whatever and was surprised by the situation.

"Did you bake it?" He said, sniffing happily over by the stove. "It smells quite lovely."

Counting on the number of heartbeats I was making, I had figured it was already time as I stood from my chair and opened the stove. The familiar scent wafted strongly this time, all over the room, and some of the Crows tilted their heads as they checked the stove out. Sam had moaned by the intoxicating scent, and even I could see his cheeks flushing and lips salivating over by the aroma.

I admit, the smell was quite good. It was kind of like a mixture of basil leaves and pepper leaves, or something like that.

Taking it out of the stove, I inspected it, and surprise, it was way times better than the last batch I had made.

The bread itself was quite small. It was squarish and there was a criss-cross mark on the top to let out the air out while it was baking. The crust was also crisp and brown, just the way I preferred it.

"Here, wanna taste?" I asked him, to which he immediately took one and took a huge chunk of bite into it.

"Hmm, it's a bit salty and leafy, but it's not that bad." Sam took another bite.

"It's waybread... _lembas_,or something like that. From my hometown... sort of." I shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not trying to make it tasty. I'm putting effort on preserving it, actually."

And thank YouTube and a tumultuous amounts of nerd-baking with a couple of friends from sleepovers that I could still bake a mean piece of Rings bread and I never imagined that I could be applying it to Westeros. Oh, I'm betting Tolkien and Martin are gonna have a riot when they see this.

But like I've said, the preserving part was the problem. As you can see from the burnt toasts and the moldy ones that was scattered on the table in front of me, I had a bit of trouble on trying to make the bread last for at least a week.

My foster mom had taught me how to bake stuff when I was little, and she had taught me a quick crash course on preserving said baked stuff. Freezers of course, were an essential part when it comes to preserving food, but since technology was nil in this era, I had tried dozens of experiments in storing the bread. The last idea was a complete success thankfully; placing the wrapped bread in the coldest storeroom in Castle Black, and the bread didn't mold for days.

"I've never heard of a journey-food called waybread before." Sam had then inquired. "Most would just sack iced meats on their packs and prepare when they get hungry."

"Oh. Well, I'm more of a bread person myself, so... yeah."

Grenn and Pyp had suddenly barged inside the kitchen, laughing and roughhousing until they had smelled the same scent that was coming off the bread.

"Oi, I'm hungry!" Grenn called out as he rushed over my way, Pyp tailing him as he shouted as well.

"H-hey! Don't eat them all!"

But my cries were drowned as the two became distracted with stealing my bread, talking and laughing and acted out like boorish men without an ounce of manners. I saw Sam was sneaking another bread again and caught him red-handed, scowling at him to which he had only shrugged and smiled at me before taking another bite.

_Sigh_.

On the verge of hopelessness, I decided to give the bread up and took note to myself to make another batch sometime around elevenses... before midnight.

Well, it _was _a little after lunch, and I found myself quite hungry as well from all the baking, so I decided to wrap two breads on leaves and save it for myself later.

Conversation started, and we finally drew ourselves to one of the unused tables from the kitchens and let them eat their after-meal. They tried to convince me to eat as well, but I passed and told them that I had stored some and would be eating them later. Shrugging the topic off, they instantly segued into the night about the whole white walker zombie thing and recounted burning the dead men after slaying them off. But what they did was small compared to the feat Jon did at saving Mormont's life.

I also found it quite annoying, in time, when they started asking me to recount how _we _saved Lord-Mormont, but I always told them that it was Jon who did all the work. I was more of an observer and waited for him in the sidelines. But obviously, they didn't believe it. Rumors started to circulate, and I wondered how the hell they completely rigged the story off the market. I even heard once that it was _I _who heard the strange sounds coming from Mormont's room, and Jon was there only to accompany me at that time, and it was _I _who fell the white walker zombie and burned it off with my bare hands...

Believe me, how much I wanted that rumor to be true, but alas, it couldn't be.

"But I heard that Jon had almost been killed by that dead-man, and it was _you_ who saved his arse from being kicked!" Pyp chimed.

Groaning, I eventually said, "Okay, first of all, what did Lord Mormont say about the whole incident?" I had asked them.

The three looked at each other, but it was Sam who answered the question. "That it was both of you and the direwolf that helped saved his life."

"Okay, I'll give credit to where credit is due, but I promise you, it was really Jon who did most of the work. That's why he got that shiny new sword on his strap instead of me."

And yes, I didn't receive any consolation prize from Mormont himself. I half-expected it would be. The only thing that I got was an affronted nod and an usher by the door after we spoke, which I would say that it wasn't bad, since after all, I really wanted to lay low on the Crow ranks.

Unfortunately, I had been well-received ever since that fateful incident.

"Longclaw is _indeed_ shiny." Grenn commented.

The door barged opened again, only this time, harsher. Everyone's heads brought to the person, and I saw Jon who almost looked breathless as he blanked out his gaze in front of him.

I became eager on giving him some of my _lembas_, he indeed looked tired, so I stood up to my seat again. But once that I had levelled myself up, my eyes picked up on the paper that he was holding in his hand.

And his gaze turned towards mine.

He was furious.

"Oh no."

I scampered my way off the table, leaving the three with blatant remarks coming from the tossed bread and the utensils clunking off the floor, but I ignored them as I run off towards Jon.

His dazed suddenly snapped as he dropped the paper on the wooden floor and then his anger turned into frustrated sorrow. All I could see in his eyes were want. _Need_.

He _needed_ to get out of here.

"No Jon, wait!"

But he had already turned away and left just as quickly as he came, not saying any word.

Once I reached the by the doorway, he was already halfway heading towards the castle corridors, his posture languid but pacing firm. He did not want to show any emotions, I could tell, but I never would've imagined he would be this blinded with fury. I _felt _itway over to where he was walking.

"Jon, stop!"

He ignored me again. I paced myself faster as I reached out to him, but he had already turned from the inside and he disappeared from view.

"Jon, w—"

I yelped as a hand instantly wrapped around my neck and another grasped roughly on my waist. I was suddenly lifted off the ground like I was paperweight, my mask loosely unfolded and then manhandled me into a nearby wall. I took sight of Jon, who was breathing furiously in front of my face, his teeth seethed and his eyes haunting me as if I was the curse of his life.

And then he shouted.

"You lied to me! You sick... you _LIED_ to me!"

I couldn't utter a single word, his hand had reigned tightly into my neck, and I began to ran out of air. My heart pounded faster in fear, suddenly choking as my lung clawed out of my chest. No sooner, I began to see rivulets.

_Sorry. I'm so sorry_.

During that time, all I could only think about was how sorry I was. Lying to him like that, it felt like I was lying to a kid dying of cancer. 'You'll live more,' I imagined. But it suddenly felt like it wasn't just _that _anymore. What would I _really _do in a situation like that? Tell him the horrible truth? Avoid the question like I always did? What if that time really came, and I couldn't avoid lying or avoiding it anymore?

... What would I do now?

The images again filled my head.

This was real.

This really happened.

Eddard Stark was now dead.

Suddenly, I got the feeling that I have failed my purpose in this world, and if somehow, the God/s were laughing— _mocking _at me, at my attempt to handle it. And once I did, I had no reason to defend myself over some silly excuse. It was my fault. I hadn't done my purpose. I tried to do my best, but as the saying goes, my best wasn't good enough.

I felt so pathetic. I hate being so pathetic. Looking back at it, the message thing was laughable. I mean, who would even consider such a measly thing considering from a stranger you never knew? Who was I kidding? This was the Lord of Winterfell I had talked to. It was so embarrassing. Pitiful. Dismal.

And for the first time, maybe I wouldn't mind being choked to death.

But the Gods laughed at me again.

Before I had almost lost my consciousness, Jon suddenly jerked back and repelled his hands off of me, as he began to finally realize what he had been doing this whole time. I wouldn't blame him this time around, nor will I ever. I don't know. What I did to him was so unforgivable. Maybe I deserved it. I don't know.

Finally being able to breathe, I choked out a sob as I gathered what air I could muster. I felt beneath the snow his boots sloshing backwards, as if an attempt to leave, but there was something stopping him. But then I heard him winding his direction and then he walked away. I finally looked upon the hallway and found that he was gone. The path was so silent, but all I could hear was the sound of his voice so... dark. Cruel. Spiteful.

_You lied to me._

_You lied to me!_

_You LIED to me!_

God.

And then it all came crashing down on me. I couldn't bear to hear those words when I knew I had broken so much of his trust. I didn't want him looking so hurt, even if it was the inevitable and there was just nothing I could do about it. The feeling was way worse when he found out about who I am, and the frustration and betrayal in his eyes... to betray him like that...

Maybe...

Maybe it's time for me to leave this place. I've guided Jon so mercilessly through the right path, but lately it had gotten me thinking... was it truly the right one? Am I really leading him to a road I knew that was supposed to be _good_ for him, even if I don't know what could happen by the end of the telling?

I was getting involved too much; too much that I feared for the worst. I remembered Benjen's words again. _Your very existence could alter everything as it is! What's to come when you have chanced to change the fate of someone? Of me? How about my nephew?_

I have to leave. I think it was for the best. I couldn't stand in his way, not now. There was too much at stake, and I couldn't risk it just because I wanted to redeem myself.

I could do that somewhere else. To _someone _else.

But I'm not going to leave without the chance of saying goodbye. He was my friend after all.

Or at least, I used to be.

* * *

The night was dark and the snow was pounding harshly beneath the cold wintry air. I was standing idly on an entrance of a fort near the stables, a hand holding a torch and my eyes gaining black spots around it. Due to the weather, it seemed that there were lesser patrols this time, meaning better chances of escape, and the sight of an empty courtyard was quite a change than what I'm to seeing.

It was around midnight, I think, and I was still waiting for Jon to appear somewhere and just get this over with. I was waiting around for hours already, half-expecting that he would turn up early and back just in the same time that I would sneak off and run. But I guess he was taking his sweet time in this matter, and I have no choice but to lean on the wall and freeze my knickers off.

Throughout the day, I've been thinking about ways on how to apologize to him, eventually sighing in defeat as I couldn't think of one. I knew a simple sorry wouldn't suffice, nor a complicated one with as many a reason I could think of, as his patience would already be thin enough if I was in his presence.

I didn't even know if he could forgive me, let alone seem to care. I'm sure he was hell-bent on avenging his father and saving her sisters, but I could never talk him out of it— not me, at least, and I learned it the hard way of getting myself too much involved that I've ruined so much of what we had of our friendship.

The sound of boots sloshing in the snow brought me out of my inner turmoil, bending to the front and saw a shadow heading towards the horse pens.

I got out of the walkway and entered the blowing winds, wrapping myself in one hand as the fires of my torch violently simmered above my head. I quickly entered the stables before the temperature got the better of me.

I flashed my torch forward, shining my front and the shadow of a person flickering as I got closer, his back turned against me, but it had then alerted my presence. He didn't move, only, he had stopped fumbling over the straps of the horse.

"I'm not going to stop you, you know." I simply said.

Moments passed, and eventually he continued buckling the horse with the saddle. His back still turned.

"Does your future predict that?" I caught him sneer beneath his breath. "Does it know that I would be coming for King Joffrey and put a sword through his chest? Would I do it? Would I dethrone the boy-King and avenge what they have done to my father and my sisters?"

I felt a lump stuck in my throat; bile churning in my stomach. I wanted to sob, I wanted to puke, or maybe do both of them at the same time, but I held it in. I clenched my fists and held the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Maybe. I've already messed up big time. What could go wrong if I mess this one up as well?"

"You are not helping your case."

"I'm not."

"... Then move."

Jon had then finished with the rest and climbed up the horse. His gaze was fixed in one thing and one thing only: the gates of the Wall that were open and unguarded. He didn't even try to look at me.

I sighed, but I went to the side and even made a gesture.

"I'm not trying to make you understand." I spoke up again, feeling another stickiness in my mouth that I couldn't melt away. "If... anything, I would've done what I could to save your family."

Finally, his piercing eyes had held mine as his horse galloped across me.

"And yet, you didn't."

I felt sick. God, I really want to throw up.

"... No. I... I didn't."

Choking up another sob, I clenched my fists hard enough that my knuckles whitened and my nails pricking the palm of my hands. Jon had now passed me and stood under the archway. His horse hadn't been commanded to run off into the night just yet.

"I guess this is goodbye then," I said, walking towards the billowing snowstorm. I didn't say goodbye to him just because of the fact that it was him leaving me, but it was the other way around.

I knew by then that he didn't seem to care anymore. His anger and hatred was too overbearing that I feared that even if he came back, there would be no use trying to fix things up between me and him again. And to be honest, I just don't see the sense of staying in Castle Black if I couldn't stay side by side with Jon anymore.

So I just have to leave.

Tears now have fallen to my face. I didn't know why, but I somehow felt melancholic. It was definitely not the best time to be feeling of such things, but I kind of saw the bigger light in everything... at least, in my perspective.

This was good... this was right. I didn't care if Jon would hate me for the rest of my existence here. So long as he does what he has to do, then I wouldn't change it for anything. I think it was the right thing to do anyway. It's not as if I could befriend every person I would meet in this world, no. I'm sure that's not how it goes in life. Even on the other world.

Not everything goes your way.

You just have to suck it up and carry on.

"Jon... " And then I clamped my lip shut, stopping before I could say anything else. "Just go."

His back still turned to me, he whipped the horse and then galloped away from the castle. As soon as he got outside the main gate, slowly he disappeared into the view, the rush of snow blurring him from the distance.

And that would probably be the last time I would see Jon Snow. Maybe. I'm not sure.

"Wait!"

I pivoted and saw Sam pant-walking towards my way, Pyp and Grenn tailing behind. Judging by the look on their faces, I had a feeling they had seen me letting go of Jon, but they didn't opt to say it out loud just yet.

So I did it for them.

"You should go after him. Don't make him abandon his duties, Sam. You three are the only ones who could stop him from making a big mistake." I told them.

"But, what about you?" Grenn piped in.

"I'll alert the Lord-Commander. I'm pretty sure he knows how to fix this before things start to escalate."

Another lie.

Pyp had pulled out three horses no sooner and they all had already started to trail after Jon before it's too late.

And there was I again, all alone, just like the first time I came here. The snowstorm was harsh, the temperature insanely cold. The view in front of me was the opened gate and the darkness that peered outside of it. I had the feeling of being lost again; it's as if there's no one I could turn to. I've spent months and months of rigorous learning and training, and I still felt like a kid alone in the supermarket. With no one to hold your hand while skimming across the aisles as your dear mother tries to put in her groceries.

I felt exactly like that.

Sighing, I turned around and headed towards the end of the stables, where Dauntless was held. I looked at it and the eyes of the horse had gazed back, ears flicking back and forth as it mindlessly does. I went to scrub his hair and soothed the pony, and then putting up the saddle and reins on his back.

Guiding the horse while I walked, I picked up a small satchel from the ground by the entrance of the hallway that I perched in earlier and then placed it inside the holding bags of the horse and then climbed up, testing my weight and balance.

I looked again towards the darkness. I felt utterly scared. Starting from now on, I would be alone, and there would no more be any spoon-feeding courses that I have to learn. But I have to do this. Somehow, someway, I have to make it up for Jon. Also for Benjen, and his late brother.

"Jon," I whispered to myself. "Thank you and I'm sorry."

I whipped the horse and started to disappear into the night as well.

They always say never to look back where you came from. I couldn't help it. Once I had gotten myself some distance, I couldn't help but look back on Castle Black and the Wall slowly disappearing into the fog. But then I looked forward again, looking into the unknown that was waiting in front of me.

* * *

**A/N: All I could say in this chapter is, *gassspsss***

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Had this brought you so much feels emotion? Are you angry that I split them apart? Are you finally ready for Rory to take on Westeros? Is Jon going to remain dead in my headcanon? Feel free to voice them out (or just write them in this case)!**

**So! Next chapter would be the start of Season 2! So excited! How was Season 1 so far? Is it good? Bad? short? too long? Who do you want to see Rory meeting with in Westeros? Again, feel free to ask anything you want to expect from this story, and I will answer them as spoiler-free as I can!**

**I want to thank alllllll those followers, faves, and those super loyal reviewers and fans of this story! Wouldn't be enjoying this as much as I expected it to be without all your support! Can't say I'm not surprised, but I also didn't expect the story to boom like this, and the positive reviews are just. Amazing. really. :') You guys are sooooo wonderful and the thank you's aren't enough and the only thing I could repay it with are chapters... I wish I could've brought you cookies or something. Hehe.**

**Anyway, thanks again for everything guys! See you again next chapter!**


	15. Winterfell

**A/N: Hi guys... I'm extremely sorry for the extremely delayed post of the next chapter. There's only one reason for that actually, and I think it's going to be hard for all of us to adjust at first, but having a job really took a lot of my time, and in some occasions when I get home, I just collapse on my bed, only waking up to go to work again. Plus, other priorities that simply took my free time from writing. Now I'm really honest at this and the past few weeks I actually felt the writing sickness, as well as tons of writer blocks, so writing this chapter was probably the hardest one I've ever made. Lol.**

**Nonetheless! 8k+ words this chapter! So I hope it kind of compensates for the lost time.**

**Again, I'm sorry and apologies to those who were eagerly waiting for the next chapter, but here it is now! And don't worry, this story, like my other stories, so long as I'm alive, will not be abandoned. There will be times that the next chapters would be posted after a long time before the next, but I assure you I will finish them!**

**I just hope you become patient with me as I try to adjust the time frame I could allocate my personal life for now.**

**Eh. So much for that. **

**Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Winterfell

* * *

It's been little under two days since I've been on the road heading south. To where, I really didn't have a clue. All I know was, I've been hitting the famous kingsroad for about half a day yesterday and then staggered off a few miles parallel to it, making sure not to stray too far off since it was the only sure-fire way to get to the places around here. Thankfully, I haven't ran into any incident so far, and the whole travelling was uneventful as it possibly could.

Though I noticed sometime during my break hours, either resting or making my horse sip a drink in a pond or a body of water somewhere, the slow visible shift of my environment— from the cold, white, endless snow that seemed to have massed on horizons next, to a couple of pine trees and bushes sprouting little by little, until I could see a mixture of winter and spring over my surroundings. The mood itself was quite lighter, still a bit Twilight-esque, but it leant to a more lively feeling than that of the sombre one.

The quietness of the journey was something soothing at first, but it sucks when you don't have someone to talk to. For the most part of it, all I wanted was a distraction; the travelling made me think of a lot of stuff, most especially the night I ran away from the Night's Watch.

Because, you see, running away was the easy part, keeping myself hidden was the tricky thing of the whole ordeal.

It was a simple idea, actually. Even I didn't think of it only until recently. And that was thanks to my whole double identity Uncle Ben had made. I had easily figured out that it wouldn't be much of a hassle trying to hide myself from the Crows; it was just a simple taking off the mask and then _poof_, no more Raine on the run. I had all but abandoned my Crow clothes somewhere except for a few tunics and trousers. I still kept the fur cape though, and most of the time I was wearing my Hobbit costume just to keep my anonymity up in the air.

As for surviving, well, I've been keeping track of the backpack filled with lembas for my provisions, and the canteen I had stored was about a quarter diminished. Mainly that was my diet throughout the day. I had been eating at least twice; once every morning, and one on the evening. The water I drank was on a stricter pace, only sipping once or twice when I really needed to drink.

But what I was really worrying about was the consequence for the act I did once I left the Wall.

_The penalty for desertion is death_.

I mean, I was sure with myself that I wouldn't get caught, not unless someone could place a mask over to my nose and make me speak like a guy for a minute, but I couldn't help but fear for the bounty that was placed on my head. I know that it's likely that the Crows will be involved with finding me, but the scarier part was if some others would be keeping a lookout for me as well.

I shook my head and looked towards the sunset sky.

Hmm.

Strange.

There was this meteor seemingly gliding across the pale red of the sky, only, this one was somehow a bit redder in hue. And I noticed it was more opaque than any clouds or the onset of the stars that scattered across.

I haven't seen anything like it in all of my years of living— otherworld or not. It seemed... almost mystical, like I could feel an omen of some sort. I swear I didn't know what that thing meant... or did I miss something important while I was watching it before? Either way, the hairs on my back bristled in discomfort when I continued to stare at it.

Looking back towards the forest again, I noticed it was getting dark.

Welp, time for me to stoke some fire again.

* * *

_The scene played out in a bazaar-like courtyard. Chromic floors and stone pillars paved all over the place. There was a crowd that emerged out of nowhere, chanting and screaming something incoherent. I saw commoners, nobles— almost everyone and everything that seemed to be in place had gathered at the center of the place. _

_On a built stage in the middle of the bazaar, were a particular set of nobles adorned with lavish garments and what were bits and baubles that shined and sparkled when it reflected sunlight. There was a fair maiden not more than twenty, perhaps, with red hair, eyes frozen but lips hopeful. Next to her was a woman who was on the epitome of her age. Beautiful and majestic, but her eyes were cold and calculating. Next to her was a large throne-like chair and a blurry image of a blond boy sitting almost timidly, as though he was bored out of his mind. In his head was a luscious crown— perfectly detailed, and the embroidery were figured like jagged spikes across his head. _

_Said boy now stood up, his hand gestured the crowd and everything went silent._

_He had then faced towards the coming man who had his wrists bound behind him, limping with a bad leg towards the stage as two guards were almost dragging him by the ground. He looked dirty and gritty, like he had been in a cell for days on end without water or a bath._

_Time shifted, and there was a mass of blur. There were voices, but it was muffled by something indiscernible. It seemed like the boy was saying something, and the crowds were pleased by his sentence._

_Then came the executioner, a large bastard sword unsheathed on the hilt. The bound man was sent to his knees looking scorned as he scrutinized the crowd, eyes snuffed out of hope._

_But the most horrible part was when his eyes fell on me, and it was in that moment that I knew time had stopped._

_There was a ringing silence. The crowd had frozen in place. Hands fisted in the air, mouth hanging limply as their faces scorn unto the raised pavement. The red-haired girl had looked frantic but was still as a statue, a couple of guards were trying to seize her from coming to the bound man, and there were tears evident on her shaded green eyes._

_The only motion, but ever so slow, was the executioner's sword being raised high. From nothing came a sound of a thin wind almost as if it was slicing through air itself as the sword carried itself above the hooded person's height. _

_And then it swung down._

_The eyes, ever so still, never blinking, the eyes were solely focused on me. It was haunting, so full of mixed emotions. Anger, hatred, pity, sadness all rolled into one spiritual gaze. _

_The eyes shut closed as the sword fell inches above the neck._

I screamed.

* * *

That was the first nightmare I ever encountered in this world. It was strange. It was scary. I couldn't stay asleep for the rest of the night that time, so I had no choice but to move on the dead of night and keep on the path forward.

I couldn't describe it, but the closest thing I could say was that it was haunting. Half of the images I saw were a blur, but the eyes of Ned were clear as day. His eyes were gloomy, forsaken, and I felt that lost of hope when his eyes directly gazed at me.

I didn't know why I was struck with such a memory. I didn't want to see it ever again. What was happening— the reality of it all— had me on the edge of my seat, and to think to myself again that I have that godlike power to see and control it all...

Oh God.

I think I'm losing my mind.

I shook my head and opened up my lidded eyes. The weary journey still continued around dawn, and I was surprised to myself to pass by a clearing on a hilltop of some sort. I think I don't ever want to think about the dream for now and focus myself on other things.

I looked towards the horizon and found something that set my heart racing. I instantly shuffled through my knapsack where I had kept my maps and pulled it out. It was a big help, really. I had initially feared that I would be going around in circles, but thankfully my time spent on the library was worth it when I found myself looking spotting a castle and a couple of settlements around it.

This is it.

I think I've already made it to Winterfell.

I galloped my horse unto a faster pace, gaining distance and noticed what I was seeing was actually legit and not some kind of misnomer of a mirage in those clichéd stories. But it was not what I expected when I compared it to what I've watched.

Winterfell was not actually a castle ground itself. It was sensibly larger, in a sense. There were actually villages and small houses that were surrounding it. Kind of like King's Landing. There were farms, windmills, a bit of houses here and there. There was even a hut stretching at least about a mile away from the castle itself.

I guess it was logical. Winterfell was like, the capital of the whole North, right? I'm pretty sure the place is jam-packed with commerce and business and stuff like that. Now I'm not sure about the economy here, but I'm guessing that since they were living in a very snowy area, there's really not much to go around with. Sticking together was sensible especially with this whole Winter is coming deal, right?

I arrived the townside about ten to fifteen minutes after, and I was surprised that I hadn't been stopped by guards or some checkpoint guy that was patrolling the place. In fact, there weren't really much guards in the first place. I didn't know if they were lacking because of the war that was going on, or if they had meant it in the first place. Although I have to admit that there were a few townsfolk looking at me— a girl who was simply wearing her hobbit clothes and a thick cloak and boots— when I passed their way, but even their gazes were short-lived than what I would've expected.

Strange. I really didn't thought that Winterfell would be this unguarded especially with what's going on recently. No wonder the place fell apart so easily when Robb had left it to Bran. Not that I blame the little guy though...

Hmm.

The thought gave me... well, another thought.

Maybe it would be a wise first step for me to visit Bran. If I remember correctly, he's been doing a lot of Lord of Winterfell business ever since Robb went off to war. Of course, I already knew in the back of my mind that Bran was one of the few people that was leaning into the right path, so I'm not sure if he needed a nudge that I could provide. Although it sucks that I couldn't help Winterfell itself from the coming ransacking, 'cause that would totally change everything, and I don't know if I'm confident enough to pull out something out of my hat without toppling over the whole story just yet.

But yeah, visiting Bran would be a good thing, I guess. Since after all, I'm quite sure that my next trip would go on for another full set of days.

No sooner I had entered the Winterfell courtyard, leaving Dauntless at the stables somewhere in the front of the castle. And yes, there were quite a few soldiers here and there, guarding the place, but like I've said, they were only but a few. It seemed that they weren't even paying attention to me. I had realized from noticing the townspeople and the guards that the citizens here didn't care as much; they were even letting a stranger like me into the place. Hmm...

Maybe it was just a Stark thing. They were one of the few Houses that had great humility, honor and respect among their people. Although for a noble House, it would seem a bit dangerous if they just let someone as mysterious as me run around rampant in their castle. Good thing I'm willing to be part of the good side of it all.

Eventually I had stopped over by the stables and dropped off Dauntless, among my other things and then snooped around. Afterwards, I had managed to approach a lady who was gathering wood and sticks from a small mill, her back turned against me. Her hair was a little scruffy and all over the place, and she wore a very thick layer of fur wrapped around her, but judging on the dull brown color, I'm assuming that she was one of the housemaids in the castle.

"Uh, excuse me?" I approached her and called out.

At first, she didn't even turn around or had stopped with the work she was doing, but when I waited there for another minute, tapping my shoes awkwardly, it seemed that she had lost her patience and eventually turned around. My eyes met with hers and I felt a familiar sensation coming off of her.

"What?" She huffed in frustration.

"Uhm... Is there any way I could get into the castle and have an audience with the Stark-Lord?"

Her eyes seem to have flickered in cautious interest. "And what's it to ya having a chit-chat with the Little Lord?"

I noticed her accent had a little twang with it... Some kind of thuggish-British-whatever, perhaps? God, I don't watch enough British shows to know what's what.

"Weeell... I may have some... concerns to address him with." I spoke awkwardly.

One of her brows rose in disbelief, as if she couldn't believe what I had just said. She actually did a short double take, all until she rose from the ground and started to go her way, completely and utterly ignoring me.

"H-hey! Wait!"

She turned around and I was surprised that she formed a scowl. "You don' even have business with the Little Lord, do you?"

Okay, I didn't know why I get to be busted this quickly than what I'd hoped, or maybe it was just me when I remembered that almost every essential guy I know who I initially have a conversation with didn't believe me at first. I was thinking that Bran would be the one to suspect me, not one of the handmaidens that were collecting sticks for some hearth.

Wait.

There was something about her that was very familiar...

It was my turn to do a double take.

"Osha?"

Then her eyes widened owlishly, and she scampered towards my way with another hint of surprise on her posture.

"How did you know that name?" She said. We had the same height, by the way, but when she approached me almost nose-to-nose, I couldn't help but feel intimidated by her presence.

"Y-you're Osha, right?"

"I don't even know you." She mumbled straight away.

"No, please. Just hear me out."

Looking at Osha, I had slowly began to realize the strong-headed impression of a woman in front of me. Now, if my Potterhead info-geek was as accurate as it was months prior, I could see the Tonks side in her, but it was wrapped around wildling fur and a very shaggy brunette hair. And this one was probably more stubborn than her HP counterpart when I saw her in the series.

Breathing a short breath, I took a step in front of me and spoke. "I need to speak to Bran. Or at least just see him. I just got from the North, you see— the Wall to be exact. His half-brother's there. Jon Snow? I think you know him, right? I have to tell him that Jon is well and..."

And I knew that I was blubbering my words already. To be honest, I didn't know how to explain myself without letting the others treating me like I've hit my head or something. But I somehow got the hint that Osha's first impression of me was likely well. But it's not that I couldn't be blamed anyway. I've only just entered a whole new playing ground and I didn't exactly know how to play my cards right at the moment.

Osha stared at me for a while longer, and then she suddenly turned around again and headed towards an entranceway inside the castle.

I let out a frustrated groan for realizing that she left me hanging again, and then I instantly went and followed her inside. "I'm not going to leave unless I speak to Bran." I called out.

"I'm not stopping you." Her voice echoed when we entered a dank hallway.

I paused, blinking. "Oh."

"I'm actually interested seeing you make a fool of yourself in front of the court." She then said, which after a moment, I took in offense and then scoffed. Osha had turned and paused midway, smirking at me like I had told something silly. "Tell me girl, what makes you think the nobles of the court would lend you a speck of their time? There are plenty of other Lords waiting in line asking food, wine, shelter, even men. And yet, you are only asking to lend his ear for only a moment. Why do you insist on it? What good that'll do?"

"And if you say you came from up there, why have I never seen you before? Last time I heard, the Black never even had a lady-Crow with them. Or are you telling me that those virgin cunts finally realized that their swords would eventually need a sheath?" She had then continued.

I stepped back. I didn't know if I would be offended by the way she was self-depreciating me, or on the way that she uses her constructive, and also at the same time colorful, allegories of a person's private parts.

"I didn't... I didn't come from beyond the Wall... well, not technically, but I did came _from _the Wall."

Another eye-staring came, and then she turned around again and walked across the hallway.

Goodness. This woman has no manners whatsoever.

"Fine then! I'll just... find my way to wherever Bran is. I don't need you." I harrumphed and crossed my arms, turning my heels and headed towards another hallway.

I left Osha and waded myself across a different path, trying to find the biggest door this castle could possibly afford. Ugh. Geez, I never thought she could have an attitude of a prat, or were all wildlings somehow evolved to be that way? I honestly could have better conversations with Alliser-Thorne-in-my-ass instead of that stingy woman who just ignores and leaves me.

Looking around, I had noticed the place was bigger than what I had initially thought. It was quiet, quieter than that of Castle Black. The place was somehow more open with windows across a long aisle, and evidence of snow flittered in some of the sills. There were some rooms that I crossed path with, but I never bothered to peek inside. The air was wet, maybe because of the torchlights and the temperature of snow, but it was somehow cozy.

No sooner though, I became lost within the halls of the great castle. Great. I've seen more unused rooms than people here. They _really _sent a lot of soldiers into war, that was a given.

"Oi."

I suddenly turned around with eyes wide open. There were two guards who spotted me, but I think they were friendlies.

"Who are you? You're not supposed to be here." One of the guards approached me and called.

"Oh. Uh..." Shit. Quick. Think, Rory! "I seemed to have lost my way to the court. Could you guys care to point me the way?"

...

That was probably the stupidest line I could ever ask.

Well first, that's probably one of the most sure-fire way for me to get Fifty Shades-ed right on the spot. Plus, I practically sound like one of those adult-rated stars in those adult-rated movies. Second, I actually thought to go towards the intimidating path. You know, persuasion check and all that crumb. But I'm not sure if a teenager in a half-Crow half-halfling suit would be the best intimidating look someone could buy. And so I effed it up. Big time.

The other guard, looking bloaty and confused, furrowed his eyes and he funnily looked like a squirrel squinting. He then looked at his partner who looked at him back, and after a couple of seconds, the second one spoke again.

"It's two lefts down that hallway." He then pointed.

"Oh." Uhh... "Thank you." I backed up slowly and then headed towards the direction.

Making a turn, I then breathed out a quick sigh. Wow. I never expected it would be _that _easy. Seriously, walking in Winterfell is a piece of cake. Should take note of this.

Finally, there was a huge door when I turned on the hallway. It was open, and I could hear murmurs coming from the inside. Getting closer, it became louder and louder and more coherent. I think they were talking about sending some men for carpentry.

Peering in, I suddenly saw a line that reached almost at the end of the hall. And I tell you now, the place was huge. On the other end I saw a banqueted table, a couple of middle to old-aged men sitting almost timidly and listening over at the pleas over some Lord-commoner in the front of the queue.

In the middle of the long table, I saw a little kid and his brother sitting impatiently as the older one listened to the one in front of them.

Mother of crap.

Okay, I could surely scratch the littlest brothers of the Stark family in the "Famous people I want to meet" off my list . Goodness, my heart actually started racing faster when I saw the two of them, and I don't know the reason why. They both looked so undoubtedly innocent, and seeing them right now, taking responsibilities for something that wasn't suited for their age... God, this world is really harsh, is it?

I feel like I wanted to cry unto what's going on. Normally, kids would never have responsibilities as big as this in my world. And to look at Bran, a little less than twelve years old, looking so much braver and wiser than his age... Man...

While a session was going on, I decided to sit on a nearby bench near the entrance of the hall. I'm really not sure what to do— should I fall in line? Should I wait for him to notice me? Ah. If only life would be that easy. Bran's attention was always caught either on the commoners or on Rickon who was picking off shells on his side of the table.

I watched while I waited like a fly on the wall. Conveniently though, everyone was too busy to notice me sitting by the sidelines, so more or less I blended in like a simple civilian just like any of them.

Time to pull out my bread. I'm getting hungry all of a sudden.

* * *

Hours.

Hours ticked by and the people waiting in line didn't seem to end. I still waited on, but even I have some moments of weaknesses, like maybe dozing off one or two times. Luckily, I was awake when I had started to notice that Bran too was getting a little tired, even though it's only about sunset. I wouldn't blame the poor kid. Heck, my mom would always coddle me into going to bed at the early hours of the night when I was the same age as him.

I knew that the sun was setting, even though I did not see it. Living in a snowy world could do that to you— just staring out the window and seeing that sky getting dimmer and the winds growing somehow colder, you know it's most probably going to be dark soon.

I looked towards the entrance when I heard footsteps, and surprise surprise, Osha appeared and at first didn't notice me, but when she looked around and saw me sitting on one of the benches, I gave her my biggest smug-grin. Yeah girl, I totally found my way here without your freaking help.

Her suspicious stare almost told me off though, but she already turned her head and walked towards the longest table before I could even talk to her.

There was also a big guy trailing right behind her, and I swore the character introductions were at an all time high right now, because this fellow didn't miss a beat on the familiarization-level when I saw that it was none other than the half-giant himself, Hodor.

While a commoner was talking (and apparently became distracted as the wildling handmaiden and half-giant just passed him), Osha turned behind Brans chair, bent herself and whispered something in his ear. The old man on his left side, who I think was Maester Luwin himself, turned his head as well, hearing the wildling as she spoke.

When her eyes trained on me, I only knew one thing and one thing only. They were obviously talking about me.

Bran's attention had sauntered off into my area as well, and I could swear in one blink that he looked at me, but it seemed that he didn't want to make it too inconspicuous. Luwin on the other hand, stared me longer than necessary.

I ducked my head, eventually turning it elsewhere as I trained my eyes and ears on the pleas of the commoners.

When a verdict was done, Luwin slowly stood up from his seat and placed his hands behind him in a very gentlemanly manner.

"This concludes today's issues and reports. Our Lord Stark does not feel well and would not be entertaining your complains until tomorrow by eve of dawn." A couple of murmurs and groans ensured. "Rest assured that your stay here would be accommodated. There will be inns opened for tonight. The nobles are already assigned to their rooms respectively."

After Luwin's speech, everybody slowly dispersed and then the row of the people up front stood up as well. I got off from the bench, standing tip-toed as I pulled out my head above the crowd. I could see Bran being carried off by Hodor, but dammit, they were heading towards the back door to another hallway.

Oh poop. I guess this goes to show that waiting like a fangirl behind a dressing room of a rock star, with only about a whole clusterfuck of other people getting in the way, could only lead to false hopes and conventions. And the scene was almost identical to this one. With all the people moving about and Bran being ushered like an important celebrity, I couldn't push myself towards him. But the shy part of me kicked in and I just gave up instantly. I never wanted to attract attention, most especially in the situation I was under. And for me, the scrutinizing gaze that Osha gave me was attention enough that I might get in big trouble soon.

Ah, this was one of the other things I wasn't expecting compared from stories and real life. The convenience of it all. Like I said, nothing really goes your way if you try to push something that wasn't supposed to happen. If it does though, there'd be a lot of effects not even I could know, and that was just the tip of the whole iceberg when it comes to that.

I wasn't sure if I could really get an audience with Bran. He was technically the Lord of Winterfell after all. But I have to stay. At least for one more day. I was tired from all the journey, and I'm sure as heck would be heading south, finding the Stark banners, to which, I have no clue where to start. And that would take me more days. Probably without stopping or resting.

The moment when I took one last glance at the Stark-Lord though, he craned his neck and he looked back. His eyes were steadily gazed on me again, like he was figuring me out. I could sense that he was curious. I didn't know what to do, so I just raised my arm mid-length and waved at him, prompting my hands back together again only after his brows were raised in bemusement.

Osha's gaze landed on me again, and this time she got on her protective instincts and covered herself between Bran and I.

And that was that.

It only took a couple of minutes before the place was fully deserted. And in the end, I was left all alone.

Great. Where the hell am I going to sleep?

* * *

"Why are you sleeping 'ere?"

I woke up the moment a soft voice called out right in front of my face and I suddenly jerked up awake. Vision starting to adjust itself, I was struck when I saw the youngest of the Starks looking at me all annoyed-like. It was cute, in a good way. I mean, I get that some kids grew up to be a bit temperamental, but eventually they grew up and mature very quickly on that phase.

Rickon apparently was crossing his arms, appearing all puff-like, totally different than the mindless boy who was picking off nut shells over at the table before. I could also sense that he was being protective, and a little brave mind you.

Well, added the fact that there was an insanely huge black dog panting behind him.

"Oh, uhmm, sorry." I rubbed my eyelids a bit and got myself more adjusted to the light. Looking at the room, I guess I might've overslept in the grand hall and coincidentally, no one was in the right mind to wake me up. "Guess your big sis slept too much." I smiled at him.

"I don't have a sister like you." He immediately said, this time, more cautious.

"Ah. It's... ah..." Shaking my head, I didn't know how to explain Rory's lingo in a quick succession. Simply put, all kids to me who are less than the age of ten were my lil' bros. "What are you doing here? And why do you have a wolf with you?" I then asked innocently to change the topic.

The red-haired boy glanced at his wolf, and then back at me again. "He's not biting you."

My eyes flared wide. Okay. That's one way to start up a conversation with a kid. "And why would he bite me?"

"He doesn't like strangers."

Shock suddenly turned into relief. That's good. At least the wolf trusts me enough. Maybe it was the same thing with Ghost. "Well then maybe I'm not a stranger." I said to him with an honest smile.

Looking at the wolf, I could see that he's a bit stiff— apprehensive for the lack of a better term, yeah. He looked real calm on the outside, but something tells me that he's not much as friendly as Ghost would be. But I was fine with that. I'm good at respecting the distance.

Voices drifted outside, and then into the room. I was surprised when I saw none other than Bran who was being carried behind by Hodor, followed by the old Maester who was talking about some managing stuff for Winterfell, all until he paused when he saw Rickon and I talking.

Eyes locked between the two brothers, and with Bran's peripherals, he had noticed my presence as well when he finally looked at me.

I was about to speak up but Bran came first, turning his attention towards his brother again. "Rickon, how many times do I have to tell you not to bring Shaggydog with you inside the castle?"

Bran's whole demeanor had changed. The air around him seemed authorative, like he was back to being Lord again. As to what it was before, I really couldn't tell. I was surprised though, that the young boy could shift his emotions easily as that.

The red-haired boy only crossed his arms and pouted, staying silent while his brother sighed in dismay.

Maester Luwin thankfully intervened. "Come now, boy. Let us take your wolf back to the stables." He issued, Rickon had no choice but to comply. There was a lingering silence shortly after, the old Maester looking at me and back at Bran, all until Luwin spoke up again. "Will you be alright on your own, my Lord? The guards—"

"It will be fine." The Stark-Lord replied. All eyes on the hall were on me now. Great. "Could you please send Osha here as well? I will wait for her until she arrives."

The Maester only bowed. "I shall take my leave then."

No sooner, Rickon and the Maester left the hall along with the great wolf, leaving Bran, Hodor and I alone inside.

There was an awkward silence at first. Bran's grip on Hodor was tight, his lilting eyes were impassive but curious. He kept on staring at me and I even tried to look away, but I could still sense him and it's really making me uncomfortable. But then out of nowhere, I could hear someone sigh in happiness and a rumbly voice echoed inside the halls.

"Hodor."

I looked at the gentle giant and saw him smiling at me. It was warm and inviting; friendly in all the sense of the word. His crooked teeth and rougish beard were far unkempt, but I couldn't help but adore him to bits. I couldn't help but smile back as well.

"Well hello there, big guy." I said. There was a rumble of laughter before he replied back with another Hodor.

"Who are you?" The moment faintly shattered when Bran's commanding voice echoed out, but it didn't stop me. I continued smiling at him even when I replied.

"Rory. It's nice to finally meet you, Bran."

Unperplexed, though I'm guessing because he was the new Lord of Winterfell and practically anyone who's anyone should know the Starks, he didn't seemed fazed when I told of his name.

"Why are you here?" He then said.

"Oh... uh... I guess I just wanted to see you, 'is all." I just shrugged.

The brown-haired boy, this one favoring more on his father's side of the bloodline, had raised his lashes in bemusement. "Osha told me that you suddenly arrived in Winterfell out of nowhere, and you somehow sneaked inside the castle and made your way here." I gulped. There was another second's pause before he tilted his head. "How'd you do it?"

The question took me off by surprise. First, I snuck in? Hah! Try walking around aimlessly, is that what it is.

Second, I somehow felt the question was more out of childish morbid curiosity rather than something I would've expected him to say. It really made me empathic towards him. I really hated the fact that the war had snuffed out the childish innocence of the Stark-boy, and all that suffering was caused by sheer recklessness by the Lannisters.

I just want to hold him so tight, tell him everything will be alright, but what good that'll do? He most likely had a traumatizing experience with him being paralyzed and all, no offense, and I'm really not the type of person to pour salt on wounds. I just wanted to comfort him, 'is all.

Tears almost falling, I wiped them away and just made a hearty chuckle. "We've got to talk about guard duty later, okay?" I joked, but when I saw his face still stern and unmoving, I fake-coughed and lent him my faintest of smiles. "By the way, I kind of made my way towards the Wall. I've met your brother there, Jon."

"Half-brother." He re-iterated, and then pausing after a short time. "Really?"

"Mhm." I nodded, though it kind of ticked me off when he spoke about his brother. I passed it off as a kid-hormone thing. "He happens to be great actually. He's finally going to range soon. Off to expeditions far into the North."

A slight feeling crept over me as I thought of Jon and what didn't went well when we parted ways. I knew I've already done so much wrong over him that I might never remedy the situation. But I've already done what I could. Worse, I've already moved so many pieces over there already, and now I'm not sure if Jon would even go ranging in the North. I sometimes even feared that Jon might have already been halfway towards the South by now, looking for his older brother and join him in avenging their father's death.

Bran was also at the same time silent. It was as if there was a question in his head and he was contemplating it if he were to tell it or not.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" I asked.

He blinked. "Nothing." Somehow, he felt distant when he said that.

"You missed your brothers and sisters, don't you? You worry for all of them." I softly smiled.

Taken aback, I had a feeling he took it in offense as he glowered his facial expression at me. "You have no right to talk about my family that way." Before he could say anything else, I already gave him a quick reply.

"I don't. I don't know you well enough to judge. And I'm sure as hell that you don't know me either. I'll probably never understand what happened to you, and it'll probably never happen to me, but what I do understand is the feeling of separation you endured all throughout everything."

And it's just not about the separation from those who I've became friends with in Westeros, but all those people I've shared my life with back in the other world. My parents, my friends Rose, Albert, May, Kevin; my cousins. I've missed a lot of them. And each of them had a special kind of feeling I felt when I think about every single one of those people.

Especially Jon.

It's been only a few days, but I already felt the weird anxiety of separation I was feeling from him. I don't know. Maybe it was because I never really made enemies with someone this long before. I was the type of person who was more assertive when it comes to fixing broken relationships. I was the one who makes people talk out their frustrations about me and let them vent out, because that was one of the few things I'm actually good at.

"I... just recently felt it, to be honest with you. I don't know how to deal with the freshness of the situation, just as much as you do." I then softly chuckled, thinking that I was somehow venting myself in front of a twelve-year old. "Call it a gut feeling though, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"And how much do yo u trust your so-called 'gut feeling' that makes you so sure that everything will be alright? Do you even know what happened to my sisters... to my father?"

Oh, believe me Bran. That thought had been haunting me even in my sleep.

"Everyone in the whole kingdom has heard of it." Was the only kind but brutal way to say it. "And that is why I'm going to enlist myself to help with the cause. Just to make sure that my, so-called _gut feeling_ comes true. I'll do whatever I can to help. I don't know, maybe I'll become a healer or something."

He didn't spoke, but his eyes didn't gaze away from me. His grip to Hodor had slackened, which was a telltale sign that he felt a little more at ease. It was kind of like that feeling when Jon was also staring at me when I told of him my world. There was this small likeness in them that was vaguely familiar, and it somehow warms my heart having to come such a feeling again.

The moment was interrupted though when we heard footsteps coming from the hallway again. There were two people that entered, Maester Luwin and the wildling, Osha.

Osha was struck when she saw me talking to Bran. I could see the mother-hen protectiveness she was emitting when she instantly ran towards him and scowled back at me. Luwin, on the other hand, was somehow interested, like he too was thinking about something the first time he saw me.

"I have sworn to protect you for the sake of your family. She is a danger, I already warned you that." The female wildling told Bran, to which I replied with another silent scoff.

"It's fine, Osha. She didn't harm me." He then assured on top of Hodor.

"She's a witch, I tell you! She says she came from the North, but she hadn't been beyond the Wall. And then we are all unfamiliar with this girl, so she couldn't be living in Winterfell... Now where does that lead to?" Osha questioned with her trained eyes watching me again like a hawk.

"Hey now, that's some big accusation you're getting there." I then retorted nervously.

"Stop it." Bran then scolded the both of us. "Osha, she pledged herself for the cause of my brother's banners, therefore she is my guest."

Another look formed across her face. An equivalent of a doubt and surprise. It's as if she wanted to say something sarcastic but couldn't afford to disrespect the Lord of Winterfell.

Bran had then turned to my side. "Now, I suppose that you've been sleeping here all night long, and as a guest of this place, you have not been treated the way that you're supposed to." Bran then turned head to the robe-cladded man to his side. "Maester Luwin, see to it that she has a quarter she could sleep in."

"Oh, no! It's fine, really. I have to be on my way as well. You know, gotta catch up with them and all."

"You're already leaving?" Bran asked.

"I'm sorry. I have to reach your brother on time."

Bran looked at the Maester who was also looking back. Both of them having some expression I couldn't guess. When the boy turned again without an ounce of conversation, he then spoke.

"Then at least we should provide you some belongings for your travel. Can we do that?"

"Of course, my Lord." Luwin assured.

"Have her horse sent for provisions and some clothing, only the necessary ones. I heard my brother is heading towards the Riverlands, so you could for him there in case you couldn't find any bearings of his army."

I stood there, mouth agape. Wow. "Uh, thank you. Thank you so much." I only said. I didn't know why Bran was so forthcoming in all of this. I hardly spoke to him for more than an hour but he was already too generous at what he's offering. "Uhm, can I ask one thing? Why are you doing all of this?"

Osha was right about one thing. They hardly even know me. And one thing's for sure was that in wars and all those stratagems and whatever, no one could ever be trusted. Not unless you've done that person a big favor.

Armies could actually fall in one dagger at the back. Proven and tested in this universe.

"You said you'd fight for my brother. I want every able-bodied person to fight for him. I don't care who he is or whatever she's done. I want to do whatever I can to help him win."

Those words pulled me to the core. Damn. No wonder the Starks were so influential to their people. Even their kids have the innate ability to inspire even little ol' me.

"And I'll do whatever I can to help as well." I then said, feeling more energetic than ever.

* * *

Outside the castle gates, I've already climbed on Dauntless and I was already preparing myself for another journey ahead. Some guards were stocking up the empty bags I have, filling it with water and food and other essentials. I was surprised that Bran and Luwin took some of their time to see me off. Since, all the preparations took me only about noon before everything was ready.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay for a little longer. If anything, at least I've met you and your brother." I said to Bran, who was carried again by Hodor behind the back. He only but nodded in reply.

"One more thing," I then reminded. "Whatever happens, Bran, do not be scared. Everything will be fine. Your brothers and sisters will come back. I promise you that."

And this time, this is the promise I have to keep. No more lies, no more workarounds. I have to do it, no matter what the cost maybe. Storyline be damned.

Even if in the deepest corners of me told me that I'm scared of what might happen next.

Bran didn't spoke, but I could see clearly in his eyes that he had understood what I meant. I didn't mind it. He was still a kid. He's going to act like a kid with what people told him about a stranger. _I _was a stranger. Though I wished that we could spend a little more time with each other, it couldn't be. I was on the run, Robb's also in borrowed time. I have to make it before it's too late.

Without anymore dilly-dally, I had already lashed the horse and trotted outside Winterfell, following the path towards the King's Road heading south.

I'm coming you guys, just you wait.

* * *

_**Bran's 3rd Person POV**_

"Osha's right about some few things, my Lord. Something just doesn't feel right about her." Maester Luwin spoke while the three of them watched the black-haired girl riding off the distance.

"Yes, but it's a good feeling."

Luwin looked at him to confirm of the boy's emotions, but he noticed that the boy was so sure of himself.

"And why do you say that, my Lord?" The wise old man now asked.

"Osha said she was from the Wall right? She said she'd met Jon." Bran started. "I don't know why, Maester Luwin,"

He then breathed slowly.

"But I think she was the one brother spoke about."

* * *

**A/N: *gaspssss* the Bran PoV was just an added bonus just because I love you guys so much for being soooo patient, and I wanted to add something that's interesting for the coming chapters :3**

**I don't know when the next chapter would be, but I think I can post it before the end of August, or probably the first week of September, but it'll be there. It'll be a bit shorter too than this chapter (obviously), so yeah, I think I could make it in time :3**

**How was the first part of Season 2? Is it exciting? Is it still good? What did you guys do while waiting for the next chapter? Have any juicy gossip? Heh just kidding.**

**Welp, That's it for now. Hope to see you guys again very soon!**


	16. It's Never Really Just Fun and Games

**A/N: Well, it wasn't for that site problem in FF, I could've posted this last Tuesday... I think. Lol. Anyway!**

**I know it was a little late, but I still managed to post this chapter, and like I promised, here it is! ****I kinda liked this chapter, compared to the gruelling previous one that I still have an itch to trash it in the recycle bin. But I have no regrets on this one. I think. Lol.**

**Before we get into business, I'd like to spell out that there will be a _TRIGGER WARNING_ in this chapter. I'm not doing this just for the heck of it, though. After all, we technically already signed up for violence and sexuality in nature once we've started watching it, but I'd like to lay it out here just in case issues may arise.**

**With that, let's get on with the show, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 16

It's Never Really Just Fun and Games

* * *

One thing that I find enjoying about Westeros is the scenery. I mean, really, there was a whole gamut of difference between CGI I see on the show and the lifelike environments found here. No offense to the computer and graphics designers, but forget about Pixomondo or the Luminous engine— whoever did this whole thing just to let me see it should deserve a pat on the back.

I had now set foot on the luscious grasslands of Westeros. Totally different view I'd had from the months staying up north. Instead of the massive Wall that blocked everything in view, there were mountains, fields, and a whole lot of other nature-y things stretching as far as the eye can see. No obstructions whatsoever. Though there was this time that I entered a forest while going here— I didn't know what it was called by the way— but it didn't even took a day's trek before I moved on outta there.

The cold still hadn't worn off though. Especially in the mornings. Even if the snow weren't present anymore, I'd still wrapped myself from the journey-worn cloak to keep me warm until it was around noon. I guess it had really something to do with the climate in this region. Or was it the coming season? Oh crap, I shouldn't think of that whole "Winter is coming" deal.

Anyway, yeah. This place is really awesome.

I was lost, but still, totally awesome.

Heh. I didn't know what happened actually. I completely passed by the Twins a couple of days ago. And no, there were no sharing a piece of my mind with the Freys because that'll probably be like fighting the secret boss with only sticks and stones. But mostly because it didn't do well for me to mess with a creep like him. I'm pretty sure not even the Gods who put me here would entitle me to talk to Walder Frey. Eugh.

Anyway, fast forward a couple of almost sleepless days, my thighs and ass sore from all the riding, and then I decided— _just _on the perfect amount of timing, to go over a couple of miles outside kingsroad, just for me to get freaking lost. Obviously, I didn't know how to find my way back, and the seamless plains and mountains were enough for me to make me get confused the hella of this place.

See what I told you about my sense of direction? Abysmal.

Still, there was a riverside that I found to where I was heading, and when there were rivers, there's bound to be villages or some kind of settlement somewhere. From then on, maybe I could ask some of the locals if I could find kingsroad back again, or luckily, if I find some Stark bannermen along the way. Whatever. I stuck to the place like a root either.

I had checked my map. Hypothetically, I'm not sure if I was following some waterway towards the Fork (or so as the map says) or if I'm going through some other ones, or maybe if I'm running too far south already that I had completely missed King's Landing. I doubted the most latter idea though, since I still had this feeling that I'm still somewhere around Riverrun, possibly even the Vale. I have a completely vague idea about the Dorne and some of the other continents, and even so, I know only about the nobility and the rich-part of it all. The directors were so minimalistic when it comes to the smaller things— the villages and stuff like that. And the disadvantage of being transported into this world means that you would never, _ever_, become a noble. Unless, somehow, in some miraculous way that you make a name for yourself.

And that's only telling that I, a woman with no particular talents whatsoever, a virgin, someone who doesn't have a knack in those political stuff, and lost in this big world, am already a laughable cause to which it would never be granted for the likes of me.

Damn it.

Why did Martin made this all the more hard for me?

* * *

It was already dark out when I finished all the preparations for a campfire. I hid myself in some woods, thinking that it would be better for me to sleep not in an open area for awhile. I had also hoped that I wouldn't get lost in this place as well. Either way, I had worried that I was wasting too much time that I might miss out on the events that will take place.

Dauntless had been wheezing uncomfortably. Not in an unhealthy way or anything like that. Maybe he was just a bit tired from all the trotting lately. Though I was sure of myself that he was just fine, I knew tonight that I would at least feed him at least some extra for all the effort he's been putting through with me. And that was thanks to one of Bran's essentials that he gave to me when I left for Winterfell.

I hadn't checked everything that time, but by the time I did, I had my eyes widened and my brows raised when I saw all that bunch of knick-knacks and food and water stored on the two knapsacks. There were clothes, undergarments, some medieval version of a bar soap and shampoo, and good golly gee I haven't had a proper bath in a proper water with a proper soap ever since... well, ever since I was swooped out of my world. And that's telling something.

I had been cleaning up Moth when I heard Dauntless trying to struggle out of his reins again. I turned around and stood up from the log, approaching the horse while I try to calm him down.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

He didn't budge though. He was still acting so whacked out and I didn't know what to do. I tried to use the techniques the stablemaster used to calm down horses, but it had no effect on him. He was still feeling agitated.

But that's when I figured out what was wrong when I heard a twig snap out of nowhere.

My heart thumped hard, as if it was coming out of my chest. I felt my veins drained out of its color and all adrenaline came in just a millisecond, jerking my head instantly to the sound where it came from.

Oh shit.

Oh shit. I wanted to cry. God, even I knew by then that I peed a little, like a kindergartener who got spooked out by the boogeyman. But this was much worse. Way, _way _worse.

This was the absolute thing that I was trying to avoid all these days. And I guess Martin would always run the luck out of a person no matter who or what he is.

There was a tall man, all scrungy and dirty-like, wearing tattered garments and a gray scarf wrapped around his neck. One of his eyes was discolored into a pure white and was staring blindly on some blank space, the other gazing almost tastefully at me. He also had grime all over his face, his imperfect teeth and missing some were grinning at me. I cringed at the thought.

"You alone, little girl?"

Shitfucktartarsauceholymotherofgod. Oh fucking goodness. I know from all of the horror-slash-action movies that I've been watching had taught me that this scene would probably go around the murdering area, or way worse, the raping area of epic proportions. Oh God, wasn't I supposed to act all brave-like and tell him off or something?

Good God, even when I heard the rustiness of his voice I knew that I had peed a little more on my lower regions.

"What? Dick got caught on your tongue?"

Ohholyfuckshitweepingladyghostinthebathroom. Christ, Rory. Would you please stop peeing all over the place!?

"D-don't come any closer..." I managed to say when I noticed he was slightly creeping to my direction.

He coolly raised up his arms, as if he was trying to be inviting. Holy prick, as if I wanted to _get _invited by you.

"Don't worry girl. I ain't gonna hurt 'cha."

Finally, when I spoke though, I had the courage to up my ante, and remembered that I had Moth in my arms, set up with a bolt and a clear shot. Raising it, I aimed for his head, but gave him a chance since my intentions were only to get out of here as quick as possible.

"Back off. Stay away." I warned.

But he kept coming closer. It was strange. I knew that he wasn't carrying anything except for the dagger that was strapped on his waistline. Though I was sure of myself that I could trigger the bolt before he could reach for it, but why wasn't he scared at all?

"I could see it in your eyes." He then stopped, brows fluttering in curiousness. "Let me guess, you're a noble girl who strayed off because you were intended to marry a blushing prince, but instead, you fell in love with the local blacksmith. Am I going right with this?"

Oh. Like shit.

"And then somewhere down the road, you decided to meet off into this very forest." He continued circling around, speaking as if he was telling a story. "Too bad. He's either dead, or he lied about you coming 'ere. Hmm? No. Something tells me it's not that."

I didn't spoke, but I still eyed him cautiously. He was still at a reasonable distance so I didn't make a move yet. But something tells me that what he was doing wasn't right at all.

"Judging from your clothes, you ain't look like a princess." He then said.

"Or maybe I could shoot you in the face so you could shut up already."

Ah. I didn't know where it came from. I guess from all his yapping I started to get annoyed. But the situation still didn't improve. Instead of invoking fear, he stared at me wide for a split second before he bellowed out a laugh.

"Ha! I knew you were a feisty one!" He then shouted, spit coming off his lips. "Too bad though. No one's goin' to get shot when your outnumbered."

Oh shit.

I heard leaves rustling in the ground, branches snapping and a couple of snickers all around me. Oh holy crap. I could see them all behind the bushes— they were like a small bandit group. Hunting in packs, so they say. Like a wolf, eyes unwavering and teeth grinning for a meal.

If this was the true essence of nightmare mode in Westeros, I didn't know how the hell am I going to survive this. So many images fluttered in my head, coming from those thoughts that brought about all the way back when I was still stuck at the Wall. Now, it felt like I wanted to stay there, forever. If it meant that I wouldn't ever face something as horrific as this.

From all their faces, I got slightly distracted. I didn't notice I had lowered my crossbow just by an inch— almost noticeable to those who already have an experience with the psychological-fighting crap, which were them— and it meant a signal to the one whom I was talking with, as he lunged head-on to my direction with his dagger drawn, looking like a viper waiting to strike.

I didn't notice it until it was over. But in a manner of seconds of what it felt like a sudden rush of panic, I accidentally triggered the bolt, and it wound out just in time that the leader grabbed me by the waist and tackled me into the ground, my head bouncing on the pebbles that'd hurt like hell.

All I knew by then was that I screamed. Screamed for dear life. Gods, I didn't deserve this. It had already been proven that I was too sensitive with all the traumatic crap, but now I'm not even sure to even live to tell the tale itself.

I struggled and I struggled hard. Everything blurred, even my hearing suddenly got hazy. I didn't know what they were talking about, but the only thing that I could comprehend was that someone got hit by the bolt. There were a lot of growling noises and the man on top of me was holding me by the arms. His eyes were pissed, so much pissed that I might go to the murdering part instead of the latter one.

"You bitch!"

The next second I felt a knuckle backhanding me. The pain and the nausea doubled. No sooner, I suddenly felt something oozing on the top of my head. I panted for air, and then the adrenaline came back as I struggled harder.

What I did not expect was the next moment. I felt a scorching pain on the flesh part of my right shin. The next thing I knew was that I was wailing in agony, like my world was slowly ending when I felt the severe pressure that was sending waves on my leg. The more I struggled, the more it hurts. When I keep still, it had still hurt.

I was crying from the pain. I honestly thought that I was going to die. I haven't felt that much before, not even when I fell on the stairs when I was a kid, or that everybody's moment when you stub your toe on a chair or a table. This was more painful, and I had really thought that it was slowly ripping me apart.

And then I froze. Completely. It was then that all of my senses had rapidly numbed. My eyes widened when I felt a hand creeping down my thighs, pulling down my trousers and then somewhere along that road, it all came crashing down to the thing-that-must-never-be-touched.

The person on top of me leant into my ear and whispered. "I want to see you writhe. I want to hear you scream." He then licked his lips, almost touching the left side of my cheek. "I wonder how much you taste like. If you're really tight under all that feistiness."

I felt like I wanted to cry from then. And I did. I never felt so horrified in my life. And it felt like it was one of those moments when your life flashes before your eyes. My first moment of consciousness, the first time I rode a bike and scraped my elbow. When my mom taught me how to piano but I was a stubborn brat. The time I graduated middle school, and then high school. My first taste of alcohol. Under-age bar-hopping. My first boyfriend... My first kiss...

And then now.

I knew what was going to happen after this. I didn't know if I had killed the guy who I planted the bolt with, but I'm sure as hell I put a mark to where I wanted it. I didn't know they were plenty... was this how would it end? Are they going to dump me somewhere after they're all done with me?

No.

Suddenly, a person shouted.

"Riders! With banners!"

"Shit." The guy cursed.

Suddenly, I felt a surge of relief. I didn't even care if those people were coming to save me or not. If my time had been bought and they would take care of it later on. All I wanted— prayed for, was for them to pass us by on time.

Noise started to echo into the woods. I could feel the ground shaking as the horses started to trample nearby. The man on top of me suddenly got off, and he ran to who knows where. The other bandits also started to disappear, but only after a couple of seconds that I noticed that a battle broke out. There were war-cries all over the place, and I had guessed that the group was larger than what I'd initially thought.

The rush seemed endless this cold of night. Adrenaline was pumped into an all time high, and I suddenly got off my feet and searched for my horse, but I noticed that the roped tying him was slashed. Shit. Think Rory.

I managed to find one knapsack that was still untouched and took off into the woods. I didn't care for the noises that surrounded me. There were swords clashing, horses neighing... I had also noticed that I was limping, I didn't know why. I felt like I was fine, but the weight of my legs felt heavy somehow.

The next thing I knew was that I was feeling exhausted. Even if I felt almost boundless and ready to escape this place, I knew that I was struggling for air. I was confused. My mind worked perfectly, but the body was acting all over the place. I could almost see nothing but a few meters in front of me. Everything was completely dark, save for a few torches that were lighting off by the thick trees, which I was clearly trying to avoid.

When I limped to what felt like forever, or what it felt like a long distance away from the scene, the adrenaline slowly faded, and I felt all the pain suddenly coursing through my body. I collapsed into the floor. I coughed and I wheezed. I wanted to puke, but there was nothing that came out.

Oh God, I felt like I was dying. Or I don't know. I knew in my mind that they didn't hit any vital parts, just my leg which was feeling stiff. But the moment I tumbled into the ground, it felt like I had exhausted all my effort in getting away. And I did. Thankfully. But it's not yet over.

There were still noises everywhere. One of which was really close by. I'm not sure. I couldn't tell the difference by now.

I was so tired, but I still needed to move. I forced my eyes open as long as I could and carried out the knapsack and held it tightly to me chest. I struggled to carry myself on my good leg, holding on a tree for balance as I got on my feet again.

I could do it. I have to get away.

Pain coursed through my head.

I blacked out.

* * *

The first thing I felt was the mixture of warm and cold. Warm was the mud that I was sitting upon, splayed all over me. Cold was the night air that I was familiar of. Senses coming to, my eyes were the first one that I could initially control.

It was still dark out, but I could see there were torches near me. And perhaps, a few meters in front of me where brown criss-crosses that I couldn't comprehend. The next came the sound. It was all hazy at first, but then I could hear voices. All of them incoherent. Like I was in a busy street or something. I tried to get myself into a better position when I suddenly noticed that my wrists were tied in a pole behind me.

I looked around and saw that I was trapped inside a makeshift wooden cage. Just right about enough to fit a couple or more slaves and prisoners...

Panic shot through me.

I tried to stand up, but I mistakenly used my right leg, and all the pain ever imagineable coursed through it.

"My leg..." I didn't know how to describe it. It had hurt, yes. But it felt like my limb was detached right in front of me. But it was there. Still connected. Still splayed out listlessly. "My leg! I can't feel my leg!" I cried.

It was both numbing and painful at the same time. I saw it, and I could see the shin part of my leg bleeding profusely, but it was tightly covered by a rag. Red was covering it all over. I panicked and I breathed hard. I'm going to die. Shit. I'm going to die.

"That wound can still be tended."

I heard a voice. Low and strong, but it was also at the same time light. Like... like...

I shook my head, and remembered that I needed immediate medical attention. "Help! Please help me!"

"Who are you?" The voice sounded again.

I tried to look for it, and I saw a shadow flickering in front of me behind the cell door. I couldn't see him, as he was still a few paces away from the torches, silhouetting him completely that I could not see him properly. Heck, it was hard to see him. I couldn't tolerate the pain that was settling on my leg.

"My leg... I can't feel my leg... you've got to help me, please..."

I knew by then that I was acting crazy. I was crying, I was panting hard from panicking. I just remembered that I almost got the most horrible shock I've ever encountered in my life, and everything in my mind just kept reeling on the possible worst case scenarios— that I knew it wouldn't be over. That I needed to end my life before anything happens worse.

"Who are you? Are you a Lannister spy? A Stark spy?"

My eyes widened and I stopped. My breath got caught up, and then suddenly everything whirring in my brain had slowly started to place in the right gear.

There's this slow moment that I breathed correctly for the first time. After everything, it felt like I was somehow safe again. In a way that I could at least have a piece of inner solitude, even for the last time. I knew in the back of my mind that the danger wasn't over, not until my gut told me so, but I felt calm. Uncomfortable. Untrusted. But calm.

Okay Rory. Calm down. Deep breaths. That's it.

Okay. This person was trying to get to the point. It seemed like he didn't care about the situation I was under, but he had the absolute power to help me out, so I had to play his game for awhile.

"I'm neither." I told him, trying to keep myself calm even if the pain on my leg was ripping me to shreds.

"What are you doing in the forest then? You were found alone and without a horse. Surely you know how perilous it can be to travel these lands."

No shit. No need to tell me twice, Sherlock.

I was starting to feel exhausted again, and at the same time, nauseated. I was calm, a little annoyed maybe, but I couldn't think straight. The tiredness, the waves of pressure, it was all getting in my head. Even though I could still buy time for me to escape or whatever, I'm not sure I could hold out talking to him for too long.

"I don't know. I don't remember." I replied.

"The bag you were holding the moment we captured you tells me otherwise." He then recounted. "There were food, water, and a couple of supplies as well. One would suggest that you either stole it, or you were going off somewhere."

I didn't spoke. What I wanted to do was buy time until another miracle happened, or maybe I was hoping that he would leave me to rot in this cell before I could say anything.

There was a sudden pause, the background noise still shifting about. I had noticed tents far off the distance, and realized that I was in some encampment.

It was then that I remembered, before the shitstorm ensued, that someone shouted that the horsemen were riding with banners.

I tried to look for one, but it seemed that they were clever enough to make themselves anonymous from me. Like the voice said, I might be some sort of spy playing for the enemy team. And for them to be sure that I was running for the same batter, they needed some assurance from me.

But I couldn't create a confirmation out of thin air.

It's not like I had a badge to show me that I'm part of the Starks or Lannisters. Or whatever.

"You do know that the men who tried to rape you were part of Starks' armies?"

My eyes widened. Wait. No. It can't be right. I _knew _that they were bandits and bannerless rapists. Even for the fact that I cringed remembering the thought of that memory seeping back to me again, I could never be wrong with what I had saw. They were serial killers. Cutpurses. I knew by the time that they were done with me, they were going to kill me and rob me of my belongings.

"No... it's impossible... they... they would never do that." I suddenly blurted out.

It was then I knew that I had already chosen a road I was rooting for. I defended them. I defended the morality of the Stark army. Even if I didn't know shit for bricks. They might as well be murderers and slavers, all of them for all I care. But I knew deep inside that the Starks were honorable people, and I'm sure that the men and women of the North would never do such a thing.

"Are you sympathizing for the Starks then?"

It was then that I realized that I reached the end of my line. If this were the Lannister army, I might as well be good as dead. But if I'm in the Stark army... well, I'm pretty sure they won't trust me as simple as that.

My head ached in thinking what I should say next, but it had still been boggled from everything.

"N-no!... It's not like that... it's... I..."

The thread of my patience snapped. And the I decided to cash it out. All or nothing.

"I wanted to help with the war. I have sworn fealty with the Stark family and I have no intention of breaking that vow. Not with everything I've gone through..." I trailed off.

I didn't know what was going through my motormouth. This could very well be my one way ticket to a cutting stone for all it's worth. But I guess I should blame it on the stress that I've gone through. Maybe I wasn't in the right mind to be talked yet. Not with everything that just happened...

Of course the voice didn't spoke. Not for a long time I suppose.

"I don't know what I can do. I don't even know if I could help. It's just... I _need _to be there. I have to." I then pleaded with all my might.

I wasn't sure if the pause was his way of thinking about it, but I'm getting the feeling that I'm in the right place. That I'm with the Stark bannermen. And this person in front of me is some Stark interrogator to claim spies or not. But I still didn't want to assume. I kept my guard up, and I was painfully aware of my surroundings.

"And why is it that it is necessary for you to be present with them?" He then asked. Something in his voice felt bemused by the situation, but still closely guarded.

I shook my head, though. "I... can't... I can't tell you. But what I can tell you is Bran sent me here—"

"The Lord of Winterfell sent you?" The voice then questioned exasperatingly

"I—" Shit.

Maybe I gave out too much information. What I did was probably much worse if I think of it half-way. I could very well be kept as hostage (even I know for a fact that Bran would never recognize me), or probably worse, if this were the Lannisters.

But the Stark team could very well be the deal-breaker I need.

"So it _is _you."

...

Wait. What?

I heard a scuffle around me, as if there were people listening hidden somewhere, listening into the conversation, and then they jumped from their hiding place the moment the interrogator spoke. Torches flew everywhere. And there were dozens of commands rained all over the place.

I was terrifyingly confused.

Suddenly, the door flung open, and two guards hurriedly went into my direction. I panicked, but it was short-lived when they didn't target myself, but the ropes that were tied on me. I had collapsed on the muddy ground. I couldn't move the lower part of my body. It's like they have succumbed to the numbness and there was no way I could move them. Even for a slightest inch.

They immediately but carefully carried me and brought me into a makeshift stretcher and placed me there. I felt a sharp pang of pain again, and I hissed, but it was then that there was a third person who was tending into my lower right leg.

The pain slowly consumed me, I knew by then that I was going to succumb to fatigue as well. My heart was racing fast, but I kept myself distracted from it all. I looked around and had noticed they were starting to carry me across the prison cell.

Vision blurred, I still could make out that we exited the doors, and saw the person who was interrogating me first.

Against the torches, I had the sudden familiarity of those blue eyes anywhere.

...

I felt the biggest relief and probably the most epic plot twist of my life.

Surprise.

It was no other than _the_ Robb Stark. You know. King in the North. The Young Wolf. And all that other jazz.

"Fret not, my lady. You are lucky that you came into the right hand."

I closed my eyes and finally felt the waves of tiredness pulling me into the abyss. But while I did so, I had still scoffed internally at the remark.

Luck was just pushing it. What I had was the miracle I was hoping for.

* * *

**A/N:** **Before we get into the long portion of my note, Luminous is basically a game engine used by Square Enix for its Tech Demo, Agni's Philosophy, which by the way, rocked so hard. Search for it and be amazed by the graphicsss. Pixomondo is a 3d-graphics company that handles the 3d effects used in GoT. So the scenery, the dragons and almost everything else, are their works. A short clap for their team for making such wonderful videography for transforming the written words into pictures. *claps***

**Going back, I'd like to think that this chapter only proved the severe honesty of Westeros— of how it's not really as easy as it sounds, and even though that you may have a lot of training and studying before, doesn't really make you the most experienced person out there. There is still the anxiousness, the terrifying feeling of being in the moment, that makes it all the scarier just by thinking about going out there. Not that I'm making this A/N depressing. I'm just being pragmatic here.**

** Remember, even in the real world, when you're out there already working and stuff, about less than a half percent of what you learned in school will only be applied. Trust me. It's proven and tested by experience.**

** But that's what's makes life all the more enlightening. In a sense. You get to actually learn things in a different perspective even if your little box of knowledge is enclosed in some corner of a room. **

**Still, I'm not like Martin that goes around all hack-and-slash in his characters. I am in favor of romanticism in stories, and I could get away with it without getting sued... Eheh. Also, I think this goes to show that Rory's only death-defying ability in this story would be her incredulous amount of luck. Though to be honest, it almost ran out this time, so let's not get hasty with assumptions :P**

**So! So so so so so! Robb Stark! *flails arms and shrieks like a banshee* Yes folks, we finally reached that point of the story were things are going to get really exciting! I for one, am thrilled 'cause come onnn. Robb Stark. All around good-guy that was betrayed by his close peers that still hadn't had the justice he needs. Incredibly handsome too. Who wouldn't swoon over his background story and his guts?**

**BUT! Not everything is what it seems. Rory and I may have a different opinion on the matter, so who knows?**

**Anyway, don't forget to review, follow, fave if you liked the story! And thank you again for all the support that this story is going through!:)**


	17. The Great Wolf Of The North

Chapter 17

The Great Wolf Of The North

* * *

I felt myself stir from consciousness, but my sense of sight kept fading in and out. My whole body felt numb; I couldn't feel anything, but all my other sense seems to be working. My eyes blinked open, and I felt the dizzying brightness from adjusting them to the light. I groaned and felt the dehydration that craved my attention for water. I half-expected someone to welcome me back to the living world, but it felt like there was no presence of anyone when I shuffled my eyes around the room.

I noticed I was in a tent. It was lighted by a few lampshades and candles, a little more lavish but at the same time messy on the looks part of it. I was resting myself on a bed— to my right were tables sprawled with maps and what I thought first were chess pieces. There were other bits and baubles as well. I also saw different kinds of weapons and plates hanging on a rack on one corner, all embroidered with a wolven emblem that I was too entirely familiar of.

That's when I found myself to realize I was in no other than Robb Stark's tent.

I tried to move, but my body didn't allow it. There was this electric feeling that was coming off my right leg, making it hard for me to control it. And then I suddenly remembered the incident that happened before...

It's strange. I thought I'd be waking up in a tumultuous amount of pain. Worse, waking up with a dismembered leg in front of me, with what the medieval era's been treating bloody wounds before. I knew to myself that I was more or less fine and altogether, no limbs detached whatsoever, thankfully.

Still, it didn't escape the fact that I'm still not out of the woods. At least, not yet.

I coughed and wheezed, remembering again that I needed water. But like I've said, there weren't any people around, so I'm pretty much effed up until someone comes back. And it's not like I could call someone for help either. Add them all up with my body refusing to function properly, and that agonizing moment when there was a freaking pitcher sitting atop a small table right next to me, I completely have no choice but to suffer in agony.

So then I waited.

And waited.

I waited.

Heh. Funny thing about my stroke of luck. They never seem to agree with me on the slightest of things. Well yeah, I get my butt saved once or twice, but leaving me paralyzed with a pitcher in front of me was like pulling aneener-neener out of the hat with the bunny pointing right at me. Not that I'm complaining (which I totally am, by the way) but I do wish there would come out a time that I would get out of a situation unscathed. But that's just pushing my luck in this world I guess.

I pretty much signed up for being possibly gang-raped and assaulted in the first place. I mean, if it weren't for that inexplicable amount of convenience thrown at me, everything that I've been thought horrible in this place— in this _world_— would've happened to me anyway.

Still, after going through it all, I honestly felt relieved the moment I saw Robb practically leaning on me and telling me that I was now, of all the places that I needed to be, finally and completely safe.

_Safe_.

That's probably the scarcest word I could ever find in Westeros. But yeah, I was safe.

Of course, I had a side-feeling that I maybe just hallucinating, so I just have to put it out there just in case. But I have a good feeling that I could be in one of the Stark encampments. I'm not sure where I was exactly, but thank goodness I found myself right where I exactly wanted to be.

The flap of the entrance waved. I switched my head towards the direction.

I was greeted by the person who apparently owns this whole tent.

Robb Stark.

There was this fracture of a moment when his attention was shied away to another person out of view, but when he shook his head towards mine, his furrowed expression turned into surprise. That's when the mystery person appeared from the tent flap as well.

She was a young woman— probably the same or so age as me, hair brown and tied neatly into a braid. She wore what was probably a blue cotton handmaiden's dress, now covered with a semi-dirty and bloodied apron tied around her waist. Her thinly shaped and glove-covered hands were holding a bowl of broth. It had seemed that she had recently gotten out of a surgery with her whole getup. _Eugh_. I wonder how that soup tastes like.

"You're finally awake." Robb spoke. Clearly his voice had suddenly turned lax from whatever he was talking about earlier. I'm guessing it had something to do with the war, but I didn't want to prod further. No later, he then made eye contact with the woman. She then briefly nodded as he continued to enter inside.

The woman rushed towards my way and instantly went for the pitcher, filing a glass of water as she slid one of her hand behind my neck and lifted my head up slightly. "Drink," She ordered. Without warning, she instantly poured water into my mouth. I struggled gulping and I swear I could feel water dripping down to the side of my neck, all until I couldn't take anymore and suddenly jerked away. I coughed and wheezed as I try to maintain my composure.

"You need to gather your strength." Her voice sounded soft and lilting, but still held a sense of authority. Thankfully this time, she had but only poured slowly, making me take sips instead of the full rush of gulping for water.

Another series of coughs later, I had slowly became relaxed and half-dozed my eyes on the pillow. Still conscious, I noticed she had then carried the broth to my side and took a spoonful of it to my mouth. Her free hand eventually settled me in another comfortable position before she began feeding me.

"We apologize for the sudden intrusion, but it has been two days since we've gotten you out of Whispering Wood." Robb had first stated.

I had no clue what that place was. I was more surprised when he told me that I had been unconscious for the past few days, knowing that _other _things could've happened to me while I was still asleep. Thankfully it hadn't been that.

"I suppose introductions are in order," He then sat down on a chair next to the woman by the bedside. "As you may have already guessed, I am Robb Stark, heir apparent to Winterfell. This here would be your nurse who would be taking care of you while you heal— Lady Jeyne Westerling."

Again, the name was honestly unfamiliar. Though when I did a double take at her, she looked strangely… not.

"'Tis no courtesy calling me a 'lady', my Lord, not when I currently serve as a nursing maid in the battlefield." She absent-mindedly said while she kept on feeding me spoonfuls of the warm broth.

"I know the two of you." I finally spoke in one of the intervals, but I sensed it almost as if it was forced, but tired. Jeyne surprisingly froze the incoming spoon as she glanced back to Robb.

He acknowledge the look before he spoke back. "And what, may I ask, do you know about the both of us?"

I thought about the words to say carefully, but then I eventually came up something I could babble. "Everyone knows about you, Robb." I then looked at the girl. "I'm not so sure about you, but you look very familiar to someone I've probably known before…"

The nurse had turned her head to Robb. "I do not know her at all."

"I see then." He blinked. I could sense that he eased up a bit more than usual. "And what of your name, my lady?"

"Rory."

"Rory… It's a very strange name."

"It _is _my real name."

"I… apologize, again. I am merely curious." He stirred in his seat. "It's a good thing they happened to find you before. Unfortunately, you still hadn't manage to come out unscathed." He then changed the topic of conversation.

Jeyne had carefully removed the blanket that was covering me, and there I saw my right leg wrapped thickly with a cloth. I tell you now; it wasn't a sight for sore eyes. It felt like the whole ankle incident again when I fell off a bike when I was a kid. But that was just a cast with my leg lifted upwards for several days. This was the whole stabby-stabby thing with no anesthetics to numb the pain whatsoever.

Simply put. It was red. It was bloody. And it was only covered up with what the medieval era could handle on their part.

"Does it still hurt?" Jeyne had asked.

I lightly shook my head in response. "It's only a little numb."

"That means the medicine is working. I may have to redress it soon, but I will wait until I'm sure that you are resting." She then replied.

"I have another question, Rory. If you don't mind." Robb had then spoken up. Nodding silently, I let him continue on what he had to say. "May I ask, where did you come from exactly?"

I looked at him, somewhat cautious to his question.

"Do you really want to know?"

This time, it was his turn to flinch, but only slightly. "I wouldn't have asked if I did not want to know."

I shook my head again, but this time because I was sure this calls for another verification agreement from the other party. Wouldn't want to be framed as a witch already this late in the game. "No, you don't understand. I'm not asking you because I just did. I wanted to know if you _really_ want to."

A hint of intrigue shone in his eyes, yet he didn't speak. But it was a hint of confirmation nonetheless.

I huffed. "Do you want the summary of the whole story, or do you want the complete version?"

I was pretty sure they took it as an offense when they looked at each other and shifted in their seats, or maybe it's my hint of sarcasm in my tone, trying to explain it all over again— maybe _both— _but either way, it wasn't my intention to.

"Don't stress her too much, Robb. She is still not in full condition to talk. She still needs rest." Pressing the uncomfortable air, Jeyne had spoken up.

Robb only nodded, but I think he was still unsatisfied with his question. All of a sudden he just stood up and bent down to my side.

"Then we would have this conversation in another time then. Give yourself a moment's rest. Unfortunately I would be needed elsewhere quite soon, so I could not address your concerns personally." Before he left, he looked at Jeyne for a small moment and then held her shoulder before speaking up. "Take care of her." He then softly said.

Hm.

After properly conversing with Robb (or whatever that came out of it) for the first time, I suddenly realized that I was talking to none other than my no-brainer crush-fantasy that is Richard M. I mean, Robb really looked like him, except for the age part. Like his brother, he seemed to have been downgraded in years for whatever inaccurate reason the HBO guys did with the history of this place.

Recalling, he looked a bit in his mid-twenties, but I had a feeling he was somehow younger than that. Of course, the handsome and dashing part were still there. He had a modest amount of unkempt beard. Blackish-brown hair, smoky-blue eyes. Probably built like an athlete swimmer, only slightly bulkier… I've got to give it to the Stark bloodline on how they managed to produce Abercrombie models for sons.

I jerked when I felt a sharp sting jolting through my legs.

"Ah! I apologize. But it is time again to redress your wounds. It is… not a pleasant sight to see." She then did it in a slower, more careful pace this time.

The sooner she got the dressing off, the sooner I closed my eyes and hissed in pain, not wanting to see the blood that might be spurting out of my leg.

"There are multiple scratch wounds all over your body, then there are also bruises on your wrists. It means that you've showed signs of struggling from an attempted…" She paused and didn't continue what she was supposed to say.

"Few lacerations. There's only one major wound that still needs to be tended, and that is your injury on your right leg. Stab wounds, by the looks of it. They are deep and it struck through some parts of your muscles and bones. I regret to say that you might not be able to walk properly for the rest of your life."

"…What?"

Wait, did she just said I may be paralyzed for the rest of my stay here in Westeros? Like, really? Oh my God, what the hell am I supposed to do if I couldn't even get out of bed?

"Do not be alarmed. It can still be healed, but you have to overcome a very difficult recovery plan in order for you to be able to walk properly again."

And of course, therapy. I sure wish I don't get to pay her a single dime for this…

I sighed. It's kind of difficult for me to take it in at first, for all my plans that I devised the moment I started in this place would be going down the drain, just because I was too reckless for my own good. I can't believe I was too stupid to go out alone, but it's not as if I could blame myself for the matter either. What I also couldn't believe was that fate's somehow cruel to me this time around. Not because of the fact that I got myself temporarily paralyzed, but I was worried if I couldn't accomplish things that I planned for this world anymore.

Could I still save Renly from his demise? Could I prevent Sansa from being married to Joffrey? Could I help Robb to survive…

"You are worried."

I looked to my side and saw Jeyne not really looking at me, but her attention was her dressing my leg. I slumped to the bead and sighed. "It's not about the leg that's bothering me… It's some other stuff…"

Jeyne only nodded and thankfully she didn't press me on. "I suggest you should rest again. Think about them in the future and instead focus on yourself so that you could recover faster."

"… Would that really work?"

"It is a long road towards your recovery. It may take weeks or months… what I'm sure of is that I managed to ease a lot of worries on the shin of your leg. It would take even longer, maybe even never, if Robb hadn't provided the necessary salves from the right people for your condition."

"Wait, so Robb went out of his way to help me? Why?" I had then asked.

Jeyne couldn't contain the hint of surprise on her face, as if she had said something that shouldn't have been said, but it was quickly wiped on her face as she smiled softly at me.

That smile rung all the bells on my head. And I suddenly realized who I was talking to.

"Talisa. You're Talisa Sta—" I quickly shut my mouth before it slipped out. Not that it mattered anyway. This girl— this _woman_— would eventually become the wife of _the _Robb Stark himself. And she… she would become part of that bloody wedding…

The smile faded into confusion. "I do not know this person whom you are talking to."

"I don't get it. Why are you Jeyne Westerling here?"

Was this thing naturally in the books? If so, am I really following the events of the series, or to the books themselves? Now I'm really confused.

"Here?" She questioned accusingly. But then she shook her head as if dismissing the thought. "You must not be feeling well. Rest—"

"No! I'm not delus—" I knew that I couldn't argue with Talisa… Jeyne— whatever— knowing that I'm only going to fight a losing battle. Giving up, I only gave out a sigh before slumping myself in the bed again.

"I do not believe that of any sort," She then said, as if trying to recover the situation. "If I have offended you in any way..." She had then stopped.

It's a bit strange, this Jeyne person. I mean, I'm not so sure about the personalities of Talisa, all I knew was she's determined and headstrong, but then the game had somehow gotten completely rewritten, and then along came _this _girl. Somehow softer, but at the same time still as rigid as her former persona.

Somehow, I've gotten this feeling that there might be some other surprises that I won't know but it's gonna be in store for me in the future.

"If I tell you everything, do you promise to believe everything I'm going to say?" I then asked.

Her face went placid. "It merely depends on which story you are telling."

"But that's just it. Like I said with Robb, it's... not _outrageous_, but I'm not fond of inadvertently lying either. Everything will sound strange, but it's going to be nothing but the truth." I told her.

This time, she stopped mending the bandages altogether, satisfied with what she had already done, and then shuffled in her seat. "I'm ready to listen."

Truthfully, I was about to open up my mouth when I suddenly realized I really had no words to say anyway. I suddenly got myself into thinking,

Where do I begin?

How should I start?

With Uncle Ben and Jon, it was somehow, in some ways, easy. I had already told them ways after I've met them. They seemed comfortable enough to trust me with whatever that's coming off from my mouth, but this situation hadn't necessarily called for it. There are still some factors that needed to be considered as well. Like, what parts of the whole enchilada should I leave out? What parts I shouldn't?

It took me sometime before I had managed to form the words that were coming in my head. No sooner, I had closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again.

"Okay, so it _really _started off with..."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. I'm gonna use the same excuse I said last time about my having a job that really takes a lot of time out of my hands. Still, I try to make up as I go, so if anything, the continuation of this story might take a little more while. However, rest assured that this story, again, will not be abandoned. I am really aiming to finish this one hopefully in a couple of months or so, hopefully the whole thing before the next season starts... and dammit, I still have long ways to go :))**

**Anyway, I hope you still got the patience for me on this one. To those who are still supporting the story, I thank you so much for the wholehearted gestures I've been receiving over the couple of weeks. I even take note some of those who gave out constructive criticisms. I hope you still try to help out and again, be patient over the coming chapters. I'm really trying my best to post them as quickly as I could. It just really depends on the luck of the draw (so to speak) and especially, my eagerness to write, which unfortunately had been quite minimal this month. Maybe next month would be different... who knows? Eh.**

**Lol. Review, follow, fave if you can!**


	18. The Hidden Crow

Chapter 18

The Hidden Crow

* * *

"I can't…" I almost gave up, crying on the ground, when I tried to get up again. My whole body ached all over. But I really couldn't anymore.

Jeyne/Talisa/whatever only sighed as rolled her eyes, as if she was starting to give up on me as well. Couldn't blame her though. We've been doing this therapy thing for a couple of days now. The first few were gruelling, and I almost wanted to give up by then. The only thing that kept me along was my goal to walk before another major event triggers on the timeline.

We've been at this for a few hours. Jeyne was making me do leg work by making me stand up on my own two feet. Which I couldn't do. She even tried to dab my leg with some stinky ointment healing crap every time I lucked out or when I felt really sore, but I failed every single time trying not to wobble every time I let go of my cane.

Looking at the leather ceiling as I spread myself on the ground, I had thought of the few ones that passed by these past few days.

I had discreetly told Westerling about my story. Though in this telling, I had carefully omitted some of the more complicated parts. Like _where _I _really _came from, or how I got here. What I hid most especially was the future-vision thing. Something tells me that if I told her that, she most probably would run away and calling out the militia on me.

Now I wasn't sure that Jeyne had told Robb about it. Maybe she's sticking to the patient-doctor confidentiality thing. But it could go both ways. Either way, I haven't seen much of Robb even if I was practically living in his own living space.

"You can get back to your cane again." She said. I only listened but somehow my attention was lacking in her department. "But you are getting better. In a few weeks you'd be almost back to normal again."

Hmph. Normal. I still didn't believe it. I'm pretty sure I was going to be stuck with a limp forever, unless of course there's a legit doctor with a PhD would suddenly get transported into this world with technological equipment to heal me, but then again, what were the odds of that coming?

I never noticed 'til then that Jeyne... whatever, still not used to calling her that. Anyway, that _she _was starting to pack up her things.

"I believe our session here is enough for today. Until then, you're free to wander about the encampments if you so wish it." She said almost absent-mindedly.

"Sure. What better way to cause pain in my sore legs than to stand up and run around the ramparts?" I said sarcastically.

"I can assure that you would do no running, not in the state that you're in."

"Oh God... At least Kit is somehow tolerable than this..." I muttered.

Her absence was a relief. Thankfully. Though I was all alone again in Robb's tent. Like I've said, it's been a couple of days, but I was still bummed out with the unexpected turn of events that were happening lately.

Yes, I did mention to her the whole out-of-the-wardrobe story that I've been yakking on and on about. Yes, Jeyne had been a _great _therapist on my road to recovery. But somehow, that's all there is to it. We weren't... friendly compatible. She was all serious and soft. Heck, everyone in my friends list knows that I'm a blabber-mouth once they get to know me very well, but it's like we couldn't even talk a little longer because she was always "Don't speak too fast" or "We should do this in silence".

Robb was still impossibly busy with this pointless revenge-war of his; haven't had the chance to talk to him since he would sneak into the tent on the wee hours of the night while I was resting. His off-time he would spend it giving furtive glances over at Jeyne who was probably busy stitching or bandaging or something like that. On the latter, Jeyne was probably busier than Robb. She even told me once of a strict schedule she had to abide for her duties. Not sure if she's really like that or whatnot, but hey, George M. could make her juggle ponies for all I care.

Which had then led me to nil friends.

NOT that I was jealous of Robb or anything. Really.

Here I was now, probably a girl in a million who suddenly got stuck here for some reason, plus another million-chance to actually meet THE Robb Stark himself. If you'd ask me months ago if I would've met Robb around this time, I'd probably wet myself. But now, I just couldn't go hormonal at him.

I mean I've seen the way Robb would look at Jeyne, though I'm not so sure if that affection is being returned. They were obviously in some sort of... whatever relationship they have, but I couldn't find it in me to become his concubine for all I care.

Hmmm.

I bat the reflection cage down and took my attention over by the flaps of the tent. I grabbed hold of my cane, pretty much looking like Ned— bless his soul— back when he got himself limp as well, and then well, limped myself to gather some fresh air.

It was pretty lonely, sure, even if you're surrounded with people all around the campsite. You could also add the dull cold mornings and the negative vibe of war blues brewing in every stable and station. But it was a change of scenery nonetheless.

Well. It was no better than that of the Wall, but it was something.

Speaking of which, back at the Wall, I was used to being ignored and almost treated like a nobody in that place. Everyone was pretty much minding their own business and people won't even look at the other way even if you already gave them the stink eye. Sure I had friends, they weren't really the jocks or some status quo in every school, but at least they were worthy company.

Here, the moment I got out of the flap, I could already sense their perturbed eyes already looking at me.

And I found it... nerve-wrecking.

Yeah. So much for being safe, Robby boy.

It wasn't just this day I tell you. There were other days that it was _them_ who was giving me the stink eye this time 'round. Some sinister, some quite perverted, though most were the mixture of intimidation and disgust. Now, I feel like they've been waiting for me to trip or something. Or maybe they wanted to know what witchcraft I did in order me to become the sore thumb of the party.

Though none may have done something nasty to me yet (I'm assuming this was because of Richard M., thankfully), I couldn't help but feel a little bit annoyed that they don't just come in front of me and tell me what's up instead of trying to figure out if I had only just stepped on shit or something like that.

And since no one in particular was really chill enough to be my companion, most often I would take a stroll in the forest treeline and just sit there all day while I hum some Pop music.

Once I staggered there though, I was totally surprised that I bumped into someone.

"Oh frap. I didn't know you were there." I quickly said.

Robb practically appeared from behind a tree, but stopped when he had almost crashed into me. His eyes were flitted in a dazed surprise, as if he was actually meaning to hide from something. Or someone.

"I... apologize... I... I did not mean to intrude..." He stammered.

I gaped at him for a second and then I laughed.

"Sorry. You just kinda reminded me of someone for a moment there." I covered my mouth, but I still giggled uncontrollably. "Geez, you Starks are really fond of making apologies, don't ya?"

He frowned. For a second there I could almost imagine someone's face scrunched up exactly like that. The giggle had slowly crept away and I became melancholic.

"I assume this is my brother you speak of?" He then inquired.

My smile became smaller, but at the same time deeper. "Hmm. Yeah." My eyes eventually floated back at him. "Why are you here anyway?"

He looked back at the forest and then back at me again. "Nothing."

Okay, he's totally in denial.

I playfully ducked my head. "That so? I see that there are no guards here at present. And you're what, like the Lord of Winterfell? "

His eyes flickered in annoyance. "You mean to tell me that I can't fend for myself?"

"Oh, on me, yeah. You could probably kick the cane out of my hand and I'll already be knocked out." I joked.

But like his brother at first, he didn't seem to get it either.

Ignoring the question, he then said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm just gonna take a stroll, really. Figured I'd need to relax my legs a bit."

I massaged my injured leg. It was still wrapped in bandages. It'd been feeling sore a little lately, but none that I couldn't handle.

Robb had seen my dilemma. And ever the gentlemen were the Starks. Though somehow, I had a feeling that somehow he seemed to be the most detached among all of them. As it was, he opted to raise his hand, as if he was ushering to guide me towards the forest.

"You said that you've met my brother. I'd like to hear more of the story... if you wish." Another hand perked up and this time it was offered to give me a hand. I smiled and I took it while he pulled me upwards a small slope.

"Hmmm. Where do you think I should start? There's really plenty to talk about him." I first said while we took our time making our way inside the forest. Robb was very patient at me, albeit somewhat suspiciously. The moment I spoke and ended it was when he even became more curious, his eyes and brows had widened in interest.

"I confess... Jon is never the person who has _plenty _of stories."

"Oh trust me, he does."

Robb had then eyed me again. I blinked at him back and inwardly shrugged myself as I returned my gaze towards the thick span of trees.

"Well, I didn't like him at first. He was a twat, really. He's so gloomy and reserved. Always have been that way. Though once you've slowly warmed up to him, he ain't so bad after all." I started, wandering aimlessly and just laying it on Robb to lead me back if so ever we get lost. "Really good with the sword, that guy. I mean, can you believe it? He won all of his sparring matches without anyone even making a dent on his face."

"You must have great admiration for him."

I gave out a mix of a scoff and a blanch. Wait. What? Oh nononononono... did I?

He chuckled. He freaking chuckled at me.

"Jeyne had once told me of your stay in the Wall. I have never been there myself, honestly. It must've been a good sight." Robb had then somehow completely veered off topic. "I find this thought very curious... I have never heard of a female Crow before."

"I wasn't a Crow." Well, not technically. "It's complicated. It involves a lot of disguises and fooling off men who didn't know the difference between a snowball and an ice cube."

Another hint of something shone in his eyes. Lately, I'm slowly starting to realize that he's been trying to do this kind of foresight-investigation on me, like he was trying to solve a puzzle that he's been longing to ask. Or maybe I was doing that over complicated American slang grammar I've been known most likely for in this world. Either way, I didn't want to ask just yet.

"It is folly to have disguised yourself into a den of thieves and rapers. It... unsettles me just by thinking about it. You could've even been condemned if they had figured you out."

"And this is coming from a man who's family upholds the values of the Nights Watch." Oh wait. Holy shit. I suddenly remembered that there was this guy early on one of the first episodes who ran away from the Crows and got himself chopped off just because he got scared. Oh hot damn. I mean, I'm still not technically sure if I was a Crow or not, but what I'm really worried about if Robb had even thought of that one. And I practically blubbered my way into a shithole.

"...Right?" I then said nervously.

We'd stopped on a nearby glade, Robb looking at me pointedly. He frowned.

"I admit, Rory. Your presence here comes with a purpose."

My eyes widened. Wait. So, after all this time Robb didn't save me just because of some stroke of luck? Well, I did remember that it was kind of weird for him to let me into his camp, when he had been busy trying to interrogate who I was the first time I met him.

And I noticed as well the way I was interacting with them. It all happened so fast. I didn't take the time to grow on them, not like the people at the Wall before telling them who I was. Technically, I upped the crazy-factor a whole lot and still, they... _tolerated_ me for it.

Without even realizing it, Robb had pulled out a paper on his pocket, gave it to me and I unfolded it.

I was completely surprised as to what it wrote.

_The Hidden Crow comes. Weary the person in Black who bears your sigil pinned on her cloak._

I looked at the cloak I was wearing right now. I remembered it was one of the supplies that Maester Luwin gave me before I left Winterfell. I stood there agape. I didn't even notice it.

The pin resembled the shape of a dire wolf.

"The message was a from a raven back in Winterfell. From Maester Luwin, to be exact. Have you met the Maester?" I nodded. "That message also speaks of a woman. Not a man. And while we searched your bags when you were unconscious before, we've already noticed the bearings of the Black in your clothing."

"I don't get it." I spoke, while trying to read the first sentence again. "What's a hidden Crow?"

"It only means one thing." He then said.

"You were the one who warned my father of his impending death."

* * *

**A/N: Didn't see that coming did you?**

**Lol. Anyway, again I'd like to apologize that I couldn't post this sooner. But I did. Heh. I'm also sad to say that my updates would become sparser over the course of the coming months. I've become really busy with my having a job and all. But I will update as much as I can, I promise you that!**

**I'd like to thank you guys that you've still been giving alot of support into this fic even if I haven't updated for well over a month already. And keep them coming if you guys want to! I really appreciate it guys, and it really became one of my fuel this time to keeping on with the story!**


	19. From the Past, Present and Future

Chapter 19

Missives From the Past, Present and Future

* * *

_The banquet held in the dining hall had slowly died down. The raucous music had all but became a solemn tune that lulled the drunken men into their stupor. It was somehow an uneventful night for Robb— well, besides bringing little Arya back into her bedroom. She was a handful, refusing to go to sleep until her eyes became weary. But she had slept almost an hour after he had began to tell her stories of Bran the Builder and The Wall. Now that she was asleep, he had gotten off for the rest of his own._

_The night was growing colder, it'd seemed. He stopped by one window while he was passing by a hall, he noticed the winds were strangely calm. It was probably one of coldest nights he had ever felt, and yet, the snow was fluttering serenely across the air._

_Gazing out the window through the blackness of the night, he had thought about his father leaving them to become the Hand of The King. Rumors were already spreading across the banquet, and his ears were not deaf of the voices that spoke them. His father, Ned, hadn't come up with a decision yet, but his ever-growing presence with King Robert may have already confirmed him of what's to come._

_He wasn't entirely settled with the idea that his father would just up and leave in an instant, and as much as how the lineage goes, him becoming heir-apparent would assume him the role of Lord while his father is away. Although Robb had honestly wondered it a couple of times, he still didn't want to take the responsibility... not just yet. He felt like there could be more that he has to learn before he could become fully ready to take on such a heavy duty._

_With responsibilities like taking over a whole kingdom… it seemed so much of a grand idea to him at that time. His suggestions would become ultimatums, words would be law. Even one small move would possibly effect every citizen that lived under him. Under him. He didn't want to be above or under, he wanted everything to be taken with same equality that he always wanted to._

_He mulled on his thoughts for a few moments more, he seemed to enjoy the quiet stirrings of the dank halls and while watching the rivulets of snow falling down across the window, but eventually the silence had stirred when he heard an echo whispering in the hallway._

_Robb turned his head and pushed himself off the sill, his curiosity piqued as he slowly crept across the corridor. The path was dimly lit, the torches were starting to dry, and so he had assumed it was a good place for secrets to be passed along._

_He shuffled his feet lighter when he reached the end of the hallway, the voices became more comprehensible and he was surprised to find out that it was his father and his uncle Benjen talking to each other._

_"Think nothing of it, brother."_

_"How could I not think of it? This is a serious allegation of a threat to the King! To me!"_

_Robb's eyes had widened._

_"Allegations than that of a madman. Surely you do not believe those words stated in the letter?"_

_There was a pause that hung in the air. Eventually, Ned spoke._

_"The postmaster confirmed that the note came directly from the Wall. There is also the sigil of the Black..."_

_"If it greatly concerns you brother, then I would look into this message further when I go back North. Although if I were to be honest with you now: I have known every Crow there is that exists in that place. Every face and every eye. We have... men who... posses certain special abilities, but never who can see into what could become."_

_What could become? Does such a person exist? Eyes that can see ahead?_

_A glimpser of the future?_

_No. Uncle Benjen already told him of it._

_But, he remembered old stories when Maester Luwin thought of him of myths and legends hidden in Godswood back when he was a wee child. Although he mostly have forgotten almost all of them, he vaguely remembered one of people who had unnormal powers that they may inherit. It seems that the powers to gaze into the future could possibly be one of them._

_"It does not sit well on me to think that there is something hidden in these rumors and questions... My wife already suspects something wrong with Jon Arryn's immediate death, and now a letter warns me to be weary. These things are signs, brother. I cannot let it simply go." His father spoke to the younger one._

_"Then keep weary of those signs." Benjen had dolefully stated. "I confess brother, I too could not see good that comes out of you being the next Hand. Don't suspect me wrong, you would've become a fine Hand to the King... but the coincidences of it all looks... very untimely."_

_So Robb wasn't the only person who disagrees with the idea of his father being the Hand. He knew it with his slowly-sharping mind. He wasn't entirely wrong with his growing worry._

_"But I cannot refuse the offer. Despite being Robert's friend, there is something I must do. He has become fat and stubborn; his judgment is clouded, and I fear that there are masters pulling the strings behind all of this."_

_Wait. Is this true? Was he hearing conspiracy right in front of his very ear?_

_This was something he was never supposed to hear. This information he had learned... This was something that lightened up a dark pathway in his mind. But the road is still fogged with so many unanswered questions._

_Who were these masters? What does this has to do with the death of the last Hand? Who were the persons that warned his father of these atrocious and yet at the same time highly probable warnings?_

_"I wish I could help you brother. But the Watch's duty keeps me from doing exactly that." Benjen had then spoken. Clearly he did want to. His voice was firm and ready, as if one command from his older brother and he would already leap into action. Yet the Starks were bound by duty. And his uncle's was bound to serve the Wall._

_"Come, let us not speak of this anymore. We still have a long night ahead, and I want everything prepared before we depart in the morn."_

_Robb's sensations heightened, and he quickly dragged himself off the wall before the older Stark brothers would find him._

_When he had finally fled into safety, his thoughts coming back to their discussion. All those questions that came into his head. His curious mind would like to get on the bottom of it. He needed time. He needed resources. And as he were to become the next Lord, he would have all of that. Rather it could be untimely to his father, it was at least the perfect moment for Robb to help him even if he were away._

_And that is precisely why he was determined to find out a way this time around._

oOo

**Rory's PoV**

My hands went straight to my mouth. "No. It can't be."

Oh shit. That stupid, measly, barely unnoticeable letter that I wrote could very well be the first spark of the chain of events that happened. I could see it now. All of those puzzles slowly put into place. Those things that I've been asking ever since I've got here was slowly being answered one by one as he furthered along with his story.

And I suddenly knew that this thing wasn't just a big fat four-clover-leaf's chance stroke of luck.

_I _had set the motions. _I _changed _my _course of events. _I _was the one that made all of this happen. To _me_.

"You were the one that sent that letter, am I true?" Robb had finally spoke.

And then everything suddenly came flooding back.

Robb had told the Maester about this. He must've kept it a secret, to keep a watchful eye of those people who comes and goes to Winterfell. And now that the Maester finally found what he was looking for, it didn't take two light bulbs to figure out who I was.

After all those times... I really thought the Maester was keeping a close eye on me, but he it was all for show. That he wanted to hide what Robb was planning all these passing months...

"I'm sorry, Robb." Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. "I tried... I really did try to find a way..."

There was a moment when he just stared at me with his blank gaze. It's as if those eyes of his were hauntingly accusing me. Like everything was _my _fault. That _I _was the one that killed his father...

And then the next it was gone. It was as if he just simply accepted the inevitable. His eyes now had bored a solemn state. His face lilted from the tiredness and he just simply collapsed from all of the anger and sadness.

"I've already mourned for my father. I shall not be the weaker man to mourn for him again. What's done is done. And now I plan to seek my revenge to the bastards that wrongly accused Ned Stark."

I nodded and wiped my tears away. Oh good grace, I could really use a hug right now. But I'm not so sure if Robb Stark was the huggable kind. I mean sure, I wouldn't mind if he was, but I don't think it would be a grand idea to give that kind of affection to someone who's like, the King in the North. I may be a confident person, but I have my grounds as to where I should give them.

Still, it feels a bit cold only just by wrapping myself without all the comfort I needed.

I sighed.

I missed Jon.

"But you knew, right?" He then asked. "You knew that my father would die at the hands of the Lannisters… How did that came to be?"

I shook my head. "It's not… I'm not like those people who could predict the future… It's just that I _knew _it… It's… It's far more complicated than that… It's just…"

The next second I was suddenly grabbed by the waist, and I was pulled closer to Robb, though not so much that he was invading my personal space. Either way, my face flushed in embarrassment and my eyes widened in surprise, only to realize that Robb wasn't looking at me but on the nearby trees by the forest line.

I didn't pick up what was going on, until I heard the shuffling of leaves. Holy shit. Talk about a PTSD moment. I knew that my heart sped a million beats when I heard the telltale sounds of someone coming closer, and good grief that Robb could hear it a couple of meters before me.

The moment the sound got closer, a person appeared from behind a tree line. Oh thank God, it was only just a random soldier from the encampment. Still, I've had half the mind to think that he might somehow be a spy or heaven knows a shapeshifter for all I care, but I noticed the slackened grip of Robb and I knew that he recognized said fellow who was raising his arm up in caution.

"It is only I, m'lord." The soldier said.

"Speak." Robb replied.

"Your mother, m'lord. She has arrived."

I gaped.

"Any news?"

"She says she would only like to speak with you…" He then made a scowling face at me. "And then she's been wondering 'bout that girl you've been keepin'."

Robb sighed, and I was still there looking shell-shocked. Wait. Time out please. I felt like a train wreck and then out of nowhere here comes the two people that I was going to meet. Not just _any _persons mind you. Shit… how am I gonna finish this day…

Robb looked at me like I was being brought as a lamb to a slaughter. Well, to be honest my mind was taken away by my leg and my recovery… I hadn't noticed the days that had gone by and I also didn't realize sooner that Catelyn was part of Team Stark in all of this.

"We should continue this some other time, my lady. There are matters that I must attend to now."

He then gave a small bow, and slowly walked away.

"Wait." I told him. He turned around, half-surprised and half-curious. I breathed in and held it for a short moment. "This is why I'm here. I wanted to help."

He completely turned, facing me this time. He didn't say it but he was urging me to go on.

"I… couldn't do anything about your father. I was just standing locked up in some tower waiting for everything to come. It was something that I deeply regret. I didn't want _any_ of this to happen. Please don't blame it on me. I didn't know what to do at that time, but now that I have an opportunity to be by your side, I will help however I can."

"And you solemnly swear that?" He then said.

I was surprised how firm his tone of voice was. And I admit, I was kinda surprised with myself too. I didn't know I have that much confidence in me to vow something like that. So much so that I instantly deflated when he was staring at me with his cold blue eyes.

"I… I'll try…"

Robb's face was impassive. Steel-pressed. His gaze still remain unwavering. It reminded me so much of his brother. But in a very different way. He had then approached me.

"One thing you have to learn when you are making an oath, Rory. There is no try. You simply _do _it."

Damn. He certainly did have that charisma emanating from him. Must be the leadership genes he inherited from his father. And damn, if he could persuade me to do anything, I certainly realized now how he had gotten every able-bodied men across the entire North to rise up in protest against the South.

When I looked at him, he was simply inspirational. I could somehow see it in his eyes all of those burdens; those thoughts of him, so young from his prime, to actually lead an army with him all alone and to still have that courage and preciseness that he overcame his enemies continuously. To have his family stricken from him, everyone on their separate paths and destinies, him fighting a war he didn't have to, but still have that hopefulness that everything was gonna be fine in the end…

And here I was, complaining and whining like a child that I simply didn't do enough. I was here and I didn't lead no armies. I should've done more on what I can. I was the person who almost got murdered, but then saved by this guy in front of me without even properly thanking him for what he did, who also tried to find that blame on others while I didn't just suck everything up and own the responsibilities I should've. I kept fearing for the future that I should've been focusing on the now.

And now Robb needs my help. And I'll stick by him until I know that he would be safe from all of this… death.

I raised my chin now, my stare equally fierce and true. Woah. Major confidence boost, Rory. Plus points for you.

"I will help you. No matter how I can."

Satisfied, Robb simply nodded at me. I could also somehow see that he was a bit proud of that moment. "Good."

* * *

It was around the afternoon that I was summoned by a guard to go to the war room tent. I wasn't particularly ecstatic on being called out, I was pretty anxious to be honest. When we got back from the forest, I still didn't see Catelyn, for I was sent to a private separate tent instead of Robb's. I didn't mind though. I was already second-guessing that Robb put me here because I'm pretty sure his mother would go straight to Robb's tent and my being there would raise a thousand flags and before I knew it, I was gonna keelhaul on outta there.

When I entered the flaps of the tent, I was in for a surprise.

Not only Catelyn and Robb were there, but every other general and commander who was leading the ranks of their Houses were all twisting there heads while I entered.

Holy tarp, I think I just peed a little.

"My Lords, lady. I wanted you all to meet Rory. She came all the way from the North to garner messages from my Brothers." Robb introduced me.

"That girl the one you saved from that bandit raid 'couple weeks ago?" A man, I didn't know his name, but his sigil was that of a bear. He kinda did look like one too.

"She is." Robb replied. "I will also be sending her in this mission as well."

Wait… A mission?

"It was smart for my brothers to send off a female courier. Nobody would also suspect her as one. And I also take it that she's seen a fair share of land _alone _for that matter, and to survive is a surprising feat."

More like an incredulous amount of luck if you'd ask me.

"… If anything comes up when something happens, she would make sure that she could come back to us ahead of time." Robb then continued.

"But she's carrying that walking stick. I won't be bettin' me horse if she's gon' relay messages for me limp." Another guy said. I didn't doubt him. I was still kinda surprised with all of this, and I'm pretty sure I was already lost the moment he said there was this mission that I have to go to.

"She simply needs a horse… You _still _could ride a horse, right?" Robb then looked at me, as if prompting me on.

I did admit that Jeyne was letting me ride on horse a couple of days ago. See if I could adjust myself into travelling since we're going to do it pretty often once Robb covers more ground in the war. All style I could ever do was the sidesaddle. Pretty much if I do the regular one, my legs would be stretched and I would have the worst experience in my life for how many hours. Sidesaddle makes it feel sore and numb, but pretty much the complicated thing about it was my butt. But I'd rather take a punch at my ass than feel a thousand knives stabbing my leg again.

"Your nurse was very kind in helping me cope up with the horse. I could do just fine with it." I said as eloquently and as Games-of-Thronesy that I could. By that time I was just trying to ride the flow and expect an explanation after the rest of the people are dismissied.

"Then it would be perfect. An alliance with Renly could prove useful in our hands. My mother and Rory would be sent as emissaries on my behalf." Robb coolly explained.

Wait….

Oh my God.

Renly. Renly freaking Baratheon.

* * *

**A/N: yep. I'm certainly in this arc now. **

**And hurray an update! Lol. Just a Christmas present to you guys and also a Year-Ender pledge that I could do one before 2016. But anyway, here it is! **

**Woo, sorry for taking it too long. Thank you to all the PMs, reviews, follows that still keeps on going even after a really long time. **

**Please help me continuing and supporting this fic! I really do enjoy reading your reactions and all your other inner wokrings on this, and keep em coming! **


	20. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 20

Calm Before The Storm

* * *

While everything was starting to flow in my head, I could see how frozen Catelyn's glare at me.

Yeah, I admit she was a bit beautiful. Old, but she maintains a striking elegance than that of a Lady. Which I admired from her since the start. But I noticed that she was too aloof of the whole stratagems and whatnots that they were planning out. Her gaze was just… there.

I knew something was up the way Catelyn was looking at me. I'm not so entirely sure as what's really happening between the two of us, but add that to my own dilemma, it seems that the Gods are most probably rofl-ing now in their respective pantheons, enjoying the course of my day.

"We would be tying this alliance so that we'll have more troops to aid us in battle against the Lannisters. They may not share our goals, but each one of us intends to do the same thing: kill the usurpers that stand on the throne." Robb explained.

Pretty much that was the gist of what I got until some commander protested some other issues and then the rest was all military gibberish. It went from course of actions on attacking the Lannister camps spotted in some forest, and then that two-way whatever strategy fork-whatever-I-don't-know that they would be doing.

Anyway, after a few minutes of listening in and almost dozing off of boredom, no sooner Robb dismissed everyone. I spotted Catelyn giving me the "oh-no-you-ain't-going-yet" look and I was rooted on the seat while Robb was also like "I'm-sorry-my-mom-is-like-this" and cast me an apologetic look.

After every guy got out and after some afterwords by a few people, all three of us were left in that tent and everything else inside were quiet, save for the background noise surrounding us.

"I doubt this plan." Catelyn first said, doing her "scornful mom" look on her son.

"You said it mother, you know him; you know his family. They both have close ties with each other. If we were to have an alliance with them, we'll outnumber the Lannister armies two to one." He then explained.

"I haven't even seen Renly Baratheon since he was just a boy!" She stood up to her seat almost mad but she was still trying to rein it in. "You have hundred other lords—"

"Which of these lords do I trust more than you?" He stood up to his as well, levelling her mother with his stubbornness. And I was just here, wanting to leave and let them settle their disputes like a normal family should…

But holy crap this is just too juicy to get away from!

Suddenly a pause went into the air and Catelyn's jaw tightened as she shut her lip, staring woefully at his boy.

"Think of it. When they feel like they'd been surrounded, they'll give up. They'll sue for peace. We'll get Sansa and Arya back… and then we'll go home… for good."

Another pause. Dammit. I could sense the intense drama coming off of them. I couldn't help but get a bit emotional too… Dammit… and to know that they'll be doomed in the first place just made my stomach rumble worse. Looking at them, mother and son, doing everything they can to save their families…

It kinda did remind me of my mother once. She was… a very spirited worker, you see. I couldn't get to see her most of the time because of her work. And yet she was always there for me when I reached my achievements in life. Even the smaller things that happened when I was young. Especially when times I get a scrape on my knee, or when I stumbled off the bike. She would always be there and coddle me, giving me band-aids and wiping of the scrape.

After that she would always give me something to eat. Candy. Potato chips. Creamy soup.

It kinda reminded me of that moment. And it made me feel melancholic, somehow.

Catelyn sighed, eventually breaking in. "I will ride at first light."

Robb stood there for a moment and then went on and hugged his mother, and then kissing her in the forehead. I could see a bit of tears coming from Lady Stark's, but she wiped it away as she returned to her old demeanor once again.

"Now I still don't know why you are going to bring that girl with us."

Catelyn now dared to look at me. I froze in my seat.

"She can help us, mother. She'd met Bran and Jon and came all the way here from the north to aid us." Robb explained, now breaking off with her mother.

"And did she send what? An army? A battalion?" She then replied. I cringed. She kinda did made a point. "She is nothing, just like your brother."

Okay.

Now _that _was unprecedented.

"Mother—"

"You maybe the King in the North, but I will always be your mother. And I'm saying this to you now: this is foolish. You've only met her for weeks and yet you already trust her completely."

"She _swore_ an oath to the Starks, mother." Robb pressed.

"Words become a fickle thing, especially now that everything's turned into chaos."

Oh yeah? Well you could go slap it on Brienne's oath to you then.

"You said something?" Robb turned to face me.

Oh shit.

Did I just said that out loud?

"No! I mean… yes… I mean…" I clamped my mouth shut when the two Starks were looking at me now. One was acting like the headmistress of an English Academy and the other was… well, freaking Robb Stark.

"It is considered rude not to talk properly when being spoken to. Especially with a Lord no less." Lady Stark gave me that scrutinizing look. Which made me want to fold inside my cloak and just disappear. But I have to speak up.

"I'm uh, technically in a lose-lose situation here. I mean, I can't go back. And technically this is as far as I can get with the… you know, and all." I waved at my leg and the splint and the walker I was gripping. "You can't possibly think that I'd run away within a hundred yards unnoticed."

"She does prove a point mother." Robb continued. "She's been very cooperative. She's done nothing but try to recover all these days." He then gave me an apologetic look. "I have people looking out for her. And they reported no strange things concerning her… abilities."

…

…

MY WHAT!?

"You told her!?" I said exasperatingly.

"She's to know." Robb replied just as eagerly.

"I… I…"

Okay, I could let him get away with people voyeur-ing me in every step that I take, sure, no problem with that. I mean, I would've done so as well when you randomly picked a person right inside your hidden encampment somewhere in the woods. But spoiling everything to your mother?

Well, that must've been the reason why she was so cold to me. She obviously thinks I'm a witch now. Probably Melissandre-ing Robb Stark for all she knew.

And that folks, is why I don't want anyone knowing I came from planet Earth.

"Great. This is great." I said, though half-heartedly meant it. On the plus side, at least there's no need to explain the whole Rory-has-incredible-superpowers anymore. But the age-old "pass the message" theory might occur by the telling. You know, monkey ate the apple instead of the banana and all that.

"Why couldn't she tell it to you now? Why can't she just tell us a straight way into King's Landing and the girls? Have us our justice that we deserved?" Cat demanded.

"I'm… sorry, lady Stark. It doesn't work that way."

I mean, yeah, sure I could tell her right now that I've only watched a little of what I can to piece together the plots of the whole story. Though I'm really not entirely sure of all of the possibilities that might happen, and it felt like it wasn't the right time for me to do something majorly drastic to expect the consequences next.

There were so many people to watch out for, and so many things I've got to remind myself every day, but in my mind right now, all I could think of is how could I save these two people right in front of me, and it kept me thinking about what I'm about to do next.

Well, there's the Freys. Which I still don't think is a wise choice for me to bother at the moment. There's also the Boltons. But as of right now, it seemed like he was not present at the earlier war meeting.

Everything else seemed like a passing blur. I still am quite a bit surprised how I still remember some of them. I've been here for months already, and by now, I may not remember all of them unless I encounter it in real time.

"It's been too long since… well, since I've sought a _vision_." I continued, to easier clarify. "It's so many that I can't even remember _all _of them. But it helps when I'm there; when I'm present. And somehow, I get the feeling that something's going to happen when we get to see King Renly on the Stormlands… provided if you let me."

Lady Stark looked at me for a second too long, and then finally breathed out a sigh.

"If it wasn't for a Lord's order, I would've sent you to the prison pits long before this conversation even started. But I have faith in my son."

Before I could breathe out _my _sigh of relief, she walked towards my way, only realizing that she shadowed me at by at least an inch or two and the piercing Tully's eyes gazing right through me… woooh boy. I'm in it for this one.

"Know this, one slip of that faith in you and you know what's going to happen next. Do I make myself clear?"

I gulped. "Yes Ma'am… I mean, Lady Stark."

Without uttering another word, she exited the tent and went on to her merry way.

I finally collapsed on the chair, thanking the heavens that I was able to breathe again. God, that was intense. And I completely meant it in a non-perverted or anything lewd sort of way.

"She doesn't trust you." He said out of the blue.

I scoffed and mumbled back "And the Stark brothers' grasp of the obvious strikes again." I then sighed and positioned the stick in front of me. "No, she doesn't."

"You have to let her warm up to you." Robb then replied. I raised my eyebrow at him and he held one hand up. "It's the only way to make her believe who you are."

Slouching down and looking away, I had only realized that I just sassed the Lord of Winterfell… and he actually gave in. Wow. I hope he didn't notice that.

Looking at him back this time, I kinda noticed that I may have opened up another shell of his personality. You know, that underneath everything; the lordly titles, the leader of an entire regimen, the cuirass and the cloak with the wolf insignia, well, was still a normal guy just barely out his teens.

Hmmm. Now that I've mentioned it, I've never really checked out Robb Stark before. I mean, he did looked like Richard M., no doubt about that, but pretty much like his younger brothers, he's escaped a few lesser years from his actual prime. Yep, the shagginess of his unkempt face that we all know and love is still there, and of course, the hair.

But beyond this point, I felt nothing. Nada. Not even the fireworks full of sparks that I used to know and feel every time I see him in the scenes of the show.

"You know, Robb. You really do trust me in this." I said, after an insightful amount of reflection.

"You weighed everything on yourself, Rory. Not me." The Stark-Lord replied. I could almost see a slight grin on his face, if not for the torches flickering of the coming night. "You swore an oath. I simply am meeting demands of it."

He then continued explaining. "I would still like to see those oaths being forged as a bond between two people. You said you'd help as much as you can, you can find it where you're going. I don't expect much, truth be told, but I'm only laying the situation we have here."

I felt the terseness in his voice, but I get what he was telling me.

Basically, what he's trying to say was… it's just like business contract.

He'll end up the end of his bargain, I'll hold up mine. No negotiations. No drama. Plain and simple.

"Just… don't make a habit of it." I then said. He quirked his head but didn't answer back. "There's good in you, Stark, and I'm truly, honestly, wholeheartedly grateful of it. But I would rather prefer you leading with wisdom over charity… okay?"

I let him mull his thoughts for awhile. I knew within me that _he _knew I was hinting him; I was hinting him of something dangerous that's going to happen. But I didn't want to spoil it. Not yet.

"Your concerns are welcomed." He then nodded, as if finalizing it. He then looked out to the outside of his tent, it was already dark out. "You should get yourself rest. You've got a long day ahead tomorrow."

He offered his hand to me and I took it. He pulled me to walk upright again, weighing myself over at the walking stick, and I clasped my free arm on his shoulders.

"Take care now. I'll be back soon." I peeled away and started limping over by the exit. A thought fluttered through my mind and I turned before I left. "And thank you. For trusting me. You won't regret it."

Robb nodded again, but he continued as he began focusing on his papers and wooden pieces.

* * *

Okay, we've been travelling for days now. And by we, I meant that there were at least a dozen of us riding in horses slowly galloping across fields following the Kingsroad to the east. And yes, one of the weird but plausible things I find different from the series to the actual one, was Lady Stark was obviously guarded by a constituent of soldiers… I have no argument with that. She was, after all, the mother of the Lord of Winterfell so… yeah. Big guards and all that.

Anyway, it's been a little quiet. There were bickering from one Westerosi to another, but really not much on my side or from Lady Stark's. We hardly talked, only, when I asked the usual "are we there yet?" or "Should we take a break?" questions. I successfully rode a horse by the way. Sure it hurts my ass by the end of the day, but at least it wasn't painful on my leg anymore.

Speaking of which, prior to my trip, Lady Jayne still tried to push the therapy even with her absence. She taught me how to apply the salves she used to do every time I do some exercises, and it's been great. Now my leg only felt a little numb. It doesn't quite hurt as often as before, but I still limp while walking and I still needed the stick in order for me to stand up properly.

Aside from that, the adventure was pretty much… uneventful. Which I kinda appreciate.

We had set the last fire of the last night before we reached the green bannermen encampment in the Stormlands. The sun had already set and we have already arranged everything for the night. Food, tents, sleeping sacks. Our wayman already told us that we would reach them sometime before noon, and resting for the night would be advisable so that when Lady Stark arrives there, she would address the situation to Renly immediately.

I was randomly playing with my food while I listened to the stories of the guys around the campfire. Apparently they were boasting about feats of hoarding thieves' camp, killing two men with one stroke, and of course, how many women they laid in bed in one night.

It sent me goosebumps, couldn't get the feeling shaking off still, but the guard-captain and the rest of the men were quite virtuous when it comes to their Lord's orders. I mean yeah, who would want to mess with the Lord's mother anyway? And especially her lowly servant? I mean, if I were somehow treated one. Yeah. Yeah. That could be a good excuse.

I realized when I looked around the small camp, I noticed that Lady Stark wasn't exactly eating, but she stayed away (still in a vision's distance) and she was sitting on a rock under a tree; almost as if picturesque as she watched the stars above.

I quietly excused myself from the men and dropped off my plate, curtseying and then waddled off to where Lady Stark was.

"Umm… Lady Stark?" She visibly shook when I called, and I could vaguely see that she immediately rubbed her face with the collar of her sleeve. It seemed like she was crying.

"Uh, you should eat… my lady." I then continued, somehow feeling a little awkward.

"I'm not currently in the mood." She replied, but she was still looking forward. "I just want to get this done so I can get back to my son again."

I sighed.

"If I may, my lady, if I stand by your side?" I then prompted.

She didn't say anything. So I'm guessing it was either a yes or a no. Still, I approached closer, though warily. When she was now on my left, I noticed that she felt a little edgy, but she obviously wasn't trying to show off too much.

Okay, it felt a little awkward, but the silence was somehow calming. It actually made me chuckle once or twice.

"When the idea of moving out of my parent's house popped into my head, I discussed it with them, and they were really hesitant of it at first. Almost didn't want me to go, actually. Took a long time and effort in convincing them I could be very well independent." I started off. See if I could somehow ease the tension with my little story.

"Still goes to show that my dad was so picky about my apartment, the everyday updates by sending him texts— I mean letters, and then the short budget, and then obviously, boys." I chuckled, looking at Lady Catelyn. Her face still was impassive; I think she was slightly annoyed.

"Basically, the whole point is, I really did notice the concern of my father from that upbringing. Apparently, he kept me close-guarded ever since I was very young, and when I try to become a little more independent, it's like, he's trying a little harder not to let go." I then said.

"Your father's children aren't hostaged by their father's killer, nor are they manning an entire kingdom, or fighting off a war." Lady Stark coldly replied.

And I was stumped. "Y-yeah…" I tried to think of a way to make this positive, and then an idea came in. "But if I got my bearings right, I'm pretty sure right now they're all safe."

"You see, they're just like me. Sort of. They're kinda paving a new path for the future, you know what I mean? It's like, all of your children has some sort of destiny to fulfill in this world. I admit, I don't really know it yet, and I don't know how it's going to end, but we'll just have to make sure that they're all fine and okay when we get there. Alright?"

The first time ever, after a really long time, Catelyn finally looked at me, and I could see the wary in her eyes the concern for her children. "How can you be so sure that Sansa and Arya are safe?"

"Okay. I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but…" Well, I guess this calls for the right time to explain to her her daughters. "Sansa's pretty much safe as safe can be. Although she grieves deeply for her father, she's still trying to find a way to escape King's Landing. She would also need help from the unlikeliest of people, but she would get it whether we go there or not." I then explained.

"Arya… I don't know where Arya is exactly, but don't worry! She's trying to go back to Winterfell... I think. Though she's pretty stubborn when it comes to decision-making, you've probably noticed, so I can't really be sure."

I was trying to smile and make the mood seem better, but Catelyn was obviously the stubborn one. I think she was going for the "seeing-is-believing" theory and won't really care for anything more unless she would see them again.

"And all of which you said were your… visions, or whatever sorcery you devised?" She then said.

"I really wouldn't call it magic… call it gut instinct. We all have that feeling, right?"

Okay. Score one on wisdom points again, Rory. You're on a roll here.

"As much as I would like to believe you, I want full evidence that they are safe." She then said.

"That's alright. It's good that I know that you care for them deeply. But you could always hope for the better, alright?"

Again another pause. She really didn't like to speak much, or maybe she was just annoyed at me. Because here I am, barely made it out of my teens and I'm already speaking like an 80-year old wise guru. Or maybe that was just it. I've been living in the "future" for all I know and I've seen lots of people having almost the same problems if we focus on the root of it.

Or maybe… I have completely no idea what I'm doing.

"That's it. You may leave now. I'd like to be alone for a while." She didn't say another word.

I was stumped. I didn't know if she was satisfied or if she pissed off. So I just backed away slowly and bowed, and then left her.

But while I was leaving, I had put a smile on my face. I was hoping for the best as well that I did a good job at it. Whatever Lady Stark would think after that.

* * *

Final Day of the trip. Not sure how, but I could vaguely smell the scent of sea-salt wafting through the air. Mere minutes after following a dirt road, we were already on an overlook of an encampment almost surrounded by green everything. Green tents, green banners, greenlands… to the side of that was an amazing view of the sea in amidst the morning sunrise.

Moments later, a contingent of men wearing gold plated armor were marching towards us, a standard of green with a symbol of a stag was raised up high.

"Halt! What business have you come, stranger?" A guard called out on us

"I am Lady Catelyn Stark, mother of the son who's fighting this damnable war. And we've come to offer terms of peace with your King, Renly Baratheon." Cat now introduced.

"Aye. I see the emblem upon your cloak. It is an honor, Lady Stark, to have you visit us." The man now bowed curtly. "Come. Our king is occupied observing a tournament of skills. You better join and see, my lady. 'Tis a good watch."

"Kindly let him know that I would require an audience with him as well. As much as possible I want it quick and over with."

"As my lady wishes." Another bow.

No sooner the contingencies of us and them were lead on a downwards slope, and next thing we knew, we were already entering the near-edge of Westeros:

Storm's End.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a Review! Also, follows and faves!**

**By the way, not sure if it's on the next chapter, or the next one after that, but in that chapter, long story short, I would be giving out a special hint of Rory's destiny, as it would somehow be unfolded (albeit somewhat mysteriously) before her... Eh. would try explain it further, but I won't be spoiling you guys for it.**

**Anyway! I can't wait to write the next chapter! Woohoo ! Renly! Would he survive? Is he still gonna get killed? Who knows? Find out next time! Stay tuned!**


	21. The Smell Of Salt-Air By The Sea

**A/N: Nope, this would not be the "revelation" chapter that I'm referring to the previous chapter... It would be the next.**

**But this, is actually one of the most surprising write-ups I've ever written in the whole TGWLTW. I never expected this chapter to just... flow, you know what I mean? There's a mix of the series and me in here, as well as the typical Rory humor-ish drama that I've missed while writing this story. And this is one of the better chapters I've written lately (yes, I've been comparing my season 2 chapters from the season 1 and everything is just... ugh, can't explain it on one sentence), especially the ending part. You'll see...**

**All aboard the choo-choo train.**

* * *

Chapter 21

The Smell of Salt-Air By The Sea

* * *

Renly's encampment was quite a bit different than that of the Starks. His was more airy and open, while Robb's was more nature-y and hidden. It was like Renly's inviting every person to wage war with him… like he doesn't have any fear, especially with the enormous amounts of people flocking under his banner.

The area space was bigger. A LOT bigger. When we went downslope by the overlook, I never really noticed the density of people until we eventually got there. It was like going on a mall in Black Friday. But with bulkier men. Wearing chain mails. And axes.

And if that wasn't bad enough, we eventually paraded ourselves in front of the motley crew. The emissary began blatantly announcing our arrival of lady Catelyn Stark, and eventually heads started to turn. And I'll have you know, I'm the person who sits waaay over at the sidelines in the party, instead of some others trying to stick out like a sore thumb.

Good thing the rest of the attention was given elsewhere. Looking ahead as we unmounted our horses, we were able to see a gathering almost by the seashore. Faint sudden shouts of entertainment were heard from our end, and when our guide led the way, it became more and more vivid.

That was when we had reached the arena-like assemble and saw two people fighting each other off. The crowd were cheering and "oohing" at the sight of it. I paid little attention as of the moment. Across that were two diases on top of a wooden platform, and saw nothing but _the _Lord Renly Baratheon and his wife.

…

Okay, you know that moment when, somehow, you got this first sight at a guy who's incredibly handsome in some weird way, that somehow, you can't seem to count the fact on how gorgeous his face looks like, and then later finding out that he's actually… you know, rooting for the same team? I mean, I meant no offense whatsoever, I can deal with it and soon be on my way, but us girls all have to go through that "bummer" stage before we finally get over with it.

And that guy was Renly Baratheon for me.

Sure enough, at first glance, he seemed to resemble a very striking personality. The way he graced his seat with jubilant eyes as he watched the players battle each other on the center was nothing short of how a Lord should act. And it made him… very regal. Almost like he had a charismatic aura around him.

And then there was Margaery. Natalie D. Oh Natalie… She almost looked like a literal queen bee of junior high. Except, with a literal crown and all. And she was really vibe-ing the "damn, I'm so jealous of her" angle. She practically _exudes _confidence. And ain't nobody gonna sass her unless you wanna get sassed back.

My attention panned to the fighters as the crowd went on a hooplah. I never noticed it until it was almost over, as the bigger knight in helmet slashed off the little dude's sword in half. Talk about brute strength…

I smirked at the revelation this has brought me.

Gathering the situation, I finally realized that I ain't got much time left. Now, I'm not sure of the "when" part of the events would take place, but I'm pretty much confident that I have a window of opportunity to do something right for once.

Yes, folks. This might be the moment where course of history might change.

Ooooh hot momma, I'm getting all tingly just by thinking about it!

Wooh. Okay. Plans.

Okay. So, the gist of it is basically entitled Operation: Save-Renly's-Butt. And I'm sure as hell that if I get this thing right, I might be able to end this stupid war a little bit sooner than usual. Of course, with Robb Stark at the winning side.

So, if Renly survives the shadow-y thing by Melissandre, then Renly would still continue to ally with Robb, and then the forces would now outnumber the Lannisters almost two to one. Lannisters goes boohoo, every one of them dies (except, maybe I'll try to save Tyrion), Renly would seat on the Iron Throne, and then Robb goes back to Winterfell. Poof. Everyone's happy.

Yeah. That's a good plan.

Only, the most crucial thing we have to worry about would be the Melissandre thing. God, I'm not so sure about killing shadows and demons of the netherrealms or whatnot. Maybe they'll get burned with light? Exorcism, maybe?

"This has been going on for way too long." Catelyn mumbled, breaking my train of thought of my ultimate plan.

Looking towards the ring, I saw that big-knight had already pinned Loras to the ground, blade already tipped on his neck.

Surprisingly— I mean, to their surprise, the crowd was already at a swirl of mixed emotions; one would be cheering for the knight who just plainly beat the ass out of Loras, and then the other was like WTF-ing the whole thing and murmuring if it was a rigged fight. I heard one couple telling that Loras was never often beaten before, and it was a rare sight for one such as him to fall on the ground.

That's when Loras yielded, and the crowded went eerily silent.

Of course, eyeing the other Tyrell, she was highly disappointed, but you would never see it beneath all the perfect lopsided smirk of hers.

And then the scene played out exactly like how I remembered it… almost.

Renly clapped with enthusiasm, amongst the crowd that felt very awkward. "Well fought, well fought! Come forth, knight!"

Brienne, who was only moments to be uncovered, stood up and approached the king, bowing down very gentlemanly in front of her king.

"Rise. Remove your helm."

And so she did. We were quite on the sides were we could see her face, and a mixture of shock and gasps mumbled over at the crowd. Oh yeah, a girl can beat any guy's ass just as well. Hurray for glimpses of minimal sexism in an unjust fantasy world, people.

Now I don't know why what the fuss is all about, or maybe I'm just seeing it wrong, but Brienne didn't look too much of a hulking mass of ugliness. She was… much like the one who played her in the series. And she didn't look too bad herself. I mean, I'm pretty sure I don't attract princes and kings to my side, but I know how to put a dab of make-up on and I know the certain concepts of self-consciousness when there's a need to, so that's probably saying something.

"You are what your father promised, and more. That's quite an amazing feat actually. I've only seen Ser Loras bested once or twice, but never in this fashion." Renly spoke.

"And you've put on a good show. One that is… unexpected, but at the same time rewarding." He then continued. "Brienne of Tarth, you may ask anything of me you desire. If it's within my power, you shall have it."

Brienne kneed proudly and clasped her iron-bronzed gloves to her chest. "Your Grace, I only ask honor of a place in your Kingsguard."

Everyone's face became "WTF, are you serious?" And I could even see the dismay in the two Tyrells as Renly sat there on his throne, timing for the perfect chance to answer the inevitable.

"Done."

I pumped my fist into the air and shouted a quick "whoop!", and I may have attracted a bit of an attention, only to slowly cower away in my shell when people started to look at me. Even the King himself cut his eyes towards mine for a bit. Even Catelyn gave me a mom's pinch-of-embarrassment while I was at it. Oh crap.

Nevertheless, it was ignored, and Renly just started clapping, the rest continued, as if he hadn't had an ounce of care in the world if this woman in front of him would have some sort of plot to betray him. Though it's not in Brienne's nature to do so, it seemed that every other player in the Games have a decent motive or two.

Sooner, I noticed to my side that Cately gave an affronted nod to one of our caretakers, and the soldier stood in front of the King, bowing down in respect.

Catelyn soon moved with grace, and I kind of fumbled in with my dress, lifting it up an inch or two as I was slipping mud down my slippers. Urgh, of all the places—

"My Lord and Lady, May I have the honor to present to you Catelyn Stark, sent as an envoy of Robb, Lord of Winterfell—"

"Lord of Winterfell _and _King in the North." She interrupted the guard, as if to make a point that he was wrong.

Renly was all too amused, and none too soon his perfectly brown-shaded eyes clipped into mine and curved his lips upward as a nobleman-like gesture. Oooohhh, my legs are getting wobbly. You stop that right now, my King, or I'll be forced to ransack your tent tonight.

Oh God, where did that came from?

Shaking my head, I bowed down like a lowly maiden I am and let them do the conversation.

"I am very pleased that you have graced us with your presence. I'm all too eager to expect this to happen, but I'm surprised that it happened sooner than I had anticipated… May I present to you my wife, Lady Margery of House Tyrell?"

Catelyn bowed her head shortly, and then Margery started speaking.

"You are welcome here, Lady Stark. I'm so sorry for your loss."

They glared at each other, and it was as if they knew what the other is thinking about. Like everything was just a pious game they were seemingly forced to play. Save the true shit for later, so to speak.

"You are most kind." She replied.

And then it was Renly's turn to speak and he stood up, his face now worn somberly. "My Lady, I swear to you that I will exact justice and vengeance to the Lannisters for your husband's murder. When I take King's Landing, it will be our turn to bring you Joffrey's head."

An eruption of shouts and chants emitted throughout the field, their pints and ales raised as a sign of toast. I felt a weird rumble in my belly and it sent shivers through my skin. It was slightly motivating, and it really felt like we could storm through Red Keep's gates without fail.

But of course, Lady Stark was brutally placid and she had only but to say humbly, "It would be enough to know that justice was done, my Lord."

"Your _Grace_," And off comes Brienne to re-iterate, as if she was already doing her duty for the Kingsguard. "And you should kneel when you approach the King."

"There's no need for that. Lady Stark is an honored guest." Renly objected. He stood up and went down the podium. Sooner I had to stand up again but still keeping my head down as not to attract any more attention that I need to.

"My Lady, we have much to talk about now. Come." He then gestured a way.

* * *

Out somewhere in the encampments, we were strolling along some pathway overlooking the sea. The place had an amazing view, really. It reminded me a bit about the beaches back in my world… it was bittersweet, the feeling. But at least there's still some memory etched after all these months I've been here already. I may have already been here for a year, only God knows when.

Catelyn and Renly were talking a few feet apart from Brienne and I, so I couldn't hear much of their talking. There were no other guards available (strangely at this time), but I felt weirdly safe when I knew that no other than _the _Brienne of Tarth was actually freaking at my side. Like six-foot-something of hulking mass of a lady. I was barely in her shoulders, and it felt like she would do a Ronda Rousey at me anytime if I inched dangerously closer to his King.

"I don't feel the need of you complimenting my accomplishment earlier."

I was taken aback when my mind slipped off to the reality, and realized that Brienne, _the _Brienne I tell you, was actually conversing with me.

_The _Brienne. Talk about fan-mode jiggles coursing through your body.

"Oh yeah, that. You saw that? I, uh, it was embarrassing."

"But you cheered for me, did you not?"

I blanked out for a second, trying to form up the words. "Well… not exactly. I mean, I kinda knew that you were already gonna win. _Not _the _knewing-kn_ewing that you're thinking of. No. It's just the way you pummeled his ass in—"

"A lady should not speak so improperly among other people."

Again, I was thrown off for a bit, and then I realized I was talking to a knight. A lady-knight. Chivalry-thing rules also apply to them. I giggled.

"What makes you think I'm one?" I then said.

"You're dressed like a lady. And you're serving for a Lady. But now when I think about the way you wobble under that dress and talk as if you're drunk, it seems that I'm having second thoughts." She then replied.

I laughed a bit too hardly this time, but not enough to attract attention again mind you. "I'd take that as a compliment." I lifted my skirt up, and she slightly backed away. Oh shi— no, I— I don't play on the same field.

Either way I just huffed in response and pointed at my leg. "Actually, see that?" Gesturing to her the huge scab wound on my shin. "That's why I can't walk properly. And I can't use my walker since Renly'll probably think that Catelyn's having a limp serving maid serve her. When actually, I'm really not. But everybody seems to think I _am _one."

"That's _King _Renly…" Though, it seems that wasn't entirely what she was about to say. Her eyes doubled the size or three. "You are not?"

"See how perfectly crude the judicial view of things here when just by being behind a Lady means that you're instantly her executive assistant?" I shook my head. "Nevermind. I'm also an emissary, if you must know. Well, sort of. I'm not really sure. But I'm certain I'm no bar wench in some drenched up tavern in the middle of nowhere."

No offense to bar wenches.

Our conversation ended when Cat's and Renly's ended as well. Almost a yard away from them, Renly turned his head and called out to his newest Kingsguard.

"Brienne, please send Catelyn and her maid to her tent, I do believe she is tired from all her travels."

I then gave Brienne the look and I smirked up to her. Funny that she could only look forward and went to ignore my gesture.

Hoh, but I bet you we've only recently slept about four hours ago. And by the way Catelyn's scrunching up her face, I'm not sure if eveything's working entirely to her plan.

"Well. Be seeing you, Brienne. I doubt this would be the last time we'll be seeing each other."

Her face was still impassive, but I could hint that she nodded only slightly in response, and then proceeded to follow Renly's orders. Sooner, we were already swept away to our tent for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was around the second night when we arrived that I was slowly growing bored. Thing is, even though I was sent as a second emissary, you know, just in case things get a little awry, I wasn't even invited to the meetings that Catelyn usually take with the King. Usually I just spend the rest of the day hiding off the tent completely undisturbed. But I really didn't know how to properly spend my time besides eating the plate that was sent out by the King's servants every now and then.

Good thing they were the only ones that goes in here. And they treated me like an invisible ghost once I actually caught them fixing the linens and scrubbing the tables when she was gone.

Anyway, I noticed that Catelyn was feeling a bit tired from all her activities today, so I handed her a cup of this insanely good tasting wine that I've been slightly sipping from time to time. She waved her hand though, refusing to drink, but I still placed the cup in front of her and continued with my drinking. Mmm.

"So, everything's perfectly fine?" I first said.

Catelyn scrunched up her face a little tighter and massaged her temples. "I do believe so, but we're still forging our conditions of our arrangement. One more day and we'll get back to Robb with a thousand men at his disposal." She said as if counting the able-bodied men was of no interest to her.

"We'll get them. I'll make sure of it." I assured her…

Though, a part of me was kind of scared into doing it. I knew what's about to happen, and I was getting anxious if everything would go according to my plan. _If _I had a proper plan, that is.

For the most part of it, my attempt was futile. I even couldn't get out of this place was because one, the hell if I know where I was going to. This place is actually big. Like, _bigger _than the encampments at Starks. Like, going through the largest mall, but only with smiths and stables in every inch and corner.

Two, I had no escorts. I know how this sounds uber sexist again, but I kinda realized with this a many people, the variables became a little more uncontrollable. Things could be easily overlooked. And women with no escorts were more probably viewed as whores for the taking. I was scared shitless.

Though, if somehow the luck of the Gods blessed me again one more time, it would still be probably nigh impossible to reach the King's trust alone. Not within three to four days. If I were somehow to ease him up to the "danger" situation, I might've had the chance, but just goes without saying.

"Okay!" I breathed out, trying to shake the pessimistic feeling off. "We have one or two more days here. It's probably best if we could seize this moment and take in the smell of the fresh sea-salt air. It's been literally months since I've last seen my fair share of beaches…"

I tried to up the mood a bit, only to be shattered again when in the middle of my babbling, the flaps of the tent behind me moved, and I noticed Catelyn reaching for the dagger underneath the table, and pointed directly behind me. Her eyes suddenly growing colder than usual.

I buckled in for the shitstorm to ensue, turned to my side, and saw him.

That face was familiar as the light in the sky.

Petyr Baelish.

"How dare you." She said venomously.

My heart stopped when the memory came flashing back again. Shit. This was a very dramatic moment, and I meant it in a serious way. I could feel the chill in the back of my neck slither across my skin. I felt like I want to cry.

Baelish was about to explain when he saw me, and noticed that this conversation again was not for my ears to be heard. "Leave us."

I looked at Catelyn, I begged her, _pleaded _her with my eyes, to let me stay. I don't want her to go through with this alone. I want to gut punch that stinking ass if Cat would let me, I would be so willing to…

She shook here head silently. It was a no.

I reined it in. I knew there were tears starting to form in my eyes. Catelyn saw it too, and she knew it meant that something terrible's going to happen.

I left the tent and ran off into the night. Tears then started to fall and I was already heaving. This time, I didn't even care if I was unattended. Most of the men were giving me strange glances, but did not bother with me. I found my way through a slope, heading down from the mountain path and into a rocky shore.

I reached the bottom and found the place empty. Completely devoid of humans. Good. I needed to vent out.

I sat near a tall rock by the shore and curled myself, watching the waves calmly sway back and forth. I let my emotions sink in and didn't control them one bit.

I remembered why Petyr Baelish was here. I was a fool. I'm so stupid. I didn't realize it sooner.

He was here because he was planning to release Jamie Lannister from Stark captivity. And here I was, and I forgot everything about it. Maybe it was because Robb hid him good, to make sure I didn't realize. Or maybe it was because of my sake, just in case I might've done something about it.

But I wasn't disappointed at that. It was nowhere near the sadness and pain I felt to Catelyn in this very moment. I could see it in her eyes. She's probably crying by now. Seeing her husband's face for one last time. It ached. It felt like the nightmares that I've already set at peace has come back to torment me again.

It was again another stark reminder that I was a failure. I failed.

I couldn't save him. And it was all my fault.

And then the memory of Jon's hateful eyes seethed into my brain. All the regret. The shame. All the lies. The betrayal. He was blaming it all on me.

And no one was there to ease my pain.

_You lied to me._

_You lied to me!_

_You LIED to me!_

"I'm sorry, Jon… I'm really sorry…"

And on that point, how I wished my apologies would somehow reach him now.

* * *

**A/N: I can't really tell how much this chapter sort of means to me, but I hope the end part would at least tug your heart just for a little bit on how important this one is to me and to Rory. *jerks a tear* Anyway *sniff* I missed JonRy already! And also please leave a review! Comment! I wanna know how you felt in this chapter! A follow/fave would mean that you miss our favorite pair as well!**


	22. The Crow With No Feathers

Chapter 22

The Crow With No Feathers

* * *

By eve of morning we were already woken up by some of Renly's bannermen and one of them asked us to accompany the King to a parley meeting with Stannis. We had no choice but to accept though, even if I didn't get much sleep last night. Heck, who in my state of grief would? I've got half a mind to just abandon everything and run away to some secluded landscape, accept my fate to be trapped here forever, and leave a peaceful hermit life away from all of these responsibilities that were lain out in front of me.

Ever since I cried myself until I curled myself on a rock, staring at the solemn waves gently crashing a few feet below me, I've had a lot of contemplations about myself and the real purpose of what the heck am I really doing in this world again. I've often thought about it recently. You know, like what if I just let everything be— let what George Martin himself write the fates of all these people come to take effect? I'm betting that there has to be an ending to this story. A happy one. A sad one. Whatever. But it will all end. Life would go on after that. _Existence _would go on after that. And if I leave it all behind, I'll keep on _existing_.

If it wasn't for the promise I made with Robb— with the _Starks_— I would've probably done it all sooner. If it wasn't for that nagging feeling every time I hear Ned Stark's name being mentioned, or when I remember that fateful night at the Twins… I probably wouldn't have cared anymore... I would've returned all the way back to the Wall, even cross it if I have to— just to see Jon again and apologize for everything that had happened.

I shook my head and whipped the reins harsher. I garnered that I was slowing down from the others. I soon caught up with the contingent of people though, and by half an hour later I suppose, we were already on the meeting place they've set up with.

Surprisingly, I saw Stannis' group on the opposite side of the field waiting for their presence and then he turned his head when he heard pitter-patter of hooves. His group was slightly a bit larger than ours, but what I can tell it was just for precaution. The two must really have bad blood up to a point that they don't trust each other anymore. Even if they were brothers.

Nonetheless, I was tired. _Still _tired. Out of all the horses that trotted along, mine was heavily filed at the very back of the line. Lady Stark was already eyeing me but this time I took nothing of it. I was also still a tad depressed after everything that had happened, and I noticed that Catelyn wasn't hardly at all affected by it, or maybe if she wore the mask better than me. I was never the person who actually hides my feelings in a bottle. Heck, you've all probably seen it by now. Hardly, this situation wasn't any different from the others so far.

Stannis' entourage stopped first almost a few feet in front of us. I saw that their banners were emblazoned by a fiery red stag instead of the normal green one. Renly also noted it too while they were conversing, but I hardly sought out the words myself. However, I somehow could feel that they were using the lines from the series itself… Not that they borrowed it or anything. It's just that everything was fitting into place—

… _Sigh_.

There I go again. Maybe I should keep my thoughts shut. You know, for once?

"Look across those fields, brother. You see all those banners?" Renly then pointed out in the middle of their conversation.

Stannis only replied. "You think those bolts of cloth would make you King?"

"No." He then said. "The men holding those bolts of cloth will _make _me King."

"We shall see to it then, Renly." The older brother's eyes were calm but stern. As if he already had plans already panned out in his head. Which for a second, I couldn't disagree. "Come the dawn, we shall see."

If I remembered correctly, this was supposed to be the moment where Melisandre was going to warn Renly about the coming night and the terrors thing. However it didn't came to be.

Was she… was she looking at me?

Albeit Stannis' hordes and a few of his guardsmen already sauntering off, she stayed put, staring at me… _glaring _at me. It's like she was trying out to figure a damn Rubik's cube in front of me. What surprised me more was that she let her horse move forward a few feet closer… I noticed that some of Renly's guards were giving me these weary looks… Like I attracted the wicked witch of the West to them.

By the time she was on my left, and I was sure that all of the grime in my shoulders was properly wiped out, I couldn't help but to be sure that it was me she was looking at instead of some person behind me, but there was no one there… few of the others were already spooked and somehow, rallying behind Renly would somehow protect them from her.

"You." She had now spoken with somewhat of a mystifying voice, as if she was in a deep trance. Total Melisandre in full-course roleplaying. "Who _are _you?" She then continued.

I was about to come out and then say it, but then Renly had scoffed somewhere (also still a few feet away from me) in return. "Ah, converting one of my people into your cause… Surely the Lord of Light does not need another _lowly _woman to worship your brazen flames."

Okay. There were a mix of "you go girl," and then "Ouch" by the end of his _wonderful_ compliment.

Melisandre thought nothing of it though. Instead, her attention was creepily glued to mine. She was looking directly into my eyes. Which was weird. But anyway, Melisandre's always creepy in her own little way, so that's a no-brainer there, but to actually _be _the subject of her creepiness was kinda off-putting, so to speak.

"Your eyes." She started. "I see a path… no wait, many paths…" She stared out in awe. _Now _everybody was starting to look at me.

"The paths are lit and show many different directions. Lighted by… lamps that stray atop a metal post… I… usually we see only one path, sometimes two, but the way is dim. Dark. It holds the mystery like an ordinary man's future. Yours is… entirely different. You… you are not one of us."

There was a pause. I just sat there on my horse and I was gaping like a fish. I totally did not get what she's implying, but I'm getting the feeling that she _knows _who I am.

"Just, w-what are you getting at?" I then stumbled in saying.

Her trance obliterated. And with a dawning face, she casted me a dark look. "It seems that the Fire Lord has given you a blessing as well, fate-changer. But you are not using it wisely enough."

It took me at least three seconds. And then that's when it hit me.

The sadness I had been feeling all morning had prickled into something different. I felt the tiredness evaporate and then rage started to sink into my systems.

"You don't know me." I then seethed.

"Oh, but of course I do. At least, I do now." She replied, this time she was grinning like the devil she was. "Tell me, what purpose do you have here?"

I froze.

"You know as well as I do what the feeling is. To have been blessed with that amount of power. But you have not even used it. Not for the husband, the bastard, the young child… Not even for the wolf-prince himself."

I began to realize that the conversation was going the wrong way. She was starting to expose things that I've been keeping hidden. Like a superpower, I didn't want to reveal it… not just yet. The timing was imperfect, and yet I'm starting to get another set of looks. This time with confusion and curiosity.

"Stop."

"You have not fulfilled _any _purpose. And yet, at the same time, while I look at you, you may have also abandoned in the middle of one as well."

"Stop…"

"What are wings for a bird, but as a mean to fly?"

"Stop…"

"What does it feel like? What does it feels like for a crow to have no feathers?"

"I said STOP!"

That anger I felt, it dissolved instantly. All that pent up frustration. To my friends, to Ben, to the Starks… to myself. And yet, all I could only think of by then was… she was right. She was so goddamn right about everything. I hated it. But what's worse was that she was waving the chewed bone in front of me. Adding insult to already injury.

I was breathing raggedly. A single tear fell down my cheek. This time I felt even worse, almost, up to a point back when I said goodbye to the Wall… to Jon.

"You do not have to worry, my dear child. I was merely testing your resolve. And it seems that you have failed miserably. I have no doubts now." Melisandre said. Like hell if I care what she said right now. She could shout and scream _banana, banana_ and I'd rather much punch her in the face than empathize her for it.

"You may have been granted the Red God's grace, but I will be the one who will test it. For he has given me a challenge, and I shall accept it with no contest."

Her horse now waved the other way, without her hands even puling to the reins.

"We shall meet again, fate-changer. Look into the light, for the dark is full of terrors."

And then she went off.

* * *

That confrontation with Melisandre was one of the most enlightening things I've ever experienced in my life. Even if some of the people who were there (including Renly, Margery and Brienne themselves) were giving me odd looks, even throughout the way back, I was holding from bawling my eyes out, and by the time we got back to the encampment, I rushed off to Lady Catelyn's cot and poured my heart out _yet again_… even through all of that, after everything, I finally understood what she was really telling.

I knew Melisandre was a seer, or a prophetess of some sort, on the whole story itself. She had _mad _powers too. Which means that she wasn't meant to be trifled with. And you've got to take heed everything she has to say. No matter how good or bad it was.

And the gist of what she knew was,

Well, she _knew _me.

She knew what I could do. Rather, what I actually know. It wouldn't take two bucket of bolts to wrap and get it altogether, but it was there. She mentioned I was a "fate-changer", and heck, I've read plenty of fanfics too much that I already know what's going on. And like most of those stories, I also knew what she was already letting on. That I was _supposed _to change things. Change a ton of events. I already knew a lot, and I was _supposed _to at least have shared them to the entire world already.

But I didn't.

For the greater purpose of all the people in Westeros, I had not done a single goddamn thing that could hotwire the whole future of the continent.

And yet, I thought of a question that I should've asked her back there.

For which are the two lesser evils, letting all of the events flow normally like the way it was, or change the course of it all and just bet on whatever outcome it holds for all of us?

_Sigh_. I'm really tired of thinking about it. Those words I kept on repeating over and over my head. And it's _still _the same old thing that I keep on mentioning. _What is the future of this_, _what should I do to change that_. _Why have I not changed anything yet_. And it just goes on and on.

I know I have made mistakes. I'm not perfect. For what could I really do? I'm just a plain ordinary girl that just doesn't have the right cards to play with. And I literally play on the safe side. Like I've said, I'm just a person who'd rather cheer on the sidelines than dealing with all of the shit myself.

I really don't want them to get the wrong idea. When all of the said shit should blow over (no matter how bad that sounded in my head). I'm only doing this because I was worried. I'm not Martin. I won't get his concept if stuff like this _did _happen and some stuff _don't_. I'd rather make sure that when the time comes, when everything is in play the way I would like it to be, everyone would be safe. Unhurt. Together. Alive.

But even _that _would still be a whole lot of _doing _rather than saying.

I had already cried my heart out yesterday _and_ today. Yeah, I'm a freaking baby at that. But hey, if you were in my situation, if you've actually _been _to Westeros like I did, I'm betting that most of you would get the same mental reaction too. Hope y'all are sturdy enough for this kind of ordeal.

But no. I was the one dealing with all of this shit. Better bury them beneath the ground before they stink.

* * *

I woke up by a weird sudden gust of wind, as well as clanging of glass, pot and pans. I rubbed my eyes and waited for the blear to settle in, and then when I finally got my bearings, I noticed it was already night.

I turned over.

Got the shock of my life right there.

A shadow was leaning atop of me.

* * *

I screamed, and the next thing I knew was my frantic heart beating and then a flurry of random movements I did, getting off the bed. I heard the shadow crying like a holy-mother of freaking Xenomorph trying to facehug me and then hearing the bedsheets ripping off into a million pieces.

I stumbled over and felt my head bumping through many of the stuff lying around the tent, including into what it felt like a table. I crouched underneath it and looked for an object for self-defense. I was thinking then, _sword, sword, sword, sword, _but when I thought of it the second after, I'm pretty sure Lady Stark's tent won't have any pointy objects lying somewhere inside.

I checked on some other things. A book. No. Wouldn't want to beat that thing with intelligence and knowledge. Fruits? No. I'm probably sure nutrients would only make them stronger.

I grabbed a fork.

… What the hell would I do with a fork? I tossed it away.

Finally, I saw a lamp haphazardly lying on the floor. It was one of the few things that probably got tossed off a surface while I was moving around, and to think, yeah. This might work. I did not hesitate to think it over, but I grabbed the lamp, rolled out of the table, and slammed glass with the oil slick to the wooden board.

It conjured up flames and then the whole tent suddenly glowed brightly.

I did not know where the shadow was, but I heard it screamed again, this time, what it felt like defeat.

A new gust rolled over, and I had an irrational fear that the pyre I built would be put out, but then it wasn't enough. A stroke of relief surged, but I knew it wasn't over.

The shadow escaped.

I hurried out of the tent. Nevermind the possible outburst I would receive by Lady Stark for burning her whole tent to the ground later on, but I had to make sure. I just _have _to make sure.

It was strangely overly windy tonight. It felt like it was about to rain, but the temperature was all wrong for it to happen. I scurried over to the pathway, looking back as the tent was glowing brighter and brighter, yet not enough to warrant any attention yet. Good. It bought me time.

A gust of wind pushed me and I yelped, covering my eyes. When I came to, I noticed the shadow crawling one tent to another, as if it was finding something. So, it doesn't know where _he _was yet. I had to follow it though. I still didn't know my way around Renly's campsite, but if I follow it, I think I would have my chance.

I ran as the billowing smoke crawled out of every flap, my feet and my injury protesting but I carried on. I would myself for being this reckless, but I know that this might be it.

This is now or never.

After a few minutes of running, I suddenly noticed the biggest tent of them all around the middle of the campsite. I didn't bother guessing. I just risked it all. But apparently, the shadow had some common sense as well. It finished searching the final tent until it disappeared, thankfully without still noticing me.

I hid behind a box of crates, saw guards patrolling back and forth. Since it was windy outside, the flaps were flowing openly, and I could see Catelyn, Brienne and Renly all gathered up inside. This was it.

Finally figuring out the pattern of the guards, I went when an opening came through, the same time the shadow stalked inside as well.

"Look out!"

The timing was impeccably perfect. Brienne impressively caught the warning. As soon as the shadow appeared behind Renly, she was surprised, but then a split second later she had pushed Renly out of the way, missing a shadowy dagger that aimed precariously through his chest.

The shadow let out another Xenomorph-y cry before it sought out Renly again. He was pushed off a few feet, which meant that Brienne would be a split second longer before she would be able to reach him again. Catelyn was just gaping in awe so she wasn't much of use.

But I was close to him.

Before I knew it, the shadow disappeared in a puff of smoke and then appeared behind Renly again, but I was already there by the time it had done so.

Next thing that happened, I pushed Renly aside as well. But, of course, stupid me did not notice that I replaced him in the position.

I felt hot pain; sticky warm liquid flowed out on my side, near my abdomen. The shadow this time disappeared instantly, and so did the pointed knife that it carried. The dagger pierced through, and I was left with a gaping hole.

I was suddenly on the ground, crying in pain. It felt like the same amount of horrific pain I felt when I got stabbed in the leg. But this time, there was nothing that stopped the blood from flowing out. I tried to cover it with my bloodied hands, but it wasn't stopping at all.

"It hurts… It _hurts_… Oh God, I'm going die…"

Shit.

I was going to die.

I'm going to die.

Dammit. This whole shitstorm again.

* * *

Notes:

Xenomorph and Facehug (Facehuggers) are terminolgies used in the Aliens franchise. I do not own them as well.

* * *

**A/N: And so it gets to this point. There you go guys. Knock yourselves out. This is the intended chapter of chapters. Change is _finally _coming. After 22 chapters. **

**Sorry it took so long. Been reallllllllyyy out of it lately. Please blame the author, not the story. Anyway, I've got news. The length of this story will be shortened, and it may finish up soon. I'm only just going to tie a few loose ends and then afterwards, end it. Obviously there's going to be a sequel. I'm doing this because I feel like I'm not going to be able to live up to prolonging the story in how much my schedule restricts me in doing it right now. I know it's a great sacrifice, but I promise you it won't tarnish the overall plot in anyway at all. It's just, whatever I planned for the first story would be written on the next one, and I'm going to end it properly. At least, with the usual plot devices. **

**It would take... I dunno, 5 more chapters? Haven't written beyond one point, so let's just see how it goes, okay?**

**Lastly, I would take this time to thank all of those that keeps on beeping my phone for notifications of reviews, follows and faves! I love you guys. even though I've suffered a great delay in this, you guys still continue keeping up the support. And goodness, I swear I did not expect this story to just... bloom, you know? It's wonderful. You guys are wonderful. **


	23. Wait, So I Have Titles Now?

**A/N: [SPOILER ALERT] So, let's talk about Episode 2 and 3. As you may be aware right about now, that a certain someone who plays a pivotal role in this story would make a very surprising comeback, and it's nice to know that all my plans for Jon is actually interrelatable (if the word exists) with the plans that the directors took as well. I do solely agree that if in case Jon gets resurrected (whether if it's the prophecy of the Azor Ahai or not), that he would leave Night's Watch to fulfill some other destiny. I'm not sure and I would love to talk about my and your guesses, but whatever the directors would do, I'm sure it would be a surprise and would be worth the wait.**

**Also, I know all of you guys are missing Jon Snow. I actually do miss that angst-driven snowball as well. But to tell you honestly right now, we won't see him for a very long time. I'd really like this whole thing centered around Rory, instead of the Game of Thrones style with different PoVs, as I would also like to point out that this story _should_ be shrouded on mysteries and plot twists. Keeps the ball rolling and all that, you know?**

**Lastly, thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! I know that some of you aren't that patient enough with the story, but please, I really do hope that you stick to it if you say that you really enjoyed it. Like I've mentioned before, I'm not exactly hoping that this story would hit so many fans that I could barely control my email notifications now, but make it as though you mean it. If you don't like it, well , we can't be all perfect, can we? But if you do, re-read it, review it, support me as best as you are able to. I would love to see you guys on how you react to the recent chapters, I would also love any suggestions and feedbacks on what to do and what not to do, because they are well taken and fully accounted for.**

**Anyway, let's just get on with this shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 23

Wait, So I Have Titles Now?

* * *

Oh God. My head throbbed like a stampede in a shoe sale trampled on it.

I flitted my eyes open. Blurry vision still trying to settle in. I saw that the place was shady. It was noticeably bright outside, so I woke up somewhere during the day. When I finally came to, I knew I was in a tent.

And then the next thought that came over was _water. _Thirsty.

My throat was hoarse.

I decided to move, but my body was incredibly achy. Like it wanted to stay in bed on the first day of school, not really very convinced of moving unless forced. Still, I managed to clumsily sit right side up on the seat of the bed.

Ow.

I guided my hands along the torso where the strain of numbing pain came from, and I didn't notice that I was wrapped up in a thin cloth with a tiny pool of red sprouting on my side.

A gasp with an assistance of a plate falling made me yelp in surprise, and I suddenly looked towards the entrance of the flap where the incessant noise came from.

A rather slightly unkempt girl with a peasant's dress and a messy apron had her hands on her mouth and a mixed of bewilderment written on her face. Her hands were visibly shaking, and I looked behind me if she had seen a ghost, but apparently she was actually looking directly at me. Wait, was _I _the ghost now?

Next thing I knew was the strangest, silliest thing ever. She awkwardly _bowed_, like a respect-bow mind you, but I could tell she was contemplating on either she would do the most ungracious way of kneeling, or if she would bend down on all fours, begging for mercy.

"M-m' l-lady! She… she w-wakes!"

Confusion struck me for what felt like five seconds, and just then realization hit me in the afterthought.

Right. I went unconscious. Again. And then I got stabbed. _Again_. But this time it was by some black smoky figure of a Stannis look-alike.

"Uhm, stand down?" She squealed like she was going to get hurt after the next three seconds. Holy crap, what did I ever do to her to be so overly, traumatically dramatic? "Err… get up? I'm not gonna hurt you."

She did as she was told, but she was covering her arms, guarded with a scared-suspicious eye.

I glanced around my surroundings while I tried to recall everything that had happened. My thoughts initially remembered Renly and saving his ass from that mystical shadow-y thing that spawned from Melisandre's nethers, and yes, it did sound _very _weird inside my head.

But either way,

Yep. I just saved _Renly's _freaking _ass_.

I internally sighed.

Well, there goes the course of history of Westeros down the drain. Sorry Martin, I just stole off all your ideas in books and rewrote it the way I wanted it to be. Hm. Well, at least here goes the whole "Alternate surprise" plot that's about to ensue. Damned be the consequences, so they say. I bet you I'll have a serious beating as a consequence from the Gods for interfering with the affairs of fate. But I'll make do. Somehow. Hopefully.

Eventually.

"How many days have I been passed out?" I asked now the servant-girl by the entrance of the tent, ridding myself of that thought.

"It's been f-four days since you've been r-recovered from S-storm's End, my lady. King R-robb saw to it personally to take you back himself, m-my lady…"

Albeit her nervousness, I was struck with surprise by her words. "Robb took me _personally _back to his camp?" Huh. That was very thoughtful of him. "But if we left Renly, then what about the alliance?"

Her brows furrowed. "I know nun' about no alliance, my lady. I'm j-just a serving g-girl tasked to take c-care of you."

Well, you know what they say about rankings and disclosures… Anyway. See? Not everyone gets the total benefits living in this world. Freedom of info is still a bit lax in this generation. Geez, I can't believe it's _this _hard not having Facebook at all. Either way, nice continuity there, continuity people. Wherever you are.

She replied in a hurry to resume our conversation. "B-but I do know that we've moved somewhere near the Trident! If t-that's the song you want, m-my lady."

I raised a dismissive wave but then stopped halfway through. Okay, this servant thing is getting way over my head.

Shaking my head, I continued with the last question. "Where's Robb? I need to speak to him."

"Oh! He's in the southern tents. He says me to come right away if in case you ever wake up…" She mentioned. I paused and then eyed her. "Oh!" She then repeated with the same frantic face. "Please stay where you are, my l-lady. He says I come at once, at once!"

Without even saying goodbye, she left the tent and I did a short giggle before wincing again. I cupped the wound with one of my hands. I still remembered the freshness of it all. But, I had somehow managed to survive. Still, I didn't simply just walk out of there unscathed. Now, I'm limp _and _I probably have a spleen less in my body.

I have to make a promise to myself that I have to stop with all the bloody injuries. Like seriously, it's an unhappy habit that I picked up here in this world. I shockingly don't know why, but it seemed to attract me like a freaking magnet. Take note, you can save the world with no limbs if you wanted it to, but that's just too pitiful to look at.

I ducked my head and then sighed.

On another thought, I wondered what will happen, now that Renly would be alive? Would it change the course of events dramatically? Well, I'm betting as hell it would. As far as I remember, Renly had numbers at his side and Robb had the strategy; it's almost impossible _not _to win if they both went head first into battle in an alliance together. Now, that is _if_ the alliance had been met. I'm sure the politics won't be easy, but at least Catelyn's right that if the two of them are together, they would mostly likely be unbeatable.

I mean sure, a lot of things _won't_ happen too. But it's not like I can't force _all _of them to happen. No matter how important it was to the whole web of fate and whatnot. Letting Renly and Robb live is one thing for sure that I'll most certainly do, maybe save a few other people as well. I know that I may not remember which is which by the time it happens anymore, but I'll still try my best to do however I can.

I waited for a few minutes until the flap of the tent swooped sideways again.

And then I noticed it was Robb Stark that had entered.

I had noticed that he had a gleam of relief in his eyes when he looked at me, but I guess his noble title made him stop to put me in a bone-crushing hug. Which, I wouldn't want anyway. Still, he had expressed that he was very glad to see me.

Robb crouched in front of me, not knowing what he'll do next. "How are you feeling?" He then asked.

"Everything aches a little. But other than that, I feel fine" I replied.

"It'll heal in time. You are very fortunate that Renly happens to have brought along plenty of expert healers in his army." I noticed he gripped his right hand oddly tight, like he was holding something back. "I..." And then he just stopped and contemplated.

I gave him a questioning look, but he was just there, staring at me. "Forgive me, there are no words to describe how thankful I am that you were brought back alive and safe."

"I'm… not exactly sure why you're so pleased that I'm still breathing." I spoke. I should've honestly been considered a liability by now, my being injured all the time.

"I do not jest," Robb said. "Your influence and notoriety to Renly had given me something so immeasurable, something that would outweigh my chances of winning."

"And that would be..?"

"You and mother were not the only one that got back from Storm's End." Robb said in reverence. "_You _brought along ten thousand men with you."

My eyes widened in shock. "You mean… I did it? I _really _did it?"

So the alliance worked. Robb and Renly together. They may have a good fighting chance. But the balance has been scaled now. Oh no…

"Why? Should you not feel relieved?" With a pause, it was in his realization that dawned a thought in him. "You don't mean…"

I nodded but didn't said a word. I moved towards the end of the bed, disengaging myself from Robb, and then stood up very carefully. Robb, bless his heart, still had managed to steady me even if I was stumbling. He later took a step back once I was upright, gave him a small smile of thanks, and then wrapped my arms together to think about what to say next.

"Robb… starting now, I think I may have changed a whole deal of what's about to happen. Things… things that wasn't supposed to happen, not where I came from…" I stopped, and then continued. "Renly… he wasn't…"

There was another hanging pause in the air, until he spoke. "You mean Renly," Robb started. "I have heard a rumor about a shadow… was that—"

"This conversation stays between you and me, Robb." I hurried to say. "In fact, from this point on, I think you finally deserve to know everything. There would be things that I could tell you that you thought won't be possible, but it could happen. And I _will _tell you. When the time certainly comes. I mean it. No restraints, no holds-barred, all of the spoilers. But on one condition:"

I studied his face. He seems like he was at a loss, but he was still hanging there somewhere. I couldn't blame him. He knew a lot about me, but he didn't know just how far my knowledge of the entire thing goes. And somehow, it felt like this is the right time. This is the right moment. I'd have been already walking through this path, and there's no way for me to look back anymore.

"Like an oath you swear to me, I will also swear this to you." Robb pledged with full determination.

I breathed in. "I really _mean _it. You can't tell anyone. Not Renly, not Jeyne, not even your mother. At least, not without my permission. Because this, this is the only card I can _truly _play in this whole Game."

In the finality of it, his only answer was, "You have my word. And my silence."

"Okay. Good." Finally, I breathed out and relaxed. I held my stomach with the stab wound, and it slightly began to ache in pain.

"Are you sure you're alright? It looks like you still need a moment's rest." Robb advised with concern.

"It's okay. I need to vent this out before we lose another chance." I got back to the bed again but I just sat while we spoke. "And thanks. And… sorry. I know I should've further explained it to you that time back in the forest. It's just, I still didn't know if it would be the right thing to do…"

"Why wouldn't it be right?"

"It's because of your uncle… I met him. Many months ago. Back when I was still at the Wall."

This stirred from his seat. "How is he now?"

"He… went ranging North. I haven't heard from him when I left." I ducked my head again. There's always a pang in my heart every time I think of Ben. It would always almost lead to all of the memories I didn't want to remember. Not now, probably not ever. "He was the one that told me that there are… repercussions, if I changed the future. I also noticed it too. And he was right. You know that letter I sent to your father? That was one of the few things I actually did out of impulse. You know, at an attempt to change something."

"Ben wasn't supposed to know that, but he did. We had a serious talk when he got back from Winterfell." I continued. "'I'm not from this world', he said. I could very much alter the fate of everyone I meet. Yes, things _still _did go as planned, but there were tidbits of change there. I finally realized it until at a later time, when I found out that _you _knew of it too."

He let the conversation sink in at first, and eventually he spoke. "Yes, it's true. When father… When he was imprisoned, I highly suspected that the cause of it might be because he had already solved the mystery of Jon Arryn's death. And when everything you predicted came true, I just knew I had to take a chance. Before I left, I had Maester Luwin keep watch of any peculiar visitors from further up North."

"See how things took a turn just because of a simple letter? This is how freakishly sensitive the whole world is. I didn't want to touch anything. But in reality, it seems like it's inevitable. And now that Renly's alive, which he wasn't supposed to, it could very well tip the balance of this whole war." I then supplied.

"Pray tell then, how come you have known such things? Is it… magic?"

I made a mixture of a scoff and a chuckle. "Oh I'm no wizard… or witch… whatever. And my knowledge certainly didn't come from any premonition." I rolled my eyes. "You know this whole thing, this whole war that you're fighting for. Everything here exists in a story. A series of books to be exact. Back in my world. I haven't read any of them, but it was translated into a… play, of sorts."

"This has all been written in history?"

Shaking my head, I said. "No. At least, I don't think so. But what I _do _know is that all of this, is just made up by someone that became a recent thing in our world."

"You mean…"

"Oh no, _this _is horribly real. Don't take yourself and _this_ whole entire world for granted, Robb. Honestly, I don't know why I came to be, but this is real as real could get."

"I am… at a loss." He mentioned, his eyes brilliantly shining, like he was both fascinated and dazed at the same time. "I still cannot imagine it."

"I don't expect you to. But right now, _this _is where we live. This is where we exist. And pretty much, I want to see everything through before I die."

"You should be lucky then. You are still here."

That put me off for a margin of a second. I noticed the praises coming from Robb became uncomfortably frequent. Not that he shouldn't do anything of the sort, but I half-expected Lords would only give praises they rightfully deserve.

He was still right about another thing though. Luck is the only thing that gave me my high rate of survival.

"So, you've mentioned before that I now have some sort of notoriety? A reputation?" I then asked.

"That is indeed true. Apparently, saving Renly doesn't only cost your life to be spared… but more." He then said with a hint of… was that a smug on his face?

I eyed him, waiting for a reply. "It's… better if I could show you instead."

"Okay then. Show me."

He glanced on the flaps of the tent, and then back to me. "I know I've mentioned that you still need to rest, but can we go outside for just a moment? The fresh air would do you some good."

"Uh, O…kay."

I allowed him to pull me into a standing, albeit wobbly, position. I held my hand to his shoulders for balance, and then I limped outside.

A morning glow of sunshine hit my face, which felt a little different every time I got off the tent. I noticed the encampment weren't covered exactly by trees anymore like before, but it seemed like we were in an expanse of a field spreading for miles. I knew then that this was a different place, like what the serving maiden told me, and the encampment was moved into another location. I had the coaxing inside my head to ask Robb exactly where we were, but my attention was caught by something else.

There were other people. _Of course _there are people. And they all looked very busy and not seem to be paying attention. Though I suddenly got the feeling of being eyed upon, and what a surprise when I caught the man who was staring right back at me.

It was a smith who was previously pounding a sword on his anvil. There was a weary but reverential look on his face, until he had called the attention of his apprentice and then pointed his hammer not on Robb, but I knew, I definitely _knew_, that he was pointing right at me. And like wildfire, it started.

Apparently, the apprentice made quick work on spreading information, and other people started to look towards this way as well.

What I didn't notice next was the guards who stationed on the tent.

"My lady."

I turned, and I saw two strong looking men who had their helmets tucked on their stomachs, as if a sign of respect. I greeted awkwardly. The surprising thing came next. They bowed. I looked towards Robb, but he was steel-faced and only looking ahead.

"We should head to Renly's tent. It's not that far away." He then said.

I only but nodded. Moving slowly but surely, we had moved a hefty distance away from the guard's hearing.

"Shouldn't they, you know, offer their respects to you first?" You are, after all, their Lord.

"I'm sure they had their reasons."

What a stinking fail of a lie.

"My lady." A voice came through my left. We passed by the blacksmith from before and he too was bowing, but he was bowing profusely.

Okay. This is getting weird. Awesome, but weird.

Soon after, we were walking towards a path, and every person we passed by they had their hats off and bowed in respect, calling out their own versions of greetings. It was like walking in a freaking red carpet. With the paparazzi all over your red carpet dress. But it was more archaic but at the same time riveting. I was also a little mortified that everyone was actually looking towards my way, and that their eyes were fixed on mine instead of the almighty and all powerful guy standing next to me. It was sooo strangefully, awfully weird.

And then after that, I noticed that every person that we passed by were actually following us, and that we weren't even heading towards any tents at all. The few started to become a crowd, and then when Robb and I stopped in the middle of it all, we were suddenly surrounded by a mix of Stark and Baratheon men.

"You rotting piece of a liar." I whispered to him this time, but in a more "Oh god damn I'm so embarrassed and I'm blaming this on you" kind of way.

"You have to bask in glory every once in a while. They are often short-lived." Was his only reply, before he split us a part and stepped in front of the crowd.

"My fellow bannermen, as you may well know by now that this alliance would have not come to pass without the proud effort of this lady before you right now." He announced. "Her sacrifice has paved our way to our future, and with this, we would strike down and exact revenge to the bastards that sits on the Iron Throne!"

The crowd erupted to a cheer. Motivation was key. And it seems like them considering somewhat of my being noteworthy, it appears they were really inspired of that. I guess I should've believed in heroic tales being told more often and whatnot.

"And without further delay, may I now present to you, your Hero of Storm's End, the shadowbane that purged the demon that attacked your King, Lady Raine of Riverrun!"

Okay, that was way off the top with the titles, but the people loved it. And they were actually war crying and all that stuff. I really didn't mind. If this would be a way to keep their spirits up, I would gladly do more than that if that would make Robb and Renly win this whole Game.

And yes, this was it now. This is the side that I chose. _This _is the course I would take. The future would look a little bleak now. I don't know what would happen next if I played the save-Renly card, and somehow, everything had just become a little scarier.

Let's not mind that right now. The future would come later. There's still plenty of time for some of the major events to happen, and the most I could do right now, is take my well deserved break.

And all this, this whole cheering and the motivation thing…

… I didn't like it, but I better start to get used to this.


	24. The Meeting: Part One

**A/N: as you can see, this chapter is split into two parts, as obviously it's a verrryyyy long chapter. Took a while to write it all down, but it's finished.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24

The Meeting: Part One

* * *

Apparently, I became the modern-day equivalent of a rock star.

It was after the whole declaration and the knighting thing that everyone suddenly knew me somehow. Everywhere I turn there were people who were paying their respects, like bowing and calling the multitude of titles I suddenly gained. It feels like I was the Daenerys version of Westeros, and surprisingly, it made me feel awkward every time it gets mentioned.

Hero of Storm's End.

The Shadowbane.

Raine the Fleet.

Raine of the Lost North.

Raine the Featherless Crow.

The Lady of Rainesfere (I don't know what the heck that means)

And worst of all: the simple yet most annoying of them, Fate-Changer.

Now I'm pretty sure one or two of them were somehow spread from that Melissandre moment. Even though I knew that Jeyne nor Robb would never tell on anyone about the whole "thing" that I have, but it seems that it became an unavoidable karma that I also became the Red-priestess-seer-whatever, version of the Stark army. Everyone was in on it when they thought that Renly was done for when the mishap had been thoroughly explained by none other than the Stag-King himself, but since he was rescued by a precedented demise, well, this happens.

Days after that incident, I noticed there were little changes on the things around me. I was fixed up with a private tent. That's a start. There were a couple of personal bodyguards that were absently following me as well. Not that I wouldn't notice. There were also some changes that happened when I talked to some of the major people around the Stark camp. Catelyn's suspsicions of me were slowly starting to dissolve. I guess after her misplaced doubt on me and then sealing the alliance by saving Renly, she would start to owe me some favors, and at least one of them were to trust me a little more each time we happen to pass by each other.

I became more acquainted with Robb, during the peaceful interval of the events. He started to talk about his family, about his disliked opinions on the whole war, his notions on how it was tiring for someone like him to do all those kinds of work. A part of me somehow pitied him that all my initial guesses about him being trapped in the responsibilities of being the head of the Starks were starting to become true. But that's how it's supposed to be. He was entitled to such a task, 'cause he was the only one who's willing to do it.

I still didn't saw Renly or Margery. I'm guessing his kingly duties have required him to be somewhere else, and those were far more important things to do than visiting a recovering patient. I had no qualms though. I'm still anxious on meeting Renly though. I don't exactly know how he's going to react to everything that has happened.

But I met Brienne that one time though. When she finally noticed me, she couldn't thank me enough and at the very same time blame herself fully that she wasn't able to fulfill her duty as kingsguard. Albeit she had told me that Renly didn't fret about it, she still felt like it was all her fault. But I too told her that there was nothing wrong about it. I just happened to be there the exact time the shadow appeared, and let's just be all thankful that everybody's alive. Still, she was intensely persistent at it.

But it wasn't the notoriety and the titles and the people that were new. It appears that I've gained some sort of… appeal to the noble dignitaries that supported Robb as well. Apparently, titles meant an utter facelift, and suddenly left and right I was bombarded by marriage proposals.

No. I'm not kidding. Marriage proposals.

I mean sure, it's every girl's secret fantasy to be worshipped by the whole school, and yeah, even I have to admit I'm considered on the occasion to having thoughts such as those, but I'm leaning into the more "be humble about it" side. And hey, having attention does wonders on your confidence, so I can't really be picky on the whole enchilada of it.

Still, I had Robb explain the logic of it when the first guy (I think he was in one of the branches of the Tully line) tried to hook me up with his son. He claimed there were ever the time that a woman could have one title, and it was highly unlikely that it could happen at all. But when you have this plenty, heads would surely turn. And to claim such a woman entitles many other aspects that deemed worthy to them. You know, trophy wife and babies and all that. But somehow, surprisingly, it was harmless. Well, it wasn't at first. All I had to do was play the Lady Fate (Heh, that one I named myself. Why couldn't I be named something more badass than that? I'd certainly push that one for me if I was able) and then trick them of ugly babies and seven-year bad luck and all of that other superstitions and poof, I'm nowhere near attractable again. At least, for the mean time.

But aside from those, I played my life normally. Or at least, even after what happened, I still happened to gain some ounce of normality in my life.

Leg therapy from Jeyne was still there and ongoing. I could move slightly better now without the aid of a cane or a walker thankfully. Now I still know the fact that I'm probably never gonna do race track ever again, at least I was able to skip-run for a couple of yards. That _might _increase my odds of surviving.

Things were starting to finally settle down a bit. It felt nice…

Well, at least until the flaps of the tent opened.

"My lady, you are needed at the war tent."

He looked like he was one of Robb's personal guards, by the looks of the fur cape and the Stark emblem that was pinned on one of his straps on his chest.

"And what do they want?"

"It's a matter that concerns… your personal opinion."

Ah. That kinda went along pretty fast.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice, do I?" I quipped in retort. Said guy was only just staring blankly for a couple of seconds and then coughed awkwardly. I was expecting some humorous return but I guess the guard was having none of it. I gave up and sighed. "Go on. Lead the way." I said slumpily this time.

* * *

We arrived in the war tent in the nick of time, however when we got closer, I started to hear voices inside. It seemed like there was a heated discussion, and I could clearly tell Robb's voice standing out of the rest of them. On the entrance I found Brienne, who was just standing tall and looking ahead. I gave her a greeting, yet she only gave out a nod.

When I moved and then entered inside the flap, I was surprised to see several people standing around the war table. Many of Robb and Renly's generals were bickering and complaining about something I couldn't really understand properly.

And that's when I saw him. Oh my God. Another face I would always and now for the rest of my life, would recognize. And fear struck me tender.

Roose Bolton.

And as if by calling his name in my head, he had noticed that I was glancing at him, and then his eyes perked, as if he was either surprised or amused by the fact that I was able to notice him among all others. His reactions seemed unfazed, and thus his attention was pulled back into the discussion instead.

I was called back to reality when I heard the table shook, a couple of pieces that were placed had toppled over their positions. I glanced at the closed hand, the arm, and then finally it revealed the cool, smiling face of Renly Baratheon.

"Well, gentlemen. It seems that we have reached an impasse."

"I cannot allow my men to be separated," Robb bent forward, continuing his explanation, eyes steel with intensity hidden in an imposed calmness, standing opposite of where Renly is faced. "We maybe a combined force, but my men won't follow your orders, nor yours I. It simply cannot be."

The hollowed, baritone voice of Roose appeared behind the back, surprising all of the generals. "King Renly, with all due respect, this is a matter not to be debated but..."

"And who might you be?" Renly asked, seemingly surprised that someone actually had the gall to speak up to him.

Bolton started to introduce himself. "Simply Roose Bolton of Dreadfort, your Grace. I admit that I do not have much titles to boast with such as yours, but I serve as one of the generals supporting Robb's cause."

Wait. What the shit? What's with all the stupid getup?

No. Wait. I know this. This is all part of his plot. His ploy to brown-nose his way into Renly's behind. Ohh, this is not gonna end well for you, not while I'm around.

"Interesting. I've never noticed you speaking up before." Renly wondered.

"Roose Bolton is a brilliant strategist, and he himself participated over my victories in Oxcross and the Trident. He has claim to voice his opinion just as the same as any of your generals." Robb then spoke.

But not to me he doesn't.

What, you think that that Bolton piece of a dickwad deserves to be commended? Oh no, I know what's going to happen, and he better get the hell out of this place before I kick him out myself. But unfortunately, all I could do is hold it down and give him the cross-arms and stink-eye.

"Then what may I ask," Renly spoke unperturbed, facing Robb in the process. "Is his 'opinion' on the matter? Should you ride North, or do you head with us and defeat the Lannisters, and my brother who's now building an army in the Stormlands?"

"What's in the North?"

All heads turned on me.

… Oops. I didn't notice I was _that _loud. Should've kept my mouth shut.

"Ah! The Fate-Changer returns!" Renly cheerfully proclaimed. "So glad that you have graced us with your presence. Come, come. No need to be shy." He then gestured.

Of course, I had no choice but to follow albeit awkwardly. I garnered some of them were weary-faced, like they were expecting me to be pitied by the woefully poignant ball of charisma that is Renly himself.

"I do regretfully apologize that I was not able to have a moment with you while you were recuperating. I'm hoping you are doing well, my lady?"

"I, uhm, yeah?"

"Rightfully so!" He then gave me a hard pat on the back, which made me stumble a bit forward. "This young woman right here had saved my life, and for that, you have my eternal gratitude. Normally, I would've gone straight through granting you many of my favors, but it seems that first, we must require… a certain aid you're certainly capable of doing."

"We must not confuse her. She has only arrived." Robb butted in while he was eyeing me. I then got the secret hint which conversely meant "I'll explain the whole thing".

He then started. "We have amassed a formidable army with the combined troops of Highgarden, the Baratheon forces and the North, and we are bound riding down south to split our forces between Harrenhal and Casterly Rock, overtaking all major routes throughout the Reach… However," His knuckles gripped tight underneath his gloves, his eyes now shimmered in fury but was still covered by a cool, unfazed mask. "We've received news that Theon Greyjoy has taken over Winterfell, and held my brothers captive under his banner."

A pang of guilt riddled in my heart. I totally, inexplicably completely forgot about that.

"Your _King _in the North here suggested that we should carry out a march towards Winterfell, I disapproved otherwise." Renly then supplied with his perspective of the situation. "Those locations that he mentioned earlier are key positions vulnerable to an attack in a matter of weeks. The Lannister forces did not anticipate our unity to succeed, and reinforcements should come far later than what's to suffice for them to defend their keeps. I say we should attack now while they are disconcerted lest we delay our troop movements and for them to finally organize themselves in the long run."

"But these are my brothers that we're talking about. You may not know much about the Starks, my _king_, but we value our families more than any other Houses known in the North." Robb said.

"But this in turn would detach _our_ positions in the Riverlands. If we split our forces into the wrong way, the Lannisters would fill in the gap and our positions would be separated, _and _there's also the King's brother, Stannis. We would be surrounded if we can't cover our ground. Might as well call off the alliance right now if it were so to happen." One of Renly's generals who I do not know by name, spoke.

To which, both sides proved plausible reasons for their actions… one would be in the matters of logic and stratagems which I was surprised that Renly's generals actually had the ability to do, and the other one would matter in the affairs of honor and loyalty to his family. Both are just causes, but it's a good thing I know what to choose.

"Now this is where you step in," Renly now then faced me. "Surely you could use your _other-wordly _powers to see what happens next."

"I'm afraid she doesn't deal with matters such as these…" Robb mentioned.

"Nonsense! I would want to see what comes of her magic in motion. Come on, demonstrate to us what you can do."

If I didn't know better, I had an inkling that Renly was a tad bit demanding. Well, I couldn't blame him. His entire life had always revolved around silver platters being given to him. I had now noticed that there was indeed a difference between the two Kings that were in front of me right now.

"No, it's okay Robb, err, _King _Robb. I think… I think can help." I spoke.

I paused and then looked around the commanders and generals that were all staring at me, waiting to make a decision, suddenly feeling like I shouldn't really talk not unless Renly, Robb and I were in someplace more private. I'm not really used to speaking publicly. I mean, I'm good with kids, that's why I wanted to become a teacher by profession, but there is a subtle difference between adult people with expectations than children who didn't have too much of it.

Well then… here it goes…

"I suggest we go march South." People started to raise their voices, and even I could see the flicker of betrayal in the eyes of Robb.

"I thought the 'Hero of Storm's End' would support King Robb on this one, it appears that I was wrong." Roose butted in.

"Speak for yourself, asswipe." I murmured to which, he might have heard, as I noticed his brows creased ever so slightly.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?"

"Let her speak." Surprisingly, it was Robb who intervened this time. "I want to know your terms on why you've come to agree with King Renly."

The small crowd hushed in silence. I looked again on every single one of them. Again, I didn't feel like I would ever be confident enough to voice out entirely what I'd thought, not when they were expecting something of me. Heck, this was probably the first time in my whole entire life that I had _this _much expectation to be… well, expected. But it's like, I was solely, fully responsible on what could've been the whole lives of every living, breathing thing here in freaking Westeros.

I paused again, closing my eyes and then sighed, before I opened them again and then spoke.

"Look, there would be an opportunity that would come to save the Stark children." I started, remembering as much as I can the gist of what happened in the telling itself. I looked at Bolton, and he was staring intensely back. "All of those who serve the Starks, you're all Lords. Send a raven to all of your Houses, unite what's all that's left of the men in the North, and then you can take Winterfell back."

Yeah, that's right. I practically stole all your ideas, Bolton, and then I had revised them for myself.

"But what about the Greyjoy forces? I've heard they harbored more than five-hundred men guarding the castle itself." Another Stark-general said, one from the Umber House.

"I don't know about that, but it can be taken back, and you _will_ continue marching South, I'm sure of it." I said, pointing my head to Robb. "And as you can see, with more men at our disposal."

Whispers started to echo in the tent. I didn't know if they were agreeing or not. Was that an honest to goodness rousing speech? Was I convincing enough? Was it too short? I think it was too short. Everything was too vague. So many questions unanswered.

"You know, my lady does prove a point." Renly then spoke up. "There's no need for an army to march back to the North, not especially when their King is with them. A contingent of men is sufficient enough to wage battle to your situation. And she said it herself; Winterfell _can _be taken back."

The series of men started to agree, and even a few of Robb's company were persuaded with the fact as well. Though, Robb himself had his nostrils flaring. He couldn't seem to think, and his knuckles were already paling atop the table.

"The decision _still _stands on your end, your Grace. Whatever your choice would be, we will follow it." Roose pointed out.

_Scoff_.

"I will…" Robb then paused. "I will make a decision by tomorrow's first light."

"Whatever happens, ready the horses and the infantry. We will still march." He then continued. "Meeting adjourned."

Slowly, people started to pile out. I was near at the entrance, and was still being greeted by the Stark generals… some of the Baratheon's. Roose made a polite nod but I just didn't give a damn. The other men left first, before Renly, Brienne and Robb were the last of the people remaining.

"I believe that this has been an interesting turn of events, what say you Brienne?" Renly called, pointing his head at the said person before moving towards me. "Again, I'm ever thankful for your gratitude." He then clasped my shoulders as a sign of reverence. He really does think much of the "saving his life" thing.

"Don't think of it. Really, you've also done me a great deal helping the Starks out." I replied with a grin.

"It was my intention to in the first place. I believe right now that we do not see each other eye to eye, but in the fruit it bears, he will eventually see reason." He then mirrored a smile. "What say we travel back to my tent? We still have to discuss my debt that has to be paid."

"She will not yet leave."

I was surprised when Robb had still maintained the position he was at. He was rooted in his place, his head bowed down, and his hands planted on the war table. I winced. I looked at Renly and he was all like "Uh-uh, I ain't gonna stay for that". Great. I looked at Robb and he was still pissed off. Oh crap. His face says it all.

"Perhaps, another time then?" Renly just masked a smile. Shit-eating smile.

"Mind if I called in a favor now?" I suggested half-heartedly.

He chuckled. "This seems to be a rather private moment. I may be the future King of Westeros, but I still do respect the privacy of my people."

So that's a no then. Well then. No points for you Renly.

Without making a comeback, Renly had already called out Brienne and then they left, leaving me alone with the wolf that was angry as hell.

Silence brimmed the air. I suddenly got the feeling that I needed to switch off my quips for a minute. My mask of a smile disappeared. I bit my lip and fiddled my long skirt while I was quietly approaching him.

Look, I know that I kinda went Game-of-Thrones-y again with my support for Renly in the current events. Though I have no doubt in my mind that Bran and Rickon would be safe… I just don't know how to explain everything to Robb without his mind being clouded by his own standards. Sometimes, I just really hate the whole explaining thing, much less the next guy who would be thrown into this world. I still have doubts that someone would believe me, but here I was. I guess it had to be done. I'd hate it, but I particularly didn't have a choice anyway.

The tense air just got a wee tenser when he finally spoke.

"When I first heard of brothers being held captive by a once close friend of mine, I felt all the anger and hate… the confusion, the betrayal…" He stopped, his voice getting coarser and he managed to control it before he could vent out. "… Now, I have enemies all around me, and they've all taken the ones I love. My sisters are within King's Landing, and then my brothers are all up North. All that I have what's left is my mother… I do not know what to choose… Do you know how that feels?"

I was floored. I gulped and tried to speak up, but he had already beaten me to it.

"No. You wouldn't. It feels like… it feels like I'm being tested. I can't… _wouldn't _be able to save them all."

I rushed to his side and then grasped his shoulder, moving in front of him and then looking at him in the eyes. "Robb, listen to me—"

"Don't _touch_ me."

I snatched my hand away like I touched boiling water.

"Robb, would you please just listen for one second?"

"What?" He seethed.

"Everyone will be saved. They will all be safe."

"How can you know that? You said that Renly died, and yet now he lives. What makes you think they're any safer if not everything you predict comes true?"

"It's just… this is something that I _know _will happen. Do you want me to tell you what exactly happens next?" I then pleaded. He just looked at me and didn't say anything. "Roose Bolton will send his illegitimate son to siege Winterfell, and they _will _succeed. They will capture Theon, and then your brothers will escape. I would assume that they would go to the Wall, where I'm sure they will be taken care of."

A hint of suspicion etched his face. He was starting to gain sense of what was going on. "And what makes you think they'll survive?"

"They've got Hodor and Osha… the wildling? Plus, they'll meet two of the children of House Reed along the way. They will be safe as safe can be. I have no doubt of that in my mind."

He hadn't spoken in return, but I knew he was trying to absorb all of my words. I still needed him to be pushed. This time, I'm making my stand. I maybe not be confident, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make him believe me.

"Look, I know you want to take care of everyone since you're the head of your House, but you don't have to be responsible for everything. Your brothers and sisters… they'll make it. But we have to leave them on their own. They have their own paths to travel, their own destinies to fulfill. You all have this… some sort of pull against fate. Every single one of you has a huge story that almost everyone in my world were soo crazy with anticipating. I was one of _those _people. And now, I'm here to help you out. I'm willing to share your responsibilities if you'll let me."

"So you can't carry all of the burden okay?" Now, with everything I said, I attempted to approach him again inch by an inch, and then put an arm to his shoulder again. "You don't have to be responsible for them anymore. They are Starks. Winter is in their blood." I began stroking him so he could be soothed. I saw him faltering, and everything that I told him was beginning to make sense in his head.

I knew Robb was a person that was never meant for all of these responsibilities. He was really great at it, heck, if you'd think that winning all of his battles consecutively doesn't really say anything, I don't know what will. But the only thing is, he just wasn't ready enough. At least, not yet. He has so much in hands that he could only carry, and he's willing to burden it all if he has to…

But not in this life. No, not in this story.

"So, if you—"

Suddenly, he constricted me with a bone-crushing hug. He started to let short bursts of his breath out, and he was…

"I just… I don't know what to do. I'm never meant for any of this… I just… I just want my family back…"

I soothed him more by hushing him, nevermind the strain that I was feeling…

But there he was. His walls were crushed and then it revealed not just the man we all know, but the person who he truly is. He was neither the King of the North nor the Lord of Winterfell. He wasn't even a Stark…

He was just Robb.

I could even feel some of my tears slipping, and I didn't know what to do. He was in a vulnerable moment, and I would never take advantage of it. So I just settled in his arms, caressing and loving him, to what he would needed the most right now.

* * *

It went on for a couple of minutes. He was just there, in his very own private moment, and I was doing all I can to help alleviate some of his burdens. We didn't spoke any words. There was nothing intimate that had happened. It was just him and me, a friend comforting a friend, and just letting him release all of his emotions that were pent up inside.

Soon, his breaths didn't stagger anymore, and he was just breathing normally. With one last sigh, I knew then that he felt a little better. I don't know if it'd helped, but at least I reminded him that it's okay to let yourself loose every once in a while.

"Thank you…" He finally said.

"No… problem…" I croaked.

Robb noticed my breath was starting to falter, and to his surprise, he let go and then I was able to inhale properly again.

"I-I apologize!" He then said while wiping off his face.

"It's okay really." I managed to smile, despite that numbing feeling when your blood just started to flow normally on your system again. "Are you alright now?"

"… Yes. I feel a bit better. All thanks to you." A sad smile formed in his face. "And I'm also sorry that I brought out my rage towards you."

And then I just held his arm again to assure him. "Everything's just swell."

"So… it is true then. My brothers, they will be safe, but I would not get to meet them for a long time?" He mentioned. I simply shook my head in reply. "And all of this, for a greater purpose."

"It's… I don't know… I never actually remembered making that far into the story, but I do remember that Bran _could _help. Rickon's with him too."

"Then, the only thing we could deal with right now is Theon. He still had captured Winterfell. I won't allow a traitor invading my lands." Robb swore.

And then I felt a twitch. I remembered Theon and all of the sufferings he had to endure. I was sure that I recalled one time that he actually regretted the decision of coming back to his father, that Winterfell was his true home.

Was it really worth it for Theon to undergo so much torture and pain? I don't know if I could save him… there can't be no recapturing of Winterfell without Ramsay gathering an army…

But…

"Theon… Theon's not such a bad person."

Robb suddenly jerked back, stunned by what I said.

"What?"

"He's not really at fault here. Well, not technically… You _do_ know the term called 'peer pressure' right?" He shook his head. Well, of course he wouldn't. "It's this thing where someone was let on because people around him _forced_ him to do something he wouldn't really like… or else he'll be shunned by his peers."

Robb thought of it one moment, and then spoke. "You mean, he did all of this chaos just to seek what, a reputation? An _approval_?" He then spat.

"Yes! Exactly! Though I know you hold so much hatred to him right now that you wouldn't believe me, but if everything happens the way it should be, then you should listen to what I have to say." I breathed in and out again. "Theon will know that they haven't captured your brothers, as they would escape from him before anything dangerous happens. But he will cover it up all. He'll spread word that Bran and Rickon were killed, and it'll attract your attention. Now if all of this happens, you should let me take care of Theon."

"If what you say is right, then Theon is a fool." Robb looked somewhere around the corner of the tent. "I knew I shouldn't have sent him back to Pyke. It was a mistake waiting to happen."

"Although, to be fair, I didn't actually mentioned Theon only until just about recently. I should've told you sooner but… well, so much stuff had happened and we barely get to talk so…"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with it." He then replied. "I'd rather least pave my own path and not to depend too much on your… abilities."

"Good." I then said. "Look, I may not know _all _of the details, so I may leave some parts out. Like your skirmishes and your battles, I can't really tell what would happen and who would win, and that's just one thing. There's plenty more stuff that I may fail to mention, so you can't rely on me all the time."

"Agreed." Was all he just said. And I nodded.

Looking back now, it seems that thinking about it kinda made it all the more important. At the very least, I should mention to him all the current and relevant things on his point of view. Some of the other plots can wait. At least, just until there's a perfect time to decide whether I should change it or not. But I should also take note that I can't change it all, just on what I can. There's a limit to what I can do, and I tell you, there's really not that much unless I have Renly and Robb's ears. They're probably the only ones who actually believes all of the things I could say, and that's just pretty much it.

"Oh and by the way, while we're on the topic, there's one last favor I need to ask of you." I then said.

"Ask, and then I shall grant it." He replied.

"This is one of the few things I just _have _to do. I'm sorry Robb, but if I tell you this, I won't take no for an answer… are you ready?"

He readied himself for the punch. "What is it, then?"

I sighed and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I need you to tell me where you're hiding Jaime Lannister."

* * *

**A/N: :O ! Next Chapter coming soon!**


	25. The Meeting: Part Two

**A/N: Whooo, that episode. Got my heart beating for like a mile an hour. Not gonna spoil anything, but man, that was an awesome 57 minutes of my life. And yet, here Rory is, 4 Seasons away and sure as hell taking her time doing all of her stuff. WHY CANT YOU BE AT THE LATEST EPISODE RORY!?**

**And it's a Yes-No. No, I did not wait for the latest ep of GoT to come out until I posted this. It was supposed to come out during the earlier parts of the weekend, but it was around 80% done, and just around a few hours ago I finished it. Yes, I got distracted along the way and sadly this chapter came out way too late for the "soon" I promised last week. But at least here it is!**

**Thank you guys for all of the support! I can't seem to have the time to thank you guys personally, but know it that I appreciate all the follows/faves/reviews you all gave to me. I'm very thankful that you guys are still keeping up with me with the story, and I'm certainly pleased to say that there's a couple of chapters more to go until we continue to the plotlines of Seasons 4-5. If you have any questions, or anything that you want to query about, then feel free to leave comments or PMs, I'll try the best as I could to answer them!**

**Enough with the babble now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Rory has some mean curse words this chapter. Please expect language and themes, but not so much that it could be bumped to M, so please, read with discretion.**

* * *

Chapter 25

The Meeting: Part Two

* * *

The night was coincidentally a little less darker than usual— there was this whole mellow vibe going on about it, I didn't know why. It was also quieter. Hushed whispers fainted about, and there were the occasional hammers being pounded and men walking around to who knows where, but that was just it. No merriments, no midnight gallivanting, no drinking; just your typical night of hanging your shoes and resting your toes a bit.

I brought a torch along while I was walking, to pave my way a jagged path. I was recognized through most of the men, and some I could overhear some of them asking themselves about my presence in a lowly part of the encampment, although I could tell by the eyes who knew, there was only a single reason why I had come to such a distant part of the camp.

Well, because Jaime was here.

On the very corner of a rundown place, I noticed a wooden pen who was surprisingly _un-_guarded by patrolling men. I mean, I've just ran into three or four of them this evening, so I expected there should be plenty more where that came from when it comes to guarding the Kingslayer...

Geez, no wonder he got away.

Sighing and sticking my foot on the ground, I marched towards the pen, which made my stomach twitchy. I could smell the stench of something rancid, like someone hadn't taken a bath for days and had been sitting under the sun for who knows more when. I almost wanted to hurl. God, I didn't know it was _this _bad. I guess I never expected smelling _anything_ what was showing on T.V. so I barely put that in mind, but now, I kind of pitied Jaime from the flat out poor management they were supposed to have taken care of.

When I was in front of the prison cell, I glanced inside and sought out two men who were talking whispers to themselves. Until, one of them noticed my presence.

"Ah, a pretty young lady decides to visit me today. I like your hair, by the way." A slightly low, baritoned, and at the same time water-deprived voice spoke. "I admit, that's a bit unheard of. I usually am graced with presences of big, surly men who apparently likes to poke me with a stick."

I stared at him. Underneath the grime and dirt that covered his face, the golden mane that was supposed to be the trademark of the fabled Lannisters which was now tainted with all the mud, I saw none other than _the_ Jaime Lannister. I couldn't discern the "comely and handsome face fit for a king" part, and the loathsome pitiness every woman was swooning for, but here he was. The awe-inspiring, ever-famous and all the legendary, Kingslayer.

… Man, sure as hell beats Fate-Changer by tenfold.

"Best not get too close, m'lady."

I swooped my head behind my shoulders, and in the darkness, a lowly soldier appeared.

… Wait, he's kinda familiar.

"Have we met?" I had then asked.

This caught him in a bit of a surprise, but then he instantly recovered by replying with a simple half-bow. "Torrhen Karstark, m'lady." Nope. Still haven't got a clue. Though he instantly had caught my bewildered gaze and he supplied. "I believe my father had arranged me for a proposal for your hand in marriage."

"Oh." Yeah. Right. That ridiculously large, gaunt-looking beard guy who persisted I should meet his son. Apparently, said father affirmed that I had "good child-bearing hip that should produce many heirs for his son". Aforementioned woman got a little bit too flustered and ran away like a bat out of hell before anything else ensued, which was taken after as a big red warning sign of "**NO"** on the whole proposal thing.

Yep. It was all too clear now.

"You? An ugly thing married to her? That's a pity." Jaime remarked with a snort.

I chuckled, but not because of Torrhen. Jaime kinda reminded me of… well, me. Sometimes, I also use sarcasm as my last line of self-defense, and it proved to have been a relief most of the time. I admit, Torrhen wasn't at all "ugly" though. He could actually pass the standards of most women, and I'm pretty sure any girl would be lucky to have a big, strong man chopping off axes for firewood and serving her his hunt of the day, and yeah, to be honest, that was pretty much right up my alley as well, but I was a "get to know more" type of person. I really didn't believe in the whole fixed marriage thing. Which was kind of a fad in Westeros, by the way.

Taking a step back on the whole scene, I happen to notice the guy he was with inside the prison cell was sitting quietly. Although, he was actually more engrossed into watching and listening to Jaime with his quips and retorts.

"Who's that with you?" I asked.

"That is one of his cousins, Alton Lannister. Got caught in one of our skirmishes. He's been sent as an envoy to deliver messages back to his relatives in King's Landing until he was caged with the Kingslayer." Torrhen explained.

"And why's he cooped up with Jaime?"

"Dun' know. Prison pens' full 'cept for this one."

"Well, that's not very safe." I gave out a thought while I crossed my arms. Torrhen looked at me bemused. "For all we know, they could be devising a way to escape. Lannisters can be real resourceful, you know."

I swear, I almost caught Jaime flinching. Don't think I didn't fail to notice what he's gonna do next? Heh. Not exactly. Besides, even if the two of them (referring to Alton and Torrhen) were basically nondescript in the whole story, I'd rather avoid carnage and discord among the Stark encampment. I did recall that the Karstarks were thoroughly pissed when Torrhen was killed, but their vengeance was ignored when Jaime got recaptured, and that brought along the start of their doubt towards their King.

And wow. That was a lot of detail for about, one to two seasons in.

"Have Alton be sent out to my tent. Cuff him in one of the poles, and oh, make sure that you give him some of that hot porridge I had last meal. It was quite plenty and I didn't get to finish it all, though by now I think it's already cold." I then commanded.

Torrhen, ever he was still insightful, gave me an eye that said, "Do you really think I'm _that _stupid?"

"Orders from the King that he be rotting in here while we build him a new cage." He then raised his chin slightly.

"Well, orders from the King himself that I could do whatever the heck I want." I grinned mischievously. Pointing at the pin at my cloak, I then continued. "See this pin here? It's crusted silver. It's the legit pin of your King Robb himself." Lastly, I then made a shooing motion. "So chop chop. I'll look after your Jaime for you."

There was an eye-twitch. Oh, he was thoroughly pissed, but I was just a sleazy person and I didn't care. He made a twice-over at the pin, but finally he relented.

"As m'lady wishes."

No more than five minutes later, Alton was finally dragged off away from the cage with a couple of men and I was finally left alone with Jaime himself. The guards still bolted the door with a lock and chain, so there's really no way of him getting out if I wanted to. And no more than five seconds of them gone, he had already spoken.

"You know, I like you." Underneath the looming darkness of his face, I could see the barest hint of a grin. "Never seen a woman put a man in his place. And with a bit of sass, too."

"Hope you liked the performance." I smirked, crossing my arms and then protruding my waist, oozing out a proud moment in me. "I do tend to build a theme about 'women empowerment' and all."

"And an empowered woman at that." He reveled. "A woman of no mere talent, I suppose."

The smirk fell.

"Can I make a guess? Of course I certainly can, I've got nothing better to do anyway." He mumbled, moving about his arms beneath his chin. Chains clanked upon him doing so. "Let's see… Short hair, young, probably not more than twenty summers in you, and… let's say, brown or black eyes; I couldn't really tell anything in the dark." He then chuckled.

"Not _Tully_-tall, and she's overly sure of herself but not with grace, so you're definitely not Catelyn." I scoffed. "Doesn't really take compliments too well. Also, you're unrecognizable in my eye. And," He then stopped, raising his chin up and then looked at me with a stern gaze.

"She knew my plan and foiled it right under my nose."

I looked down. Seconds after, I eventually raised my head again with a plastered Game of Thrones smile.

"Never figured that you would finally admit something in your life." I finally replied.

"Oh, I admit many things. But sometimes I deny most of them." He simply stated.

"Well then. We're all alone now, and if you know who I am, then there's really no point in lying."

"Seems plausible." He then slacked his posture and laid his back on the single pole that held the cage. "You know, when you've been tied up in a pig's pen, things do tend to get very boring. The only way to pass the time is to listen into some of the conversations floating around, and in so doing, I've heard so much about the fabled Fate-Changer... and I meant a _lot_."

"Oh? And what _have _you heard?"

"Oh you know, how you're incredibly in the ripe age, who do you bed yourself with during the night, how tight—"

"Honestly Jaime, you really don't have to tell me that."

"But it's true," He said immediately, thinking that I was lying, which I assure you I wasn't. "I think I may have heard that guy you scuttled off say a thing or two about you. It may be along the lines of 'if you're going to predict he's going to fuck you like a relentless whore'."

If there's a literal meaning with the term "popping a vein", I would've done so, but I just dismissed it along and tutted. "You've got to watch your language, Jaime. Kids might be listening in on us." I replied being sarcastically offended. I eventually scooted closer now right over by the cage, looking at him straight in the eye. "Also, I hate to break it to you, but you've also got to watch who you're messing with."

He looked back at me skeptically. Not responding at all, I continued to what I was saying.

"So you know who I am. Which basically means you know what I can do. And right now, I'm still deciding whether or not I could try to change your fate."

His head moved back slightly, eyes squinting. "You would go against the orders of your 'King' just so, what, you could save my life?"

"Believe me, I could do whatever the hell I want." I informed him. "I didn't become your fabled 'Fate-Changer' for nothing. And by the way, who said I was ever going to save your life?"

"What, you're going to kill me right now? Oh, I'd love to see you try..." He trailed off. And then, something dawned on him. "Unless…" And there he went again. His quick, cunning mind was working its gears again, and then with another slight turn of his head, he had already deduced everything. "I was already going to be saved."

I smiled. "Nice, Sherlock. You earned yourself a medal."

He laughed. "Ah, this is gold. And here I thought I needed to do a bit of effort on my part, but someone's going to do the work _for _me. This is fun, now I could really say that I like you, Fate-Changer. You are indeed wondrous as they say." A sullen look came over him after. "Except, it's never gonna end well for me, is it? Now that you're here."

"Well, maybe. Depends." I chuckled again. "I don't know why I'm giving you more hints. I shouldn't, by the way."

"Well I'm not gonna live long much anyway, so humor me for a while."

"Okay then." I thought of something, anything that he and I might find an identical thought. And then it came to me. "I met your brother once. He is… very much like you when it comes to sarcastic retorts."

"We're not bred as Lannisters if it weren't that way." He then became reminiscent. "How is he, by the way? Can you tell? If, you don't mind telling of course."

I shook my head and then explained. "He became the Hand of the King when you left. He's still earning his way through, but what's more important is that he keeps Joffrey in line… most of the time."

"As expected of my brother. He… does not have a good taste on that boy."

"None of us do."

There was a long pause; a still silence. The crickets chirped through the night, and it was quite peaceful to be honest. We hadn't exactly made progress with our conversation, but the small talks were… a relief. I still didn't know my decision of him, but I knew he has a big part to play. Especially when saving his brother from execution. That's still a long way down the road even from now, so I can't really tell. A lot could still happen after a while, so I can't be exactly sure if I would take the place of Jaime saving Tyrion.

This was the whole reason I didn't know what to expect from this outcome. I knew Tyrion could make a huge impact on the whole Game, that's why I mentioned him to Jaime. This is also the reason why I needed him to be alive. But this means that I have to deal with Robb, and after the whole debacle with him earlier... well, let's just say that _that's _a different ball-game.

Either way, I'm being dealt with deceptively good cards leading in bad results.

Jaime broke the silence with a curious look. "You know, it still seems awkward to me that you're still standing there, waiting for me to talk. You're really going to make someone pissed, if someone walks along this way. But come to think of it, you're starting to make me believe that you're playing on our side."

"I play on the side of Westeros." I appealed. "But nowadays, no one would really believe that."

"And what am I to you, then?" He asked.

When I looked at his face, I remembered Bran. Poor Bran... The mishap at the tower could've all been avoided if it hadn't been for Jaime. I hated him for that. But then again, he had redeemed himself somewhat as a character after we'd gotten to know him better. But it still didn't change the fact that this whole shitstorm couldn't have happened if Jaime hadn't pushed him off.

Still, it had opened up a world full of possibilities. I couldn't really change it now, after everything that's happened, but at the very least, if I could mend it somehow, then perhaps, it wouldn't be such a bad place after all.

And I guess I have to start off with this guy.

"By that unanswered question, it seems that you have already made up a decision." He finally spoke.

I finally stood up and turned on my heel, leaving him in suspense before I looked back one more time.

"Maybe. But either way, you wouldn't like it."

* * *

Right when I entered the tent I had almost collapsed. Luckily, two hands were already slinged at me and I was able to keep my balance.

"M'lady! Are you alright?"

I identified it was Torrhen's voice.

"Shit. Sorry, I didn't know I was still weak from my injuries…"

After a couple of seconds, I was eventually able to pull myself up and steady my bearings. Looking around, I saw Torrhen's face and a worried look from Alton cuffed up in a tent pole with a bowl in his hand. The thought made me smirk a bit, and then focused back to Torrhen, whom I patted on the shoulder, hinting that I was fine.

"So, you two guys," I breathed out. "Better thank me for saving your sorry asses."

They both had a look of confusion on their faces, but I didn't want to explain further. Better leave it as an unrecorded "Rory-saves-the-day" moment and just let it slide before I keep on asking for greater glories. I was just thankful that they're still alive and who knows, they might actually be worth something now besides their nondescript selves before.

Eventually dismissing my statement, I had then eyed my direction to Alton, who was suddenly struck by a moment of nervousness, and, to be honest, I was kind of surprised that he was actually part of the counting-fingers amount of people who were actually intimidated by my presence.

I mean seriously, not being sexist and all as this _is_ Westeros, but I really didn't get why I became so notorious as a woman all of a sudden.

"Did the broth taste good?" I asked, just to ease up the tension.

He gulped and stared at it intently. "I… I suppose."

"Oh, don't look at it like it's poisoned. Unless guard-man right here decided to do it while you weren't looking." I retorted.

"Poison is for the cunning and treacherous. I'd rather match him face-to-face with a sword than pour a hidden nightshade on his cup." Torrhen, looking offended, retorted with his arms crossed.

I just harrumphed at his statement and did the same. "You're no help." I then sighed. "What are you still doing here? Your job's done now. Go on. Shoo." Motioning again with my arms the second time tonight.

Torrhen must've had a bad experience with people dismissing him. Or maybe it was because I didn't thank him for the chivalry. He had that scornful look on his face, but it's as if he had another choice but to obey. Perhaps _I _was the one that gave him a bad memory. You know, being ordered around by some female, or maybe some other vengeful whatever-I-did that made him so royally pissed. Either way, he just gave me a terse nod and went along his way.

Geez, he must be very fun at parties.

"I swear, a girl just wants to make a simple conversation and they all think I'm already up to something. I'm starting to miss the girl that just gets ignored all the time… little less jarring for me to make a point." I mumbled out loud.

I first glanced around the entrance of the tent and looked back and forth, like from some of those spy movies, and then shut the flaps as close as they can, pivoting myself back to the brownish-golden haired boy.

Wait, he didn't look like much of a boy, but rather a guy who's probably in his early twenties, perhaps a guy who just graduated from college and living as an adult, except, he looked like a greasy Victorian-era noble who could've been the most popular guy in school if he wasn't living under the shadow of his star-born cousin.

Hmmm… I suddenly got an idea.

Smirking to him, I approached to the other side of the tent, crouching in front of him much like what I did with Jaime earlier.

"So, what do you think? Do I really look like a mysteriously dangerous person to you? Silly ol' me?" I asked, and he was about to answer when he opened his mouth, but I stopped him there. "And please say your answer is a no. It's a trick question, and you can never, ever win with a woman if you disagree with her logic."

Of course, Alton contemplated it for a moment, and then spoke. "U-uh… N-no?"

"Good." I pushed myself off the ground and walked behind him, pulling out a key ring I managed to pick when Torrhen was so busy balancing my body towards himself earlier. I noticed to my side-eye that he was clearly surprised, and I did a devilish-skip inside my mind… If one could someone actually picture that. Shaking my head, I started to fiddle with the locks.

"What are you doing?" He said exasperatingly.

"What _do you_ think I'm doing?" Nope. Not that one. Testing the next one… nope. "And by the way, no funny business. You'll answer to the guards seven feet in front of you if you do any rape-y or stab-y stuff."

Of course I bluffed. There were no guards probably around ten yards 'round these parts. Not when it's the middle of the night. Patrols maybe, but even they'll probably visit after a half-hour or so. Robb had really made it quite sure that I get the secured protection, but I made real sure that I gave some of my goonies some time off tonight. You know, to deal with all of this stuff.

_Clank_

The cuff fell, and he weakenly pulled himself up, easing up the strain in his wrists.

"Why are you doing this?" Alton had then asked very curiously. "Do you know that I'm a Lannister? That I'm part of the family—"

"You never listen, do you?" I cut him off disapprovingly. "It kinda seems you're still missing the point that I'm the one and only— no matter how much I hate the title— Fate-Changer, right in your very midst."

"Still don't make no sense."

"Well, it means I'm changing your fate, silly." I yawned. God, I didn't realize I was this tired. "Don't worry, if anyone bats you strangely in the eye, I'll make sure to take care of it."

Geez, the guy doesn't really seem to get it. But I didn't blame him though. Thing is, I wanted to try something different. I never knew Alton personally though (and by personally I meant towards the series), but I bet he could make a great... Oh, I don't know, but I feel like I wanted to help him, just as much as anyone who I wanted to meet. I have a feeling with him around, something might happen differently. Who knows?

"You can escape, hide, and then go somewhere along south and then make your way down towards King's Landing. I'm pretty sure you will be well kept by your family." Stretching and yawning, I climbed back on my bed and then hid under my covers. "Or, you could stay. Who knows? You seem to be an adventuring type. It'd be good for you to smell fresh forest air and warm, summer glades."

"Except, everything here is hot coal smoke from the fires and crumpled grass from all the marching."

I got up from my bed and looked at him. Well, he finally replied with something else rather than a question or an unconvinced retort. I smiled.

"I'm tired. See you tomorrow." I lied on my bed again and then wrapped myself in the covers, closing my eyes and started to doze off to sleep.

Listening, I heard there were light footsteps walking away, but there was a hesitation when he turned over the flaps.

"There're no guards here."

I grinned again under the covers.

"_Good night_, Ser Alton."

And that was that. I was already part-asleep by the time I could pay attention anymore, so I didn't really know if he left or if he stayed. I hoped that whatever he chose should be something to live up his life. He had this second chance, and I hoped he'd put it into good use.

Welp, hope it goes along smoothly.

* * *

By morning I woke up, and the first thing I immediately thought of was my guest for the night before. However, I frowned when saw no signs of Alton. Well, I should've expected it. He would always be first, and foremost a Lannister. And Lannisters, well, they have a keen sense of the saying "blood is thicker than water".

The flap of the tent opened, and then came a man appearing all sweaty and puffing.

"My lady. They caught the Kingslayer."

My eyes flung open.

Speak of the devil.

"He escaped?" I asked, and then went out of bed, fixing myself and my hair.

"Just an hour ago. My lady—"

"Were there any casualties?" I then swooped in to butt him.

"I-I—"

"**_Did_****. ****_Anyone_****. ****_Die_**, soldier?" This time, my tone was harsher.

He seemed to have paused in his frazzled state. Gulping he had given me a condoning bow.

"None have been reported, my lady. Although, there has been an accomplice, his cousin. He had also escaped with him into the night."

I stopped.

Shit.

Oh God, I'm so pissed of right now. I expected him to run away and flee towards who knows where, but I fucking didn't expect him to run away with Jaime. Shit. I didn't carry everything through. That was a mistake.

Shit fuck shit.

"Your presence is urgently needed, my lady. They—"

"Of course they are. I'm the fucking one who's responsible in this whole shit anyway."

* * *

The whole kerfuffle was outrageous, probably not worse since no one died, but still, it was outrageous.

I was mad. Bitch be flying like a bat out of hell mad. I was doing my whole Fate-Changer thing on that sun of a gun Lannister and the whole fuckfest just Reversi-ed on me. Dammit. I should've thought of the situation earlier, or I wouldn't have done it. Thank the stars no one got hurt, but that was a close call I did _not _want to happen.

I arrived at the middle of the Stark encampment where they'd put Jaime on a pole, getting beat up and kicked around, in the beckoning sunlight no doubt. The weather was just awful. It was humid and the early morning dew made the mud stickier. I noticed that it was getting all over my boots.

After a half-beat of looking for Alton, I saw that he was unconscious by the side of the pen. There was blood sticking out of his head which was noticeably absent before. I felt horrified and then ran past all the other guards and men until I approached him. He was still breathing. He was still alive.

"Who did this?" I shouted. It didn't muffle the noise around, but it'd helped when a soldier walked beside me.

"The Kingslayer clamped his cuffs and knocked 'im into the ground. We saw 'im do that when we came in close, and we've got a feeling that he was going to beat 'im until his head's spluttered to the ground. Not sure if he's fortunate or not, but we made it in time though."

"Why would the Kingslayer do that? He's already escaped."

He furrowed his brow, somehow gauging the last that I said, but then he shook his head and then just shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he did that so he could distract us and buy more time for 'imself; luckily they didn't make it that far though."

I then faced Alton. He had his eyes closed, head's still bleeding. Not too brutal unlike what Jaime supposedly did, but it wasn't that far-off either.

I began softly patting him on the cheek. "Wake up. Wake up!" I whispered. If my subpar health-class skills were right, bleeding in the head with concussions was a bad thing.

"Move."

Somehow, instincts got the better of me and I already backed away, all until a split second later I would've gotten caught with the cold bucket of water splashed towards Alton. That did the trick, and it woke him up with a start. He was shaking through and through like there was something wrong with him, but I noticed that the water droplets were cold as ice.

I looked towards the offending soldier-guy, and I realized, soldier-guy wasn't really soldier-guy after all. It was ever the omnipresent Torrhen. I supposed I didn't notice him 'cause he was wearing a helmet and a different outfit, kinda like a random footsoldier covered in all the leather and plate.

Next thing that happened, a platoon of soldiers marched by, and then it revealed Robb Stark, who was steadily looking pissed. With one raise of an arm, the shrilling background noise came into a halt. The ruffians were beating up poor Jaime stopped, and they all looked at their King, who was certainly not in a very good mood.

Seconds flew by, and then Robb eyed each and every one of us, including me who was carefully tending Alton. He seemed to be coming to thankfully, but by the looks of it, he didn't register anything right before he became unconscious.

"Who freed the Lannisters off their pen?" Robb then bellowed, shocking myself and the person beside me. I noticed that he cowered, bending somehow behind my side like a kid who was about to get scolded by their parents.

Silence brewed in from the crowd. None were admitting the claim. _Sigh_. Well of course they won't.

"I won't repeat myself—"

"I did."

Quiet chatters began to stir as I stood up in front of Alton. Again, another feeling of shock and awe began to glaze on Robb's face, but he instantly sealed it away before anyone could see it.

I then looked at Robb with my knowing stare, the same one I did to him back when we were alone after we spoke of his siblings. His bemused state came into a resolute conclusion, and then with the slightest of hints, he gave me a small nod in return.

"What you did was treachery to the order of your King —"

"What _I _did was freed the man who _I_ saved from his impending fate!"

Cries and wails spurred around the encampment, as if the Armageddon has fallen before them. I then saw Robb walked to me closer, a rage-suppressed scowl written all over his face.

"You do _not _speak to your King that way."

I just crossed my arms and huffed up a breath, challenging back his glare. There was a stare-off for a few seconds, and we both knew I'm not the one who's going to back down. If this was to get a rise out of Robb for disobeying his orders, all for the fact that I _knew _I did the right, then I would do this over and over again. I'm not gonna blame anyone for the mistake I made; what I did was right. I _saved _them, and I'm owning up to it.

"Take her back to the tent. I don't ever want her getting out of there without my permission. And double the guard patrol around the area. Take the boy with her too." Robbed turned to his cloak and then marched back to the paveway.

Suddenly, two guards seized me and I toyed with them by playing defiant, but I knew I had no choice but to follow them.

"You never expected it did you?" The guards stopped their footing and turned on their heels, looking at Jaime who was listlessly splayed on the ground. His long-tarnished golden hair covered his face, and they didn't know who he was talking to, but I have a strange feeling the he was actually talking to me.

And when he turned his head towards my direction, I have come to the right conclusion. "I'd figured I should try and test that magic of yours." There was a dark chuckled that echoed off his lips. "Didn't know I'd get a rise out of you that I still beat my cousin half to death."

The guards must've thought that he was just rambling like a madman, so they slowly dragged me off the scene. Jaime smiled a devilish smile at that.

"Guess this goes to show that you're not as reliable as you are. I've figured you out, oh so majestic Fate-Changer!" He shouted, beckoning me to challenge him back. I just stared him off in hollow surprise when he said those words. "I'll still hold on to your promise, my lady! I'm sure I won't be kept waiting for long. We'll probably meet again someday… in the next life… or probably in _this_."

The crowd shut him when a soldier kicked him in the gut. I cringed when I saw it, but the they were relentless when they saw him suffer like. I turned my head forward again and into the back of Robb who was still in front of us. I didn't want to look anymore, and time will tell what destiny will be in store for him next.

But what it really irked me was the fact that Jaime knows. Not the whole thing exactly, but just how far the extent of what I _knew _when it comes to the future. He really was a cunning man. With only meeting me twice, he had already deduced that I wasn't capable of learning _the _future. It was just the one I know of. But this, since everything has changed, he tried to see if I would predict this, but I didn't. In so he found out.

Dammit. I was too into being furious at Alton that I didn't know I was already being let on by another tactic. Were they really _this _good at playing the Game?

This thought just scares me as hell. If Jaime was able to do that while he was cooped up and beaten to a pulp, then I don't know what Cersei or Ramsay or Walder Frey would be capable of if I would be playing on the opposite side of the board game…

Shaking my head, I decided to let it go for now. What I needed to do now was try to fix the current issue. Good thing I already had a plan B already laid out if in case anything happens…

Hey, you can't blame me. I'm just learning how to play the Game as well.

* * *

We arrived back to my tent again, with the dozed off Alton being carried towards the back end where there was plenty of space. The guards were flooded by the dozen inside the tent, and it was getting all crampy.

Robb placed his gaze on me.

"Leave. All of you." He then commanded. "I want everyone else to be stationed outside make sure that this tent is surrounded.

The terse order sent the people reeling and they left before anyone could bat an eye on me. The only persons now left at the entire scene was Robb, the semi-conscious Alton, and I.

Silence again crept the place. It was eerily so. Even the background noise from the blacksmiths and the patrolman shouting to who knows who seemed to have stopped as well. He was still staring right at me, but this time, I knew that it wasn't his broody look anymore. Slowly backing off to the entrance of the tent, he tilted his head to inspect the outside of the flap, and then he placed back the flap carefully without attracting too much attention.

He turned his head back to me again and then got closer.

"We don't have much time." Robb then said.

"I know." I then replied. This time, there was not an ounce of denial or hatred that etched in my face. This time, I was worried and apologizing. "I'm sorry, Robb. I didn't… expect for this to happen. Freeing Alton was a flawed experiment on my part... and I won't do anything reckless again."

"You could've consulted me with this idea. If this was part of the plan, then I wouldn't have objected." He then carefully said.

"Trust me, he was… a contingency plan."

Another silence. Robb shortly had gazed at the person in topic, thinking about something that I didn't know, and eventually looked at me back.

"You know I can't save you again next time you cause a scene."

I nodded. "You're not mad that Jaime escaped?"

This had made him pause. He gripped his fists again, but he let it go. "I am. But it is out of my hands now."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you. You know that Jaime wasn't at fault in all of this."

"Yes, you've told me that. But I'm starting to doubt his intentions with what he did to his own blood." Robb gave a nod at Alton's direction. I gave him a once-over as well. He still looked like he was out of it, but I knew that he was already conscious. "And I hope he's worth it."

I looked back at Robb. "He'll be fine." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder, he gave it a second to look at it. "Did you already talked to her?"

"She… was not pleased that you told me what happened back at the Stormlands, but that was her plan in the first place, just like you said." Again, he looked over his shoulder for a half-beat. "And she won't change your predictions."

"Good." Again, another sigh of relief. "At least one thing's still sorted out right."

He just gave me a quick nod in reply.

Slowly, he started backing away the same thing he did before, his calm gaze still placed on mine. "No more unexpected surprises." He had then tossed me the cuffs with the key, catching it almost clumsily. I looked at the same cuff that I removed from Alton, and God help it, I really don't want to be back at square one.

And that was when he left.

"Is it true, what he said?"

I swooped towards my side, and saw that Alton was already sitting upright, but his head was still bowed low. The wariness and relief washed over my face, and then it was back again to Rory-bitch mode. I contemplated if I would put the cuffs back on the pole, but then decided to just link his hands together so he wouldn't be able to do something stupid again.

I went on and did so, grumbling expletives under my breath, and Alton was just there with a very confused look on his face.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, and thank goodness he wasn't struggling. Was he supposed to? Ah. Whatever.

I dismissed the thought and went on with my rant while I was fumbling over the cuffs to his wrists. "You know, I should blame you that you decided to free Jaime last night, but then again, it was my fault. So right now, I'm just mad. And really, no one likes anyone who's mad." Oh no, but I didn't stop there. "So I got out there and pulled out a limb for you, saving your ass and all, _twice_, and I get no 'thank you' or a simple nod of camaraderie in return. Instead, I get to be stuck here with you, and worse of all, I don't get to watch if all of my plans will fall out the way it should be."

"I-I'm s-sorry…"

"Told you, it's not your fault." Finally able to get this damn contraption, everything clicked into place. I sighed for how many times already this day.

"I…" He thought of the words to speak, but nothing came out like he wanted to be. "I trusted him… I _freed _him because I thought… but then he…"

"That one, that one you did." I egged him on.

"I don't understand… I… I squired for him…"

"And this concerns him how, exactly?"

This gave him a moment to think. "… He told me he wouldn't be able to run far enough, that we can't _both _escape at the same time… I wasn't able to realize that he was hiding his intentions all along… I was a fool…"

"Yeah yeah, suck it up can you."

And then, realization struck on him, like there was a new dawn covering his whole face. I rolled my eyes. _Finally._

"I'm truly sorry, m'lady. I have wronged you in the worst possible way, and you have saved me— if what you say was true— then you have saved me yet again."

I crossed my arms again and then gauged him if what he's saying was true. Indeed, he _did _look very apologetic. And with the added near-sobs he was pulsing in his throat, now it looked like he was guilt-tripping. Now it felt like _I _was the one that wronged him. Ugh. I hate this.

I sighed for hopefully the final time and then stood up, but in a jerk of a surprise, he had clamped his hand on one of mine, bowing like servant to a master.

"I… I am in your debt milady." I blinked back in surprise. Well, this is new. A Lannister— well, not one of _the _Lannister, but still— was indebted to me. I ducked my chin slightly and stayed quiet, signaling him to continue. "I have no place left to go. I can't… I can't bear to go back to my family, not after what happened… I can't—_couldn't_, tell them…"

And the guilt-trip was hungry for more.

Alright, fine. I give.

"Okay, okay. You can stay." I slowly slipped away my hand from his grasp. "Geez, I can't really stand too much melodrama in a day." I mumbled.

"Offer still stands then." I continued with an ultimate tone. "But no more chance to escape. You've already made that one. And _no _slavery-worship stuff. Act like a man and own up to your decisions." I thumbed out my wrists where he touched me, and it felt insanely awkward that he went up close and personal with the touchy-feely stuff and nnghh…

I distanced myself away by getting back to my cot, hoping to sleep it all again until sometime in the afternoon. Really had nothing better to do anyway, now that I couldn't get outside.

"Thank you, m'lady."

I snuggled myself some more.

"Good night, Ser Alton."

Even though I know it's still somewhere around the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So. If you were expecting something big like maybe "breaking Jaime out of prison big", then no, no scene like that in this story. I apologize for that. One of the reason I decided to rewrite the whole scene was because of the Episode 8 of Season 6. I realized, Jaime in the end is still Jaime. He's always been the anti-hero that we all know and love, but his motives are still somewhat very blinded, especially of Cersei. So in a quick rewrite, I decided that I'll still give Rory the suspicions of his motives. She doesn't know what's going to happen in 5 and 6, and possibly the whole universe would've already been changed by then, so there's really no telling. My story hasn't made it in that timeframe as well, but I'm pretty sure they're all up in my head juggling around somewhere.**

**And then, there's Alton and Torrhen. If you're familiar with them in the series, then good. If not, then just dig in for a research. I like to delve in the roles of minor characters in the series, especially with so big a story as this one. I also need Rory to have some posses (no, you didn't read that wrong), like a party in an RPG game, but then again, I can't really destroy the roles of the bigger ones just for them to squeeze into Rory's plot, so I got the idea by allowing some lesser roles to fill in for the meantime.**

**Also the part when Robb and Rory were plotting something... secretive. Heh. There's another Game of Thrones moment for Rory in the coming chapters, and all would be explained as we go along. Sorry had to leave it at that. Just wait and see!**

**Let me know what you think of my opinion! Leave a review or PM me if you want!**

**Also don't forget to follow and fave if you want as well**

**Thank you again for all your support and love! I appreciate it so much!**

**Cheers**


	26. One More Day

Chapter 26

One More Day

* * *

"You know…" Alton first started.

"Hmm?"

"My father… he used to lock us up in our quarters for days when we were little… few of the times because we weren't following orders… most of it were causing an embarrassment to the… well _the_ family."

"Oh, and?"

"I have a fashion to… sort of get used to it," He then looked at me and contemplated carefully on his words. "… You… well, my lady… you don't."

Turning my head sideward from an extremely uncomfortable position and then rolling myself upright on my cot, I growled at him. "I do not."

Things were starting to settle down after the incident, but it still had caused an abruption among the ranks. I clearly remembered sometime around the afternoon when I woke up, that Robb was supposed to march down to Harrenhal that day, but it was postponed for another few sunrises because of the what happened with Jaime. The Baratheon Prince took a lot of convincing for him to agree with the delay, he didn't like it, but eventually he did relent after a few attempts of persuasion.

But, in whatsoever case, I was stuck in this semi-lonely tent. With nothing but Alton staring back at me and then towards an empty space and then back at me again over the course of a few days. It was creepy, but I shrugged it off as a bored-paranoia thing… And to be honest, I was feeling bored as well.

We haven't talked that much, really. It was always, "go pee in there", "don't look while I'm changing my clothes", or the common "no funny business" usually before I go to sleep for the night. I didn't know what he was expecting, but I'm sure as hell's stubborn when it comes to forgiving people— especially when _they_ were in the wrong.

And surprisingly, even if he was chained up by his wrists, not with his feet, mind you— he didn't attempt to escape at all after what had happened. The guards were somehow skeptical about it, but I dismissed them, stating that I'd mind-controlled Alton into doing my bidding. Of course, they, Alton included, were all giving me this weird look when I said it, but much like all of my crazy sarcastic insights, they just didn't try to push on after that.

But going back, we haven't talked, and this was the first time he opened up a lengthy conversation. Not by much, but it was a relief from being imprisoned here for God knows how long already.

"I did not mean to offend my lady," He looked away by ducking his head. "It's just that I worry that—"

I snorted, cutting him off. "You worry?"

"… I know I have done you wrong by letting the Kingslayer go but…" He first trailed off. "I still do think that maybe I was just pretending _not _to believe the whole thing, even when Jaime uttered those words before we were held away…"

"You heard that?" I asked. I remembered he was sort of unconscious back then. He was awake, but he was still groggy, and probably had a hard time understanding everything around him.

"Bits and pieces," He sighed disconcertingly in reply. "I tried to rearrange my memories when I finally came to, and when I remembered him claiming his deed… it's… it's still hard for me to accept, my lady. But I'm trying. I guess I should've believed those stories of him being a traitor..."

"He's not." I quickly replied back. He was surprised by the tone of my voice, and I slowly crept back by curdling myself behind my legs. "He was just pushed into situations he didn't ask for." I then defended.

"And yet, you do not trust him. You defend him, and yet you deny the nature of what he's truly capable of when he's pushed to the limit." He pointed out. "He tried to _kill _me."

… I hate to say it, but he was right. I _couldn't _trust Jaime— at least, not completely. There was just this air surrounding him that tells me that he wasn't completely evil, yet at the same time, he wasn't entirely good either. It was a simple conclusion as that.

"There's punishment, and then there's inhumane punishment." I crossed my arms while I was sitting. "Back in my world, you can't kill someone just because he _tried _to kill you. That's just barbaric."

He tilted his head. "Your world?"

I widened my eyebrows for the slip of the tongue. Ugh. Stupid. But I dismissed it and thought that might as well be done with it than to circle around the topic later on. "Long story."

Maybe it was because he thought that I was too mystical beyond his reach, he didn't think about the issue too long and just nodded in reply. "Wherever it might have been, but that's not what we have in here. This world is much more brutal than you've probably seen."

"And what makes you think I haven't seen anything yet?" I retorted, slightly annoyed.

I wanted to tell him how I got almost raped by a dozen people, or how about the time when I got my leg massacred which was the reason why I wasn't able to walk properly ever since, or maybe the time when I got stabbed in the stomach by a shadowy figure. If those weren't brutal to his eyes, then possibly, I don't know what could be worse.

"Look. I know that you're angry. I get that. You could take it out on him, have revenge or whatever, I don't care. But when does it end? It's just one more life taken for some stupid excuse. I'm trying to save innocent lives here, not turn them into murderers."

This gave him another moment to pause. With his primitive way of thinking, he had then realized what I just said and he bowed ruefully.

"You're right. I apologize, milady." He then spoke. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. I've spoken out of turn…"

Oh, wow. Now I feel like he was talking to wise-old Gandalf, and it somehow took form into a barely twenties something-year old girl who wore breeches in front of a guy. And he's more likely _older _than me, just to let it out there.

But by the way that I was gauging him with my conversations, I'm starting to realize that Alton's personality spoke that he didn't really stand up much to himself. I could undoubtedly see his Lannister appeal _and _he can make up a bit of confidence when he's spoken his words, but he lets his opinions slide without too much of an effort on his part. I don't know if it's because of the distant relations to the main Lannisters (so he said), and heck, I certainly don't know the hierarchy scheme of families here, but, he was just… _different_. Far different than those Lannisters I commonly knew.

My hands slumped down to my sides again, and reverted back to a regular sitting position. My hands were now on my lap and my feet were touching the pebbly floor.

In an immediate dismissal of the previous one, I then opened up another topic to avoid the awkward staring at each other.

"Do you know how to wield a sword?" I asked.

He nodded his head, agreeing to the course of the conversation. "I had a trainer my father bought that Lord Barristan himself trained with. Trained me for six months, I believe. Many years ago." He reminisced. "I never had proper training after, but I keep my learnings sharp by participating in some of the tourneys held by our branched family members over at Lannisport, given the occasion."

I hummed. "Must be exciting."

"I never won."

"Still, that's something. _I _haven't even touched a sword since…"

I remembered the rudimentary trainings back when I was at the Wall. I remembered Jon's face again, and it brought back a slight ache in my chest. It didn't hurt as much as it used to, but thinking about those peaceful and happy moments and having no care in the world on what's going to happen, it just made me feel melancholic.

"… Well, since months already."

Alton thankfully didn't notice (or at least maybe he tried to ignore) the pause that I made, and instead wore a bemused look on his face. "You've wielded a sword?" He then asked.

"Contrary to popular belief," And essentially to every girl thrown off into a world in many a story, "Apparently yes. But with a pipsqueak like me, I rather tend to the back of a fight… you know, pelting them with rocks or bolts or something." I then shrugged with a small smirk.

"It's not unheard of," He then retracted quickly, as if he said something offending again. There was an inquisitive look on his face, weirdly similar to what had Jaime did. "Is that why you're not able to walk properly? Because you've fought with someone?"

"Try being ganked by a couple of no-do-gooders." I huffed. He again looked at me skeptically, but I just shook my head. "It's not that relevant anyway."

Although to be fair, I didn't _technically _use a sword that time. Not that it mattered anyway. I was hoping if I could've sparred with anyone. Not because I wanted to win, gosh knows all the time my butt fell off the ground… but I think of it as a habitual routine exercise, perhaps? You know, keeps the blood running and all that. It's been a while since I've ever done training, and with all the everyday ones that the Wall had me have, I kinda got used to it. And now, without its presence, I somehow have gotten antsy without it all of a sudden.

"I was just thinking, if maybe I could somehow wield a sword again." I then stated after the pause. "It's not that because I wanted to train or become better at it, or anything remotely close to that." I rambled next. "I just… needed an outlet, that's all. Somehow, sparring with someone keeps my nerves in check. It's been a stressful couple of weeks, and I think I maybe in need of a beating or two."

There was a slight cringe that creased in his face. "You doubt yourself of your ability to fight."

"I can tell you honestly that I'm never good at it." I replied. "Matter of fact is, even if I have some kind of mysterious and awe-inspiring title behind my name, doesn't make me a demi-goddess-warrior-of-light-conqueror-of-worlds type of person. I'm no Kingslayer or a Khaleesi, I'm just a run out of the mill teenage girl who somehow just got lucky I even had to dance around a spotlight, even for a short time."

He didn't get the entirety of it, but I could see that he somehow got the gist of what I said. It seemed that he was contemplating on what to say again, and then opted for one after a few seconds of a pause.

His cheeks flamed and he ducked his head. "… I still wouldn't try to underestimate you. You are, after all, the Fate-Changer."

…

Awwww…

Well, wasn't he a charmer. Guy at least know how to give compliments to a lady, that's for sure. Though I know just by looking at him that he could kick my butt any day, it was a bit sentimental that he would still give out a small moment to let me shine, even if I didn't want to.

Still, he was still shy about it though. I did a quick happy dance in my head and smiled at him. This was the first time we ever had a hearty conversation, and I was somehow proud of both ourselves that we're slowly getting past the incident that happened.

The flap of the tent waved, and we both looked at the person who entered, revealing Robb Stark in a less than going-to-combat attire. He still wore his trademark fur cloak and sword under his belt, but he had a leather vest instead of a chestplate filled with straps and other weapons.

"A moment of your time." He said, giving me his smallest of hints.

I didn't bother replying, but I immediately went on and grabbed my long dress and coat by the table. I caught the usual routine of Alton when I was getting dressed, and somehow, everything didn't feel right all of a sudden.

"Is it okay if he could come?" I pointed at Alton. He stopped moving from behind the pole and turned his head. It was obvious he was flitting his eyes towards us and down, not approving of the attention. "He could also use some fresh air for a bit."

Robb looked directly at him and Alton reacted by looking away, Robb still thinking about his decision. "Didn't you think he's going to make another attempt at escaping if we made it happen?"

"He won't."

Robb looked at Alton thoroughly. His lips were still contemplating it, but after a few moments of eye-staring, his attention went back to me.

"I'll have a few guards tend to him." He then spoke. "We also have to move somewhere else more private. I don't want him getting picked off by my bannermen."

He took a glance on the dress and then gave me a short nod, leaving the premises so I could do my lady thing. When he was gone, I breathed out a sigh of relief. I panned my head back to Alton, but he was already behind the huge post and didn't utter any comment on the issue.

Looking at the flap again, I had briefly wondered why Robb had asked for me again, even if I knew I was currently on detention. I had a feeling I knew though, but I bet there was something more to it than I realized.

* * *

We were strolling along a foothill overlooking some of the expanse of the camp. The place was a bit quiet save for a few whistling of the tree branches that were layered in front of us. I imagined it would be a good place to scout a small area of the camp there, as it contains some of the pivotal spots like the medical ward section just underneath us and the war tent a few yards away.

Robb and I were walking side by side, my hands in front and cupped with each other, like a proper lady next to a King, and a few feet behind us were a few of Robb and I's entourage of guards. Two of them were gripping the shoulders of Alton, who didn't have any cuffs or links bound to him right now. He felt small, but that didn't bother him; I could see that he had his brows furrowed, and I could assume he was still thinking about why he was there.

"You sure you're right to trust him?" Robb who was beside me, started off.

"He's good." I replied.

"I can't say what you're doing is whether good or not, I only know that he will be your responsibility."

"I know… He's not part in all of this, but I believe in his worth. He didn't have to suffer because of his bloodline."

"You always believe there's worth in everyone." He then said.

I chuckled. "It's not a healthy trait to have in this world, I know, but I liked to think of it that way."

He only did a slight smirk, but I take it that he accepted it too. I looked back at the road we were following, only to be but an endless path in my view. The feeling subsided and my intuition told me that the light conversation would come by later.

"I'm sorry that I delayed your march. We would've been halfway through Harrenhal by now if I thought of how to deal with Jaime." I ruefully apologized.

"But it bought us more time with your plan." He then said. "I might even be here when it all carries out."

"Good. I… I didn't want to be alone when I do it anyway."

"My mother will be kept safe from harm. What you told me of my family is all I need to know. If everything goes right, we'll have them back in no time."

I didn't spoke right after. There was an eventual pause that hung in the air, but we were still moving listlessly towards the gravel road. I looked towards my right, where the busybodies of the camp lurked. The ward was there, and I saw faint view of Jeyne tending to one of the injured persons…

I stopped in the middle of the way and turned my direction towards the overlook.

Without looking at Robb, I had a thought that came out of my lips. "How are things with you and Lady Jeyne?"

Suddenly, his footing stopped as well, and a moment of surprise was caught on his face. "She…" He then trailed off.

This time I looked at him, a small smirk trying to escape. "You know you can't really hide anything from me. Especially this time around."

"I… yes. You're right." Funny though, he still wore that impassive gaze the Stark men used to love to do all the time. It's like they became more steel-hard than ever before when they're stuck in a vulnerable spot. "I'm… fond of her. Though I doubt she could say the same about me."

"That's an understatement." I told him. "For a moment there, I expected you to describe her to a million things."

"Not likely," He then replied. "We became… closely acquainted at first, even before you came along, but…"

His eyes darted somewhere, as if he didn't want to speak about it on a personal scale. Though something inside my head flickered like a bulb turning on, when a thought slowly crashed waves upon waves.

"You're never up front about courting her, aren't you?" I suddenly realized.

Robb turned his head rapidly, eyes looking slightly offended. "What? Do you think we we're going to get married?" As if he said like it was the last thing he'll ever do, until…

It dawned on him.

I instantly grabbed a hold of Robb, not wanting him to fall down or anything like that. Maybe for some comfort? But either way, I wanted to explain it to him properly.

"Look Robb, I'm not _forcing_ you to do something just because you got the hint of what's going to happen. It's just… I didn't know what happened. I had always thought by now that you two would be… together, or something."

"But that would still be good. Maybe. I don't know…" I then continued. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

He shook his head. I noticed that he was still a bit bewildered at the revelation. Something about the start of the conversation didn't come out right, so I had little else to do but to start over at the beginning.

"You and Jeyne… you two became close when you two first met. It usually revolves around the encampment really, and you doing favors for her…"

"I've done it by giving her the medicine she needs for healing." Robb clarified.

"Yes. That. And because of that, you became each other's solace and company. You're each other's companion during either's vulnerable moments, and slowly, feelings just erupted… Look, I'm sorry that I'm telling you this. I can't play who you're going to give your affection to, but I'm only saying what it is, _as _it is."

"All of this… this is again what is of my fate in the future?" He then concluded.

"Supposedly… But like Renly's, you still have a choice."

Again, he looked to his side. I didn't know what he was thinking. All of what I'm saying to him recently usually just pisses him off, but it's the sad truth. I promised. I would never hide anything from him. So long that the situation calls for it, I know everything would be told to him soon. But one moment at a time.

And if he gets pissed off all the time, at least what I'm telling him would eventually make him safe. I'm not saying that Jeyne was a danger to him, but… it causes conflicts. I would very much like to see what happens if he waited. If somehow, he could've thought about the decision much clearer than what's supposed to be. Before he runs off with her into the night.

"I'm… fond of her." He then finally swayed back. "That is true, but I should not act too brashly. I am still betrothed, after all."

The word "betrothed" was the first time he ever spoke of it to me, I realized. But then again, I should've already noticed before because I knew those bridge-thing sigils floating about the camp were so undoubtedly familiar.

"The Freys?" I awkwardly mentioned.

He nodded his head. "It was a proposal way before I ever met you. Though I assume you already know."

"It was… an essential part they emphasized on... well," I trailed off, shifting myself as I did rather become uncomfortable. Was it because of what I was about to tell him as well? Would he take it as treason? But he needed Walder's armies for the upcoming battles… I couldn't ever take his playing cards without ever giving something back, and all I have were nothing helpful to his cause.

But still…

"You shouldn't trust the Freys."

Again, he fixed his eyes on mine, but this time he was a bit perplexed. He didn't expect that coming off my mouth, but there it just went. _I have to keep my promise_, that's what I kept on repeating in my head.

"I can't… I can't make you believe that one unless I have proof, but please hold on to that word." I hurriedly said.

He regarded my words for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"It's just… they're _important_. To you now more than ever. They're your gates back and forth the North, and they have armies that would help. You could _use _them. But don't let them use _you_." Then again, I was beating around the bush with this topic. I hated this part. I was sounding too vague aren't I? But I couldn't help it. I know I promised, but I was also too scared that I was just worming my way around it. "I promise I will explain everything to you. I would _need _it so you could tell you men all about it once I have proof." I then continued.

"I… I understand. You _must _keep your secrets. Until you know it's the right time."

Another deja vu moment tingled within my bones, and I was suddenly caught on an onset of tears waiting to break like a dam. I remembered back in the North, back when Benjen didn't even spoke by keeping my secrets and lying, and he just simply nodded and understood the whole situation. Same also goes with his brother, Bran. And Jon… until, when…

I still know for the fact that the Starks all have something in common. They're kind and patient enough to let someone they trust keep a secret. They shouldn't though, not in their world, but I was glad that there's still a tinge of hope that there might be at least some goodness in this world, even on the account that there were very few that exists anyway.

It made me think about how they were so used by that kindness and diligence. It felt like it was so unfair, like even in my world, you can't hide the fact that there's still some hint of corruption somewhere out there, even in a world so fully advanced and morally upright by some standards. And it was worse here. Nothing is ever as it seems, and there are so many who would build up with lies and deceit to achieve the greater goal, and seeing Robb survive all of that…

"I'm putting a lot of pressure to you into this, aren't I?" I then said. There was a surge of something that rumbled in my heart. It was beating fast, I was breathing rapidly as well, and I was startlingly becoming hyperaware of things. "You should be mad at me for not saying things to you, not when I know that you need all the help you could get. I'm betting on you to win. You _and _Renly. Whoever… just, I want it someone who could reinstate peace. But I want you, because you're a Stark, and I've met plenty of Starks before, and I just _know_…"

"My lady—"

"I know you can do it. But I don't know right now if I'm helping or not. Especially with the plan…" I listlessly trailed off, my eyes blinking owlishly. Then, I finally came into a revelation. "Robb, if you think that I'm going way too far with this, tell me to stop, and we'll just forget the whole thing."

He stopped and turned fully towards me.

"Look, I know it's wrong to keep appearance to the folks around you, but I can't let anyone know what we're doing. I know that it's not your thing, and I'll probably make it worse just by taking a wild guess at the future, but we'll call it off if you want to—"

"Look at me."

My ramblings stopped.

Slowly, he crept one hand on my shoulder, another slid in to caress my cheek. My eyes widened and I felt a blush heat up my starting-to-wet-cheeks. He stared at me— practically _gazing _at my soul, with those bright Stark eyes.

"I _made _the decision because I trust you. I left the fate of my family into your hands, and if you back out on this, then it will all be for nothing. You shouldn't have persuaded me in the first place if you believe it wasn't a good plan."

I nodded, shaking my head up and down. Yes…. Yes, he was right.

…

I didn't know why doubt overtook me for a moment there… maybe it was because I was stressing out too much? I had gotten used to predicting things that eventually would've happened, but never it went too awry for this. I guess it had something to do with Jaime and Alton altogether, but they were an unavoided mishap. I should've mustered up my own words, "Suck it up and move on."

"Do what you feel is right." He then said. "I won't blame you if anything goes wrong. I don't feel pressured. I just want my family back. I would do anything to ensure their safety, And if I could do that by believing in you, then I will."

I nodded, still somewhat a bit confused. I tried to calm myself, but it wasn't really working. So here I was, exposing my vulnerable side again. To the eyes of some of his men, and to Alton.

"Right… right." I pulled away from him, wiping off any liquid that was starting to break through, and then backing a few feet away, not wanting any kind of instigation that might start because of this. I didn't want men starting to hear whispers about this incident, but I doubt there still might be one or two going to happen.

With one last huff of breath, I mustered up my confidence, or whatever's left of it, back. "Okay."

I switched instantly back to the road, and the silence beckoned again for at least a few minutes.

And in those silence, it made me thought about another sensitive change that pulled the threads away from its course: Robb and Jeyne. Talisa. Whatever. Either of the two, I assumed that there was supposed to be something going on between them. It may not be public info, but it didn't feel like he was professing his love when he told me about it. It was more of like a schoolboy crush, pressing down the feelings that weren't supposed to be there.

I mean, there _is _something there, just not viable enough to go marrying her out of the blue. I still don't know though, there might be an off-chance that it _still _might happen, and when it comes, then we all have to be prepared for the consequences. Luckily, I have a chance to prevent the Red Wedding from ever occurring if I play the Game very carefully. With Robb still having the better odds of winning in the latter end.

But, what did I ever do to even prevent the blossoming feelings of Robb for her? I didn't even mind if the two of them end up being together, I had already set that expectation in my mind already. And if I do believe, everything should've flown normally like it did, but why did this just stopped all of a sudden?

I didn't know, and I didn't like that it irks me to think about it. I had gone all out passive, but I could still make influence… and should I even begin to mind that there might be others who could've also brought him out of the path? There were many possibilities, and I'm clearly not a genius to solve the questions themselves.

Shaking my head, I'm pretty sure that I'm sidetracking the important conversation at hand here. We've been talking for quite a while already, and we still haven't gotten to the main bit as to why he even asked me to come out here in the first place. I looked back to Alton, catching him staring at me, and then he ducked his head down in embarrassment. There was a second there that I would've commented that look, but I dismissed it altogether and matched my gaze towards the rest of our companions. The rest of the soldiers were just looking ahead and absent-mindedly marching to follow their King.

I noticed we were in a heap of distance and so I began.

"So, what news of your forces?" I began, not looking at Robb.

His face hardened, and after that, we both knew what's going to happen next.

"The delay's expected, as you promised. We will not march Harrenhal until we are fully prepared for either the Lannister forces, or Stannis'. Even though we already are." He then said. "But…"

I titled my head only slightly, not to cause unwarranted attention. Uh-oh.

"It shouldn't take this long. Our forces are already ready, and we're only waiting for Renly's command, but he hasn't shown up to any of our war meetings as of late."

"Is he alright?" I then asked, worry starting to crawl its way to me.

"He is fine. He's just… forced to absent himself as of late."

If this was his thing going on with Ser Loras, then I would slap him in the head for being such a twat. Although, if I remember correctly, it was Renly himselfwho's very eager to already go south, so it can't be that. Then why a change of plan all of a sudden?

"Any ideas why?" I simply asked.

"I don't know." He then eyed me. "I was hoping that you could provide the answer to that question."

I just shrugged. "Renly's a big change in the Game being alive. All the things I know are focused to the part where he isn't."

_No luck_, he probably would've thought. Although he probably knew it might be another off-chance, it wouldn't hurt asking. I was still worried though about Renly. What's he hiding in all of this..?

"I'll have my spies be on alert. They'll have that information we need soon enough." He then assured me. "This… is why I've come to ask a spare of your time. Unfortunately, in this situation, I might have to seek elsewhere for aid."

"It's good that I still know." I informed him. "I'll fill you in case I could find something in my memory that might be important."

"You do that." He replied. Looking around, he seemed to have noticed that time have passed already, and I'm pretty sure that he actually needed to be elsewhere. "Perhaps it's time for us to head back?"

I nodded. "Okay."

And then we walked on.

* * *

We were slowly walking past the medical ward, and I observed the many men who were suffering from their pain and illnesses. It was fine at first, when we first got down the hilltop. We just saw a few people who only got scratches and bruises and casts, but as we went deeper, that was the horrific part.

There were pained screams and muffled noises everywhere. In every small tent you could see either soldiers who had their limbs amputated— worse, still being amputated. Gruesome, I know. Some I saw that they didn't have any injuries; they were just sickly and pale to look at. One time, I even caught this guy who was hallucinating and barking like a madman from an ill-fated disease. And there was a couple who were just staring at the sky… juices coming out of their mouths.

But most of them, dead.

I never visited the ward before, much because of the sordid detail that was going to visit in my sleep later tonight. I mean I expected it. Watching History channel and all the war-documentaries back in the high school taught me how explicit wars could be, especially when it comes to the fact that there really is no one coming out as a winner on either sides. Everyone was to expect a loss at some point, in some other way. And this is the main source of it all.

We saw Jeyne Westerling half of the way, tending into some old man who was resting on a poorly tarnished rag who didn't even make it to his feet. Robb and I both looked at each other, and we both agreed with our minds that we should at least lend some assistance.

She saw us approaching, and then bowed curtly, while still crouched on the man and rubbing the blood off the large stitch-gash located on his lower abdomen. It seemed that he wasn't bleeding much already, but by looking at him, he still looked sickly. Or maybe there wasn't too much blood for him left to bleed out of anymore. I could also tell that he was of old age. Still ripe for war I guess, but not with the evident white-grayish hair and the wrinkled-spotted hands.

"Please, my dear… Just one more day… it's all I need…" I could hear him hoarsely request by the time we were close enough to hear their conversation.

"Yes. One more day." She soothed almost robotically. I could daresay it was almost as if professional, what she's doing. Like she knew the words to say to him that could ease his delusion.

It was a few minutes until she was done, and she rubbed off the blood and dirt on her apron, and then carried the bucket she had nearby and tossed the cloth inside. Almost hurriedly, as she'd have no time to dilly-dally, she had already approached us in record time.

"Can we be of help?" Robb then motioned with his hands.

Jeyne tilted her waist to the man and then back to us again. "One of Manderly's men, he claimed. Got caught with one of a sword that drove all the through his back." I winced. She eyed me for a second but she still continued. "From a skirmish near Pinkmaiden."

"But that was days ago." Robb commented.

"His wounds have festered, and he was caught by a disease. That's why he's still here."

"Can't you give him something? You know, that milk, puppy thing?" I lamented.

"You mean milk of the poppy?" She asked. I then nodded. "We have been. But his case runs our supply dry. He's been already here for six days."

_Six_ days? That's… almost impossible.

"He should've succumbed to any one of his troubles already." Robb commented.

"He should." Jeyne agreed. "… I was thinking that he shouldn't have one anymore."

"What?" I butted. I swear I was almost surprised as to what she'd said. The tone of my voice obviously indicated that I didn't like the idea, but she was persistent.

"Like I said, our medical supply of the milk is running low. We can't afford to give him some more for the rest of the day." She then argued.

"I could have my scout go for a supply run in The Crag." Robb insisted.

"Which would take a couple more days. I cannot allow to reduce any more than we have right now needlessly if we could afford to give it to someone else worth saving." Again, Jeyne argued.

She was… no doubt right about her argument though. I understand what she's been coming from, but I have a sinking feeling that the old warrior wouldn't have a better opportunity to ease his pain by succumbing if there wasn't a good reason. It's… hard to tell, really. But I just _have_ to rely on my gut on this one.

"Please." I implored at Robb.

He looked glassily at me, as if he was trying to search for something in my eyes, and then he finally found it.

Robb finally looked at Jeyne after. "Just this once."

I sighed in relief. Jeyne, on the other hand, wasn't entirely too pleased. Nonetheless she relented.

She caught one of the medic passerby and approached him. "One bottle of the milk, please."

"Coming right away, my lady." He then bowed curtly to her, to me, and then to Robb.

She looked at the two of us again, a slight curve of her lips flitting on one side. She crossed her arms, as if she was defending herself from something, but then dismissed it and then walked right past us.

In that moment, I had a thought that came in my head.

Maybe… just maybe, _I _was the reason they weren't together.

I… I admit that I've been taking Robb's attention for quite a while. I cannot deny that. But there was nothing really going on between us. I wanted to tell her that. I didn't want her to feel that she's being played on. She was beautiful in her own way, I wasn't. Robb showed affection towards her ways before I was brought along in the picture. I noticed that back when I first met the two of them.

Now… Now I think I just ruined it for them.

_I'm… sorry, Jeyne._

I wanted to tell her that.

In a last ditch effort, Jeyne turned towards us to explain.

"I… also wanted him to survive. Even for just a day. I wanted you both to know that." She ducked down her head and sighed. "But I've seen so many of it already that it doesn't really matter anymore. Sometimes, in the end of the day, what matters more is the people you'll end up saving."

Jeyne ended up walking away and then busied herself by tending more to others.

"You couldn't have been more right." I murmured.

Robb looked at me and I just shook my head in answer. I eventually left his side and went right next to the old man. He was breathing, although somewhat erratically, and when I touched his forehead, it was perspiring in cold sweat.

"I… I heard what you did, my Lady…" I then faced him. He was looking skyward, as if he was someday ready to meet it. "I thank ye…"

I gently gripped his hand, offering him whatever comfort that he needed. "No need to thank me, good Ser." I gave him a small smile.

It should be I that was supposed to thank him. I should've been proud that he still answered the call even though his body didn't want to anymore. What could bring better glory than to have fought bravely in this war?

"Just one more day… My son… A skirmish a few days after mine… He would return… tomorrow… I know it…"

My heart broke. I knew that one. It was somewhere near the river of Red Fork. Another battle, and another victory for Robb, but the losses were one the greatest ever recorded. The chances…

"Just one more day…"

I soothed him and shushed him, but I didn't know what to say.

A few minutes have passed and he was eventually put to sleep but the dose of the milk that was given to him when the herbalist arrived. He was sleeping soundly, but with all hope, I prayed that he would still wake up, looking at the eyes of his son.

"It's time to go." Robb then mentioned.

I'd forgotten that I was still under jury of Robb. I couldn't spend my day looking out for this man; My punishment from the public eye was still under duress. I gripped my hands as hard as possible, wincing at the white hot flashing pain in my chest for the poor man.

If only I could ease one more pain in him with hope, then it wasn't truly a lie to begin with.

I approached Robb once more, this time, tears were starting to well up my eyes.

"Just one more day, Robb. Just… one more day."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for going all Les Miserables on you with the last bit. Also, I know that alot of you guys like a Robb and Rory (Robbry...? Eheh), but as of now, with everything's that's been happening, it's unlikely YET that feelings could be developed... She's still not over the whole Jon thing... *elbows Jonry fans*, but, like I've said everytime, her romance is still undoubtedly open. Possibly even Game-of-Thrones-you-would-never-expect thing. I haven't totally decided it yet, so I'm making things up as I go. However, plotline is still going as planned, and what? Another hidden plot inside the Renly's as well?! Plot bunnies, plot bunnies everywhere.**

**Keep posted! Few chapters remaining! I hope I could make it as fun and as surprising as the Episode finale, which is just... wow. Keep up the support as well! Hope to see you guys soon again!**


	27. The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 27

The Beginning Of The End

* * *

It was another day in the life of Rory; another short moment of reprieve that makes up for all the crap I've gone through. I mean, there were days that I longed to get outside this stupid trap hole and be done with everything. Some I just didn't. Today however, I wanted to relax and just appreciate the rest I'm getting before I'm going to be pulled again by some life-changing event or whatever.

… And yes, today I was just in a very good mood.

Nothing really happened that much in the morning and in the afternoon. Robb hadn't visited me at all— I didn't know why, but I hadn't bothered that much. And pretty much, that was usually the comings and goings of my life right now. But with uneventful days such as this, sometimes you think to yourself it's just fun to unwind and relax.

"So!" I clapped my hands together, eventually breaking the tonal silence and snapping back Alton from his bored stupor. "I have a special something-something for today."

Rubbing my palms like an evil genius, I then stooped on the back of the bed and scrambled some of the knick-knacks that were scattered around everywhere. Alton had a confused look on his face, and frankly, I was already used to that look, and all I did was give him a smirk and a playful wink.

"Aha." I then pulled out two bottles of wine from the farthest reaches of the back-end of the tent.

"How'd you get that?" He said, bemused.

I just shrugged and planted one of the vinyl bottles in front of him. "Snuck two of them off when nobody's looking. You know, that time when Robb called us out to the hills."

He just nodded, but still, he looked slightly bit hesitant on the glass.

"Never had a drink before?" I said.

"No. I've had them on many occasions… but, most of them weren't." There was another bout of silence, and he was still studying the thing. But now he looking a bit more himself, and then finally plucked the cork out, taking a swig and then instantly taking it out of his mouth, rasping a breath on the liquid that invaded his throat.

"That bad?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You?" He then pointed his eye on the bottle that I was holding.

"I've had a few ones… on occasions as well." I admitted, but he wasn't really buying it. "Hey, I've had a very religious upbringing in life! Don't you go sassing on me."

Back in my world, my mom never really had a thing for wines. Taught me that the thing was the devil's drink. Then again, I learned in my fifth grade about religions and drinking wines, so it hardly didn't affect me until I went to high school. Parties were more prominent that time. And almost every other parties I've ever went to, there were spiked drinks and you either couldn't ever avoid it, or you go starve yourself to death.

Such is that instance about my mom. Dad though, he was different. I was around fourteen or fifteen when I was already permitted to drink some wine at special occasions; like Christmas and Thanksgiving. Nothing hard— just fancy stuff that tastes like a mixture of grape and Kool-Aid. Anyway, like I've mentioned before, there were times were they were carefree about my life. They cared, but they ensured me that I have the proper things to live my life the way I wanted to, just, it obviously has to be on the moral side of the table.

Mom was persistent about dad though; she didn't appeal to it that's true, but she eventually gave up arguing after six to seven Christmases before I went to college. Said that I was already "growing up" and needed to take actions independently from now on…

Welp, they didn't account for being-brought-out-to-the-world-of-Westeros kind of independent, but here I was now. Making a living. Doing a good job while I'm at it. If, I'm actually earning some profit that is.

Hm. I wondered what they were doing right now. I hope they're doing okay. I mean, I still kind of have this positive feeling that time in my other world had just stopped, or maybe it's continuing very slowly. Like Narnia. Like, a fracture of a second could mean months into this world. And I also wouldn't want them to worry about me either. I really didn't want poster signs of "Missing" planted on every light posts back in my hometown.

I mean, I miss them, I did. Still do. Yet somehow, I feel that I could _really _make the cut into changing this world. And I kinda already did, I guess. There's still a long way to go before we go to that ending. And I felt like it was an obligation that I had to keep. And thus, I had to stay. At least for a short while.

Simply put, I miss them… but not really at the same time…

… Does that make me a bad person? Sometimes I think hard on that fact. I'm literally quite conflicted at that decision myself and it's like, all I ever wanted to do the first place I got into this world was to get out. Yet at the same time, I was already here, and I wanted to make a change and coincidentally, I _can _make the change to the way things that could've avoided all the turmoil and drama. No offense to the showmans and the author himself, but maybe I could find a twist in their creations. God knows there are already plenty of it lurking in the furthest corners of the web, so what's another more like this one to add in the fray?

In any case, it still didn't sit too well on me that I'm always the person who doesn't really have any say on things about what I cared about. I still miss them a lot, but I guess I just didn't flaunt it around for anyone to notice, I guess.

"What's the occasion then?" He said, blinking myself back from a train of thought.

Regaining my stupor, I just shrugged at his question. "I don't know. Nothing. Or maybe, I could think of one thing… Maybe your life? I did kinda saved it after all." I then said with a smirk.

"I have no doubt that you did, my lady." He replied.

And Alton, for the first time ever, he actually smiled. Not really a big smile, but just a small thoughtful one that told me that he was willing to get past this transition in his life. That he was indeed saved, that Jaime played him for a victim, and that he was willing to forget all of that just to live another part of his life.

"A toast then. To life." He then said, raising his bottle.

I was more than happy to toast on that one. I clanked my bottle to his, and then inspected the hole of the bottle. Beneath that dark, smelly pool of wine, I decided to take a swig on it, and immediately regretted it once that water had tasted in my mouth and drained down to my throat. I felt the burning sensation cooling my Adam's apple, and then that I also had that same rumbling feeing the moment when it finally hits down inside your stomach.

I blinked and coughed profusely, wheezing in and out from the strong kick of the alcohol. Goddammit, I even became unbalanced and Alton was ever the gentleman to had already caught me before I could make a commotion.

"Are you alright?" He then asked concernedly.

"_Blech._ Didn't expect it to be… _this _strong."

He took another swig, like he was proving to himself that he could take it and I couldn't. Or maybe he was doing another taste of it since he didn't notice exactly the flavor before.

"It is plenty strong. I'm… not so sure if you could handle it." He then suggested.

"Oh, I can definitely handle it." This time, I proved him wrong by taking another drink at the bottle. I sighed when I downed the burning sensation that was flowing on my throat.

Though to be honest with you, I think that was the last time I actually took a drink, and we just looked away from each other and enjoyed the silence afterwards. He was still nursing his bottle though, hands cupped on the neck of it. He was relaxed, even. A gift that I somehow knew that he rarely gets. Especially in these times. Somehow, it makes me want to know more about him this way. During the tranquil moments like these.

"So," I first broke the ice, prompting for something to talk about. "Tell me what it's like to be a Lannister. Must be nice for you to live out your life rich and famous."

I kinda expected that it wouldn't be right with what I asked him, but he wasn't at all. He neither flinched nor showed signs that he was uncomfortable with the topic, which was good by the way, and he just plopped himself on his makeshift bed with the small pillows and straws piled at a heap.

"Only because of the family name, but it really isn't entirely like that. You wouldn't believe me if I told you that the branch of my family is barely working at the seams financially."

I blinked and sat right up. "What? No way. I thought the Lannisters were, you know, swimming in dubloons or something."

He humorlessly chuckled. "I guarantee you that we do not swim in this so called 'dubloons', but it's true." He started. "My father, he was a bit of a gambler; Owed so many debts that the main house hasn't supported us anymore since the war started."

"A bit? That sounds unlikely." I crossed my arms.

"He… still earned a little profit with the some of the family's… businesses. But we _did _manage to pull through the first months of the recession though. That was until I got called off to play leader at some random platoon, and I never heard from anything about my family ever since."

"Do you still write to them?" I wondered, but I immediately realized his situation and went for a quick recover. "I mean, before, you know…"

He understood; again, nodding his head. "My father, he was also sent as one of the commanders in another battalion. He was in Riverrun, last time I heard of him." Then, it hit me that Riverrun was sieged by Jaime way before he got captured. And the accounts…

"I worry not about him. He would've been probably dead by now. He's never really good at hedging his odds anyway." He then recovered.

I only nodded and didn't ask anything else. Poor guy. I really didn't expect there would be much depth to him than it could possibly be when he played such an insignificant role in the whole story. Then again, this is real life, and well, everything is as real and has depth as it could get. Either way, it was still good to know that he could manage to mood around for days, but then he eventually got out of his shell and is slowly opening up to people. Well, then there's me, but yeah. You know what I mean.

"But enough about me. Perhaps I've shared too much already than I should." He then took another swig, obviously trying to dismiss the earlier subject this time around. "How… How about you, my lady?"

I found a smirk etching slightly across my lip, and then shook my head. "I can't really think of anything worth telling. Nothing much as extravagant as yours anyway."

"I… may have something that I've been contemplating over…" He mulled his thoughts. "About the thing that you mentioned about 'your world' a while back."

"Curious, are we?" I then did a playful wink. "I could tell you, but I have to kill you first."

"… Is that some sort of threat?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, and I know it won't work. Though maybe if we're already down half a bottle, I could tell you."

"Then we should get to it then, my lady." He then raised the bottle for a toast.

I took a moment to look at him. His slightly flushed face with a silly grin. Hair all frazzled from days of being unkempt; It made him fill the role of an oddly charming fellow, to be honest. From sparse moments of dialogues to open and healthy conversations, we've really come a long way. I kind of expected at all that we wouldn't get along, but in a rare moment such as this, he could possibly be just the right person of company worth keeping.

"… Rory."

There was a hint of surprise in his face. "I'm sorry?"

"Rory." I then replied. "You can call me Rory."

Bemused, he returned the bottle tucked underneath between his crossed legs. "I thought…" He then trailed off.

"Yeah, Raine is just something that I use for formalities. Sure does beat my _real _name big time."

He took a moment to contemplate it, and finally, a small smile crinkled on his face. "… Rory. The name suits you nicely."

A playful-embarrassed chuckle came out of my lips. "D'awww…"

The moment sadly was short lived. We both turned our heads on the entrance of the flap as it waved besides us. Surprisingly, I didn't expect a visitor this late at night, but I was surprised seeing Catelyn Stark by the entrance. Behind her was the ever loyal and honor-bound Brienne…

Well, that was neat.

"A word?" She said. And it wasn't the kind and nurturing tone a mother usually spoke to her kids. It was more like a drawled-out tone that said she was more like "forced to do this kind of nonsense, and wanted to go back to her tent, but she couldn't."

"Sure, uh, you should let Robb first know—"

"He already knows." She interrupted. I just gaped like a fish out of water on her mean case of conviction. "I would like this conversation to be done privately." Her then stare switched to Alton. He must've felt the tension too, and he just simply bowed to her.

"He doesn't bite, you know." Guiltily, the reference of him being all chained up had me cringe at the thought.

"Brienne, have Ser Alton and you made sure that no one comes of hearing distance around this tent." She replied without even turning her head.

The Tarth then placed a fist upon her chest and bowed. "As you wish my lady."

As commanded, she had then briskly paced and carried Alton off the ground, pushing him away from the tent until I wasn't able to see them anymore. I knew though that Alton has turned his head before leaving, and he had this sorrowful look on his face, and then just as that, we were now alone again.

I breathed out a sigh. Serious game-face on.

"You didn't have to threaten him that way though." I then said, referring to Alton being dragged out of the tent.

"He's a Lannister and he is an enemy." She contradicted.

And I replied back just as hard. "And he's changed. I trust him."

"You don't know what they're capable of. You are well played by that boy's hands if you think that he'll come running back to you the moment his is not bound to his chains."

"He's not like Jaime, Lady Catelyn. He's not bound by the honor of his family. At least not anymore."

I didn't know why the silence echoed again. Also, it's kinda spooking the hell out of me not knowing If she was pissed off that I was talking back at her, or maybe she was controlling herself because I once earned his son a decent army to elevate the odds of this war. Maybe it was both. I just knew I didn't want to feel that icy cold stare of Lady Cat again.

Even if this was the first time I met her after the Stormlands, Catelyn was still… Catelyn, or so should I say. I did mention once that she _kinda _did soften a bit, so I didn't know why she was all up in my alley right now. Maybe this was a Tully thing. Though I'm probably sure there was an influence of the Starks here and there. But really, by far she has the nastiest case of "eyes glaring like daggers" sort of deal. Felt like it was almost real as it could be.

Suddenly breaking the tension, she huffed up her own sigh, and then walked gracefully at the table with the other wine. Pouring herself a cup, she then gulped it in one intake. I kinda shifted awkwardly, because it was a bit random of her to do that. But I guess it may have something to do with calming her nerves… maybe.

"Gods only know what you two have been doing in this tent, but you go do what you must." She first said. "I am only here because I was convinced by my son that _your_ plan was a good idea."

Whoah whoah woah woah. Okay. Scary tension gone in an instant. But wait. Back up one sec. Alton? Us? Hell to the what?

Offended, I replied. "First of all, _we _are not doing _anything_ in this tent but eat and sleep." Ireally wanted to add that what I do in my tent is practically none of her business, but that would just worsen the situation. Instead, I opted to go with the simpler approach: Abating the topic. "Now, you're really not here to talk about him now, do you?"

"No." She replied a matter-of-factly, obviously falling for it. "I distinctively came here for two things."

"What are those?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Your plan." Her tone this time became somber, and I even relaxed from the tension that brewed.

"Yes. Like I've said, it's up to you to take the call." I then said. "Brienne. I didn't expect that you would let her agree to this. I thought that she would never part herself with Renly. How'd you do that?"

She only scoffed. "You're not the only one who could keep a secret, Lady Raine."

Oh God. The way she spoke that. That's a Game of Thrones moment right there. If she and I weren't really entirely pissed off right now, I would've done my giddy dance again, but I didn't. But really, that was just golden badassery right there.

"Fine then. Whatever." I said as mirthlessly as I could. "Does she know?"

"She does not."

"Okay then. Let's keep it that way. She's… well, she's Jaime's best bet. I'd like to keep the people who know this plan as minimalistic as possible."

"I've decided."

My eyes widened.

"I'll do it tomorrow night." Lady Cat then said without any explanation.

"Does Robb know?"

"Not yet. Which brings us to the next reason why I came here." She had now placed the cup on the table, grasping her gloved hands together again. "We've been both summoned to Robb's war tent. I do not know why."

"Is it about…?"

"No. The generals will be there. So is Renly and a handful of his advisors as well."

"I see." Pursing my lips and then finally standing up from my cot. "Shall we, then?"

* * *

A few murmurs were echoing throughout the cramped tent. It seemed that everybody who's anybody was in this room. Renly, Robb, the flagmen like the Karstarks and the Mormonts. Even Roose Bolton was here. Same goes that the Queen-regent and the Tyrells were also here. And they all didn't look too happy.

Well, I noticed that Renly and their generals were all to glum, like they've been hit by the local tornado of bad news. I feared that there _was _going to be, and it didn't exactly bring out the excited and curious part of me.

"My King, Lady Catelyn and the Fate-Changer have arrived." Brienne had said. After the quick and private discussion, we were then escorted by her towards the meeting, leaving Alton again back on the tent. I was going to check if Lady Cat would bat an eye on me for letting him stay there alone again, but surprisingly, she didn't.

"Good… That is good." Renly then stated, but there was a weight that I noticed that he couldn't bear to shake off. Now this was _really _getting serious. I gulped. "Come, my lady. Please, we bear your assistance again once more." He said, now pointing at me.

I left Lady Catelyn's side and then marched myself in front of the other delegates. The Baratheon people were casting dark looks on me… Was it something I did?

"I do apologize that the intent on marching towards South had unexpectedly gotten delayed again. If it were not, we would've gotten Harrenhal by now." Renly stated, this time he was speaking on behalf of the people inside the room. "But, I bring terrible news."

I looked at Robb, the same time he actually looked at me as well. I kind of hinted him what was going on, and he shook his head.

So, the Starks didn't know what was going on as well.

"It has come to my attention that I had to keep it a secret for a few days, because I didn't want your brethren to be alarmed. That we have another situation on our hands." Renly then said, referring to Robb this time. "But I knew that you would learn of it eventually, and the whole country would know of it as well, and so, this is it."

I tapped my feet one time. Oh God, the suspense is killing me.

"The House Seat of the Tyrells, Highgarden. It is now under siege by the Lannisters."

* * *

**A/N: Before I hide in my corner, I would just like you to again thank you guys for the unwavering support! Season 6 is now a wrap and another year for us to wait for Season 7! Gah, the culmination of the whole season made me want to rethink my whole plotlines, but most of them would still be the same. But still! It's worth the wait. Now, I really do hope this time I could make it to the latest episode before the 7th season comes out. That way I could probably do the bits while the show is running. Who knows! **

**And yes! Plot twist! Of course, you should've expected that a lot of turmoil would happen if Renly and Robb would unite in one team, and this is one of the theories I would love to build up with. Well, since so much stuff is happening in the north, I kinda thought of the idea of Highgarden being vulnerable, as it's located somewhere within the reach of King's Landing. Well, according to the map. But yeah, a lot of stuff would undergo a whole do over because of Renly being alive, and we'll so more of it in the future.**

**So! I guess I've already said a tidbit of my piece. I'll go hide myself now. Feel free to throw your potatoes, because I prefer them more than tomatoes anyway.**

**Ta-ta! **


	28. You're Not Alone

**A/N: Sorry guys. I actually found my timing, my job and the motivation to write, and essentially HOW to write this chapter itself, is a bit disconcerting for me, so pretty much I've scrapped so much of the parts of the chapters here to make it look decently presentable. I can't figure out to do this without a rewrite, and it would take a few more days for me to complete this thing out... provided there won't be some other business that stops me again from working on this fic.**

**Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I got busy. My inspiration somehow faded along with it, and I could barely make it out of the seams. However, I promise that the next few chapters (maybe 2-3 more) would be a hell lotta exciting for all you guys! Hope it really works out until the end. **

**Thank you again guys for all the support! I love all the faves, follows and reviews (I'm sorry, I'm missing out to quite a few of you out there, but I'm still trying!)! Just hold on guys, a few more and then we'll be off to the next segment of the series, of which I tell you guys now, is going to be very interesting... eheh, to say the least ;)**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 28

You're Not Alone

* * *

I had to look at Robb again to check if everything was a joke, but apparently, he had the same slack-jawed face as mine. I then doubled-over Renly again. His face clearly said it all. And that's only the side of the King. The Queen though, she had a calm, solemn look, but you could tell so much that hidden beneath all of that she was full of ire. Ooooh, and same goes for his brother.

"Why? What happened?" Was all I could ask.

"Apparently _they _have known something _we _don't— Considering we have someone like _you _at our side." This was the first ever words that I ever heard that came out of Margaery, and surprisingly, it's not something that I would've expected. I had garnered she was a bit complacent and confident when she regarded all the people around her, especially when I saw her duking her way through King's Landing. I didn't expect her to lose a bit of temper on something… different than what had happened on the timeline.

Then again, I get why she was worried. Somewhat. She doesn't show it but it's really clear as daylight. Underneath that layer anyway. This was her family and hometown she was speaking of. And clearly, the Tyrells have somehow the same opinions as the Starks when it comes to protecting their own.

"Now now, I'm sure that she might have an explanation going on with this." Renly, even though he kinda egged the moment, still tried to tame the fiery-tempered woman beside him. His eyes then roamed to mine. "Do you?"

Robb stepped up, eager to defend me yet again. "It's the middle of the night. Please, do not force—"

"Robb, it's fine." I interrupted. Facing Margaery again, I closed my eyes for a second and then breathed out a sigh, before opening them again. "I admit, this is something I'm not prepared for, but I'm sure all of you could think of something to help with the situation."

"So you're telling us that this can't be solved using… whatever _magic _that you have?" Margaery eyed me with a skeptical look.

This in turn had the small group protestedly agreeing the same thing.

"Yeah, why can't she 'elp us?"

"She's of no use to us anymore."

"Why is she still here anyway?"

"I knew she was one of Lannister's spies."

Last statement kind of hit a nerve. One or two veins on my forehead probably popped, figuratively speaking by the way, and they were going way beyond the line there.

"Listen. You guys can't rely on me all the time. I thought all of you are better than this?" I protested back. "I've already done my fucking job, now why can't you guys do fucking yours?"

Biting back the rest of my words, I had suddenly realized the people I was talking to were generals and Kings and Lords. They weren't some freaking hippie you could shoo off from trespassing on your lawn.

Surprisingly though, their reactions were just silence and bewilderment.

The moment went on like that. I promised myself I wouldn't do a follow-up with the last thing I said, and sure enough I was just waiting for someone to speak up again.

"It would seem that the Lady's words are perhaps… inappropriate, but she is indeed correct." Renly finally spoke.

Though, from the looks of it, his gaze towards mine was… well, the only thing that I could really say was that he's disappointed. Yeah, there's indeed disappointment lingering there. After that, Renly had then explained the situation.

"Yes. We must press on to the situation. Highgarden is now in a vulnerable position. It is a safe place that can very well defend itself, but with the Lannister army spread all over the Reach, it may not be for long. The only way we could breach their territory is through by force our way through the mountains of the Westerlands. It would be impossible for us to reach our support all the way from us here in the Riverlands, but we'll make do."

"Any thoughts as to how we should do it?"

Thankfully, the strategies went on after that. I didn't pay much attention, but I settled myself on the corner listening in and maybe would try to pitch in some ideas if I can apply them. But yeah, what does a 21st century girl know about military? Better keep my mouth shut again unless I got called.

Though oddly, I started to notice as time went on that they _didn't _actually needed me after the introduction to the whole mess. I kept getting worried glances from Robb one point to another, but I guess he decided that he shouldn't suggest to let me to speak, for I really didn't have nothing to say that much… Maybe _that's _the reason why they didn't want to opt for some advice from me.

Still, I kinda felt like I shouldn't be left out either way. I wanted to help in any way I can to be honest, and the only reason why I burst out my temper was because I was being single-handed. I intended to be sarcastic, though for some reason, I'm getting the feeling that they took it seriously and should probably avoid me like a plague before they incur my wrath and changing fate and whatnot again.

I frowned. Now the thoughts are starting to haunt me.

Thankfully, for about half an hour, they finally made a decision to abandon Stannis' forces, letting them probably duke it out with some of the other Lannisters stationed there. From that point, both Renly and Robb would "skewer"— so to speak— their way through a keep closest to Highgarden, and from there try to bolster their defenses by attacking the Lannisters from behind and then push them westward back to Casterly Rock.

Preparations would take about a day, and then on the dawn, they would march towards the South to begin their trek.

Meeting finally adjourned, everyone slowly filed out from the war tent, and one of the few that left last were the two Kings, Margaery and his brother Loras. They weren't ready to speak to each other privately yet, even when _I _was already situated at the entrance by the flap. I kind of felt that I was already intruding, and from the looks of them it seemed that I wasn't needed. So I just excused myself and left.

The moment I took my exit, I had another presence waiting for me outside.

"A moment, before you go back to your tent."

I nodded, and then we went through a more secluded place where there weren't much people around. Save for Brienne who was following us the whole time.

Anyway, we got there, but I noticed that she was a little fidgety.

"The plan. I know I mentioned that I would supposedly do it tomorrow, but I would do it tonight instead."

I gaped.

"What? But what about the preparations?"

"It's the perfect distraction. They'll never know that Jaime will escape until by the eve of morn, and the people will be so much distracted that they would not give chase… at least, not seriously." She then explained.

Right. The whole idea. It was kind of logical… but…

"How about Robb? Did you tell him yet?"

"No. Not at this time. I was hoping I could do it right after their affairs, though I'm not sure when they would be finished." She inched closer. "But I hope… I do hope that I'm still doing right by this."

I softly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes. Everything's gonna be fine. Sansa would make it out of King's Landing alive and well."

And this time, well, I've already seen her vulnerable moments, but she was never up front about it. However, I was surprised when suddenly pulled me into a hug and sighed. I guess it was a means of comfort, so I reciprocated the gesture, rubbing her back gently and slowly.

A few moments later, she pulled back, and wiped the comings tears off her face.

"I'm sorry… It's truly… I… I didn't want to do this on my own, but with my children…" She trailed off.

"It's no crime." I implored her, letting her know that I changed this small thing from the events because I didn't want her to feel too guilty about it. This had also meant that Robb wouldn't chastise his very own mother because…

Well,

I told him of her mother's plans.

"I've already talked to Robb about his opinion… He didn't like it, but he trusts me."

Wiping her tears away, she said, "I don't know why he puts so much faith in you."

I chuckled shortly, knowing that Lady Cat's old self came by so quickly just as it had left.

"I just wanted to help, 'is all." I shrugged.

"Right now, you aren't."

My smile faded instantly. It was like a punch in the gut and I suddenly felt queasy.

"Your notoriety is bringing out the worst in you. And with a name that is revered by many, there are those that would seek to bring you down. I know you wanted to help…" She trailed off. I had a feeling she wanted to explain something to me, but hold it off for a moment. She just shook her head and sighed.

"The Game is not that simple as it is. Even if you have seen already everything like you said, it's still as ruthless as it would ever be."

I gulped but only nodded. It was a keen advice from Lady Catelyn, and somehow, I knew she was right. I believe that I'm getting the hang of this Game, but that's just because I knew the things that were supposed to happen, and I knew how to play along with it and gain an advantage. But when things have already segued, those were the things that I'm not entirely sure of anymore.

"It's getting late, lady Raine." She then spoke, dismissing the before subject. "Brienne will escort you back to your tent while I wait for Robb to come out of there."

"Will you be alright?"

"I am. Thank you."

Not a moment too soon though, Brienne had already appeared and then courteously guided me back to the pathway. I had a quick look back at Lady Catelyn. The look of wariness in her face had dissolved; it surprisingly turned into resolve. She wasn't backing down. She's going all in as well.

And I really hope that the plan would go nicely and doesn't backfire at me big time.

* * *

Back in the tent, I had seen that Alton is still awake, booze still half-empty in front of him while he was sitting, and he jolted up the moment I had entered again.

"Thanks, Brienne." I looked back at her. "Would you like to stay a bit more?"

"No. I'm… already needed elsewhere." She eyed me, clearly hinting that she _really _can't stay.

I just shrugged. "Well, can't help but delay the inevitable. Good night."

"Rest well, my lady. It would be an exhausting couple of days."

I nodded and she left.

Back at Alton again, I saw him do a sigh of relief, and then he sat back down again to his corner.

"Feel like doing another round?" I asked almost half-heartedly.

"You don't sound too sure of it."

"Yeah, well, maybe I was feeling tired myself. Though I also kinda figured you might want to continue the drinking sesh earlier, so…"

"You also don't have to be modest." He then said. "I take it that it did not go well?"

Tch. Lannisters and their weird sense of intuition.

Sighing while furnishing my cot back together. "No. No it didn't."

"Do you… maybe want to talk about it?"

The statement had caught me off-handed. I looked at him this time and saw the glint on his eyes. Oh, man. Geez. Not that he was doing the puppy-dog eyes at me, but it was actually worse. It was actually the "I'm kind of worried about you but I don't want to imply too much so I'm just waiting for you to speak up" kind of look.

"It's… slightly complicated. I think a demonstration is in order… which would take maybe later this morning to come up." I just shrugged.

Finished, I just dove right in the bed and laid my head atop a pillow, facing to the side of the wall instead of Alton.

"Are you… in sort of trouble, my lady?"

I blinked and then tilted my head sideways, looking towards the tent ceiling and seeing him just on the edge of my peripherals.

"Yes and no… why'd you ask?"

I saw him move his shoulders, more of a shrug. "I… figured you might need to confide your thoughts somehow on the matter. I mean… I speak so much about me and my troubles, but I only just noticed that you hardly ever mentioned yours."

This time, my head somehow decided to finally look at him.

"Why? What's with the concern?"

I mean, I get that he should be at least be curious on the whole thing. Heck, even I would try to sneak an idea or two just to know what the scoop was and why didn't I know about it, but surprisingly, it felt like Alton wasn't doing any of that. He was just concerned about… well, little ol' me.

With a small sigh, he answered the question. "Well, my lady, you see, you have always been kind to me, and I owe a debt of gratitude not even my life could ever pay for. I don't know how much of a debt I could pay, but if I could do it with a small amount by just understanding and listening, then perhaps it would've done me good to know that I was able to help."

Help.

Strange. That was exactly what I said to them and they just rid me off.

And here now. Noticing it. Realizing it…

Surprised, I eased myself from the uncomfortable state and rose half of my body off the bed, wrapping the bedsheets around my shoulder and clasping it as if it were a cloak. I steadily looked at him, and all that I knew then that he was as sincere as sincere could get. I was definitely touched, and I didn't really care at that point if it was some kind of a ruse again for some escape plot, but I could feel that he was really being honest with himself.

… and that just made everything a bit more awkward.

A little less tense, but still awkward.

"You know sometimes when the whole world somehow all of a sudden becomes against you? Like, everything you do and everything you say is like, _there_, in front of all of them to see. And all of them, waiting for you to just flunk out and commit a mistake." I huffed in defeat.

"I could imagine." He regarded.

"Yeah. And by 'them' I'm referring to are the Lords and Generals of the whole entire armada. And this was the first time— the _first_ time— they ignored me the whole entire meeting, and it kind of made me feel a bit left out. It's like, what I did turned out to be wrong, and they just… _dismissed _me the rest of the discussion."

He just nodded and thankfully he didn't press the issue further. That moment a few hours ago was somehow still fresh to me and to be honest, I've become paranoid when I looked at their reactions back at the tent. The surprised faces, the scornful looks. It's just wasn't right at all.

"And by that time, in the middle of it all, you just feel edgy and can't think of anything else to resuscitate the situation. In the end, it just feels like you're fighting a losing battle and all this time, you've been all alone without anyone having your back."

"I don't think you _are _alone. You have the Starks to aid you." He smiled that little smile of his. "You could very well have me."

What he said again, it'd caught me off guard. I did a small smile of my own and I certainly appreciate the sentiment. The topic was slightly getting depressing anyway, and I couldn't have any of that right now… not when I'm already thinking about a lot of stuff that would start tomorrow. And the feeling…

Well, he certainly can change a mood so brightly. That's one thing I'll make sure to remind myself often.

"Thanks." I smirked. "And sure, next time, I'll try to let you know if I feel worried or edgy."

He nodded, but his smile eventually faded. And then I knew, just by then, that he was supposed to say something after that, but I didn't hear it, because he never said anything at all. He was just silent, for an unspeakably long time, staring at me, gazing at something beyond me.

It kind of scared me a little bit, but it's not like I didn't trust him to _not _hurt me. He was just… there. In his own bubble that I wanted to see through, like I wanted to see as well.

But then he ducked down and looked away, only a few seconds after he sighed and then lifted his chin up again, forming again a small smile on his face.

"You should go to sleep." He said, with a mask that I couldn't really figure out.

I tucked myself underneath the sheets again, but this time, I was still facing him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, daring myself to push whatever he's hiding one more time.

"I am, Rory. I guess I'm feeling light-headed from all the drinking I did while you were gone."

Another lie.

… Or maybe it wasn't. I… I really didn't know.

"O…Okay."

Finally, I turned myself facing the tent drapes again, closing my eyes and let the tiredness slowly sink in. I tried to focus my mind elsewhere from Margaery and Renly and their generals, which was easy enough, to tell you honestly.

But, there's really just one thing that keeps on looping on my head over and over, like a recorded tape stuck on repeat, and I just really can't get it out of my head like a bad LSS. It's something, something so identical. Something that I actually felt a familiar emotion I felt very long ago. And the one thing that sent me to that unfortunate state again was his eyes. Was Alton's haunting gaze.

I wonder what he was thinking of?

Shaking my head, I'll let it go. For now.

_Sigh_. I guess this is one of the nights I would get lesser sleep.

* * *

A/N: By the way, if you're really thinking about Rory being such a major catch to a few of the characters in my story, and now maybe adding Alton to it on the list as well, makes her kind of a slut, well you're a tad wrong on that notion. Please remember that all she actually talks to were foot soldiers, generals, Kings. All of which make out of about 99% of the camp. Right now, the only window she could work with would either be Catelyn, Talisa, Margaery, and possibly some of the concubines that lurk around the camp. Which, to be honest with you guys, none of them match Rory's quirky and bubbly personality. I also see her more of a "Guy-friend" type of gal anyways. Typically guy-friends tend to fall in love with their best friend, so who could blame her if she was so kind and so generous?

And yes! The plan was the original plan... with a twist. I'm thinking of why Rory needed this to become another thing that has changed from the original because a lot of rage and mistrust on Catelyn to Robb. This in turn made him reckless. And possibly, from then on, I could only think that this would be a domino effect. Such of the destiny of the small Domino, pushing off the bigger ones...

Well anyway! I think I've already saved my part. Again, thank you all for the support, and if you really liked it, please make sure to leave a review, they are always appreciated and taken to great accountability.

Thanks!


	29. Judgement

Chapter 29

Judgement

* * *

_The Night before Jaime's first escape_

"_I need you to tell me where you're hiding Jaime Lannister."_

_The look on Robb's face was very evident. He decided to take the roll of the punches after all. But apparently, he never was ready for something as seemingly surprising as this to him._

"_How did…?" Then clear realization suddenly dawned on him. "No. I shouldn't have asked. You already knew."_

_I did cross my arms and jerked up a side of my hip. "You'd really think you could hide it from me?"_

"_I never knew he was __that__ important."_

"_He's the Kingslayer, Robb."_

_He sighed in frustration. He knew he didn't expect any of this to happen. Clearly he wasn't thinking ahead of himself this time around… or maybe he just missed that out entirely? Good thing in defeat though, he would finally relent._

_Robb pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed. "I wanted to keep this from you __because __I knew you were going to intervene. I never mentioned it because I wanted to avoid this from happening." _

"_So you expected it." My face went instantly smug. "You knew this would happen one way or another."_

_He didn't say anything after. All he did was pace around the room again like he was before I calmed him down. Well, so much for that. He's clearly pissed off again. Although, this time, it's probably my fault altogether. _

_This time, it was my turn to sigh. I slumped my arms back to my sides again and approached him cautiously. _

"_You're mother's gonna get involved in this."_

_His body just stopped and then his head snapped into my direction. "… What?"_

"_It's better I tell you than her. It's not going to hurt this way. At least, not this early anyway." I explained, although somewhat enigmatically. _

"_What… what do you mean?"_

_I found myself settling down a chair and then offering him one in front of me. "It's gonna take a while explaining this to you..."_

* * *

The morning dawned so quickly. My ears were already buzzed by the muffled noises, and my eyes were slightly bleary from the mornlight. I slowly got myself off the cover of my bed and fixed my dress. While I was tying my coat on, I had noticed that Alton was still calmly sleeping on the floor. His face was flushed. I bet that he continued drinking even after I had already slept.

Shaking my head, I continued on with the knots and ties. There was a tall standing mirror that Robb had somehow wonderfully perused in my tent sometime after my lockdown. Not sure what that meant, but I sure did try to study myself for the first time after all the months that I've been here.

I twisted to the side and pushed the cloth until I felt the curves. Strange. I didn't know if it's a good thing or not, but I had gotten a lot thinner ever since I've gotten here. Not supermodel-skinny, but something more of a subtle lean build on my chest and abdomen. Must've lost a lot of my baby fat from all the trekking and hiking. My once-bulky arms were somehow toned out now as well. I'd honestly probably never fit into these kinds of frilly dresses back my world. It's just too… encouraging on the sexy department, I might say. But to tell you the truth, I've missed my baggy sweaters and short-shorts. You know, the ones so big that you really can't tell if you're really hiding something underneath.

Not really meant to be lewd, but yeah. Baggy sweaters.

Note to self though: Make sure you indulge yourself to a fine dinner-party here in some time Westeros. With all the meat and pork and stuff. While it's nice getting all the exercise, I'd really rather prefer staying at home and eating popcorn and watching Netflix altogether...

Oh, how I miss those times.

Grabbing the cloak, I brought myself back to the present... well, that sounded ironic, but in any case, I was done with my dress, and all I have to do is wait for any footsoldier for the news.

As expected though, the noise outside the tent was surprisingly alarming. Everyone was probably busying themselves from the unsuspecting plan from last night, and so everyone was moving as fast as possible. Alton was still asleep though. Don't know how he could do it at this time.

Soon enough a guard rushed the flap of the tent and spoke in a hurried tone.

"Wake up!" Alton jumped his head from the voice. The man— oh wait, surprise. It's Torrhen— had woken him up, but I was already dressed. He ran an apologetic look and bowed. "You're needed at the prison pens, my Lady."

Oh. So this is it then.

I looked at the had-only-awoken Alton, and he seemed like he was really confused by all of this. He was too innocent for his own good.

"Have Alton unbound and unchained." I commanded. The two earned strange looks on their faces. I didn't even care. "I'm gonna need him for something." I added vaguely.

"… My lady…" Torrhen almost spoke, but I immediately made a counter.

"He's my…"

…

What do you call that guy in that Skyrim game? The thingy companion that protects you…

…

"Housecarl." Yeah. That's right. Housecarl. Bodyguard doesn't seem like a real fit though, so why not?

Torrhen almost chuckled at the remark. "My lady, you can't be serious…"

"Well, the whole south of Westeros is going into the brink of civil war, so might as well go with the crazy flow as well, yeah?"

Torrhen looked at Alton impetuously.

With a smug face, he just nodded. "Very well."

He left the scene almost just as instantly, leaving me and Alton alone again for the time being.

I expected the look on Alton's face. And also his reactions just as same as Torrhen did.

"You do not jest." He said with a straight face and widened eyes.

"It's not really official. You have to go through all of that kneeling thing before you could even use that name." I joked. Grabbing some of his worn-out clothes, I tossed it to his end while he caught it effortlessly. "Come on. I'm keeping the promise I said about showing it to you."

* * *

"_No, no. This cannot happen." His tone rose a few levels._

"_It… well, it __has __to. You have to trust in me on this one. I can feel it; I can feel it to my bones."_

_There were more things I told about the future this time. About Jaime surviving, his harrowing journey that taught him a lot of valuable lessons, even if he never allowed himself to learn it. I knew it was something innate in him that changed. And that change led to a lot of things. One root definite change I could see was for his brother. That was the last thing I ever remembered, Tywin dying by the hands of Tyrion. _

"_And what could come of it? If that dwarf kills his father and escapes? Where will he be heading next? What would become of his fate?"_

"_I don't know…" I replied meekly. "But don't you see? Tywin could be dead. He's the general that is leading the army of the Seven Kingdoms. Let the Lannisters fall apart at the seams from the inside."_

_Robb didn't spoke, but I knew he was trying carefully to debate the claim I was giving. I could see it in his eyes however that his argument was losing, and I'm sure I was making a point… provided, everything should've happened the way it's supposed to._

"_And what about my mother? How did she get involved with this?" He questioned._

"_Her idea led all of it into that event… But I'm taking it as my own and revising it the way it fits into this world, this timeline."_

_He took a moment to regard his thoughts, then spoke. "And when you said I was angered by her setting him free, that was also the first time I started to lose my course… but I haven't heard what comes of that after. What becomes of that then?"_

"_It's… it's... well, it's hard to explain." I replied, but this time it was my turn to fold my cards, bowing down and clenching my fists. It… still stings a bit, thinking about the man in front of me whose fate right now is entirely unknown, yet at the same time, there was still this nagging feeling creeping in my head that it would still happen._

"_I want to know."_

_My head snapped up._

"_You can tell me." He then said. _

_After everything that had happened tonight, after I helped comfort him from all of the darkness and doubt inside of him, this time it was him that placed a hand on my shoulder, gazing at me intently with those mesmerizing blue eyes. It was that look that made it all the more difficult. After everything that we've been through, it's hard for me to accept and fully realize how much he was a friend to me just as I to him. _

_This was the thing that I feared. How could I just tell someone who I've met so closely what becomes of his fate? I cannot simply just tell it. I knew deep down, all of us cannot bear to think about the possibility of someone knowing your inevitable. Big words, I know, but see? That's just it. There's no wrapping around it. And the same time, I couldn't avoid not telling it as well..._

_Am I ready enough though? Was this the right time? _

"_I have to know." Robb said again. But this time, his eyes turned from mellow to slow realization. From what I probably looked right now, he knew it was bad. "… Did I...?"_

_I closed my eyes for a moment, sinking myself again to the bravery that was tucked from wherever I put it inside of me, and breathed out a long sigh. My eyes then opened._

"_Robb, you died."_

* * *

My head was raised proudly. I wasn't ashamed of the coming persecution. I planned all of this with Robb and Lady Catelyn. I would take the fall. I would be the one that would suffer the ire of the King of the North. He would punish me to whatever he wanted to. I didn't know what, but I gave him the time to think about it when he couldn't answer me back then. But it will be there. I would be the pariah, the Scarlet Letter, for everyone to bare and see.

And, it was all an act to fool the crowd.

I didn't want Catelyn to suffer the eyes of her men. She just wanted to keep her family safe, and it was a good reason enough to put myself on the spot instead of her. I was already a nuisance anyway; I couldn't help anymore since this alliance of Renly and Robb wasn't supposed to happen. Nor the fact that the Lannisters instead waged war on the Tyrells. And for all the knowledge I know, it's pretty much useless up until this point.

The people however were merciless. So many were already running around the pens and the fastest horses were already prepped up for the hunt. I knew Jaime would get away safely however, so that much I would expect to come by naturally. The crowd were already pointing at each other and shouting, blaming almost anyone so as to who's to blame with the whole escape.

That's when my knees had gotten weak. My face was still as stiff as ever, but the joints in my legs started to wobble a bit from anxiety. I reached to something that was closest to me for balance, but it was Alton's hand that took it and held me still.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled, although weakly. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

He returned it with only the faintest one, but soon disappeared as his attention went back again to the surveying crowd. I had also turned my head around, and noticed have already caught our eyes and whispering to themselves about something probably scandalous, but I didn't care. I pulled up my dress slightly and started to walk towards Jaime's empty pen.

"Lady Fate! She knows who did it!"

"Tell us who did it, my Lady!"

"Maybe it's that Lannister spy that she 'as beside her!"

All other remarks, but none of them I paid heed. I was looking left and right finding Robb again, or maybe even Renly… I needed at least one of them to be here.

None too shortly though, Robb arrived at the scene, exactly like it was before the time I got cooped up in the tent— with a contingent of guards surrounding him. Although, he wasn't wearing his usual garments… in fact, he looked like that typical gallant knight that's going off to war, helmet on his side, and a full plate mail strapped on his body. He had that weary-tired look, but with finesse and wisdom, in such a young age by the way. It was an amazing sight to look at; he just looked so regal. I was particularly more or less in awe.

He levelled his gaze instantly to mine, and I knew it was the signal. I was sure that Catelyn had the opportunity to talk to her son last night, and judging by the way his face etched with a slight worry, I knew that he never really wanted this. I didn't want this either. I was his friend. He was also the King. He could've done whatever he wanted to and get away with it, but that would make him look weak. I didn't want him to be weak. I wanted him to be strong. I wanted others to see him as he was; awe-inspiring and oozing with confidence.

We had to do this. There was no turning back. I have to take the fall.

Or no one else will.

… who knew doing it the second time would still rend you so anxious.

Robb and I stood a few feet across each other, in an open circle. A martyr in front of the executioner.

"It seems that behind every attempt that the Kingslayer tries to escape, you happen to be standing in front of his prison pen." Robb admonished, eyes staring wayward.

"You seek answers, and I shall give it to you."

"Tell me then," He spoke in return. "Who is the one responsible for letting him loose one more time?"

"I did."

Same reactions. None of them felt unfamiliar. The surprised looks, the accusatory glances. They were all there, inside the cavalcade of noises.

"You know, you could tell me who really did it. There's no use for you protecting someone you don't even know." Robb spoke again, though this time, I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not.

I noticed he was glancing at Alton, who had his chin ducked to his chest most of the time. He didn't speak; he didn't even bother to look, as it wasn't really in his place. But I saw Robb looking at him as if that he would rather suggest that I could blame it on Alton. That it was really him in the first place. The second attempt was just something to boost my evidence against him. Proving that in the true storyline, Alton was just another pawn whose fate was woven into the Game and nothing more.

But I wasn't that person.

"Then you have to look no more." I walked right past him and into the crowd. This time, I rose my voice as loud as I can. "Because I was the one that did it! I freed Jaime because he needed to live! The Gods do not will it yet unless they say so themselves!"

Another cacophony.

"You say that as if it were the likings of a madwoman." Robb accused. "This is not what I wanted from you, Lady Raine, not something like this. We have agreed that you would help me win this war by letting us see the glimpse of the future. Not abandoning your orders and letting you do whatever you want. And by letting the Kingslayer go, you have made the situation worse, and you have exposed us of all the information of our whereabouts in their map. You _do _know that this is treachery beyond contempt?"

"Robb,"

It was not my voice that spoke, but someone from our sides. It was Catelyn's who appeared from the crowd.

A glimmer in her eye I noticed that she was starting to regret our decision, but she let it go.

"Do not do this. You're going to need her now more than ever—"

"I have already made my decision." Robb interrupted while he looked scathingly into my eye.

He then started. "Lady Raine, your recent actions have caused so much chaos amongst our ranks, and you have inevitably delayed our progress into defeating our enemy by freeing the Kingslayer. You have betrayed the trust of your King, and your loyalty has now laid bare for all the witness to see. Your punishment should be death."

My eyes widened on the last sentence, and I could hear all the clamor suddenly growing louder and louder.

"Kill her! Kill her!"

"Burn her!"

"Aye, burn the she-devil!"

"Hang the witch!"

Robb's hand suddenly raised in a fist, silencing the angry mob around the circle.

"However, you have proven yourself valiant with your aid amongst our cause. You have saved Renly and you have brought me a thousand soldiers for the effort, and I shall never forget that. Still, you have erred your King, and a kinder justice has been given to you."

My breath that was stuck on my throat had all but gone out. I sighed with relief. Believe me, for a moment there, I had thought that his decision was real. Robb had me there with his words, and they were as convincing to a fault. It's truly a wonder how he was able to lead the entire North under his banner.

But Robb had done the suspense thing almost too obviously. He pulled it off however, trying to attract the crowd. One thing that would ever be real in this whole act, was the judgement. Be it death or whatever, hopefully not, I had to agree to it. No more get out of jail cards. No more slinking over the rules of the world.

And it's just one last breath to take in.

My hands curled into fists.

I braced myself.

"My punishment is dual of nature, just as the same as how you have treated your loyalty to me. First, you are hereby banished and your allegiance to the Starks is no more."

Protests have started, the people were incessant, and they just wanted more.

"You will however, be sheltered to the homelands of the North. Your titles and what have you right now would still be yours, so that everyone would remember your deeds, but no House shall ever accept you the hearth of their home, for you might play with their minds as well with your tricks. You will be granted safe passage to cross the northern borders, once; but you cannot return and aid me in my efforts anymore, not while I live as the Warden of the North."

"That is my judgement." Another chorus of protests. It would seem that the punishment was not enough for them, for it could've been worse than that.

But for me, I couldn't have been any more scared than I was before. Perhaps… perhaps this was the scariest of them yet. Little did they know that the punishment for me was already worse enough; I couldn't survive the harsh environment of the North by myself. Practically all of the doors were already closed and bolted shut when I come 'a knockin', and good God that was already cruel enough for me.

God, what would I do now?

"Have my horse prepared and ready to go. We have still a war to win." He called to a guard while still starting at me. None too soon, he had turned his tail and strode off, but there was a telltale sign that he looked back, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

I was almost teary-eyed, but I had to steel myself. I only but raised my chin higher and nodded at him slightest.

I guess this was goodbye for him.

This was it. This was my whole plan uncovered. Although I didn't liked and I didn't know how it would've ended, but I was somehow satisfied with it. I was also happy that I helped out somehow. I think this goes to show that my assistance to Robb had finally ended, and I'm free to do whatever I want again. He didn't need my help anymore, and that was good. I leave now his destiny entirely unknown, which was better than knowing what becomes of him instead.

We ended in good terms… I guess in the eyes of us, and not the many. He was still a good friend, no matter what everybody thinks of that. Even if now I'm treated as a pariah. We probably don't have a chance to talk anymore, as he has his own shoes to fill, and I have mine.

I'll remember Robb dearly. Even if we had the rarest of times being together, I had known him so much so that I have accustomed myself to him. He was always going to be that guy who had a deeper soul covered in a hollow shell. There was so much worth on him, and it couldn't put a price being the King of the North, or the Commander of a thousand armies. And that made him very special to me.

But now I have to move on.

I have so many things to do that needs to be changed, and I have to do it soon again. The time still keeps moving on, and I have to ensure that what happens then would change. For the good. For the best.

I looked to the horizons of the North, it was so far away, far that even I could see. But I imagined it was there. So close again.

* * *

"… _And so, what happens now?" Robb then asked me._

"_I don't know… but… I won't ever let that happen. You have to trust me on this. Everything's going to be fine." I reassured him._

"_I… I believe you." But his eyes were still blank, staring at a space on the corner of the tent._

_I sighed. "I know… it's a lot to take in. Your… death… I'm sorry…"_

"_But no." He then stood up and finally faced me. Now, it was as if he had found some kind of enlightenment, and his resolve had somehow hardened more. I was somehow surprised at that; at his reaction, but at the same time, I was relieved as well. _

"_I will not allow myself to accept that fate. I believe you Rory, that you will help me with this, but I won't believe that I will die for nothing. I still have my duty, my family, my revenge, and I won't be stopped until I exact justice upon them."_

_It was at that time that I smiled. "That's the spirit." _

_And then after I had put him into another hug. Frankly, it was short-lived however, as he had already grabbed me by the shoulders and gazed heavily upon me._

"_I'm… kind of proud of you that you have overcame so much already." I felt almost like crying when I told him that. "It's just… I'm glad you're taking it all too well."_

"_I admit, thinking of it scares me to the very core. I… never would've thought that there's a fate already decided to me." I felt Robb's grip on me tighten, but it's safe to say that it still didn't hurt. "I… may come to have accepted it, but I didn't know what comes to my family after that. I must see to it that my brothers and sisters are safe before I could ever let that happen." _

"_And that's why I'm here. I __will__ see to it that it you __will__ see your brothers and sisters agai__n."_

"_Then tell me what needs to be done. Anything to prevent me from dying. I need to have more time."_

"_Okay, okay. I'll tell you. But like I said earlier, I have to be very specific about these things. I've learned that playing with the events could be very sensitive, and I don't want anything else to happen except the things that I know would be look better instead." I had to forewarn him just to make sure._

_But his resolve is unwavering as ever. "Very well. I am ready."_

* * *

The night was growing darker, and as each second passes, I hear less and less of them. The strangled noises and the barking orders the moment the sun rose had but fleeted when it had set again. I was escorted back to my tent, and the guards were made with strict orders that they were the last of the few who had to file out, and with their greater anticipation of leaving, within the last few hours of the day, they had all but gone and had also left.

The night was quieter than usual. But like, as in this time, there's really nothing but the sound of nature surrounding us. And yes, by us, I meant Alton and I.

Of course he stayed. He kind of insisted. We didn't hear anything about Robb's decision on him, so I guess it was already implied that wherever I goes, he goes as well. He also didn't bother to leave. I'm practically all alone now and especially defenseless, so from this point on, I had already expected him to do something Lannister-y, but he didn't.

But I was kind of glad as well. At least, I wasn't the only one who's going to trek all the way back alone. At least now I have some form of company with Alton. And that's great. It's kind of a relief actually.

"You ready?" I said as I packed the last of my belongings. I was back again in my Night's Watch outfit, and it really gave me a nostalgic feeling of wearing these clothes again. It's somehow looser than usual, maybe because of my change in diet, but whatever. It felt so much more comfortable than the frilly dresses I usually wore.

"I am." He was also back in his old garments as well. The ones with the brown vest and a black tunic underneath. He also had that red scarf around his neck, which seems to me that it must be a trademark. I kinda wanted to ask him that, but maybe I'll save it for later.

All set and done for, I had already gone out the flap of the tent, only to be stopped by Alton's voice behind me.

"Wait."

I turned around and saw Alton with his chin ducked down slightly, but still plainly looking at me.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I…" He seemed to be looking for the right words, until he finally spoke. "I want to do this right."

Brows furrowed and eyes wide agape, I saw him instantly flopping down everything he was carrying and removed the holster of his sword. He then quickly approached me but knelt down with one foot and…

He was bowing.

"You have saved me, my lady, and with that alone I'm most certainly in your debt. I have also stripped myself of my titles and gold and nothing left to give but my honor, and yet, you have also kept me under your protective wing whilst I'm here. I would've been far dead by now, without your presence, and yet I still stand right now with you."

He then unsheathed his sword from the scabbard and struck it on the ground, kneeling to it as he was praying. Like he was offering himself…

Wait.

Holy…

Is he really doing it?

"You are good, my lady. You are kind. Generous. I have seen it with my own eyes, and don't think I haven't noticed it, but I was there. And I know my judgement is not in the wrong when I say that I want to serve you… if you would have of me."

"I… Alton… I don't know what to say…"

"But you have already said it. Remember? You wanted me to be your… Housecarl, well, if it applies and you also mentioned that I have to kneel in front of you so," He then regained his wordings and went back to it. "My life had already been yours the day you have saved it, and I've got nothing else to lose. I want to serve you."

"But, Alton, we're like, roughly the same age and all and…"

"Are you going to accept it or not?" He then prompted impatiently. Although I could tell that he was playing it a bit as well.

"Okay! Okay, fine!" I chuckled.

Setting the mood right again, I squatted down to his level and placed my hands atop his on the hilt of the sword. He ducked his head again ever so gallantly as he waited for his blessing.

"I vow then, that I shall keep you to my side no matter where I go, and I shall not ask any from you that would squander your honor. This I swear in the Old Gods and the new." I said to him.

"Then I am yours, my lady. I will protect you as you have protected me, and give my life to you if it needs be. I also swear it on the Old Gods and the new."

And like that, there was a sullen pause, and the winds have silently fluttered into the tent. It really felt like it was magic, the bond that we made, and I couldn't help but feel the awesome chills prickling the hairs on my arm.

After a minute or so, he had raised his head again, but he was smiling. A relieved kind of smile. Like somehow, I have lifted a part of his burden that I didn't know that he had. Something told me that I fully did not understand Alton Lannister yet. Not in a bad way. But it felt like I somehow needed to learn more about him. Not just his background and personality. It felt like he was something more as well. Like Robb.

But I guess I blame myself for that mostly because I wanted to talk about his life, and not the things that bothered him during everything. I failed to notice just now that I never asked him about any opinions or how he was feeling when he was locked up with me. I'm sure he was scared, but yeah. Those kinds of stuff.

Maybe when we travel together we get to know more about each other that way.

Yeah. I would very much like that.

Getting back from my train of thought, I smiled at him sincerely. "You know, you could leave the 'you dying to save me' part. I'm kinda squeamish about people dying on my behalf just so you know."

He then chuckled. "Then who would protect you?"

"Let's just say we should just have each other's backs, 'kay?"

"That also sounds fine with me."

He stood up and helped me on my feet as well. Finally, we propped our belongings together and we stepped out of the tent.

* * *

The encampment seemed endless, and it was all riddled with empty sacks and de-pitched tents. It was really just a ghost land, if you asked me. It's like, Robb and Renly's troops really just went up and running as hurriedly as they could, and left everything that wasn't necessarily important.

Good thing we got some items here and there. A few clean cloths, some knives, there weren't much food, but there were wineskins that were perfect for a long journey. And we all placed them in whatever empty pockets we could find in our belongings.

No sooner though, we had found a smoke trailing towards the sky in a distant trek.

Hm. Strange. There were stragglers? Already this early?

"Do you see it?" Alton beside me said.

"Yeah. There's campfire. We should probably go around it. Let's avoid it for now."

"I suggest that you don't."

It wasn't Alton's voice. But it was a familiar one. I turned around completely, and in the shadows of the moonlight, the figure brought himself out of it and revealed himself.

Torrhen.

My eyes weren't deceiving me. It was really him. He should've already left with the army, but here he was.

"Come with me, Lady Fate. We don't have much time." He started walking towards us, but before he went past, he pulled out something from the pockets of his shirt and offered something to me.

It was a pin. Silver crested. The centerpiece was shaped like a wolf. Not just any wolf, but a direwolf.

"Are you coming or not?" Torrhen said almost in a hurry.

I looked at Alton and showed him what he gave me. He shrugged, he didn't know what was going on either.

We looked back at the trilling fire, and decided.

Well, this could be worth checking out after all.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Well, now that's out of the way. But! Well guys, this is the culmination of the first part of the series. I'm really honored and also slightly sad to say that we have 1 more chapter left before the ending. I have to say though that writing this story and everyone just being so supportive as well just made me so thrilled about telling it. I never actually really knew that I could've ended it, and never really knew that I could've extended so much depth into the story while I was writing it, and it's just... BAM! This thing just happened. Am I right?**

**Long story short, I would've never really reached out this far without you guys, and I really appreciate all of you for it. You guys are just... amazing... and am I crying right now? *sniff* *Wipes tears with tampons. jk***

**Anywhoo, on with the explaining stuff.**

**This might be a bit lengthy so fasten your seats there for me.**

**In case you guys didn't really get her whole plan (I just vaguely put it there so y'all could just piece it together from context I guess), Rory decided that she would change some of the events on a very specific, and intrinsic level. A lot of stuff would still happen, but there were stuff that had to be pulled out, as she was really weary about the dangers of changing history being sensitive and all, and she didn't want it to go haywire just like it did about Renly's fate.**

**Okay, so the really specific changes that I just have to mention that she actually did are: 1.) Rory told him of Robb's death. It was also vague in the previous chapters that Robb knew of his demise, but he knows it. And this would obviously change a lot of things regarding the Freys (In one chapter she mentioned them, but she never told him that they were the one that plotted the Red Wedding... yet). With him now knowing it would suffice to say that there won't be any weddings to be planned anytime soon (so... you know... ehehe) and it just goes to show that Robb would be more focused on the war effort instead of spending time with Jeyne/Talisa.**

**2.) Rory took the punishment instead of Catelyn's. Catelyn was supposed to cover the fall, but that was how Robb started to stray from his path in the first place. At least, that's what I believe was his turning point. And Robb also knowing about his mother quenched his ire to her a bit. And to make sure that happened without damning anyone's reputation but herself, she decided to play martyr in front of his bannermen. She's go nothing much to lose anyway at that point, as she was starting to become obsolete, as her futures were already shaky the moment she saved Renly. You could've also thought: "Why not some other civilians to be put on the fire?" Well, one. I don't really think that Rory would be heartless enough to pin the verdict aside from herself. Sure it wasn't the best decision in the world, but it was a justly-ish decision. I'm always picky about a human's vulnerability and I expose it like a madman I am. In this case, Rory wasn't the best decision-maker. I guess it was because of the spur of the moment. She might've thought of something better when they were talking, but that would involve more time being wasted, and that wasn't the thing that she does particularly.**

**Okay, now that's out of the way as well. I'd like to thank again for the follow/faves/reviews! Sorry I can't really catch them all, but if I'm lucky enough again to have a bit of spare to write back to y'all later!**

**Here's to Last chapter next chapter! Wohooo!**


	30. Final Chapter

Chapter 30

Final Chapter

* * *

Torrhen was leading us closer and closer to the smoke that trailed along the sky. Alton and I both looked at each other, neither one of us were sure what was really going on. I mean, I swear, I really thought that everyone had cleared out. But it seems that I was wrong. I would understand if there were people who were going to abandon Robb's cause, but it would be too early for that. Everyone's morale was at an all-time high; I could sense it. They wouldn't forsake him so easy as now.

"I don't feel right about this." Alton said as he covered his distance to mine. We were almost side by side, as if he really wanted me out of arm's reach. I raised my eyebrow at the remark. "As your protector, I am inclined to keep you safe." He then explained.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Oh shush. You see this pin here? And the one Torrhen gave me?" I pointed at the two almost identical objects. They were so alike that I couldn't even tell their differences. "Bastard's got me with a satirical retort, him showing me this trinket almost as exactly as I did that time."

"I've seemed to recall that moment." He then commented. "Do you think we could trust him?"

"Well, he hasn't done anything wrong to me yet."

And speak of the devil turning around to check in on us. Luckily we had already shut our lips before we could've added anymore comments until we trudged along.

"Wouldn't be long now." He said earnestly, almost as if he was relieved to be back home again.

He was right though. Not more than a couple minutes later we were already seeing a small campfire down on a slope, overlooking a group of pitched tents. I had already seen that we were not alone; well, there wasn't just the three of us anyway.

There were a couple of cloaked men, but from a distance I couldn't really tell, but a few of them were surrounding the pyre they built, and from the gathered sticks that plopped against it, I could tell that they were intended to stay for a very long time.

"Stay close, my lady." Alton seemed to have picked up the telltale signs of men as well. We were still at a reasonable distance, and I was pretty sure they haven't noticed our presence yet as the darkness still surrounded them almost terribly.

Torrhen tch'ed loudly, as if he'd heard Alton, and greatly expressed disdain.

"No need to be too defensive. We're all here to protect our mistress."

What? Mistress?

Curiosity got the better of me when Torrhen had intentionally kicked a pebble that drooped over the slope, crashing into the other rocks and then making a noise, thereby alerting their presence.

Swords were raised high and I almost peed myself again, but then came next their surprised and bewildered faces when they saw me.

"Lady Fate."

That one guy had a cloth that bandaged the left side of his face— which totally made so much cooler, by the way— had a distinct familiarity to him, but I couldn't really tell. He was standoffish from the rest of the crowd because of his eye, but then again, I never knew any of the people in Games who had that kind of style… Well, except for that guy who gets resurrected all the time. But that wasn't him…

"Torrhen, why did you bring that Lannister bastard with us?" He also had a low, baritone voice. Mellow, but sturdy. It's worth telling as well that he's already war-weary, judging by the tired look in his one, suspicious eye.

I didn't mind their conversation. He just looks so very familiar…

"She's my charge." Alton said matter-of-factly. And for once, I expected him have a slight miscourse of nervousness in the tone of his words, but he was rather proud of it. "I'm here to protect her and lead her to safety."

"And where is that exactly?" Torrhen retorted.

Alton bit his lip and didn't respond.

"She will be safer with us." Other guy responded.

Wait. He kinda sort of looks like that guy in 300. Was he the one who did Faramir in Lord of The Rings? Right! He totally looked like him! Oh my God!

"Wa-wawawait." I swatted the air and brought myself back to the conversation. "Who the hell tried to dictate who'll be covering my ass? Last I could tell, these are mine, not yours."

Of course, modern-girl language seemed like something uber foreign to them and so, they tried to translate it in their heads as intelligently as possible.

"We're here to aid you, m'lady." Torrhen butted in, and really, they just tried to change the subject instead?

"With what?" I crossed my arms.

The other guy looked at her. "She doesn't know?"

Oh God, the suspense is killing me. "I don't know what?"

Torrhen approached me a bit closer. "We are here to be your… charges as well. Twenty men at your disposal. Robb's closest and most trusted knights and," He then raised a hand at the eye-patched guy. "Your most trusted loyalists."

As if on cue, the men slowly came out of their tents, inspecting their surroundings, and were aghast when they saw me across the smoky pyre. Their bewildered yet amazed face said it all; Torrhen wasn't lying.

"Loyalists? What, do you mean I have fans— err, fanatics?"

"Not crudely the term." Faramir guy said. "A lot of us has seen your kindness, milady. More than you realized. Not all of your reputations were tarnished with what Lord Robb did to your judgement. Most of the men here has seen the ruse."

I blinked owlishly. Holy heck. Well, if that means… then…

"Most of us did it with discretion." Torrhen then butted in. "Such, as is with me."

And then the realization hit me. Who knew, after all of those things that Torrhen did, keeping an eye on me, but never really came into telling… Gosh, I never even thought about it before. He was there. From when Alton freed Jaime; when he came to me this early morning… who knows if he could've been elsewhere else during my stay at this camp?

"So you knew, all along, huh?" I wondered. He but all nodded tersely. I then looked at the other guy. "And you? Who are you? I swear… I've kinda never seen you before."

"Warron, m'lady…" He then silently took his moment. He was probably thinking if it's worth telling, but then spoke of it instead. "Do you know of my father, tanner Rickar?"

The name was morbidly unfamiliar. I shook my head.

"I supposed you wouldn't… He was only just a hidesman in our small town… Being called off to war… He… My friends… They told me that he was dead. Suffered from his wounds in battle."

The words shook me to the core. "Oh my God… I'm… I'm so sorry for your loss…"

"He died in a somewhat honorable fashion, but such are the fates of soldiers at war." He dismissed. "Nonetheless, my comrades told me that you were in his deathbed."

I gasped. Wait… Shi— oh holy… so… this… is he?

"They heard some of your conversations. Says that you helped him get another milk of the poppy even though the ward insisted otherwise. I'll always be grateful for that."

No… This can't be… I can't…

"You… You were the son he was talking about…"

"Aye. He told you of me? I suppose that's what would my fath—"

I didn't let him speak, but I just had to run over and hugged him. Tears were already slipping and I just clutched on the furs of his clothing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry…"

Comforting hands were all over my shoulder now. I didn't know who it were, but I didn't care. They tried to shush and soothe me, and I felt somewhat comforted. The memories became ripe again, and it just sent me on an emotional rampage about this stupid and senseless war. Families were torn apart, and people were just killing each other for the sake of grabbing a stupid chair. And he… He was one of the many that suffered through all of it.

"You didn't do anything wrong, m'lady. I am… glad for your comfort." He then soothed me again.

I sniffed and let go, rubbing all of the drips on my nose and my cheeks. They were really flushed, I could tell, and I was just sniffing like a little kid that got tripped over a sidewalk. Ever the gentleman he was though, he had pulled out a kerchief and offered it to me, wiping my face with it and held very close to my chest.

"Fret not m'lady. He lived a good life. I may not be with him in his deathbed, but you have done that for me in my stead. And that is why I know you are good. It makes sense if I serve someone like you who would not do me wrong."

"But I… I can't…" This is something that I couldn't even fathom to imagine. I can't risk and put their lives on the line for the sake of myself. I don't want anyone to be some dispensable tool that I could just easily replace after they die. All of them probably have families to go back to. Wives and children even!

"We have already decided with this, Lady Fate. We were tasked to protect you, m'lady. We all have agreed wholeheartedly." Torrhen intervened.

They were tasked to protect me…

I looked at my other hand, almost forgetting that I had the Stark pin staring right at me.

Him. I guess that this was his version of a breadcrumb. He knew that my verdict was too much for me to handle, and he provided some leeway for that. But an entourage of guards? How the hell did he managed to pull that off?

Suddenly, all of them had placed their fists on their chests and stood in attention.

"Lady Fate."

I was suddenly drawn out from everything except for them. All of their eyes were looking at me, all but filled with ferociousness. None of them felt like they were out of place, and all of them were just as eager to follow me wherever I go. And it was just… I was this awed.

If you could find me an inspirational orchestraic music to insert in this moment, I would happily place it with for you in the recording. This… This was truly awe-aspiring. I was anxious, and yet, somehow at the same time, I also felt so invigorated. My tears were already gone, and gone were the frightened worries. If I could make something right by them, then I won't ever regret the decision.

"Sworn to your duties, I will forever hold on to them." I started. "When worse comes, I will never forsake all of you, and I will value your lives as if it were mine. I will do my part, and I will never stay in the back, all for doing your work for me. This I swear to the Old Gods and the Next."

It really felt like I knighted all of them. By the middle of my speech their heads were all bowed down, as if I were given them my blessings. Was I… really that influential? I never thought the day would come that I would still be adored by many even though I was already scorned by society…

But yeah… Warron was right. I _did _some good. And by looking at all of these people, I wanted to know all of their stories. I wanted to know why they chose me, a simple-minded young girl who doesn't know anything about this whole world and suddenly got trapped into it. Why they chose that guy and not the King leading the war to stop all of this madness.

"There's… one more thing, lady Fate." Torrhen pulled out a scrolled piece of paper in his pockets and lent it to me. It was small, but it was stamped with the waxing red seal of the Starks.

"Robb." I exhaled.

He then gave me a letter opener and I quickly opened it, reading its contents.

_Rory,_

_It is truly hard for me to think of something to start with. Perhaps, this is the most difficult letter that I have ever written and I would rather talk to you in person to express my general concern for you. However, due to the circumstance, this may be the only way for me to communicate with you in the meantime. Again, I would first like to express my deepest apologies for what I have done. I could not think of anything less that would tear their eyes away from mine and into yours. Yet it might be the best thing I could do without attracting suspicion. The people need not to know your secret and we have done it, just like you thought it would._

_However, I would not take your careful efforts for granted. You have helped me so much in learning what becomes of my people, especially mine, and with that, I am in your greatest debt. If you received this letter, then I believe that you have already reached Torrhen and the others. Worry not, they would be your greatest of allies. All of them have pledged themselves to protect you they will aid you for the days to come. Do not take them lightly; all are very skilled in combat and you will have no worries in getting out of situations when they are around._

_With that being said, I have all but one favor to ask of you… Find my brothers. If what you say is true, then they may still be alive somewhere out there hiding. Find them for me, keep them safe; there's no one I could entrust this task but you. Bring them back to Winterfell for me, and when I return, I want to see their faces again. Even Jon. Do that for me, and I will be eternally grateful._

_But I don't expect you to do all of those things right away. Do what you feel is right in the moment. Whatever fate lies in store for us, you have to choose whether or not to prevent from happening. Fates are ever changing, Rory. That's I learned from you. _

_Be safe. I will let someone from your bannermen to send me a raven from a secured roost, and bear the landmark closest your place in the map and I will send it there. We should keep each other acquainted, so I would know that you are safe. _

_Take care. Winter is coming._

* * *

_A few days later_

I clutched the cloak tighter, breaths forming mists as we trudged to a familiar path. The cold breeze was also somehow sentimental to me, and coming back again made me feel all reminiscent of everything. Honestly, I felt more at home, all the more comfortable with the snow. I didn't know why I was so drawn to it, but I would rather build a home somewhere here than the tropic climate in the south.

All the horses went to a stop, and side by side, I looked at the people around me. We were ready for this. I will honor Robb's last favor, and I will stop at nothing to finish it.

Torrhen, beside me had spoken. "Where are we heading next?"

I looked toward over the horizon. The blank meadow of white and in the distance, a silhouette of a valley and the tiny sun blanketing in the middle of it.

I looked at Torrhen again and grinned.

...

And cue black screen. Orchestra music and end credits!

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Sooooo obviously a cliffy ending there. Which basically means that there would be a sequel for this one! Yep. I've finally confirmed it, and I promise you the 2nd story is going to be a bit exciting than the first one! I have such a big plan for Rory with this series, and 1 story couldn't be more than enough to bring out so much of her depth and all of the stuff she is going to do in this world!**

**Okay, so 30 chapters, more than 100k words, so much followers, and so many that faved. Also have to tell you honestly that this story has received more than 100k views as well. Which is just... grand. Seriously. I never thought for the life of me for this fic to become so much successful. I know the trope about girl-being-warped-into-universe is too much bland already but I still can't believe y'all still tried it, with generally a lot of favorable reviews. I can't thank you guys enough for the support that you've given me, especially for the patience that you gave when I wrote this down. I always would've thought that the project for this would only take me less than a year to do, but surprisingly, it took so much longer than that. I know now what I'm going to do with the 2nd installment, and I will try as much as I can to take this one seriously this time. I'll also make sure to get all of the stuff I've learned writing this and make sure to input all of it as much as I can the next. I hope you would go with me to the ride as well for the next, and I will be seeing you again for the next installment!**

**Again, thank you guys for all of the support. I will be writing the second installment as fast as I can, and I hope you guys again would carry on reading for the next.**

**If you want some insights or whatevers for what would come on the next story, feel free to leave a review/PM and then I'll as much as I can to reply. I'll happily answer them for you!**

**Ta ta for now!**

**Grace signing off~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Despite the protagonist's great wanton on giving George R.R. Martin a run for his money, I am, in good conscience, NOT making any sort of monetary gain by writing this story. Remember that my sole purpose is to entertain you guys just for the heck of writing.**

**So please, as much as I'd like to receive ANY message from the guy who wrote ASOIAF himself and the producers who made GoT, I'd rather not be sued.**


	31. Epilogue

**A/N: Heh. You guys thought that I would end this story without a small nod to Jon, eh? Hehehe. Well, here's to you folks!**

* * *

Epilogue

Jon

* * *

Vast, endless snow.

It was always so brutal and ruthless the way he had endured it. He had never seen the end of the flakes falling from the sky. And every drop of it was like a remembrance of his birthright. That he was and will forever be branded as Snow. He hated it. With every fiber of his being. He would sometimes stare at it in loathing for a copious amount of time, watching and waiting for it to melt before his very eyes, and disappear from his memory.

Just like what he was doing right now.

A sigh escaped from his lips, breathing shallow but tense. He never thought that he'd actually come this far. From the separation from his friends, from fighting a fellow member of the Night's Watch, from meeting the leader of the Wildlings, and then now, going back to Castle Black to foil Mance's plans. Not all of that. He was sure he expected himself to serve the Night's Watch faithfully throughout the rest of his years, devoid of his name that was cursed upon him.

But it wasn't entirely so. Now, he was formulating plots, surviving duels, and living out the harshly lifestyle of a Wildling. He didn't want any of this to happen… He wanted something… normal.

Another sigh.

Things were much simpler when he was just a recruit. There were expectations, sure, but he proved himself more and more each time he was put into the test. He was ridiculed for his birthright, shamed of his noble lifestyle, and sometimes being underestimated. He didn't like those things; he eventually had to strive himself to gain his notoriety, but it wasn't too complicated. It was mostly because he was guided. He was being taught. And most especially he was cared for. Not of the Crow Maester, or the commanders of the Night's Watch.

But it was because of her.

A small twitch edged in the corner of his lips, as his memories slowly started to unravel back again. She didn't know of it, but it was her that made his life a little easier in Castle Black. He could've imagined that even if she didn't exist, he would've done all of the things he did right at this point. But without her, it wouldn't have made any sense to him what he was doing at all. Because she hasn't done any of those to him. He didn't ridicule him for his birthright, but instead, he taught him that there were many interpretations of a bastard child's name. He didn't care about his noble status or of his name. In fact, he clearly remembered it as day the time that she mentioned him that he was a "Stark". And never did she tried to underestimate him. She clearly knew of his strengths, and some of his particular weaknesses, but she never tried to expose him of it.

She was also someone who understands his situation, but spoke nothing of it. He would only open up only when he wanted to, and she would hear him out. When there were things he didn't understand, she was there to explain it. Ultimately, she became a fragment of memory being a part of his life, and it was something that he could not simply get rid of. He had clung to her and he didn't want to let go.

She had been his anchor.

But now, she was gone. It left him a bitter taste in his mouth the first few days, but like her previous doings, she was still able to teach him something out of it. He didn't mean any of those things, and he regretted those decisions. He was ready to apologize and move on.

... But that wasn't the case.

There was still so much more that he wanted to say. So many things that he would like to explain. But he couldn't do that anymore.

He now often wonders what became of her. She didn't have a guide like he did. There would be no one that she knows that would listen to her, explain things to her. She might have been dead already, raped and abandoned. He felt like he wanted her to be safe and to be protected, as a recompense for his sins, yet there was nothing he could do.

Those thoughts ate him day and night. He would often wake up from his slumber, panting and sweating. Guilt tormented him. He would be conscious for days during his travels, thinking about her and only her. The good things that she had done for him, and the betrayal that he gave back. It was the first time that he had completely failed someone. All because he acted brash and reckless that one time.

All of thoughts confused him and at the same time angers him. He was slowly being pulled into his own descent again. A depth that he did not know existed. And he feared for his worse.

"Thinking of something again?" A soft yet crude voice spoke.

Warmth of arms enveloped him and his panic slowly started to flutter. His thoughts were starting to ebb again. He clutched the hand into his and didn't let go.

"Nothing." He stated.

Reality hit him, and he was brought back to the cave that she led him into. It was so dark inside, and you could never really tell if the two of them were alone or not. Least of all naked and tired.

"Snow." He muttered.

"Hm?"

"It's something that I was taught about a long time ago."

She looked at him this time, reading the face that he was showing.

From the silence, she let out a laugh.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow."

Her flaming red hair sat on his lap and she brought herself back to slumber.


End file.
